Riptide
by lavenderlemondrop
Summary: Bella Swan moves to a quaint seaside town to escape her overbearing mother and to start a new life. She thrives in the town, living her dream as an artist and gallery owner. When an entire family moves, her comfortable life is twisted around. She is drawn to one of the new doctors in town. When it comes to him, it feels like she is stuck in a riptide. A/H
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Thank you for checking out my story! This is my first story, but I am not new to the world of FF. Welcome to Riptide! Bear with me as I learn to navigate writing my first fic! Thank you in advance for your support! Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 1

 **2 years ago**

My beaten truck screeched to a halt on the side of the road, nearly hitting the mailbox. I sighed in relief as my side mirror was still intact, inches away from the worn, wooden mailbox. I laughed as I realized the mailbox was shaped like a bass, with its mouth open wide, waiting for the delicious meal of bills.

 _That has got to go._

I slid out of the truck and the door groaned as I slammed it shut. I walked around to the bed to see how the boxes held up during the drive. I picked up the first box of a few and fully took in my new house.

 _House? Cottage? Sea Shack? It's too small to be considered a house._

The siding of the cottage was peeling, only revealing small remnants of the light seafoam blue they once were. The storm shutter was falling, the front door chained up, and the lawn was a gardener's nightmare. Weeds and thistles tangled together throughout the yard, covering the flower beds which used to sit pristinely.

 _If she could see this now. She would have thrown a fit._

My great aunt Irina kept her house picturesque. Like a postcard. I actually think there was a postcard with her house and the beach in the background and the words "Greetings from Clear Lake, Florida".

I fumbled for the keys in my pocket and walked up the path to the door while juggling the box in my hands. The door unlocked with a click and revealed the inside of the cottage I used to spend my summers. My second home.

" _Bella Marie, would you like some lemonade?" Auntie Irina called from the kitchen._

" _Yes, please!" I was working on a new coloring book Auntie Irina had bought for me. It was filled with sea creatures of all types. My favorite was the clownfish, he looked silly. Auntie Irina rounded the corner with a glass of her famous lemonade, complete with a plastic bendy straw._

" _Bella Marie!" She gasped as she took me in. I was sitting on the floor in a slightly damp striped swimsuit. "Look at your cheeks! They are as ready as a lobster!" She scolded. "I thought I asked you to lather up with the sunscreen."_

" _I'm sorry, Auntie. I forgot that spot." I looked down at my lap._

" _Your mother is going to be angry with me. Next time you go out, let me help you lather up."_

" _Auntie! I'm six years old, I can do it myself!" I pouted._

" _Well, sometimes your forget some spots, you silly goose." She smiled down at me._

" _I guess you can help me with those spots, Auntie."_

" _Great. Now here's your lemonade." She ruffled my hair and went to sit at her sewing machine._

I didn't know what to expect, but it was surely not this. The open floorplan of the cottage allowed me to take in the entire living room and kitchen. There was a sheet covering the couch and rocking chair. The same coffee table sat in the middle of the living room, coated with layers of dust. I switched on the light and set the box down on the coffee table. Dust swirled through the air as it was disturbed by my movements. Her sewing machine still sat in the corner of the room, waiting for her skilled hands to use.

Moving to the kitchen, I was glad to see the same vintage, mint green stove and white vintage fridge. This gave the home true character.

I made my way to the bedroom—Aunt Irina's bedroom. I hesitantly turned the knob and prepared myself. It looked the same. The old pine bed sat neatly made, still with one of Aunt Irina's plush quilts spread over it. The dresser still had pictures of when I was young and little trinkets Aunt Irina had collected over her long life.

I can't believe I waited this long to come back. When I was fifteen, my mother had a falling out with her family. She wanted to remarry, and her family disapproved of Phil. No matter what her family said, once she made up her mind, it couldn't be changed. Now, nine years later, she is still unhappy with being "stuck" in a marriage. She didn't allow me to visit Aunt Irina after that, even though she knew she was wrong.

I felt wetness hit my lip, and my hand flew up to my cheek.

 _This is going to be harder than I thought._

I wiped my eyes on my sleeve with a new determination. I marched out of the cottage and began unloading what I brought of my life to my new home.

After five hours, the entire house was dusted, swept, mopped and arranged to how I wanted it. The linens for the bed were washed and currently in the dryer. All of my boxes were unpacked, and some of Aunt Irina's things were in them, stored in the hall closet. I loved Aunt Irina, I just didn't want too many reminders of her and the parts of her life I missed out on.

I dug a flashlight out of the hall closet, slipped on some flip flops and headed to the backdoor. I waded through the tall grass in the fenced-in backyard and made my way to the worn gate, separating me from the ocean. Pushing open the gate, I cautiously found my way through the dunes and soft sand to the ocean. The moon was bright, I didn't need the extra light from my flashlight once I stood at the shore. The ocean lapped at the beach, the sound of the waves was familiar, yet also threatening at the same time.

When I told my mom I was moving to Aunt Irina's old place, she was terrified. " _How could you live there, especially after what happened?"_ I knew she wasn't speaking of the falling out with her family _. "Why would you want a daily reminder?"_

" _Mom, I feel connected to him because I am moving there. He wouldn't want me to be afraid and live my life like this. I need to get away."_

She didn't understand. Riley would want me to be happy.

I looked around the beach, noting I was not truly alone. A bonfire was raging about a half mile down the beach. Laughter carried in the wind. I remember when I was carefree like that.

Half smiling, I turned and headed back towards home. This area of the beach used to be crowded, especially when the huge house turned bed and breakfast was open. Now, the huge house lies abandoned. I shivered as I remembered when I was young.

On the back porch, I rinsed off my feet, not wanting to track sand into my new home. The hours of driving and work were finally catching up to me, so I laid down and fell asleep, dreaming of the past and the future.

* * *

 **The Present Day**

The summer was always the busiest time of year for Clear Lake. I was grocery shopping for the week, and the vacationers flooded the store. Carefully maneuvering a cart through the throngs of people was painful. Okay, I might be exaggerating a little, but I was hangry and irritated with the tourists. Picking up my final item off my list, I headed to wait in line to check out.

"Bella!" A voiced cried. I spun around to see Mrs. Newton waving and pushing her cart towards me. "How are you?"

"Hi, Mrs. Newton. I am fine, how are you? Are you being kept busy at the shop?"

"Oh yes," she chuckled, "I finally was able to get away for the afternoon. Michael and his father are there now." The Newtons owned one of the souvenir shops in town. Summer is the peak of the year for them, as well as many other shops and such.

"I'm glad you are able to take a break." I smiled.

"Bella, are excited to meet your new neighbors? All of the locals are talking about it." My brow furrowed. Neighbors?

"I'm sorry, I'm confused."

Mrs. Newton's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my! You haven't heard? The old bed and breakfast was sold last week! Mr. Stanley has been going on and on about the sale he made. I drove by before I got came here, and there's a crew inspecting the house!"

"What? A whole crew?"

"Yes! Mr. Stanley was bragging how he sold the property to a wealthy interior designer. The house is going to receive major renovations." It was now my turn to place my groceries on the belt and check out. I smiled at Mrs. Newton.

"Thanks for the info. Have a good day, Mrs. Newton."

"Of course, Bella. You need to come over to dinner soon. Michael would love to see you." Mrs. Newton winked. I inwardly groaned. Ever since I moved here two years ago, Mike has made his intentions quite clear. He was not used to being ignored and rejected and over the years he became more insistent on taking me out. He even roped his mom into his scheme.

"Maybe, Mrs. Newton. I have been quite busy myself, you know. This is the busiest time of year." I deflected, grabbing the bananas from the cart.

"Oh yes, I know that too well. Actually, I need to order some more painted shells from you. I'll call you later to work that out."

"Sounds good. Have a good afternoon."

"Thanks, Bella. You as well." As I saw her push her cart towards the bakery, I sighed.

It's been two years, Mike. If I saw you as more than a friend, you would know by now.

Bree, a high school student I knew quite well rung me up. "Hey, Bella! I saw Mrs, Newton chatting with you, still pushing you and Mike together?" She laughed and flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"What do you think?" I frowned.

"Everybody knows he has had a thing for you. Hell, even the tourists know." She smirked.

I rolled my eyes at her and paid. "Have a good day, Bree."

"Bye Bella" she laughed.

Bree is a frequent visitor to the gallery. She is an aspiring artist and claims I am one of her inspirations. She admires my paintings and fawns over the small studio I have set up in the back room of the gallery.

As I rode my bike home, balancing my groceries in the basket in the back I've rigged, I finally saw what Mrs. Newton described to me earlier. A crew of seven or eight men were scattered around the house next door and the lawn. Looking at my cottage, this house looks massive in comparison. Although I fixed and repaired as much I as could, the differences between the houses were laughable.

I loved my cottage though. I had since painted it a soft gray color and painted the shutters white. I had tried to recreate Aunt Irina's flower beds as much as my fifteen-years-old memory could remember. My favorite spot I had worked on though was the backyard. Thankfully, my dad taught me how to use a drill. I had made two raised garden beds and planted my own fruits and vegetables. Aunt Irina's orange tree was still producing fruit and provided very nice shade. I had set up a chair under its branches and it quickly became my favorite reading spot.

I unloaded the groceries and parked my bike in the backyard. I went inside, feeling relief from the Floridian sun and humidity instantly.

The groceries were put away, dinner was cooking in my instant pot, and I was reading a new book about the business aspects of owning a gallery. It was hard to concentrate on the book because I was thinking of the new family moving in next door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there! Thank you for reading so far! Let me know your thoughts and opinions, it will help me make the story better!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, SM does, and I'm just messing around with them.

This story is rated M for mature for mild sexual themes and language.

Without further ado, here is Chapter 2 of Riptide!

* * *

Grabbing an orange and my keys, I rushed out the back door to retrieve my bike. I was running late. Opening the gate to the front lawn, I noticed the worker bees were back, and buzzing more than yesterday on the house next door. I pushed off and swung onto my bike, throwing my orange, phone, and keys into the basket.

My work commute is one of my most favorite parts of my day. I love the feeling of the wind in my face and producing zero emissions, other than sweat. I like to say I inherited my green trait from Aunt Irina. My mother was so unaware of her own actions and she's too scatterbrained for her own good. I was finally able to get her to recycle at least before I left.

Arriving at the small building on the corner of Main Street, I parked my bike in its usual place. Looking up at the sign, "Swan Studio and Gallery", I realized how far I had come since moving here. I sold my ancient truck, bought my own studio and gallery, and working as an artist and making a living off of my art. My mother disapproved of my choice of work, despite never having a career herself. I love her, but sometimes she is very hypocritical. I miss her, though. After the accident, she moved us to Phoenix, far away from St. Petersburg. In Phoenix, she met Phil. They married after knowing each other for four months, surprising me and especially my father.

My dad, Charlie still lives in the small town in Georgia where I was born and lived until my parents' divorce when I was ten. He used to come down at least three times a year and visit me. He always supported my dreams of being an artist. He even owns a couple of original paintings of mine.

I unlocked the door and walked inside. In a couple of weeks, the gallery is hosting an event. My goal is to attract the non-locals for an evening and push my work through the door in order to make space for a new series I have been working on. I make most of my money in the summer and have to divide it for the rest of the year.

Flipping on the lights, I walked to my desk in the corner of the room and powered on my computer. True to her word, I had an email waiting from Mrs. Newton. She commissions me to paint seascapes and nautically themed objects onto shells, which she sells in her shop. The shells usually fly off the shelves during peak seasons. Upon receiving the order, I head to the back to begin her largest order yet.

The shells take all day, with breaks of engaging with visitors to the gallery. Before I know it, the clock strikes six, and it's time to lock up and head home.

* * *

I wake again before my alarm, from the loud hammering and sawing coming from next door. I groan and pull my pillow over my ears. It's been two weeks of renovations, and every day the construction team seem to start their day earlier and earlier. I muster the strength to get out of bed and change into my favorite leggings and t-shirt. This has been my routine. Wake up from the loud sounds of renovation, change, and ride my bike on the beach. Nobody is usually at the beach this early in the morning, so I take advantage of the empty beach.

As I ride, sand castles lay abandoned, shells litter the shore, waiting to be collected, and remnants of fires lay in the sand. I make my way home, after breaking into a full-on sweat from the resistance of the sand and the overwhelming humidity. Parking my bike, I notice a woman, who seems out of place with the lack of coveralls, next door.

She has caramel colored hair, hanging in loose waves down her back. She's petite, standing shorter than me. She is wearing a white fitted t-shirt with jeans splattered in paint. She appears to be in her late thirties or early forties. Standing on the porch, she directs the workers as they are hanging the shutters on the windows. She caught my eye and smiled. She gave one last instruction to the crew and started making her way towards the short fence separating our yards.

"Hi there, I'm Esme Cullen. My husband and I are moving in next door tomorrow." She greeted me warmly and stuck her hand out.

Shaking her hand, I replied, "Nice to meet your Mrs. Cullen, my name is Bella Swan."

"What a beautiful name! Please call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen is my mother in law." She chuckled. Everything about her is beautiful.

"Thank you, Esme. Please call me Bella. Welcome to Clear Lake." I tried to return a smile as equally warm.

"The neighborhood is lovely. I am excited to live so close to the beach."

"It is nice having the beach practically in your backyard. The sunrises and sunsets are the best here." I have painted the sunrises and sunsets from the beach several times. Those paintings are usually quite popular.

"How exciting! You must come over for dinner once we are settled. My husband, Carlisle is the new doctor in town. He loves any reason for company to come over."

"Thank you, Esme, that sounds nice." I grinned. I would love to see all of the work they had done to the house.

"Oh, it's really not a problem! My three children will be moving here within the month, and you must give us a tour of the town! Everything has changed so much since my youth." She grabbed my hand in between hers, eyes sparkling.

"There is not too much to see, but I would love to," I replied genuinely. "Your whole family is moving here?"

Esme smile broadly. "Yes! My eldest son is opening a mechanic shop in town with his wife. My daughter is a fashion designer who is going to be working with Mrs. Stanley at the bridal shop. Her fiance is a police officer, who will be transferring to the Clear Lake Police. My youngest son is also a doctor, who will start his first year of practice in July."

Wow, some gene pool.

"They are all moving here?" I asked. How strange. A whole family moving together?

Esme grinned. "Yes, I am originally from here. We are all very close as well. It was a group decision."

"Wow," I breathed, "How interesting."

"Why, thank you, Bella. We try to keep our lives interesting as a family." She winked. "By the way, I love what you have done with Irina's place! I have to get going, it was very nice to meet you, Bella!" She smiled a brilliant, perfect smile and turned around.

Esme knew Irina? I was so stunned, I couldn't respond.

* * *

I swirled my brush into the paint mixture, attempting to make the perfect shade of blue for the ocean at dawn. My brush moved fluidly across the canvas, mimicking the waves of the ocean. I realized why I preferred to paint the ocean rather than swim in it. With my brush, I could control the unpredictable currents and waves. The real-life ocean could not be controlled, no matter how hard you tried.

" _Bella, I'm heading to the beach, wanna come?" Riley asked. He was already in his wetsuit. His shaggy brown hair hung just above his eyes._

" _Yes! Momma bought me a new bathing suit yesterday. I need to use it!" Although my brother was six years older, I always loved when he asked me to hang out with him. I felt so mature._

" _I will only take you if you promise to stay on the shore while I surf." He crossed his arms authoritatively._

" _I promise!" I squealed._

" _Then get your suit on and put on your sunscreen. Don't forget your sun hat!" I raced upstairs to change into my new polka-dotted swimsuit. I grabbed my floppy pink sun hat and hopped down the stairs to apply my sunscreen. Meanwhile, I could hear Riley making sandwiches in the kitchen. I hope he was making our favorite, peanut butter and banana!_

 _We finally made it to the beach and unpacked our beach bag. I set down a towel near the surf and began building a sandcastle._

" _Bella Bean, stay on the shore. There are some sick waves coming."_

" _Yes, Riley," I replied, too preoccupied with building the moat to my castle. Riley kissed my forehead, which I immediately wiped off. He chuckled and ran out into the ocean with his surfboard._

 _I finished building my castle, and now I needed to find some shells. I looked out into the water for Riley. I spotted him and made my way to the tide pools. They always had the best shells. I hopped and splashed in each pool, collecting only the best shells. I was stepping out of one of the pools when I spotted a huge conch shell in the clear, blue water. My eyes went wide. It was perfect for the top of my castle! I ran to the coastline and into the water to pick up the shell. I was attempting to run through the water, only to misjudge the distance the shell was from the shore. Suddenly, my feet couldn't feel the sand anymore. I fell and flailed around. I didn't have my floaties on! I tried to keep my head above the water, but an incoming wave pulled my body down. Another wave came as I tried to swim to the top._

 _Abruptly, a pair of strong arms pulled me from the water. They pushed me to the surface and I sputtered and took a deep breath._

" _Bella! What did I tell you!?" Riley yelled. "You could've drowned! You're lucky I came to shore for a lunch break."_

" _Riley," I croaked as he pulled me towards the shore. He sat me down on the sand and gave me a disapproving look. "I'm sorry, Riley." I cried. "I saw a shell I wanted and I thought it would be okay if I grabbed it." Tears were flowing down my six-year-old face. Riley pulled me into a hug._

" _Bella Bean, you need to listen to me when I give you directions. You could've gotten seriously hurt." He comforted and stroked my hair._

" _I'm sorry," I whispered as he pulled me into a hug._

I was drawn back to the present as the bell rang, signaling I had company in the gallery. I set my brush into the water cup and wiped my hands on my apron. I pushed through the door and into the gallery.

"Hi, welcome to Swan Studio and Gallery!" I smiled cheerfully.

"Bella!" Esme grinned. "So very nice to see you! I didn't know your worked here!" Esme was accompanied by a petite young woman, with dark brown hair it was almost black, cut to her shoulders. "This is my daughter, Alice. Alice, my dear, this is Bella, my new neighbor!"

"Hi Bella, it's nice to meet you!" Alice said, smiling broadly. Her smile matched her mother's, beautiful and blinding.

"Hi Alice, it's nice to meet you as well. Esme told me you are moving here, welcome to Clear Lake." I offered my hand, but I was startled as she pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks! I've always wanted to live in a beach town."

"Bella, can you show us some of the artwork here? I need a piece to hang in a particular spot in the house." Esme wrapped a arm around my shoulders.

"Sure, that's why I'm here!" I smiled. "What type of piece are you looking for? I have some seascapes, nautical pieces, and a few landscapes."

"Pick your favorite artist, and show me some of their work." She replied.

"Actually, all of the pieces you see in here are mine."

Esme and Alice gasped.

"These are absolutely stunning, Bella!" Esme breathed. She began to walk around the small gallery and admire each painting.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." I smiled. Alice followed her mother around the gallery and quietly discussed each painting with her. "I'll be at the desk if you need me." I doubt they heard me.

After about thirty minutes, Esme and Alice made their way to the desk.

"Do you take checks?" Esme asked.

"Yes, of course, Esme." I beamed.

"Great! I'll take these four over at that wall." She pointed. I gasped. Those four paintings were the biggest paintings I had in the gallery, making them the most expensive pieces in the gallery.

"Wow, Esme, are you sure?" I managed to say.

"They are stunning, I know exactly where I will put them as well. How much?" Esme and Alice grinned at each other.

"They are individually priced." I began as I totaled the cost. Esme looked at my calculator and pulled out her checkbook. She proceeded to fill out the check, ripping it out elegantly and handed it over. "Thank you so much, Esme. I appreciate your support!"

"Oh, absolutely no problem, dear! I know talent when I see it." she winked. "I can come by to pick up the pieces tomorrow."

"That sounds great, Esme. Thank you again for your support, it really means a lot to me."

"It was nice meeting you, Bella!" Alice chirped. "You are very talented."

"Thank you, Alice. It was nice meeting you as well." I replied, grinning.

"Bye, Bella!" Esme said warmly.

I waved as Esme and Alice headed towards the door.

I looked down at the check and felt light as I read the amount. _Fifteen thousand_ _and six-hundred fifty._ I was floored.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers! Thanks for checking in! Please let me know what you think about chapter 3. Your thoughts and opinions help me improve the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I am only playing with them.

This story is rated M for mature for mild sexual themes and language.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Esme and Carlisle Cullen finished moving into the house next door. I had been so busy in my studio, I had not seen them much. I was working on a new piece for the local artist art show I was hosting. Once a year, I host a show in the gallery highlighting other local artists. This year, I was allowing high school students to submit work. I gave Bree a form, and she was ecstatic.

I was sorting through the applications when I received a call.

"Bella!" Angela squealed. "Guess what?" Angela, one of the first friends I made when I moved here, was one of the sweetest people I have ever met. She and I grew close over the past year.

"Hi, Ange, what's going on?" I laughed at her excitement.

"Ben proposed!" Angela gushed. Ben and Angela had been dating for three years. They were perfect together. Ben is quiet and reserved, while Angela loved to speak her mind. Ben balances Angela out.

"Angela, I am so happy for you!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Bella! I am so excited! I've been waiting so long for him to finally propose. It was a complete surprise." She laughed.

"You will have to tell me all about next time we get together." I could picture her now, seeming to vibrate in her seat with excitement.

"There's another reason I'm calling too."

"Yes?" I questioned.

"I want you to be my maid of honor! Will you do it?" I nearly dropped the phone.

"Of course, Angela! It would be such an honor!" I beamed.

"I'm so glad you said yes! The girls and I are meeting at The Cove tonight for some drinks to celebrate. You need to be there!"

"I think I can manage to get away from the studio early tonight," I replied thoughtfully.

"Great! We are meeting there at seven! See you then!" She was filled with so much excitement, she forgot to say "bye" before she hung up.

* * *

I managed to finish sorting the applications earlier than expected, so I went home to change. I changed from my paint-splattered t-shirt and leggings into a black, cotton halter neck sundress. I braided my long brown hair into a simple french braid. Heading over to the vanity, possibly my favorite piece of furniture from Aunt Irina, I grabbed the few makeup products I owned.

The Cove, one of the local bars, is conveniently located across the street from my neighborhood. I decided to walk to the bar since it is difficult to ride a bike in a dress. I know I would manage to look ridicules.

 _Classic Bella, making a fool of myself one moment at a time._

From the outside, the bar looked packed. It was a Friday night in the summer, so I wasn't surprised. Searching around on the front deck, thankfully I spotted Angela quickly. She sat on a barstool with Lauren, Jessica, and Kate huddled around her. Wading through the crowd proved to be difficult.

"Hey girls! Congratulations, Ange!" I pulled the bride-to-be into a quick hug. The other girls greeted me as well. "It's nice to see you all! I really needed a break from the studio. Now, I need a drink!" Stepping up to the bar island, I ordered a frozen margarita. The Cove was known for their killer margaritas.

Jessica and Kate were teachers at the same elementary school as Angela, and Lauren was a hairdresser at the salon in town. Lauren was a bit overdressed and already tipsy. As I waited for my drink she giggled to Jessica.

"Fuck, I need to get laid." groaned Lauren. "I've been so fucking stressed at work." Jessica threw her head back and laughed.

"Join the fucking club." She slapped Lauren on the shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my drink and took a sip. "Oh, that's strong!" I gulped. "Just how I like it!"

"About time you let a little loose Bella, we haven't seen you in a couple of weeks. Why have you been MIA?" Kate frowned.

"I've been super busy working on the art show. And I just finished an order from Mrs. Newton. I haven't had time to just chill."

"Well, I'm glad you could join us this time!" Angela said, cheeks flushed. Yup, she was already tipsy as well.

"Fuck me, look at that piece of meat over there by the door." Lauren breathed. "He's so fucking hot."

We all turned our heads to look.

"Don't make it so fucking obvious you guys." Lauren sneered. We all laughed. By the door stood a tall man with the most peculiar shade of hair I have ever seen. The color reminded me of a paint shade I had, burnt umber. He ran his hand through his hair and looked around. Thankfully he didn't catch our eye contact. That would have been so awkward.

Lauren licked her lips, "Well I know who I'm fucking tonight." The group laughed and continued to down our drinks.

* * *

"Shit, I have to pee." I mumbled to Angela and stumbled through the mass of people. The bathroom was across the room and around the corner. Once done, I headed back towards the girls. After rounding the corner, someone grabbed my arm and slid it around my waist.

"Hey there pretty thing, are you here alone?" The guy slurred. I looked up at him. He had long sandy blonde hair, flat grey eyes, and a lanky build. He wore a band t-shirt and a pair of grungy jeans.

"Yes..I..uh..mean no." I stuttered, attempting to remove his arm from my waist.

"I've been watching you, and you seem to have been watching me. That's fucking hot." He grabbed my waist tighter and licked his lips. Fear electrified through me.

"I'm here with my friends, and I wasn't looking at you. Please leave me alone."

"And miss out on a quick bathroom fuck? No thanks." He pushed me against the wall and pinned me with his body. He made sure to press his hard-on against me.

"Get off of me!" I attempted to push him away as he began kissing my neck. He hitched up my leg and slid his hand up my thigh. As much as I resisted, he was stronger than me. He was sucking on my neck with his hand over my mouth, my hands were trapped between our bodies. "Stop!" I yelled forcefully.

"Stop playing hard to get and enjoy yourself." His hand roamed over my breasts. My eyes darted around, looking for help. Nobody would hear me over the loud crowd and music. I closed my eyes, and tears fell down my face.

Suddenly, the guy's lips were off of me, his hand off my leg. I opened my eyes. The copper-haired stranger pulled back his fist and punched my attacker in the face. His green eyes burned with fury.

"FUCKING SHIT" The blonde haired man cried, hand cradling his profusely bleeding nose. "What the fuck?!" He spat at my defender.

"No means no, you fucker." The green-eyed man growled. I looked at him and back to the blood. My stomach lurched and my sight faded to black.

* * *

" _Bella Marie!" Aunt Irina called out. "What happened to you?" Her strawberry blonde hair was tied into a bun atop her head. Her blue eyes were bright with tears. My navy blue sailor dress was saturated with water, it was almost black. I had cuts and scrapes on my arms and legs. She rushed toward me. The man in the orange life vest picked me up from the life raft and set me on the sand. Aunt Irina pulled me into her. "Where's the boy? Riley?" She asked the man._

" _We couldn't find him among the wreckage, ma'am. There is a search crew out in the water looking for him now." My eight-year-old brain couldn't grasp the man's words. I shivered, and Aunt Irina draped a towel around my shoulders._

" _What do you mean?" Aunt Irina pled, tears freely flowing. I've only ever seen Auntie cry twice. Once at Uncle Laurent's funeral, but everybody was crying then. The second time was when she and I were watching a funny movie, so it almost didn't count._

" _It means the boy is lost at sea."_

 _Aunt Irina hugged me tighter and buried her head in my hair._

* * *

I felt crisp sheets beneath me, almost scratching against my body. My eyes were closed, but my eyelids could not filter the harsh light. I heard the quiet beeping of a machine nearby.

My eyes slowly fluttered open and immediately closed.

 _So bright._

Then my head began aching. I opened my eyes again more cautiously.

 _The light isn't helping with my headache._

I sat up and looked around. Puke green walls, generic artwork (I inwardly cringed at the improper balance of color), and machines surrounded me.

 _Why am I in the hospital?_

I swung my legs off the bed and tried to stand up. The door whirled open, revealing Carlisle Cullen.

"Hold on there, Ms. Swan," he began, "I'm glad to see you are awake." He said smoothly.

I had only seen Dr. Cullen from afar. Over the past couple of weeks, I've been coming home too late from the studio to have properly met my new neighbor. He was quite attractive, especially for an older man in his early forties. His blonde hair was combed back, revealing the start of graying hair at his temples. His dark blue eyes twinkled under the fluorescent lights. He had very few wrinkles, only having slight indentations between his brows and on his forehead. Esme lucked out with him.

"I haven't had the chance to meet you properly, Ms. Swan." His voice was as smooth as butter. "My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He stuck out his hand. "Please call me Carlisle." He smiled warmly.

 _Do perfect looking parents make perfect looking children? I mean, Alice is gorgeous._

I slid my hand into his and gave it a small shake. "It's nice to finally meet you, Carlisle. Please call me Bella."

"I wish we were meeting under better circumstances," He smiled crookedly.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"You fainted, Bella." He furrowed his brow.

It all came rushing back. The long-haired blonde guy attacked me, my savior with the penny colored hair.

"Am I alright?"

"I need to do a couple more tests, it appears you've hit head as you fell."

Hence the headache. I absentmindedly rubbed the tender spot on my head.

"My head does hurt," I admitted.

"Let me complete a couple of tests, the results will determine when you can go home," Carlisle said, grabbing some tools from his pocket.

Carlisle finished the tests and determined I was able to go home. I didn't have a concussion, but I would develop a nasty bruise. He was finishing removing the heart rate monitor when a soft knock echoed throughout the room.

Angela pushed through the door looking worried and still tipsy.

"Bella! What happened? Are you alright?" She searched my eyes.

"I'm fine, Angela. Really." I took her hand. She pulled me into a short hug.

"I couldn't find you at the bar! I only found you when that guy carried you through the crowd towards us. I was so worried!"

"Angela, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Carlisle, this is Angela Webber." I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Angela." Carlisle nodded.

"Same, Dr. Cullen," Angela replied. Her eyes were still on mine. "I thought you were seriously hurt."

"No, just a bump on the head. I can explain the rest to you later." Her eyes zeroed in on my neck and went wide.

"Bella, what is that," she asked while touching my neck. "Is that a hickey?" My hand flew to my throat. Angela pulled a mirror from her purse. In my reflection, I saw a bright red hickey glaring back at me. Angela shrugged her eyebrows suggestively.

Carlisle shifted his feet. "I am going to finish up some paperwork, and I'll come back to release you, Bella." He avoided my eyes. He left the room.

"Angela...I...uh…"

"Did you hook up with someone? Bella, I didn't know you were into-"

"Angela," I interrupted. "Something happened when I went to the bathroom. As I came out of the bathroom, a guy assaulted me. He kissed my neck, touched my boobs, and nearly raped me. I tried to fight, but he was stronger than me. I thought...I thought he wasn't going to stop." I trembled. "I can't believe he left a mark on me."

Angela's eyes filled with tears. "Oh Bella," she began "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you." She whispered. "I should have been there. I shouldn't have let you go to the bathroom by yourself."

My eyes filled with tears. "Angela, don't beat yourself over this." I hugged her tightly.

Angela smiled a watery smile, "I should be the one comforting you, not the other way around."

"Angela, thanks for coming." I wiped my eyes and smiled. "Thanks for always being there for me. Let's not tell the others what exactly happened yet." She nodded.

Carlisle came back into the room holding some papers.

"Looks like you are good to go, Bella. Here are your phone and wallet."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"That guy with the red hair, I saw him outside the hospital Bella. The guy who brought you over to us when you had fainted." Angela said.

"He saved me," I breathed. "It could have been a lot worse. Did he have green eyes?"

"I think so," Angela replied.

"Oh," interrupted Carlisle, "You must have seen my son, Edward. He was the one to bring you in, Bella."

My jaw dropped.

 _My beautiful defender with the copper hair was Carlisle's son?_

 _I guess beautiful people_ **do** _make beautiful children._


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow...I am overwhelmed by ya'll's response to these past three chapters. I truly appreciate your support through your reviews, follows, and favorites. Thank you for following along through this journey! There's a lot more headed your way! Thank you again for your support. Let me know what you think of this chapter! Your reviews help me to improve the story! :)**

 **Disclaimer: This story is rated M for mature due to explicit language, sexual situations, and character death.**

 **SM owns everything.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

I was putting together the few belongings I had at the hospital when Carlisle stepped in my room. Angela was right outside the door, calling the rest of the group to let them know I was alright. He approached me gently with sad eyes.

"Bella, my son explained your situation with me. As your doctor, I am bound to patient confidentiality and am not allowed to discuss your circumstance with anyone without your authorization. The police just finished taking Edward's statement, as he was a witness. They would like to talk with you."

I figured as much. Tears filled my eyes, as I knew I had to relive that moment as I gave my statement to the police. I took a deep breath.

"Yes, Carlisle," I replied meekly. "You can let them in." Carlisle retrieved the officers.

Two male Clear Lake Police officers stepped cautiously into the room. One was older with cropped blonde hair and stubble littering his face. His blonde hair revealed some gray streaks around his temple. His gray eyes met mine and he gave me a hard smile. The other officer was much taller and younger. His brown hair was combed neatly away from his face. Dark, round frames graced his face. He looked about my age.

"Hi Ms. Swan, my name is Officer Peter Klein. My partner and I are here to take your statement about the assault." The older man said. "This is my partner, Randoll Meyer."

Officer Meyer gave me a small smile.

"Hi," I whispered.

"I will need to ask you some questions, and they might be a little difficult for you to answer, but I need your honesty in each answer. The better the answers, the better the evidence." Officer Klein explained. I nodded. "Where were you when you were assaulted?"

"I was at The Cove. I was in the hallway of the restrooms."

"What did the man look like?" I took a moment to collect myself.

"Uh, he had shaggy blonde hair, a little longer than his shoulder. He had gray eyes."

"Can you go on?" Officer Meyer spoke up.

"Um...he was taller than me, probably a little over six feet. He was slim. His nose was slightly crooked and he had thin lips. He was wearing a Pink Floyd t-shirt with dirty black jeans." I shuttered when I was recalling him. I put my arms around myself, attempting to hold myself together.

"Have you ever seen him before?" Asked Officer Meyer.

"No, never. I didn't even see him in the bar before."

"Can you describe what happened? I know this is difficult, please take your time."

Tears threatened to fall. I nodded.

 _Soon this will be over. Just get through this._

I took a couple of deep breaths. "I was with my friends, sitting by the bar. I needed to use the bathroom, so I went over to them. When I was finished, I walked out and he appeared out of nowhere." I trembled. "He grabbed me. He made some comments and said I was staring at him earlier. But I never saw him before. He then pushed me against the wall and began...touching me...and kissing my neck. I asked him to stop, I yelled at him to stop! He didn't." Tears slid down my cheeks. "I couldn't escape...He...he...wouldn't stop." I sniffled.

"Thank you, Ms. Swan. Thank you for your tremendous bravery." Both officers smiled sympathetically. I nodded again.

"Just a couple more questions, and we will be finished." Officer Meyer said and shifted his feet. "Did you see where your attacker went?"

I shook my head. "No, I fainted right after he was pulled off of me. Um, Dr. Cullen's son, Edward had punched him." Officer Klein flipped his notebook to the next page.

"Yes, we have spoken to him."

"Is he going to be in trouble?" I questioned. I seriously hoped he wouldn't. He saved me. I was lucky he was around. I couldn't bear to think of what could have happened if he did not step in.

"No, Ms. Swan," Officer Meyer began. "Mr. Cullen acted in line with the concept of defense of others." I released a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Swan. If you could fill out this form in case we need to contact you again." Officer Klein nodded.

* * *

Angela gave me a ride home. I gave her a small wave and headed inside. I immediately went to the bathroom. In the mirror, a girl with hair somewhat untamed hair, frazzled eyes, and an angry red mark on her neck stared back at me. I shuddered at the thought of what could have happened. Flipping the shower faucet, I undressed and threw my clothes into the hamper. The bathroom fogged quickly. Slipping into the shower, I turned the faucet as warm as I could bear. Grabbing my bar of soap, I scrubbed my body and face until it was almost raw.

I needed to remove tonight's memory from my body.

I stood in the spray of the water until it ran cold. I threw my hair into a towel and put on some old, worn pajamas. Making my way to the bedroom, I grabbed Aunt Irina's favorite quilt from the linen closet and wrapped it around me as I curled into a ball on the bed.

Several tears fell as I thought about the man with the copper hair and what would have happened if he didn't intercede.

Needless to say, I didn't sleep very well.

* * *

Groaning, I stretched and smacked my alarm clock to silence the blaring sound. My head throbbed and my body was tense. I dressed and swallowed some pain killers and grabbed a banana on my way out the door to retrieve my bike.

The commute to work was nice. The wind gushing around me allowed me to relax a little. I knew there was only one way to help relieve the stress and feelings from yesterday.

Painting.

Painting allows me to lose myself in the work. The brushstrokes help brush away the nasty thoughts and feelings I've experienced. I am in control when I paint. Every paint mixture, brushstroke, I am in control.

I grabbed a canvas and began sketching. The graphite scratches lightly against the surface of the canvas. The kneaded eraser removes mistakes. I wish I had an eraser for my life, changing things, and fixing past mistakes.

The only way to measure time when I am fully focused on my work is my water cup, where I place used paint brushes in. The water starts as clear, slowly morphing into murky, unpleasant colors as I add more and more paint to the mixture.

By the end of the workday, I have a completed painting and have a clearer mind. I cannot allow last night's experience to cause such havoc on my life.

Angela called and made sure I was doing alright. I reassured her I was fine as I packed my backpack with my laptop. Slinging the backpack onto my shoulders, I locked the back door and collected my bike.

I rode to Coral Coffee, the coffee cafe a few blocks away. Thankfully, the cafe wasn't too full and I found a nice table. Coral Coffee was one of my favorite places in town. It was decorated in an industrial manner, rather than the common beach theme, which was refreshing. They served a variety of hot, iced, and blended beverages, definitely challenging Starbucks. I would choose Coral Coffee over Starbucks any day, and not just because Clear Lake lacked a Starbucks.

I ordered my usual and typed away at my computer. The bell rang as the door swung open, and the man with the copper hair, or Edward as Carlisle said, came inside.

My breathing hitched.

He hadn't noticed me yet, as he was examining the menu. The barista was all smiles and giggles as she took his order. He smiled crookedly at her and moved to the end of the counter, waiting for his drink.

 _What should I do? Do I acknowledge him? Does he remember me?_

My thoughts were interrupted when his green eyes met mine. He nodded briefly and his eyes darted away.

 _Ugh, what do I do now?_

My feet moved on their own accord as if his presence beckoned me closer.

"Hi," I said, meekly.

"Hi," he replied smoothly.

"I, uh, I wanted to thank you. You know? For last night? Um, I just really appreciate how you-"

"Oh, not a problem." His voice was as smooth as velvet.

"I'm Bella by the way, Bella Swan." My cheeks burned.

"Edward Cullen." His green eyes swam with curiosity.

"Esme and Carlisle are my neighbors." I blurted.

"Oh yes," He nodded. "My mother has told me about you. She is smitten with you already." He leaned on the counter and flashed that beautiful smile again. I felt my cheeks fire up again.

"She's great." I stuttered.

 _Really Bella? Pull yourself together!_

"So, how are you liking Clear Lake so far?" I questioned.

"It's pretty nice. I love how close I am to the ocean." He replied.

"You're a doctor? I remember Esme was telling me," I trailed off.

"Essentially, I'm in my first year of residency at Clear Lake Hospital. It's small, but I am allowed to have greater patient relationships. It's a great place to establish myself." I nodded. "I also love living close to my family."

"I thought it was interesting your entire family moved here."

"Our family had been apart for a few years and it was hard because we are all so close. It seemed to be perfect timing in everyone's life to move somewhere together. My mom is originally from here. She wanted to go back to her roots."

"Medium coffee, black." The barista leaned over the counter, sliding the cup towards Edward.

"Thanks." He replied, and the barista fluttered her eyes. I rolled my eyes. "What was that?" He asked me, amused.

"Oh, uh...nothing." I stumbled. He must have caught my reaction. Edward smirked and collected his drink from the counter.

"Well, I've got to head to work, I've got a shift starting soon." His eyes danced with amusement.

"Oh, okay. It was nice meeting you." I stuck my hand out awkwardly.

He smirked again, and I felt the blush, once again, returning to my cheeks. "Yes, Bella, it was nice meeting you." He met my hand and as soon as his hand grasped mine, I felt an intense sensation. Almost like an electric shock. I gasped and looked down at our intertwined hands.

He pulled his hand away as if surprised. I looked up at him, and his eyes seemed to turn a shade darker.

Did he feel that too?

He tore his eyes away from mine and spun around. Stunned, my body turned with his and I saw as he took off towards the door. With his hand on the door handle, he turned his head, gave me a scrutinizing glance, and left.

 _What just happened?_

This was my first time truly meeting Edward, and I felt as if I've known him for years. There was just something about him. What was that sensation when our hands met? I noticed my hand seemed to fit perfectly in his masculine hand. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of those strange thoughts.

 _Calm your emotions, Bella. He is just a man._

Just a man? He is the most handsome man I've ever seen, and there's some strange connection between us. Or am I the only one the feels it?

Biking home, my mind was lost in thought as I recalled those intense green eyes.

* * *

A couple of weeks after the incident at the bar, Esme invited me over for dinner. I nervously accepted as she beamed her whole family would be in attendance. I hadn't seen Edward since our interaction at the coffee shop, but he had starred in several of my dreams. I dreamt of his green eyes and messy copper hair. The feeling of my hand in his. The sensation of his lips on my forehead, cheek, neck…

A seagull's call interrupted my thoughts and brought me back to reality. I was sitting on the shore on a towel with my legs crisscrossed. I had been sketching away at some shells I collected. I stood up to stretch my legs. The wild sea wind blew my thin cotton swimsuit cover up higher than it should be. My hand flew to my head, as I tried to keep my large floppy sun hat in its place.

I heard a deep chuckle behind me, and I spun around.

 _Edward._

My dream version of him could not compare to his true form. Edward wore navy blue swim trunks low on his hips, exposing a chiseled "v". He was shirtless. I never had seen such muscle on a man in real life. His abs reminded me of Chris Hemsworth's from _Thor_. Although even Hemsworth couldn't compare to Edward's attractiveness. He had a slight tan, which suited his muscular form. Although he was clearly very muscular, he wasn't overly big. He held a towel in his hand.

He caught me looking at him, and I blushed.

 _Shit._

"Good afternoon, Bella." He smirked.

"Hi, Edward." I smiled. I removed my hand from my hat and quickly pulled down my cotton cover-up dress.

"May I join you?"

"Oh, uh...sure!" I replied, breathlessly. He set down his towel next to mine and elegantly dropped to the ground onto the towel.

"What are you doing?" He nodded to my sketchbook.

"Oh, just sketching. It clears my mind." I replied.

"I see." He frowned.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I decided to arrive early for dinner to enjoy some time at the beach." He looked up at the sky. "Looks like it might storm though." He crossed his legs and rested his arms on his knees. My eyes went up to the sky, which was graying.

"Sure does. One thing I've learned about Florida is the weather is unpredictable. It might look like it's going to rain, and then it holds off. Or it could be sunny and suddenly rain for an hour or so, then the rain disappears."

"I am beginning to learn the weather patterns, myself."

 _Are we really talking about the weather?_

"Can I see your sketches? Esme told me your an incredible artist. She has a few of your pieces hung in the house."

"Uh, sure." I began, "I was just messing around, they aren't too perfected." I shrugged and handed over my sketchbook. He took it and opened it. His lips parted and eyes sparkled.

"Wow," he breathed, "these are...amazing...incredible." He looked up at me and I once again found myself lost in his eyes.

"Thank you. They really aren't finished though."

He chuckled. "Take the compliment, Bella." My face flamed. "I love seeing your blush." He said. Sketchbook forgotten, he raised his hand a briefly touched my cheek. The area his hand made contact once again felt electrified. His eyes darted to my lips then back to my eyes.

He grinned, "Let's get in the water, I'm sure we can find some more shells for you to sketch."

"Oh, Edward, I don't—" I was interrupted by his strong arms lifting me up and throwing me over his shoulder. He laughed a hearty laugh and ran towards the water. Before I knew what was happening, I felt the ocean around me. Splashing and spraying around me as the waves hit.

"Edward! Stop!" He laughed again and set me down. My feet could touch the sand. I immediately clung to him. "Edward, I don't swim." I panicked.

"Bella, it's easy, and I'm here. I'm highly qualified."

"No, Edward, I can't...take me back to the shore. Please!" I shouted.

His eyes hardened as he realized what I was saying. He swept me up into his arms and dashed towards the shore.

"Bella, what's wrong? I'm so sorry...shit...I didn't mean…" He stuttered. Once on the sand, he placed me onto my towel and wrapped his towel around me. "Fuck, I'm so sorry." He muttered as he placed both of his hands on my face.

"I don't do water." I sputtered. His eyes were pleading. He removed his hands and sat beside me in the sand.

"Breath, Bella. You're having a panic attack. Breath with me." He counted with me. My body was numb. I had a pain in my chest. He grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. "Breath with me. You need to calm down." I followed his breaths until the pain went away. "Shit, Bella. I'm so sorry, I had no idea…" He trailed off. I looked up at him. Remorse and guilt filled his face.

"I'm alright." I whispered and tucked my knees to my chest.

"Do you need anything?" He questioned. He hand raked through his untamable hair.

"I'm fine. I think I am going to shower for dinner."

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Let me walk you to your door."

"Okay," I squeaked.

He gathered my belongings and held his hand out to help me up. I accepted, and he effortlessly pulled me to my feet. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and guided me to my gate.

Once at the gate, he returned my belongings and I gave his towel back. He smiled sheepishly and ran his hand through his hair again.

Looking up at him, I could see the distress in his eyes.

"Edward," I put my free hand on his arm, "You didn't know. I'm fine now. You helped me. Nobody has been able to do that before."

He hung his head. "I shouldn't have done that, without asking."

"It happened too quickly. I'm fine, really." He met my gaze.

"I'll see you at dinner," Edward responded coolly.

 _Well shit._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again! Again, I am amazed by your response to the first four chapters of Riptide. Thank you for your reviews, favorites, and follows so far, it means a lot! Some of the reviews had questions, and those will be answered with time! We are still learning about the fictional town of Clear Lake, FL Be patient, you will learn a little more about the town and Bella in time! You just need to stick with me ;)**

 **If you have some spare moments, leave me a review, please.**

 **Also, a few people have asked if I was going to include some Edward POV chapters. Let me know what you think about having some Edward POV in your review!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: This story is rated M for mature for sexual situations, explicit language, and character death.**

 **SM owns everything!**

* * *

I waited at the gate until I saw Edward disappear into his parent's house. I began to process what just happened. How could he have known about my aversion to water? I don't know if he believed me when I said I was fine. Well, I am a little frazzled, but this is nothing like the last time I made contact with water. After that incident, I couldn't stop shaking. I look down to my arms and hold them out in front of me. No trembling. Edward helped me from having a full blown panic attack.

I realized I must have been standing at the gate for a while, so I headed inside to prepare for Esme's dinner. I threw my towel into the washer as I headed to the bathroom. I started the shower. While I was waiting for the shower to heat up, I rummaged through my closet in search of the perfect outfit for this evening. I didn't have too many nice clothes, and the nicer clothes were usually reserved for my opening receptions at the gallery. I decided on a casual cream floral sundress. It was one of my favorite sundresses. It had thicker spaghetti straps and a modified sweetheart neckline. Cream colored buttons lined the front of the dress from neckline to hem. The soft blues of the floral work went with the cream background nicely. I pulled it from the hanger and laid it on the bed.

My shower helped calm any leftover anxious feelings from the ocean. Showering never causes anxiety. I am in total control of the temperature and spray of the water. Stepping out of the warm steam, I wrapped a towel around myself.

A few minutes later, I decided to blow dry my hair to tame any frizziness. My brown hair fell in natural loose waves down my back once I was finished. I put on a bit of makeup as well. The clock read 6:15, and I gathered my brown braided leather sandals and the apple pie I had made earlier. I took a deep breath and headed over next door.

The tall front door seemed intimidating as I carefully knocked while balancing the pie in one hand. I looked around the wide porch. The flooring was obviously restored from the original floorboards. A porch swing to the left made a nice addition. Plants were potted is neat arrangements. The house was very antiquated, probably built in the 1930s. It outdated the other houses on this street.

Esme opened the door with a grin. "Bella, we are so glad you could join us! Come in, come in!" She pulled me into a hug, mindful of the items I was carrying.

"Thank you for having me, Esme. Your home is beautiful." She pulled away and my eyes swept over the interior. A grand staircase lay in front of me. Arches on either side revealed the rest of the first floor. To my left, a quaint sitting room with a few bookshelves gracing the walls seemed to beckon visitors. To my right, a built-in mud bench, all whitewashed wood, set against the wall.

"I baked this pie for later, I didn't want to come empty-handed." I smiled.

"Bella! It looks delicious!" She accepted the pie. "Edward!" She called.

I instantly blushed. Edward appeared at the top of the stairs, looking devilishly handsome. His hair was slightly damp from the shower, altering the copper color of his hair slightly. He was wearing a light blue button up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbow and light khaki dress pants and light brown shoes. I almost swooned.

Keep it together, Bella.

How many times did I find myself almost melting on the spot when seeing him?

Edward descended the stairs graciously and gave me a small smile.

"Edward, have you met Bella?" Esme asked as she handed the pie to him.

"Yes, mom, I have. At the coffee shop, I frequent before work." He nodded once to ask for acceptance for his fib. He green eyes bore into mine.

I nodded in response to his silent request. "Yes, we met at Coral Coffee."

"Great! Edward, be a dear and take the pie to the kitchen please." Esme waved him off. "The others are in the living room." She looped her arm around mine and led me under the right arch to the living room. The hallway to the living room was wide and a few doors lined the walls. A soft muted blue rug led the way into the living room. Passing under another arch, the space opened into a large gathering space. The room was various shades of white with few light beige accents. The couches were modern and plush, all white. A whitewashed square coffee table sat in the middle of the couches. What amazed me more than the space were the people sitting on the couches.

"Everyone, this is Bella Swan. She lives next door." She gushed. Alice stood up right away and flitted over to me. She pulled me into a quick hug. Alice wore a chambray dress with black sandals.

"Bella! I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Me too, Alice. It's so nice to see you again!" I smiled back. She took a few steps back and seemed to vibrate in her place.

"Bella, this is my fiance, Jasper Hale!" A man with honey blonde hair made his way towards me. He was dressed in a short sleeve button up linen shirt with small anchors embroidered sporadically. Like Edward, he was also wearing khaki, but his pants were knee length. Jasper flashed a beautiful smile at me and put out his hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Bella." I met his hand and gave it a shake. "Alice has been going on and on about you and your gallery."

His words cued the fire to my cheeks. Alice laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Nice meeting you as well, Jasper." I smiled. The last two people on the couches stood up and made their way towards me.

"Bella, this is Emmett and his wife Rosalie," Esme said. Emmett was a burly, tall specimen. His frame towered over mine, and his wife's. He had dark hair, cut close to his head. He wore a plaid button-up unbuttoned, revealing a white v-neck shirt. His dark jeans contrasted nicely with his white sneakers. Rosalie was the epitome of female beauty. She was tall, thin, and had long blonde hair reaching the small of her back. Her hair was strategically curled into long waves. She wore a light pink strapless dress, snug at her waist and billowing around her long legs. I suddenly felt inadequate next to her, next to the entire Cullen family.

I was a plain jane. My brown hair is nothing special, and sometimes has a mind of its own. My face has faint freckles from gardening and sketching at the beach. My nose is quite petite, and my eyes are your everyday brown.

"Bella!" Emmett boomed. His voice was deep and smooth, a bit different than Edward's. "It's nice to meet you!" He said and pulled me into a bear hug. I squeaked slightly as his huge arms wrapped around my tiny frame. He released me as Rosalie came up to us.

"Hi, Bella." She said quietly and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Rosalie. And all of you."

Edward and Carlisle appeared from the kitchen, laughing with each other. Carlisle slapped his hand on Edward's back in a jokingly manner and smiled when he saw me.

"Bella! We are so glad you could join us." Carlisle said.

Esme moved to Carlisle's side, and his arm snaked around her waist.

"Dinner is ready!" said Esme. "I hope you enjoy fettuccine alfredo."

* * *

The conversation at the dinner table flowed quite nicely, but I noticed Edward, across from me, spoke very little. He seemed engaged in the conversations, but he never quite caught my eye. When I would be talking with someone, I felt his eyes on me, but when I turned to meet them, they were always on his plate.

Esme served the fettuccine alfredo with a side salad, Italian green beans, and garlic bread. We all drank white wine and enjoyed each other's' company. I was nervous to meet them, but I almost appeared to fit in with them well.

We discussed their feelings about moving to Clear Lake, their jobs, and how they met their significant others. That last conversation, Edward kept shifting in his seat and I realized he was the only one in the family who was by himself tonight. He had to have a girlfriend...He was so sweet, kind, and outrageously handsome. Any girl would fall for him easily.

I spoke up during that conversation and asked him "Edward, what about you? Do you have a girlfriend?" I took a sip of water in an attempt to hide my warm cheeks.

His eyes snapped up at me from his plate. I instantly begin to feel jealous of the lucky woman.

Whoa, why am I jealous? He and I just met...it's not my place to even think about his girlfriend…

"No." He replied curtly. If I was not mistaken, I saw him blush.

 _"Take the compliment, Bella. I love seeing your blush."_

I learned more about Alice's job as a designer at the local bridal boutique in town. She was gushing over her designs for her own gown but was careful as Jasper was listening. She was beginning to draft and swatch fabrics. Jasper explained his job on the Clear Lake Police force. He smiled when I told him my father is the Chief of Police in Hartwell, Georgia.

Emmett and Rosalie opened a mechanic shop in town. Emmett explained he did a majority of the manual labor and Rose shoved him playfully. Emmett tinkers with the cars and Rosalie manages the business side, while occasionally helping in the shop. She described her love for cars briefly, and her eyes shone.

They all had questions about my profession and they were genuinely interested. It was different to have people interested in my work and not critiquing my choice of career since I usually didn't discuss it too much to avoid unwanted critiques.

We finished up dinner and moved onto the huge porch in the back of the house. My pie and another round of wine was served. I felt warm from the wine. The group settled onto the outdoor couches and chairs. Edward was the last to join the group and the only available spot was next to me on the loveseat. He glanced around and met my eyes. I scooted over to one side of the loveseat and smiled. He accepted my invitation and sat down next to me.

Immediately, I felt that strange electricity coursing between us. His knee was inches away from mine, bouncing away. His hand gripped the armrest. The sun was setting in front of us, complemented by the waves crashing against the shore. The group muttered their compliments on the apple pie between bites. Edward sat still beside me.

The sun eventually went down and we were still chatting on the porch. I stifled a yawn.

"Bella, dear, I think we are keeping you!" Esme laughed. "I think you're ready to go home."

I chuckled. "It is getting late, I think I have to head out now." I stood and the group headed to the front door. I collected my purse and the empty pie pan.

"I had such a nice time, Esme. I haven't had a family dinner in a while. I really enjoyed it." I blushed.

"Oh, Bella! You are welcome anytime." Esme pulled me into a departing hug.

Edward stood awkwardly at the back of the group as we all exchanged goodbyes.

"I'll walk you home, Bella," Edward spoke up.

"Thanks," I whispered.

Edward opened the front door for me and guided me down the steps.

"Your family is really great, Edward. You're so lucky to have them."

"I know." He replied. We walked in silence to my front door. I took my keys from my purse, about to open the door when Edward released a deep breath.

"Listen, Bella, I deeply apologize for what happened today at the beach. You had already been through an ordeal at the bar where...that guy overpowered you...and I did the same thing when I pulled you into the ocean. I had no idea...about your anxiety about water and it was never my intention to harm you." He spoke so eloquently and full of emotion, my eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Edward," I whispered.

His green eyes swirled with regret and his perfect lips were trembling into a frown. It was hard to make out in the dim porch light, but I thought I saw his eyes water.

"I understand if you can't forgive me, but I'll try my—"

He shut his mouth in surprise as I wrapped my arms around his torso. I hugged him tightly and laid head against his chest. He didn't pull away, in fact, he moved his toned arms around me.

"I accept your apology, Edward," I said against his chest. He pushed me away to look at my face. I didn't fail to notice how he still had his arms around me. The electric sensation heightened the feeling.

"Bella," He breathed, looking down at me.

"You didn't know, Edward. How could you have known?"

"That doesn't mean I had permission. I caused you to have a damn panic attack!" His arms dropped and he stepped away. He leaned against the side of my house and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I have those sometimes. But what you don't see, Edward is how incredible it is you were able to stop it. I have never been able to control my panic attacks, and you stopped it from becoming a massive one. Don't you see?" I stepped closer to him and touched his arm.

He looked at me. "At least I did one thing right, huh?" He frowned.

"Thank goodness you were there though."

"So you forgive me?" Edward whispered.

"Yes." I smiled. Edward cracked a smile. We fell into a slightly awkward silence. "I am going to the lake tomorrow, do you want to come?" I asked gently.

"If you're sure you want my company."

"I'm sure, Edward."

"What time were you thinking?" He asked, his eyes finally lighter and happier.

"Noon?"

"Sure."

"Do you have a bike?" I asked.

"No, why?" He smiled that damn crooked smile.

"I was going to bike there, I don't have a car." His mouth went wide.

"You don't have a car?" He asked.

"No, I sold it a couple of years ago because everything is pretty much nearby," I smirked.

"Well, looks like I'm driving then. See you at noon." He returned my smirk and spun around, leaving me to my thoughts on my front porch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi friends! I am giving you another chapter one day after the last because I am having surgery on Friday, and I am unsure when I am able to post the next chapter. Thanks in advance for your understanding.**

 **I wanted to clear up some confusions.**

 **When writing out the plot to this story, I decided it would be better to create a fictional seaside town as a location rather than using a real town. I did this so I could easily plan out the town myself and find out the dynamics. I decided on the name Clear Lake after jumbling different words together, and this sounded best to me. I was not aware there is a suburb of Orlando called Clear Lake. My Clear Lake is completely fictional, and I placed it on the coast for plot reasons. I imagine Clear Lake is an hour (I used Google Maps to figure this out) northeast away from Orlando and south along the coast of Daytona Beach. Clear Lake is named after the lake, on the outskirts of town. I know it contradicting, and I did that on purpose.**

 **I appreciate all of your feedback regarding Clear Lake's location and proximity to the beach and surrounding cities.**

 **Thank you for letting me know, and I again apologize.**

 **This is my first fanfiction story, and I am editing it myself, so sometimes there may be mistakes. :)**

 **ONE LAST COMMENT: I cannot reply to guest/anon reviews, so if you have any questions or comments, I cannot respond to you. I can't make any guarantees I will reply through the author's notes. :)**

 **Thank you for reading this dreadfully long author's note! You deserve a cookie! As always, I appreciate your support and reviews. Enjoy this long chapter from Edward.**

* * *

 **Edward**

I was packing the last of my belongings into a suitcase when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Edward!" My mother's voice cried out. "When will you be leaving Washington?"

"Mom, when people usually call they start out with 'hello' or 'hi'. I smirked.

"Honey, I am too excited, so I decided to skip the pleasantries."

I laughed. "My flight into Orlando leaves tomorrow at 10. Dad was going to pick me up at the airport, right?" My car and other belongings had been shipped to Florida three days ago. I had just the bare necessities in my apartment right now.

"Oh yes, dear. I will be coming as well. I miss you! I know I saw you a couple of weeks ago for your graduation, but since we've moved, I miss my family a little extra." Mom said.

"I miss you too, Mom, I'll see you tomorrow. I have some stuff to finish up here and I'm heading to the hotel."

"Okay, love. I'll see you tomorrow. Love, you Edward."

"Love you too, Mom." I smiled and Mom hung up.

I examined my room. I had forgotten how empty the room looked. I had a good four years here. Seth startled me by knocking on the door frame.

"Fuck, Seth." I cursed at him.

"Lighten up Cullen." He smirked. "Ready to leave?"

I met Seth Clearwater my first semester in undergrad six years ago in freshman biology. He and I quickly became friends, and then we became roommates when I was accepted into med school at Washington State University. He was in his second year in med school at WSU. We both worked our asses off, so we got along great. I had finished my undergrad in three years. Two weeks ago, I graduated from med school. I was 25 and ready to start my residency.

"Yeah, Seth. I'll meet you in the living room." He nodded and walked away. I crammed the last couple of things into my last suitcase and mentally said goodbye to my life of schooling. With a deep sigh, I pulled my two suitcases towards the front door.

"Need some help?" Seth questioned.

"Sure, this one is lighter, but let me know if it is too heavy for you," I smirked at him.

"Fucking Cullen, ruining bittersweet moments with his lame ass jokes." He shoved me playfully.

We loaded everything into the car and headed for the hotel. The hotel was close to the airport and I didn't want to sleep on the couch again. The drive was filled with a bittersweet silence. We arrived at the hotel, and Seth slipped into a parking spot. He helped me unload the trunk.

"I'll see ya, Cullen. It was a great six years, bro." He clapped me on the back.

"It's not like I'm dying, Seth." I chuckled. "We will be in touch. And you have to visit this summer. You passed all of your finals, you need to celebrate."

"You're right." He laughed. "Florida would be a great getaway."

I gave him a bro hug and said "Bye Seth."

"Bye, Cullen." I waved one more time and pulled my suitcases towards the entrance of the hotel. The hotel doors opened and I made my way to the front desk.

"Hi, how may I help you?" A young woman with dark hair asked, without looking away from her computer.

"Reservation for E. Cullen." She looked up at me and gasped. She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Let me look you up on the computer." She said, attempting to flirt.

"Great," I replied coolly. My eyes traveled elsewhere to avoid her intense gaze.

"Here you are, room 319. Let me know if there is anything I can do to make you have a better stay." She said sultrily. I fought hard to roll my eyes.

"Thanks." I smiled a hard smile, and she handed over the key. I spun around to the elevator to find my room.

* * *

I awoke the next morning three hours earlier than my flight. I ordered room service for breakfast and showered. I pulled out my computer and began to research Clear Lake. There wasn't too much information online, but I did manage to find some of the local businesses. There were a couple of coffee shops, a couple of gift shops, bars, a single grocery store, and an art gallery. Clear Lake was named after the lake five miles north of the main street, 6 miles from the beach. According to the Clear Lake tourism website, the lake is quite large for being so close to the ocean. From pictures displayed on the website, it looked nice.

I closed my laptop and slipped it into my backpack. It was time to head to the airport.

I had called an Uber to take me to the airport. I maneuvered through the crowded airport easily and checked in.

After a relatively easy security check, I found myself sipping a black coffee, waiting for my flight and soon boarding my flight.

"Sir, it looks like your flight has been upgraded to first class." The flight attendant smiled as scanned my boarding pass.

I inwardly rolled my eyes. Must have been Mom.

"Thank you." I was directed to first class as I boarded the plane. I shot a quick text to my parents, thanking my mom for the upgrade, and letting them know I was leaving Washington. The plane took off and I was headed to start a new chapter in my life.

* * *

I was riding the escalator down, lugging my suitcases with me, when I spotted Mom and Dad. I stepped off the escalator and Mom ran towards me, engulfing me in a hug.

"Hi, Mom." I laughed. She kissed me on the cheek.

"Edward, I'm so glad you're here!" She said into my chest. Dad came up to us clapped me on the shoulder.

"Good to see you, Edward." He smiled. We gave a brief hug. "Let me take one of your suitcases."

"You too, Dad. I'm excited to start my residency at the hospital." I grinned back at him.

"Let's go, Edward, I'm sure you are starving!" Mom said as she linked her arm around mine.

I considered myself lucky, and well, blessed. My parents were amazing, although I didn't think as much when I was a teenager. I had a close relationship with both of them. Mom was nurturing, kind, and fiercely protective. I can't recall one instance where she raised her voice at my brother, sister, and me when we were in trouble. Mom worked very hard too. She built an interior design company from scratch and became quite successful, all while raising three kids.

My Dad was more of the discipliner, but he never yelled either. He would explain to us what we did and why it was wrong. He is compassionate and caring, and also quite successful in the medical field. He is a family physician, owning and operating his own practice. Now he was opening up another practice in the Clear Lake Hospital. I would like to open my own practice someday as a family physician, following his footsteps.

I stepped outside of the airport automatic doors and the humidity hit me like a wall. It was muggy and hot outside, even under the shade of the overhang. While I had vacationed in Florida before, I forgot just how humid it could be.

My dad laughed at the disdain on my face. "Welcome to Florida." He said, amused.

After filling up at a local restaurant, we finally were sitting in the car, driving to our new home. The drive was only an hour or so from Orlando, where I flew into. Mom, Dad, I caught up on each other's lives. Mom told me about the renovations they were doing to their new house. Although I was sitting in the back seat and her in the front passenger seat, I could see her giant smile as she described the new house. She was excited she was so close to the beach.

My new place was a couple of miles away from the beach, just an 8-minute drive, according to Google maps. I had only seen pictures of my condo online, I was hoping the pictures did the place justice.

We finally drove by a sign welcoming us to Clear Lake, population 3,889. My mom had grown up here for the first fourteen years of her life. She didn't tell us too much of her time living here, other than her fond memories spending the days at the beach.

Dad pulled into the parking lot of my new condo and parked.

"Welcome home," He smiled.

I grinned and grabbed the keys from his outstretched hand. We went inside the building, admiring the decor of the lobby, and took the elevator to the fourth floor and quickly found my new front door. I positioned the key into the lock, turned the handle, and the door smoothly opened. Flipping on the lights, we stepped into my new home.

I had picked a one bedroom, one bath condo, with an open kitchen and living room. Light gray washed hardwood floors added sophistication to the overall feel of the place. While the condo was empty, the place looked inviting. My furniture and belongings were arriving the next day, and my car was already waiting at my parents' house. Tonight, I was staying with Mom and Dad at their place.

After a quick tour, I received a text from Emmett inviting me to grab a drink to celebrate my arrival. I accepted and we headed to my parents' house.

* * *

I found the bar easily and shot a text to Emmett. He replied and said he was already inside. I entered the bar, avoiding drunk bodies and began to look around for Emmett. It took some time finally spotting his massive form, and I again maneuvered my way through tipsy and wasted people to meet up with him.

"Bro!" He shouted over the noise.

"Hey, Emmett," I clapped his shoulder and he handed me a drink. We sat at a table and tried to watch a rerun of a basketball game.

"How was the trip?" He grinned.

"It was fine," I replied. "How is Rose?" His grin appeared to grow even wider.

"She's great, man." We fell into an easy banter, and I realized how much I had missed him. We were pretty close, but during school, I barely had enough time to sleep and we tried to keep in contact as much as possible.

He downed a few more beers, while I only had one more.

"Hey, I'll be right back." I nudged Emmett.

I tried to find the bathroom in the crowded place. Finally finding a small hallway, I saw a scene play out in front of me I wish I could unsee.

A blonde, scraggly haired man had a petite woman pinned against the wall, kissing her neck.

I averted my eyes and tried to pass the couple and give them privacy until I hear the woman shout in protest.

I peeled the offender off of her and held him by the collar of his shirt.

"No means no, you fucker," I growled. Furious, I drew back my fist and punched him. He spewed some shit I couldn't even hear because I was focused on the beautiful woman who fainted just out of my arm's reach.

"Shit," I muttured. I kneeled by her, feeling around her neck for anything broken or out of place. Finding nothing out of sorts with a sigh of relief, I picked her up, resting her in my arms. Reaching for my phone, I called Emmett.

"Hey, I need you to come over to the bathrooms, right now," I spoke urgently into the phone. He replied quickly and hung up, and I looked up to find the perpetrator gone.

"That motherfucker," I growled, my anger returning, almost blinding me.

Emmett found us and stood over us.

"What the fuck happened?" He bellowed.

"Some fucking asshole was assaulting her. She fainted, and now I need to get her to the hospital because she hit her head. Go get the car." He narrowed his eye, nodded, and spun around to wade through the crowd.

I stood up, carrying the beautiful brunette, and made sure her dress still remained modest. I pushed my way through the crowd, shouting for people to clear the way for me.

Emmett had the car a close as he could get to the entrance. Emmett opened his back door I laid her down in the back seat. If the circumstance were different, she looked so peaceful, almost as if she were sleeping.

Emmett sped to the hospital while I called Dad, who had to go into work this evening. I gave him necessary details and he met us outside with a gurney ready. He wheeled her away and I stood there at the doors, feeling helpless.

My dad had contacted the police, and I waited just inside the waiting room to give my statement.

A few hours later, I found myself staring at the ceiling while laying in the guestroom of my parent's house. I couldn't fall asleep because every time I closed my eyes, all I could see was what could have happened if I got there any later.

* * *

I had adjusted in the couple of weeks I had called Clear Lake my home. I began a routine that worked for me. I had started working at the hospital a couple of days ago, and I was stopping by my new favorite coffee house to get my daily cup of coffee.

The bell rang daintily as I walked inside and stepped up to the counter. Maybe I should try something new today, other than my regular black coffee.

I suddenly felt not-so-adventurous and ordered my usual.

"One medium coffee, black," I told the barista.

"Sure thing," she giggled back to me. What was so funny?

I took out my wallet to hand over a few bills.

"Keep the change," I smiled.

"Thanks," She grinned. I moved to the end of the counter to wait for my coffee, eyes roaming the store.

My eyes widened when I spotted the petite brunette from the other night at the bar. I nodded to her in acknowledgment and looked away in case she wanted her experience to stay private. When I looked back in her direction, she was walking over to me.

"Hi," she said, in a small voice.

"Hi," I responded.

"I, uh, I wanted to thank you. You know? For last night? Um, I just really appreciate how you-" She said nervously, the words seemed to tumble out of her mouth.

"Oh, not a problem," I said, interrupting her, so she did not have to continue.

"I'm Bella by the way, Bella Swan." She added. Her cheeks flushed.

"Edward Cullen." She seemed nervous, but also there was something about her I couldn't quite place. She was truly beautiful. She had long, chocolate brown hair, that had a slight hint of red. She also had brown eyes, with small flecks of green. She was probably just less than a foot shorter than me. She was wearing a striped top and shorts.

"Esme and Carlisle are my neighbors." She exclaimed.

"Oh yes," I said, nodding. "My mother has told me about you. She is smitten with you already." I smiled and leaned onto the counter, watching blush creep back into her cheeks. Mom had gushed about her neighbor, apparently a talented artist. Her blush seemed to show what she was feeling, and I thought it was amusing.

"She's great." her brow furrowed a bit. "So, how are you liking Clear Lake so far?" She asked.

"It's pretty nice. I love how close I am to the ocean." I replied, truthfully. I had the chance to spend a few days at the beach already.

"You're a doctor? I remember Esme was telling me," She trailed off.

"Yes, I work at Clear Lake Hospital. It's small, but I am allowed to have greater patient relationships. It's a great place to establish myself. I also love living close to my family." I responded as she nodded.

"I thought it was interesting your entire family moved here."

"Our family had been apart for a few years and it was hard because we are all so close. It seemed to be perfect timing in everyone's life to move somewhere together. My mom is originally from here. She wanted to go back to her roots."

"Medium coffee, black." The barista leaned over the counter, sliding the cup towards me.

"Thanks." The barista fluttered her eyes at me and I promptly ignored her. Turning away from her, I caught Bella rolling her eyes. "What was that?" I questioned, smirking.

"Oh, uh...nothing." She muttured. I picked up my coffee and smirked again.

"Well, I've got to head to work, I've got a shift starting soon." I smiled

"Oh, okay. It was nice meeting you." She put her hand out, somewhat haphazardly. Smirking, our hands connected, and I felt this zap of energy run through our hands. I had never felt this before. I looked from our hands to her eyes and found blush gracing her face once more.

"Yes, Bella, it was nice meeting you." I pulled my hand back because of the unfamiliar sensation.

At that moment, I realized I was deeply, utterly attracted to her. I didn't know where this realization left me. I darted for the door, examining her face once more before leaving.

The next week, I found my thoughts drifting to Bella, and her beautiful, flushed cheeks.

My mom had called a family dinner for tonight, and she said she was also inviting her neighbor. My eyes almost flew out of my head when she called me to let me know the details.

I arrived at my parents' house early, so I could clear my head at the beach. Walking through the dunes, I spotted Bella sitting on the sand, bent over something in her lap. She suddenly stood up as I drew closer to her. A gust of wind threatened to steal her large sun hat and blew up her thin cotton dress covering her swimsuit. Her hand flew to her head, winning the battle between the wind. Her dress blew further up her thigh, exposing her lightly tanned leg.

I chuckled at the sight of her and she turned around and looked at me, surprised. I followed her eyes as they looked at me. The seemed to stray over my abs and chest. Her eyes met mine again, and I smirked in amusement.

"Good afternoon, Bella." As if on cue, her cheeks turned a brilliant shade of pink.

"Hi, Edward," She smiled and tugged her dress back into place.

"May I join you?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Oh, uh...sure!" I laid out my towel next to hers and sat down.

"What are you doing?" I asked, nodding to the notebook in her lap.

"Oh, just sketching. It clears my mind." She replied.

"I see," I said frowning. I wish more than anything I could make her forget that night. She shouldn't have had to experience that, no woman should.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"I decided to arrive early for dinner to enjoy some time at the beach." I turned my head to the sky, as I noticed it was gradually growing darker. "Looks like it might storm though." I brought my knees to my chest and crossed my arms on top of them

"Sure does. One thing I've learned about Florida is the weather is unpredictable. It might look like it's going to rain, and then it holds off. Or it could be sunny and suddenly rain for an hour or so, then the rain disappears." She pondered.

"I am beginning to learn the weather patterns, myself," I replied. Wanting to change the subject, I asked, "Can I see your sketches? Esme told me your an incredible artist. She has a few of your pieces hung in the house."

"Uh, sure. I was just messing around, they aren't too perfected." She shrugged casually and handed over her notebook. Flipping it open, I was truly amazed. She had been drawing shells of shapes and kinds. The littered the pages, some more complete than others.

"Wow," I breathed, "these are...amazing...incredible." I turned my focus to her, looking deep into her eyes.

"Thank you. They really aren't finished though." She responded nonchalantly.

I laughed, "Take the compliment, Bella." Blush crept up her cheeks. "I love seeing your blush." I couldn't help but touch her cheek, wanting to feel her warmth. As soon as I made contact with her cheek, I felt that same weird energy from the other week at the coffee shop. My eyes trailed from her stunning eyes down to her lips, which were slightly parted, begging to be kissed.

Needing to find a distraction from her tempting lips and from almost having a problem in my pants, I had an idea.

"Let's get in the water, I'm sure we can find some more shells for you to sketch." I grinned. I wanted to hold her in my arms in the water, while waves crashed around us. I picked her up, tossing her small frame over my shoulder.

"Oh, Edward, I don't-" I laughed loudly, happier and lighter than I have felt in a while.

I could picture her and I splashing each other in the waves. I would pick up shells for her to sketch and she would lay on my chest, her pencil flying across the paper. When the sun went down, I would build a fire and we would sit next to each other, whispering, kissing. I wanted it, I craved it.

"Edward! Stop!" She shrieked. She was playfully protesting and I laughed again. Chest deep in the ocean, I put her down, but she didn't let go of me. Her body pressed against mine as she clung to me. "Edward, I don't swim." she squeaked.

"Bella, it's easy, and I'm here. I'm highly qualified." I said jokingly.

"No, Edward, I can't...take me back to the shore. Please!" she shouted, nails digging into my shoulder.

Fuck, what have I done?

Dread crept through me, as if ice cold water filled my veins. I suddenly realized my mistake. My awful mistake. I scooped her into my arms, running as fast as I could through the water back to the shore.

"Bella, what's wrong? I'm so sorry...shit...I didn't mean…" I stuttered. I placed her back, safely on her towel. "Fuck, I'm so sorry." I muttered. I placed my hands on either side of her face, willing her to look me in the eye. I pushed a wet lock of her hair away from her face.

"I don't do water." she sputtered. She was taking deep, uneven gasps of air and her body was shaking. I moved beside her.

Fucking shit. I messed everything up. She's having a panic attack because my ass thought it would be funny to toss her into the ocean. _I'm such a fucking dumbass._

"Breath, Bella. You're having a panic attack. Breath with me." I counted to five, but her breathing didn't steady. I grabbed her face, forcing her to look at me. "Breath with me. You need to calm down." She followed my breaths and she began to calm down after a few moments.

"Shit, Bella. I'm so sorry, I had no idea…" I trailed off. I felt so fucking bad, I wanted to punch something. She looked up at me with scared, wide eyes. Her gaze broke my heart. What had happened to her to cause such a fear of water? I raked my hand through my wet hair in frustration.

How could I be so fucking careless?

"I'm alright," Bella whispered, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Do you need anything?" I asked, almost begging.

"I'm fine. I think I am going to shower for dinner."

 _What?_

"Are you sure you're up to it?" I would let my Mom know she wasn't feeling up to it without hesitation.

"Yes." She replied.

"Let me walk you to your door."

I was fucking trash. I'm sure she didn't want anything to do with me now.

"Okay," she squeaked.

I picked up her belongings and tossed them in her beach tote. Offering my hand, she surprisingly accepted it and I pulled her to her feet. Wrapping my arm around her small shoulders, I guided her through the dunes to her back gate. I handed over her bag and dropped my arm.

 _She doesn't want to be around you, dumbass. You fucking messed everything up._

I ran my hand through my hair, trying to brush that thought away. She looked up at me.

Fuck, she was so beautiful. I wonder if she could see the remorse in my eyes.

"Edward," She gently touched my arm, "You didn't know. I'm fine now. You helped me. Nobody has been able to do that before."

I looked at my feet, "I shouldn't have done that, without asking."

I had done the same fucking thing that prick did to her at the bar. I forced her to do something. I was no better than that fucking shithead. No fucking means no. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

"It happened too quickly. I'm fine, really." I looked at her, but didn't truly see her.

"I'll see you at dinner," I responded coolly, turned around and left, not turning back.

I immediately went to the home gym in my parents' house and spent at least twenty minutes beating the shit out of the punching bag. Out of breath, I sunk to the floor with my head in my gloved hands.

 _She will never forgive me_.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi all! I am back! Thank you for your understanding over these past two weeks. I am feeling much better now.

Thank you for your feedback on Ch. 6, I really appreciate it.

As always, let me know what you think! Your feedback improves my writing and story.

Again, thank you for your patience, I don't want to babble too much! Here is chapter 7!

Chapter 7

* * *

 _"Happy birthday dear Bell-ahhh, happy birthday to you!" My mom, dad, brother, and Aunt Irina cheered._

 _"Blow out your candles before I do, sissy!" Riley challenged, huffing a deep breath._

 _"Riley!" I whined. I made a quick wish and blew out all seven candles. The audience clapped around me. Daddy kissed my head and began cutting the cake._

 _The sun was receding into the horizon as we enjoyed the delicious cake Auntie Irina had made. She's not my real aunt, but my Momma's Auntie. I think Momma said something about Auntie Irina being great, and I whole-heartedly agreed with her. I loved spending the summers with her._

 _The group headed to the beach, where Daddy was going to build a fire. He said it was "tradition" but I don't really know what that means. The grown-ups sat around the fire, while Riley and I kicked water at each other at the edge of the ocean._

 _When Riley splashed too much water at me, I ran to my Daddy and he laid me down next to him. "Look up at the sky, Bella-Bean." He said as he pointed up. "See over there?" He asked moving my arm to point with his. "That is the Big Dipper."_

 _"What's that mean?" I furrowed my brow._

 _"Sometimes the stars make pictures, called constellations."_

 _"Con-sta-relations? I don't see any pictures!"_

 _"Constellations." He repeated. "You have to imagine the pictures. It's like connecting the dots."_

 _"Like my coloring book? You draw the lines?"_

 _"You've got it, Bella-Bean!" He beamed._

 _"So what's a dipper?"_

 _"Uhh…" He stumbled._

 _Auntie cut in, "Well, the Big Dipper looks similar to a big soup ladle!" Daddy smiled at her in appreciation._

 _"I see it, Daddy! The Big Soup Ladle!" He and Auntie laughed._

 _"And over there," he again moved my arm with his, "is the Little Dipper."_

 _"A little ladle?" I asked._

 _"A little ladle." He responded._

 _I snuggled against him and he wrapped his arm around me. "I'm the Big Dipper," He began, "and you're my Little Dipper." He tapped my nose, and I giggled._

 _"Love you, Daddy."_

 _"Love you more, Bella-Bean._

* * *

I woke much too early. Failing to fall back asleep, I began my Saturday routine. Shower, coffee, and tending to the garden. Once every plant was satisfied with water, I began to make a quick breakfast. While I was scrambling some eggs, I noticed the time. 9:34. I had three and a half hours until Edward would pick me up.

Until Edward would pick me up!

I felt a giddiness rise and paused.

Edward and I met only a little while ago...why did it feel like I've known him all my life? I feel this strange connection with him, and then there's that freaky electricity-like current when I am very near him. I had absolutely no idea if he felt the same way. In fact, I was confused by some of his actions. Even so, I was excited to see him again.

I killed some time working on the upcoming show featuring the local artists who usually only make art on the side. The show opened next Thursday, and I still had a lot of work to do. I took pictures of all of the selected pieces and began to arrange them on my kitchen table. I needed to decide what pieces would go where. I had a variety of mediums as well. This took careful planning and decision making. When I was finally satisfied with my work, I glanced at the clock. 11:00.

Springing from my seat, I changed into a simple pale yellow sundress and braided my hair into a loose braid, swinging the end over my shoulder.

Edward and I didn't discuss if we were eating before or not, so I decided to pack a light lunch. I made three turkey and provolone sandwiches, complete with lettuce, tomato, and onion on the side in a separate baggy, as not to make the bread soggy. I tossed a couple of mustard and mayo packets I had collected.

Looking around my fridge, I took out the watermelon. I sliced it in half, covering one half and placing it back in the fridge. I began to cut into the other half, making small slices.

The knife slipped while cutting the rind, and cut my finger on my left hand, which was holding the watermelon steady.

"Shit!" I hissed. Blood began flowing down my finger and onto my hand. I wrapped it in a damp dish towel and tried to locate a Bandaid. I finally found one in the bathroom. It seemed to alleviate the bleeding. I washed my hands and returned to the kitchen.

Shoving the cut watermelon into a big baggy, I added it to the lunch bag. I also added some pretzels, canned corn in a baggy, and a few bottled waters into the mix.

I also packed a tote containing a couple of sketch pads, pencils, and chalk pastels, and most importantly, sunscreen. Since Edward was driving, I was able to pack more than usual.

I tend to go to the lake once a month, to sketch or work on a portable art project. The park at the lake does not allow boats or other watercraft in the part of the lake near the most popular area of the park. Families enjoy the shallow water and the playground nearby. Beyond the shallow waters and the park property, the lake is utilized for recreational use. Lost in my own thoughts, I was startled when I head a couple of knocks on the door. I took a breath to calm the sudden nerves as I made my way to the door. Looking through the peephole, I saw the distorted yet beautiful sight of Edward raking his hand through his hair. I smiled and opened the door.

"Hi," I smiled, trying to downplay my bubbling excitement.

"Hi," He smiled my favorite smile.

Opening the door wider, I said "Come in,"

Edward, seemingly always fashionable, wore light khaki shorts, ending just above the knee. He was dressed in a light teal button up shirt, sleeves rolled to his elbows, and the first two buttons open. I held back a sigh, in response to his appearance. He stepped through the threshold and his eyes widened at me.

"Why do you have blood on your dress?" He asked, concern lacing his words. I quickly looked down to examine my dress, and three splatters of blood stained the pale yellow skirt.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "I had an accident with a knife." I shrugged while holding up my left pointer finger.

He quickly took my hand, and I felt that unusual shock. He jumped slightly, and I wondered if he felt it too.

Holding my finger close to his face, he asked, "May I?"

In such proximity to his lips, I could only bob my head in quick succession. He carefully unwrapped the bandage from my finger. "It's not too deep," He said, meeting my eyes. "Doesn't need stitches. Did you wash it?"

"Yes," I breathed.

"Do you have any more bandages? I could run over to my parents…"

"No!" I said, "Uh, I mean yes, I have more bandages. We don't have to involve your parents over a small cut. I'm fine." He released my hand, but I wish he held it even longer.

He chuckled, "Okay,"

"I'll find one and change, one sec!" I scurried towards the bathroom.

"Make sure to cleanse it again. Do you mind if I use the kitchen sink?"

"Sure!" I poked my head out of the bathroom. I washed my hands and applied another Bandaid. As I walked out of the bathroom and into my room, he was drying his hands.

I threw open the closet door in search of another dress. I shoved through my clothes, landing on a pastel lavender sleeveless dress. It'll do. Putting on my sandals, nearly tripping over myself, I hurried to return to Edward.

"Hey," I said to him. I caught him looking at some family photos.

"Hey," He smiled, setting down a frame delicately. "Who is this?"

"Oh, that's my brother and me." I smiled gently.

"You were an adorable kid." My cheeks reddened. "When will I get to meet your big brother?" He grinned.

"Oh, uh, he passed." His grin transformed into a frown.

"Bella," He said, stepping towards me. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Concern filled his features.

"It's okay, Edward. It was a while ago. Uh, it would be seventeen years June twentieth."

He was now close to me, and I was looking up into his eyes. His brilliant green eyes.

"That must have been painful, to lose him at such a young age." He whispered.

"Unimaginable." I agreed. "I didn't understand what happened," I trailed off. "His name is Riley."

He placed his hand on my forearm. "You sound so fond of him."

"Yes," I nodded. "Although we were six years apart, we were very close." I smiled another gentle smile. "He was so protective of me, while also annoying the crap out of me at times."

"Siblings tend to do that," He returned a small smile. "I would know, I have two."

"Your family is really great, you know?" His hand was still on my forearm, and I felt a heat in the places my skin touched his.

"Eh, they're okay." He joked, flashing his crooked smile.

"Are you ready to head out?" I asked, the mood had lightened.

"Of course." He removed his hand, and the heat quickly disappeared.

"I have a couple of bags," I began, going to retrieve them.

"Here, let me help." He grabbed the lunches and tote, while I gathered the bag that held a couple of beach towels.

"Thanks," I said, following him to the door.

We walked out, and I locked the door behind us. He opened the trunk to a shiny, silver Volvo. Once they were successfully stowed, he met me on the sidewalk and reached out to take the last bag. He shut the trunk and walked over to the passenger side door. I was confused until he said, "Bella," motioning to get inside. He shut my door once I was seated. I watched him as he made his way to the driver's side, maybe ogling him a little too much.

Once inside, he flashed his signature smile and started the car, blasting the air conditioning.

"I love my Volvo, but the black leather can just get so hot." He stated.

"Your car is nice." I managed to say. I was careful not to touch anything because I could only imagine how expensive this car must have been.

"Thanks." He said as he drove away from my house. "So, you know how to get there?"

"Yes, I know the way to the park, nestled against the lake."

A brief silence entered the car, and we both began speaking at the same time.

"Uh, you go first," He chuckled.

"I was going to ask if you've eaten yet."

"Oh...I didn't. I forgot to. Is that okay?"

"No, that's perfect. I packed us some sandwiches. I hope you like turkey."

"Thanks, Bella. That sounds great! I would never have thought of packing lunch." He smiled.

"Take a left at the next intersection, and then in a mile or so turn right."

We arrived at the Clear Lake Park and found a shady spot under a huge Live Oak tree. I laid out two beach towels to create one large covered area. As we sat down, I heard his stomach grumble.

"Hungry?" I laughed. We both were sitting crossed legged, about a foot or so apart.

"Yeah, I could eat." He grinned. I reached for the bag containing our lunch.

"I made an extra sandwich for you, in case." I laid out the contents, and he picked up the bag of corn curiously.

"Is this like a special recipe or something?" He asked, confused.

"Oh definitely. Gourmet duck food." I said, raising my pinched fingers to my mouth and making a kissing sound. "Bon appetit!"

He opened the bag questioningly and gave it a whiff. "Smells like regular canned corned to me."

"It's for the ducks, Edward." I laughed.

"I thought ducks ate bread?"

"Bread is actually bad for the ducks, they have a hard time digesting it or something."

"Huh...you're so thoughtful." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "Just eat your sandwich, Edward."

We both reached for the same sandwich at the same time, his hand overlapping mine. The heat from his hand raised goosebumps up my arm. We made eye contact, his green eyes seemed to deepen. I removed my hand and said, "You can have this one." I broke our eye contact because I suddenly felt awkward under his gaze. I handed him the bag filled with the veggies and condiments. He wordlessly accepted the bags.

We were eating in comfortable silence when he spoke up, "When's your birthday?"

"September 13th. Your's?"

"June 20th." My heart fluttered a bit.

"That's so soon! A week and a half."

"Yeah, I guess it is. So, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you? I realized I didn't know your age." He examined my face to see if he crossed a line.

"You never ask a women's age, Edward." I laughed. "I'm 25. I don't really care. You aren't supposed to care until you hit thirty, right?"

"I suppose so," He smirked. "I'm 25 as well."

"Only for a week and a half," I smirked back.

He rolled his eyes playfully and nudged me, shoving some pretzels in his mouth.

"I know only a little of you," He said. We were finished eating, he had moved to lay on his stomach, resting on his elbows, head in his hands.

"Well, what is there to know?" I chuckled nervously.

"Everything. Tell me as much as your comfortable doing. Can't you tell I'm captivated by you?"

I smiled nervously, my heart fluttered. How could he be captivated by me?

"Well, I'm originally from St. Petersburg, I spent the first fifteen years of my life there. My parents divorced when I was nine, and my dad moved to Georgia. My mother met some guy, Phil, through her work at the time and we all moved to Phoenix because of some family drama when she married him. My great aunt, Irina, my mother's aunt lived in Clear Lake, actually in the house I am in. Our family spent every summer here. My parents shared the small second bedroom and Riley and I would sleep in the living room either on the couch or the mattress pad we would bring. We would fight over the couch a lot." I smiled, remembering. "But when my mom swept me away from Florida, she forbid me to visit Aunt Irina or Clear Lake. I would call her a couple of times a month. Aunt Irina passed away a couple of years ago." I pulled my legs to my chest, fixing the skirt of my dress, resting my head on my knees.

"You really loved her," Edward said, touching my arm wrapped around my legs.

"Yeah. I loved spending summers with her. Some of my best memories involve her."

"Thanks for sharing." He said. I met his eyes.

"What about you? What's your life story?" I asked, smiling.

"I guess it's only fair." He said while sitting in a cross-legged position. "I'm from Chicago, living there my whole life until college. I went to Washington State University both for my undergrad and medical school. I was the second class of WSU's MD program. I graduated with my undergrad in three years, then another three for med school. Now I'm here."

"Impressive," I replied.

"Thanks." He smiled. "Did you go to school?"

"Yes, I went to Arizona State. Majored in art."

"Of course. You are really talented, Bella." My cheeks flushed, and he raised his hand but stopped halfway before dropping it.

"Thanks. I usually come to the lake to sketch and such."

"Well, don't let me keep you."

"I brought an extra pad, if you wanted to try it out." I grinned.

He returned my grin with one of his crooked smiles. "I'm quite terrible at drawing."

"Everybody says that at first. Just give it a try."

He shrugged. "Okay."

I handed him the sketchbook and let him choose his weapon of choice. He stuck to a standard graphite pencil.

"Hey, this doesn't have an eraser on it." He exclaimed.

"Most drawing pencils don't," I laughed and handed him a kneaded eraser. "Use this. When you're finished, stretch it out and the eraser will be clean."

"What?" he asked in amazement. I demonstrated and he stared, perplexed.

"Here you go, sketch away!"

"Well, what do I draw?"

"Anything you see!"

"I don't know where to even begin." He complained.

"Look for simple shapes in the object you're drawing. Like a tall skinny rectangle, if you were drawing a tree. Break the object into more manageable shapes."

He scratched on his pad. "Huh, okay." I pulled out my pad and began to sketch him. He was too beautiful not too. I could compare him to Michelangelo's David, only Edward had a proportionate right hand.

Edward was deep in concentration, brow furrowed, and his tongue sticking slightly out of his mouth. He would glance at me periodically, and I would make sure I didn't meet his eye contact.

I had begun to try to recreate Edward's beautiful eyes, when Edward announced he was finished.

"Let me see!" I exclaimed.

"Bella, it's embarrassingly awful."

"I'm the one who knows about art, I'll be the judge of that!"

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," He groaned.

"Please, Edward?" I gave him a shy smile. He groaned again in response and flipped his notebook around, slowly.

On the page, a bust of a woman smiled at the viewer. Her hair is pulled back, and she hard darker eyes, suggested by his shading. The nose was slightly out of proportion, but overall, the drawing was fine. Examining his limited use of shading made me realize it was me.

"You drew me?"

"Well, I tried to…" He admitted. "I guess it's a good thing if you could figure it out."

"Edward, this isn't half bad!" I moved my portrait facedown on the towel and took it from his hands. "May I?" I asked.

"Sure."

I began to erase and draw new lines of the nose. "The nose was a little on the larger side, they can be hard to draw." I showed him how to start with the basic shape of a triangle in order to find the proper size. Giving back the pad, I guided him to completion.

"Yeah, that looks a lot better. Thanks, Bella," He smiled. "Let me see yours," he said, eyes bright.

"Uh, well it's not finished, but here." I handed him my pad, still face down.

"You drew me?" He asked, astonished. He looked up at me as I nodded. "It looks just like me." He gently traced the drawing with his finger.

"It's not done." I reminded him.

"Looks pretty done to me." he gawked. "So, so talented" he muttered, making fire flood my cheeks. After admiring the picture one last time, he stood up abruptly. "Let's take a walk."

He held his hands out to me, and I eagerly accepted. He pulled me to my feet with a little too much force and I flew into his body. His arms wrapped around my waist to steady me. "You okay?" He asked.

I could only nod, as I was in such close proximity to his body. He released me, but I wish we could have stood there longer. His arms on my waist, my hands on his chest, looking into each other's eyes.

I grabbed the bag of corn as we left the shade of the tree. He lead us to the water's edge.

"I brought the duck food," I said while holding up the corn. I stood next to him as he admired the lakefront. Children were playing in the shallow water, splashing around. Boats in the distance pulled tubes, bobbing the passengers over the waves. A group of ducks swam by.

I opened the corn and tossed a few pieces to them. They beelined over to the food offering, quacking away. I offered the bag to Edward, and he grabbed some, also tossing the corn to the group. More ducks swam over to us. I took a step forward to give some corn to one of the ducks who didn't have his share, but I must have taken too big of a step because I slipped on some mud and fell towards the water. I panicked. The corn flew out of my hand as I tried to steady myself. The ducks squawked and flew away.

Before I made contact with the water, two arms slid around my waist, pulling me back to my feet. Instinctively, I turned around in the arms and placed my hands on Edward's chest.

I could feel my heart rate out of control, and I was breathing too rapidly.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered. He rested his forehead on the top of my hair.

"Yes," I breathed, looking at my hands on his firm chest. I took a deep breath. "Thank you," I said, looking up at him. His face was merely inches away from mine.

"I seem to be always catching you," He said lightly, a small smile on his lips. I couldn't help but stare at his lips. "Bella?"

I met his eyes, but his eyes darted downward. Was he looking at my lips?

Was he going to kiss me?

He pulled us a few steps backward, away from the water and removed his arms from my waist. My hands went to their side.

"I feel...very protective of you." He said, his voice deepening slightly.

"It seems like you're always saving me." I lifted the corner of my lips. He laughed and nudged me playfully. We started walking back to the Live Oak tree.

"I think we should start heading out." He said.

"Oh, okay," I responded, disappointed.

"I have some work to do around the house," he began.

"No, that's fine," I said.

"Do you have plans this evening?"

"No, not really. I am trying to get a head start on paperwork for the show opening this upcoming Thursday, but that's pretty much it." I shrugged.

"How does dinner sound?" He asked, his eyes swimming with hope.

"You're asking me to dinner?" I had to fight my jaw from dropping.

"Yeah, guess I am." He threaded his hand through his hair. He sounded a little nervous.

"Sure," I replied, smiling widely.

He returned an equally wide, crooked smile. "Great!" Glancing at his watch, we both noticed it was almost four. "How does seven sound?"

"Sounds good." I couldn't stop smiling.

"Perfect."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, Riptide fam! I'm back with another chapter for y'all.**

 **As usual, thank you for your continued support. I appreciate all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! I can't believe we are almost 100 reviews! I truly thank each and every reader!**

 **Let me know your thoughts and guesses about what will happen next. I have some twists and turns up my sleeves.**

* * *

Edward walked me to my door, carrying everything I had packed for me. We exchanged numbers (finally!) and I watched him as he left.

Inside, I laid on the end of the bed, with my arms spread out wide.

 _Edward had asked me to dinner._

I felt giddy, and just perfectly _happy_. I had never felt this way before. I had dated one guy before, but he never made me feel so utterly perfect. It never became serious, because he didn't understand my need for creativity or my career choice. Our breakup was filled with drama...

I felt my phone buzz next to me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Ange," I couldn't help but smile, my excitement leaking through.

"Bella! I haven't seen you in a while! What have you been up to?"

"I've been organizing the annual Clear Lake show. Just been busy working on a commission as well."

"Bella, what's really up? You sound so...happy."

The jig is up.

"Well...I've met someone." I sat up and crossed my legs on the bed.

"Bell-ahh!" She whined, "How come I'm only hearing this now?"

"I'm sorry!" I laughed. "I've been a bit distracted." I twisted and toyed with the end of my braid.

"Well, yeah, I see that now. What's his name?"

"Edward," I smiled.

"Hm, I don't think I know him."

"He moved here a few weeks ago. He was at The Cove that night...when we went to celebrate. The one Lauren was gushing about?"

"That's him? The guy that defended you?" Angela gasped.

"That's him. Ange, I've never felt this way before. He is _so_ amazing." I gushed.

"You will have to introduce him to me. To all of us. Lauren might be pissed…"

"He is so worth her wrath," I replied seriously.

She chuckled, "Oh, the reason I'm calling...I am planning to go to the bridal shop to start looking at dresses! Ben and I picked a date. August 18th. I know it's so soon...I just wanted to get married before school starts again!"

"That _is_ so soon." I gasped. "What day were you thinking to go dress shopping?"

"Monday?"

"The show opens on Thursday...if I go in tomorrow and start hanging, I think I'll be fine." I typically don't go into the studio on Sundays, but I could make an exception for Angela. She was getting married!

"Oh, perfect!" She said with a sigh of relief. "If I don't find a dress at the shop here, I'm thinking of going to Orlando, since they have a wider variety of shops."

"Hopefully you will find one here! Actually, Edward's sister works there. She's a fashion designer. She is so sweet, she would love to help you out, I'm sure! I'll contact her and set up an appointment. How does 5 sound? Are Jessica, Kate, and Lauren going?"

"Yeah, all three of them said they could make it. Lauren said her last appointment is at three-thirty, so she should be able to make it by five. Five sounds great!"

"I'll talk with Alice! Talk to you later!"

"Thanks, Bella, you're the best!" She hung up, and I began to text Alice, only realizing I didn't have her number.

I shot a text to Edward.

 _Can I have Alice's number?_

I sat up from the bed and realized I should change for dinner. I wasn't too sure if this was considered a date since he didn't actually use those words. My phone buzzed.

 _She's not invited to dinner. 347-239-5647_

I laughed. Was this confirmation of the status of whether or not this was a date?

 _Don't think I can go then :(_ I responded, smirking. Five seconds later, I received a response.

 _Don't know if you're joking or not. If Alice comes, that means Jasper is coming as well. I didn't plan for a double date._

I almost dropped my phone. My eyes went wide and butterflies began dancing around in my stomach. He _does_ consider it a date! I had a date with Edward. His name sent my heart soaring.

 _Maybe some other time? I was joking, silly. Where are we going? I would like to be dressed appropriately._

Each word sent excitement through me.

I seriously needed to calm down. I took a couple of deep breaths, but they couldn't ease my elation. Moving to the closet, I began taking in my options. Another text.

 _Dockside Grill. See you soon._

Holy shit! Dockside Grill? Known for its seaside location, and fresh seafood, Dockside Grill is the most elegant restaurant in Clear Lake. Angela and I went there once, not knowing about how swanky it was. After looking at the prices, we promptly left and went to a more affordable place.

I pushed all of my clothes to one side of the closet, isolating my dresses. I don't own too many fancier dresses, so I was limited. After thoroughly examining each dress, I decided on a royal blue lace dress. The lining of the dress was a soft cream color, the royal blue lace overlay complemented the cream quite nicely. The dress featured a sweetheart neckline, fit and flare silhouette and had wide straps. The back of the dress dipped down to a reasonable point at the small of my back. The hem fell right above my knees. Putting it on, I felt pretty. Hopefully, Edward thought so too.

I released my hair from its loose braid and straightened it. The humidity would not allow it to fall perfectly straight, the ends usually curled a bit. I put on my usual makeup, only adding winged eyeliner (you would think an artist would be good at it, but you're mistaken) and my favorite mauve liquid lipstick, usually only reserved for opening receptions and fancy occasions. I picked out my cream ballet flats. I didn't own any heels because I knew I would be more of a walking disaster than I already am. By the time I was finished getting ready, the clock read six thirty. I sat at my computer to work on the show some more.

I was lost in the world of art when I heard three raps at the door. Just as this morning, I sprang from my seat, nearly running to the door.

I opened the door revealing a stunning Edward. He wore a light grey two-piece suit with a pale blue dress shirt and brown dress shoes. The look was complete with a light blue paisley bow tie and his usual disheveled hair. One hand was in his pocket, and the other was holding three sunflowers.

He looked me over, then held my gaze.

"You are _breathtaking_ , Bella." His words triggered another typical blush episode.

"Thanks, but do you even know how handsome you are?" He chuckled. I opened the door wider, inviting him in.

"These are for you, Bella." He offered the flowers to me.

"Nobody has ever brought me flowers before. They're beautiful, thank you, Edward." I smiled shyly at him and moved to the kitchen, retrieving a vase.

"It's not too much?" He asked, shrugging.

"No, Edward. I love them." Once the flowers were displayed in a vase, I moved back over to him. My answer seemed to boost his confidence. "Let me grab my purse and I'll be ready to go," I said, adjusting his bowtie. I grabbed the clutch from the kitchen table and rejoined Edward at the door.

He offered his arm, and I slid my arm through his, gently holding his forearm. He opened the door, and I locked it behind us. He led us to his car, releasing my arm only to open the door for me. When I was seated, he gently shut the door and moved to his side of the car.

I was not used to having such close attention to me. Edward opens doors for me, actually knocks on the door instead of texting of his arrival, and brings me flowers. I've never felt so special.

The drive to the restaurant was filled with small talk, maybe he was nervous too? I had a hard time reading him clearly. We pulled up to the swanky restaurant, and he parked quickly. He got out of the car, and I was stuffing my keys into my small clutch. When I looked up, he was at my door, opening it and offering his hand to help me out.

 _Ugh, my heart!_

I once again grabbed his forearm as we walked to the entrance. The sea breeze gently blew, stirring that constant saltiness into the air. He held the door open for me and quickly rejoined my side.

"Reservation?" The host asked.

"Cullen," Edward replied smoothly.

"This way." The host leads us to a table in the corner, just facing the back wall, made of floor to ceiling glass windows. I realized we would be able to see the sunset from our table.

"Thank you," Edward said to the host, pulling out my chair for me. "I hope you like seafood," He smiled. "Or if you don't they have steak or we could go somewhere else if you prefer," He added nervously.

"No, seafood is good." he looked relieved. "I usually only eat fish or shrimp," I added.

"Have you had crab, lobster?" He asked.

"Maybe when I was younger, I usually cook for myself at home."

"That settles it then, you have to try them."

"Okay," I laughed and opened the menu. I barely understood anything in the menu. _Norwegian Salmon with Shallots? Misoyaki Halibut?_ "I have no idea what to order," I muttered, eyes wide.

"My dad is a seafood fanatic, I can help you," He chuckled. "Champagne?" He asked.

"Wow, sure," I smiled.

The server came up to us and asked us what we wanted to drink.

"Two glasses of Moët & Chandon Rosé Impérial, and the Steak and Lobster Tartare, please," Edward said eloquently. The server nodded, eyes wide, and left.

"You really know what you're doing, huh?"

"What can I say? My parents have expensive tastes when it comes to dining." He smirked. I laughed.

"I'm not familiar," I said, motioning around the room, "with all of this," I finished. "My mom is a take-out or pizza kind of person. I usually had to cook for myself, she was rarely ever home. My dad is a fried fish and a diner guy. He loves to grill, but only really did it when I visited."

"I fended for myself in college, making pasta and easy meals until my sophomore year. I actually took a cooking class as an elective. You would think it would be easy, but I had to study my butt off to maintain my grade. And practice. Seth, my best friend, and roommate, always complained when I had to be in the kitchen. I interrupted his video games with my banging around, he would say."

"Is there anything you're not good at?" I asked, grinning.

"I'm not the best at surfing," he chuckled.

I smiled gently, "Riley used to surf all the time. He would go out almost every day when we would spend our summers here."

"Can you tell me more about him?" he asked delicately.

"He had this shaggy brown hair, he never brushed. I told you already that we would fight sometimes but most of the time we got along. I remember he was very protective of me and kept me out of trouble. He was full of jokes and full of life. He always danced on the edge of my Mom's nerves with his reckless stunts. When he turned 16, he was so excited he was able to drive a boat. He would take me out on the ocean and on the lake. He sometimes would let me steer the boat. I don't think that was the safest choice," I laughed.

"I wish he was still around, I think you two would get along so well. My Aunt Irina loved the two of us like we were her own. She never had kids of her own. She also never married."

Edward placed his hand over mine on the table. "Thanks for telling me, I would have loved to have met both of them."

As he finished, the server brought our glasses of champagne and our appetizer.

"Thank you for the champagne," I said.

This is a date, after all, it wouldn't be complete without a nice glass of alcohol." He smiled crookedly.

"So what exactly is our appetizer," I questioned. He was so used to the wealthier things in life. I was so unfamiliar. Growing up, we didn't have too much. This is why our summers in Clear Lake were so important to Riley and I. It was our only vacations.

"It's steak and chilled lobster with toasted baguette slices."

"This is a dumb question, but how do you exactly eat it properly?" I asked, attempting to hide my embarrassment.

"Typically people spoon the mixture on top of the toasted baguette. Here," he said as he scooped the steak and lobster mixture onto a toasted baguette slice. "Try it." I gingerly accepted his food offering and brought it to my mouth, eyes locked with his. I took a bite and almost moaned because of the taste.

"This is absolutely delicious!" I exclaimed. He chuckled and served himself.

"So is there anything on the menu that you want to try? You could always try the lobster tail." Looking at the prices on the menu, I felt uncomfortable for asking him to try anything. "Don't be afraid to order anything you want, I'm paying, and I don't have a budget."

"You don't have to," I began.

"Bella, I want to pay for you. Don't worry about it, it's not a big deal."

"I'm not used to people spending money on me." I shared.

"I would prefer if you could become comfortable with someone spending money on you. You're worth it." He winked. My cheeks instantly reddened. His green eyes searched mine. I looked out the window and took a sip of my champagne to break our intense eye contact.

"This view is absolutely stunning."

" I might have pulled a few strings in order to sit here."

Our server came back to take our main course order.

"We will both have the Cold Water Spiny Lobster Tails as well as two cups of the Crab and Corn Chowder, please."

"Yes sir," she responded and returned to the kitchen.

"I wanted to ask you a question that has been in the back of my mind since I've met your mother. She said that she knew my great-aunt. Has she told you anything about her?"

"I'm assuming she knew her when my Mother lived here. She doesn't speak much of her time living here. I can ask her if you'd like?"

"No," I responded, "It's okay I think I will ask her sometime. Thanks though." I smiled. "How old are your parents?" I asked.

"They are both 46."

"Oh, they look so young. My Mom is 51 and my Dad is 53. How did your parents meet?"

"They both met in high school when they were 16. they married at 19 and within the first year of their marriage, they had my brother Emmett. When they married, they were still in college. My mom finished as soon as she could so she could stay home with Emmett and then Alice. We are all pretty close in age. Emmett is three years older than me and Alice is one and a half. We were all close growing up. Emmett and I would always mess around together, wrestling and playing video games. Alice was very feminine, a trait she still possesses. She liked to hang out with us, but once we did anything remotely 'boyish', she would retreat to her room."

"How long has Emmett been married to Rosalie?"

"Three years. Alice and Jasper plan on marrying in November."

Our server returned then with our meals, taking the empty tartare plate.

Two lobster tails sat on my plate. I looked up at Edward, waiting to see how he ate the meat. I didn't want to embarrass myself.

"The meat should come right off the top of the tail. See?" He cut into the meat protruding from the tail. He then separated the meat from the shell.

"Thanks," I smiled.

We fell into an easy conversation, sipping champagne and eating our dinner. After the sun had disappeared from the sky, the server came and delivered the check. Edward grabbed it quickly and slid a card inside.

After signing the receipt, Edward stood and offered his hand. I accepted eagerly, and we left the restaurant. My hand seemed to fit perfectly in his.

"Would you like to walk the pier?" He asked.

"Sure," I responded, smiling.

The temperature had cooled outside, the sea breeze felt nice. Still walking hand in hand, we moved along the pier, passing other couples.

"So, I know you are a doctor, but what exactly do you do?"

"I'm in residency at the Clear Lake Hospital, under my Dad. I'm pretty much shadow him and take care of checkups and simpler jobs right now. He is a family physician, and he opened a practice at the hospital." He explained.

"How long are you going to be doing your residency?"

"Three years, although some programs can be up to seven years."

"Wow," I breathed. "Are you going to stay in Clear Lake after your three years are up?"

"Yes, I like it here. I like the people here too." He said, nudging my shoulder.

"I like the people here too," I smiled as blush flooded my cheeks.

I think he admitted he liked me!

We reached the end of the pier, and he guided us to one of the benches. He sat down, and I sat very close to him, our knees almost touching.

"You are unlike anyone I have ever met, Bella." He said, staring at the dark horizon. "I have a hard time staying away from you."

"You don't have to," I spoke up. He turned his head and met my eyes. "I like spending time with you. No one I know can compare to you." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I leaned into him. "I have an idea," I said smiling.

We arrived back at my house, and he parked against the curb. He followed me into the house, never letting go of my hand. I grabbed the towels from earlier today. "You're probably going to want to take your jacket and shoes off," I said, slipping my own shoes off. "Here," I said, tossing a box of matches to him, "Carry this. I'm going to need help starting the fire." I smiled.

"A beach bonfire?" He asked, his crooked smile making its appearance.

"You guessed it. The lighter fluid is out back." He proceeded to remove his suit jacket, bow tie, socks, and shoes. He unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves.

 _My own personal Roman marble statue._

He grabbed my free hand and slipped the matchbox in his pocket. I lead him through the back door, and he grabbed the lighter fluid as we passed it.

"You like to garden?" He asked, looking at my garden beds.

"I do. The veggies just taste so much better, and Aunt Irina taught me the basics. It's another way I feel close to her."

"Another thing I didn't know about you."

I pushed open the gate, leading us to the beach. Finding a spot on the near empty beach, I let go of his hand to spread out the beach towels as I did at the lake.

"First, we need to dig a shallow hole," I said, picking up a nearby piece of driftwood. I offered it to Edward and said, "Do you want to make the hole while I find some driftwood? Use this so you don't have to use your hands."

"Sure," He said, amused. He began digging, and once finished, he joined me in the search for driftwood. Between both of us, we collected enough to start the fire. We placed the pieces into the hole, and Edward squirted some lighter fluid. He grabbed the matchbox from his pocket, struck it, and tossed it into the driftwood. It immediately caught fire and we sat down on the towels, close to one another.

"My Dad would tell me about the stars," I said, looking up into the night sky. "He would tell me the stories of the constellations, and we would make up our own stories too."

I laid down gazing up at the sky. Edward laid down beside me, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me to his side.

"These stars could shine forever, but they would never outshine you, Bella."

"Edward," I whispered, looking up at him. I brought my hand up to his face, touching his jaw. He brought his free hand and placed his hand on mine.

"What are we doing, Edward?" My voice barely above a whisper.

"I know my intentions, and I'm trying to figure out yours." He responded, voice quiet.

"Are mine not easily seen?"

"I want you, Bella. I want you by my side. I crave your company."

"I'll be there," I said, affirming his hidden question. "I'll be there because I crave your company too. I can't imagine my life now without you." I moved my hand from his face to his hair, gently playing with the tousled waves.

He brought his forehead to mine, looking deep into my eyes. My eyes flitted to his lips, so close to mine.

I felt drops descend upon us, growing in volume quickly. I squealed and sat up. Edward stood up and pulled me to my feet. We grabbed the towels and lighter fluid. Edward threw sand into the dwindling fire.

We ran back to the house, his arm draped over my shoulders. I opened the gate and lead him into the house.

"I should leave," He said regretfully once we were safe inside. "I have a twelve-hour shift tomorrow."

Disappointed, I agreed with him. "I don't want you to be too tired on the job." He collected his suit jacket and socks, slipping on his shoes.

"I'll call you?" He said, grabbing my hands.

"Sure," I said. We stood by the front door.

"I had a great time," He said, grinning. "Thank you for spending time with me."

"I had a great time too," I responded. My eyes darted to his lips and back up to his eyes. His eyes seemed to darken and looked below my eyes. He stepped closer to me and raised his hand up to my face, cupping my cheek. I leaned into his hand, studying how his hand felt against my cheek. I tilted my face towards his and stared into his eyes. His face slowly moved closer to mine. My heart beat so fast, I thought for sure he could hear it. He paused an inch or so away, and I felt his breath sweep over my face. He began to move, to fill the small space between his lips and mine.

Suddenly, my cell phone started ringing, interrupting our moment. He pulled away, still grasping my hands. The harsh ring sounded again.

"Are you going to answer that?" He asked. He let go of my hands.

 _Who the hell ruined this moment?_

I cleared my throat and retrieved the damn phone from the kitchen counter.

 _Mom_ the caller ID read. Why was she calling at 11:15 at night?

"It's my mom, I should take this." I groaned. I answered the phone and told my mom to hold on. Edward still stood by the door.

"Goodnight, Bella. Thank you for a lovely day." He said smoothly.

"Goodnight, Edward. Drive safe." He picked up my hand and kissed the back of it. He gave one last parting smile, opened the door and left.

He almost _kissed_ me.

I groaned and picked up my phone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello lovely readers! I cannot thank you enough for all of your support. It truly means a lot to me. I never thought I would receive the feedback I am receiving. 100+ reviews is an amazing feeling! Thank you so much!**

 **I am going out of town for the next week and will be away from my computer :(**

 **Meaning I am unable to update and post chapter 10. I will make it up to y'all when I get the chance!**

 **As always, thank you, thank you, thank you for your support. I truly didn't think I would even reach 100 reviews and I am overwhelmed by all your kindness and feedback. Let me know what you think about the events in this chapter!**

Chapter 9

* * *

"Yes, Mom?" I struggled to hide my frustration.

"Bella! You haven't called me in two weeks. I've been worried."

Seems like lately, I haven't been too social, except with Edward.

"Mom, it's almost 11:30." I sighed.

"Oh...I always mix up the time difference, Bella. You know I can't keep up with it."

"Okay, Mom. I'm sorry I haven't called, I have a show opening this Thursday and I've been scrambling to prepare." She skipped over the mentioning of my art studio.

"Bella, Phil and I have been talking, and I think it's time that I see you in person."

"Mom I can't get away from Clear Lake right now." I didn't _want_ to get away from Clear Lake. Clear Lake has _Edward._

"I didn't mean you should fly to Phoenix, Phil suggested that I fly there," she tested.

"You want to visit Clear Lake?" My brow furrowed. I sat on the couch, folding my legs underneath me.

"I think it's time I can visit. Phil said he thinks it would be good for me. He has been traveling a lot for his work and I am usually at the house waiting for him to come home. I miss my daughter. Do you have room for me to stay?" She asked, already knowing the house like the back of her hand.

"Wow, Mom," I said, "I think it's great of Phil to suggest coming to visit. I know you haven't been here in a while and I know you've missed it." _Even if you won't admit it._ "The heat is so much different in Phoenix, I think you will enjoy the nice break. Was Phil thinking of coming?"

"No," she said, "He suggested I come to visit a weekend he is away"

"Well, if you want to come, when were you thinking?" My Mom had really surprised me by expressing interest in visiting Clear Lake after seventeen years. When we moved to Phoenix, I had begged her to send me to stay with Aunt Irina for the summers or even to visit for a couple of days. Her protests and resistance never wavered. It was the only thing she could ever uphold.

"I thought I could come mid-June. I want to see Riley as well." She added somberly.

When Riley passed away, we had his funeral in St. Petersburg. He is buried there with my great-grandmother Marie and eventually Aunt Irina. It was hard to move away from St. Petersburg when I had such a strong connection with the city because I could visit Riley. Since moving to Clear Lake, I usually make a trip to St. Petersburg to visit Riley and now Aunt Irina.

"Okay Mom," I said carefully, stifling a yawn. "Mom, I think it's time for me to go to bed. I have a long day tomorrow...I will make sure to call you this week, so you don't need to worry."

"Okay, Bella," she said, "I'm sorry for calling so late, you know it's only almost nine here. I am holding you to that call next week. You know I worry about you always. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Mom, good night." I sighed.

After hanging up the phone I went to the bedroom and began my nightly routine. I had to scrub out my face a little to completely clean my skin from the makeup. I threw my hair up in a bun, changed into my favorite threadbare pajamas, and went to sleep after setting my alarm for the next morning.

* * *

 _I found myself at the beach with the sand between my toes. The sea wind whipped through my hair. I had this gut-wrenching feeling something was wrong._

 _Out on the ocean, I saw a sailboat. The wind grew stronger, the clouds darkened, and the waves became more violent. I waved my arms to try to get the attention of the sailboat. If I squinted, I could make out the passenger on the boat. I recognized the familiar disheveled bronze hair._

" _Edward!" I called out, "It's not safe, you need to come in! The waves are too high!" He just smiled and waved, acting like nothing was wrong. To my right, speeding towards us, a huge cyclone, stretched to the sky. Panic washed over my body. The wind strengthened._

 _I called out to him again, trying to get his attention. Each passing moment the waves intensified, angrier and taller. The cyclone is coming right towards Edward._

 _Looking around for help, I didn't see a soul, only destruction. Eyes searching for Edward and his boat, a giant wave formed behind it. as the cyclone raced closer and closer. The wave was going to capsize the boat!_

 _I screamed and screamed until I had emptied the air from my lungs. The wind and roaring of the disturbed sea silenced my pitiful cries. Edward, grabbing onto the railing of the boat saw the foreboding wave and looked at me one last time._

 _The wave covered the boat, toppling it as if was weightless. Lightning flashed and thunder crashed. When the wave passed, only debris bobbed to the surface, rising in another wave._

 _My tears blended in with the rain pelting my face as I screamed in horror. I collapsed onto the sand. I fisted the sand and sobbed. My heart had been ripped out of my chest, the gaping hole swallowing me. The surge began washing over me._

 _A warm hand touched my shoulder and I looked up completely surprised. Riley, appearing all grown up, put out his hand. I accepted it and he helped me to my feet._

" _Riley," I sobbed. My hands cradled his face. He had to be at least a foot taller than me. His arms wrapped around me. His body was so warm._

 _The storm and cyclone dissipated, the water grew eerily calm. The sun had come out, highlighting the blonde streaks in his hair. His eyes, the familiar hazel color comforted me. "You're so old," I whispered._

" _I'm not 16 anymore, Bella-Bean." He smiled sadly._

" _You left me," I cried, my hands pounded his chest softly._

" _I'm sorry," Tears welled in his eyes and he kissed my forehead. "You have made me proud, Isabella Marie. I'm so fucking proud of you," his voice broke and he hugged me fiercely._

 _A bolt of lightning sounded and Riley slowly released me._

" _It's time for me to go," He mumbled, wiping the moisture from his face. He put on one of his signature Riley smiles. "I love you so much, Bella." He kissed my forehead and began to walk away from me. No! I needed more time. I needed more time with my big brother. Seeing him made me realize how much I missed him. The cavern inside my chest seemed to grow larger and more painful._

 _I started toward him, "Riley!" I whimpered. I ran, almost tripping, and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you," I sniffled against his chest. He started walking again, and my arms fell to my side._

" _And, don't worry Bella, I'll show Edward around," he gave a parting smile and began to fade away._

 _I sobbed and cried out for him and for Edward._

* * *

I suddenly woke up covered in my own sweat and out of breath. _It was just a dream_ , I thought as a sob erupted from my chest. My alarm clock read 4 a.m. I sat up trying to calm myself down hand clutching my heaving, pained chest. I got up from the bed and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. While doing so, I looked out the window only to see the still night. Only a light breeze wafted through, ruffling the leaves of the tall palm trees. Finishing my glass of water, I went back to the bedroom to try to fall asleep again. I tossed and turned, sleep never finding me.

My alarm sounded, waking me up from my light unconsciousness. It felt as if I had just gone back to sleep, only to be awakened again. I sat up groggily, rubbing my eyes and pushing my hair out of my face. I decided to take a shower to hopefully remove the remnants of last night's nightmare. When I emerged from the shower, my phone buzzed, alerting I had a text.

 _Good morning, beautiful. Been thinking of you._

Edwards words removed any anxiety I had, at least for that moment. I immediately called him.

"Bella?" He asked in greeting.

"Hi, sorry to call unexpectedly. I just needed to hear your voice." I said quietly into the phone, tears silently streamed down the curve of my cheeks. I let out a deep breath, and a little more of the burden disappeared.

"Are you okay? Is everything alright?" He asked urgently.

"Yes, I'm alright. I didn't mean to scare you."

He deeply exhaled. "Good," he responded.

"I'll let you go now. Sorry if I interrupted something important." I said, guilty.

"No, no, Bella. I was just sitting down for a fifteen-minute break. I've been here for three hours already."

"Okay, good," I expressed. "It was great to hear your voice."

"Are you going to tell me why you called then?" He questioned and I could imagine his perfect lips together in a smirk.

"Uh…" I hesitated. "I...um...it sounds kind of silly…"

"I won't laugh, promise." He replied, seriously.

"I had...a nightmare last night...and I just needed to make sure...make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, Bella. Tired, but fine. I would be better if I were next to you." I heard some clatter in the background.

"Cullen, get your shit together man!" somebody laughed in the background.

"Yeah Cullen, your daddy up there is looking for ya."

"Shut up Mike! I'm on my fifteen." I heard Edward spoke loudly to Mike and shushing the rest of the noisemakers.

"I've got to go, I'll text you later," Edward said.

"Okay, I'm glad we could talk." A chorus of whiny "ooo's" erupted in the background.

"Finally picked up that Ta-" Somebody laughed, but Edward's voice was louder as he said "bye" and hung up.

Feeling a little better, I dressed and in a T-shirt and jeans and grabbed my bike from the backyard. Not too many people were moving around town as I rode to the gallery.

Unlocking the door I walked into the space looking around at all of the work I had to do. I pulled my plans from my back pocket, taped it to the wall and begin moving the pieces into the general location they would be hung on the floor.

I played some music through the speaker to help boost my energy and my mood.

Drawing out the sight line with a measuring tape on the wall with a pencil, I used a drill to screw into the wall. I used my calculations to measure out where the screw needed to be according to the hanging device on the piece. Some pieces had wire hanging devices, while others just had the commercial made hanging devices you would find on a frame from the craft store. Straightening out the first piece I had put on the wall I step back to make sure it was in the right location. I repeated the process for the rest of the wall double-checking my work and making sure all of the pieces looked nice where they were. I took a much-needed coffee break and gathered more materials from my studio.

It was already noon, and I had finished one wall out of 3 and a half. For this show, I pulled out a divider my dad had built for me to give variety to the space. The only downside to using a divider was lighting the pieces could be a little more difficult. While on my coffee break, I checked my phone to realize I had an unopened text from Edward.

 _There's nothing much happening here, I'd rather spend this Sunday with you._

His text sent a thrill through me elevating my mood.

 _I'm at the gallery, hanging pieces for the show. Not too exciting either._

I took another sip of my coffee and my phone alerted me to another text.

 _Everything is exciting when I'm around you._

I laughed and rolled my eyes. _I'll text you later, you charmer._

I finished my coffee and went back to the task at hand. I think I could be done hanging pieces by 5ish if I worked diligently.

I was hanging the last piece into place and I took a step back, admiring all of the work I had done. It was now 5:30 and I had been at the studio for 9 hours. My arms were aching from moving the heavy pieces around. The last thing I wanted to get done for the day was to print and post the place cards of the piece's name and artist.

I had finally posted the last place card when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ms. Swan," Alice sang, "I'm calling you back about the appointment you set for tomorrow at the bridal studio.

"Yes, one of my best friend's is getting married in August."

"So exciting!" she squealed, "I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I just wanted to confirm the appointment."

"Thanks for calling, Alice." I smiled. "I am excited to see you as well."

"We haven't seen each other in so long!" She pouted.

"I saw you a few days ago, at your parents' house." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Well, we both know you were a little occupied then." She giggled.

"Um, what?" I questioned, trying to maintain a calm demeanor.

"Don't play the fool! You only had eyes for my darling younger brother." I smacked the palm of my hand to my forehead.

"Was it that obvious?" I groaned.

"To me, it was. I know Edward so well. I was watching him as well. He displayed some unusual behavior that evening. Care to inform me why?" She questioned, flippantly.

"Alice, you know him better than I. You should tell me." I countered.

"Bella!" she fussed. "You are preventing my meddling! I need answers."

"Alice, I will talk to you later," I tried to hide my laughter.

"You can't hide from me, I'm better than the _Mystery Gang_ would ever hope to be."

My laughter broke through my barrier and I said bye, picturing Alice with large black frames and Velma's iconic orange turtleneck sweater.

I cleaned up the gallery from the day's work and decided to call it a day. The few things left to do could wait until tomorrow. I was excited to showcase the artists in the show. I stuffed my empty lunch box, ironically shaped as the _Mystery Machine_ , and water bottle into my backpack and locked up. I hopped on my bike and rode home.

* * *

The next day, after an hour or so of folding programs, I headed to the bridal shop down the strip. Angela and the other girls would be meeting me there. A little bell rang once I opened the door and Alice seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Standing about the same height as me, taking a couple of inches, she hugged me tightly.

"Hi, Bella!"

"Hey, Alice," I laughed.

Emancipating me from her tight hug, she squealed. "I pulled five dresses already. They are absolutely stunning. I can't wait for the bride to arrive!"

"She should be here any minute. So should the rest of the bridal party."

She spun around to go deeper into the store, "Oh, don't forget about our conversation last night," she said tapping her head. "I _know_ things."

I tried to hide my smirk, waiting for Angela to arrive.

The shop door flew open, Angela and the girls flooded into the shop, "oooing" and "awwing" over the dresses in the window.

I moved to Angela, "Future Mrs. Cheney has arrived!" I said, throwing my arm around her shoulder.

"I'm so excited, Bella!" She gushed. The other girls joined us and we exchanged greetings. Alice flitted to our group.

"The bride-to-be! We have a lot to do, follow me!" Alice took Angela from under my arm and led us to a few white plus victorian couches, grouped strategically around a small round platform and vanity mirrors. On the coffee table, champagne flutes bubbled and a small pastry arrangement sat, looking almost too beautiful to eat.

"This shop is just too cute!" Lauren exclaimed. The rest of us murmured in agreement.

"Thanks," Alice smiled. "The owner and I worked closely to redesign the shop. Help yourselves to the refreshments on the table."

"I'm watching my figure for the wedding," Jessica whined. I shoved her and she glared at me. Alice rolled her eyes as she turned around.

"So, Angela do you know what style of dress you are looking for? I have a few laid out for you I just had to pull!"

Indecisive Angela tried on countless dresses, or I stopped counting after eight. She was stuck between two dresses which contrasted in all design aspects except the color. Alice had given her some heels and a veil to give Ange the complete picture, but she still could not make a decision.

I stood up and joined her on the small platform in front of the mirrors. This dress combined lace and tulle to define the waist and flare out at the hips, yet the skirt wasn't overly full. The v-neck neckline and cap tulle and lace sleeves had extraordinary detail. The second dress she stuck between was a silk mermaid style dress, embroidered and beaded. It featured chiffon flutter sleeves and a deep V back. I was in love with the first dress.

"Angela, picture this. Which one will be easier to pee in?" The girls all laughed, and Angela teared up, laughing.

She released a sigh. "This is all actually happening!" I hugged her and I felt tears on my shoulder.

"Ange, this is an exciting time, we are all so happy for you."

"I think this dress is the one. The one I want to wear and easily pee in." She smiled a watery smile.

Alice clapped her hands, and we embraced in a group hug.

* * *

The opening reception was in only two and a half hours. I was getting ready, putting on some makeup and trying to curl my hair. I had laid out my dress, a black off the shoulder chiffon tea length dress. The dress fit me very well at the waist, before billowing out to my calves.

Finishing up, Angela texted me she was out front. She was going to give me a ride to the gallery, as it would be difficult to ride my bike wearing this dress. Grabbing a few last minute items, I darted out the door to meet her.

Opening the car door, I said "Hey Angela! Thanks again for the ride."

"No problem, Bella! I'm excited to see the show!" She grinned back. Her younger brother, one of the twins had a photograph in the show. It was a beautiful shot of three seagulls sitting on the beach.

We quickly arrived at the gallery, and she dropped me off, claiming she needed to finish getting ready. Unlocking the gallery door, I admired all of my hard work. Although shows take a lot of work, it is always worth it when I see a crowd of people admiring the art.

I took the hors-d'oeuvres I had bought and began to create a spread on the table I had set up. I had bought a variety of meats, cheeses, and fruits. To drink, I had made a punch. Satisfied with my arrangement, I sat down at my desk, mentally preparing for the show.

At 6:00, people began arriving and I greeted them warmly. The artists came up to me, thanking me for showing their work. Through the crowd, I found Bree admiring her work on the wall.

"Hey, Bree!" I smiled.

"Bella," she whispered, "This is absolutely surreal! Thank you for choosing my painting!" She exclaimed.

"I know talent when I see it," I laughed.

Bree had painted an impressionistic oil painting of one of the oldest trees in Clear Lake. The Live Oak tree twisted its limbs against the blue sky, settled next to the lake. In the far background, boats floated across the water. Her brushwork and use of color astonished me.

She hugged me tight and flitted over to her mother, excited to show her work.

Still admiring her beautiful painting, I felt arms wrap around my waist. I instantly knew who it was, considering the now familiar electric shock that ignited against my skin.

"Hi, Bella," He whispered in my ear. I turned around in his arms to face him. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Thanks, Edward." I smiled bashfully up at him. "You're not so bad yourself." Edward wore a deep navy button up dress shirt, sleeves rolled to his forearm and black dress pants.

Releasing my waist, he took my hand and held it up to his face. "I missed you," His breath flowed over my hand.

"Ditto," I smiled. He turned his head to kiss the palm of my hand. His lips left my hand tingling.

"Thirsty?" He smiled his usual magnificent crooked smile, bringing our now intertwined hands back to our sides.

"Sure," I said, trying to regain my breath. He led us over to the refreshments and poured me a cup of blood-red punch. He poured himself a cup as I spotted Carlisle and Esme through the crowd that had gathered. "Your parents are here."

"My mother was very excited about the reception." He sipped his punch. "Almost looks like blood, huh?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on Mr. Vampire, let's go greet them."

Esme spotted Edward and pulled Carlisle with her, meeting us halfway.

"Bella! This is all so beautiful. You look absolutely lovely!" She moved to hug me, and I reluctantly dropped Edward's hand. Esme moved to kiss Edward's cheek. "Hello, son," She smiled.

Carlisle clapped Edward lightly on the back and grinned at me. Edward's hand settled at the small of my back.

"Good evening Bella. I am quite impressed."

"Thank you, it really means a lot." I smiled warmly. "Please help yourself to the refreshments!"

Esme must have spotted a friend in the crowd, as she squealed, and towed Carlisle behind her. "We will talk with you two in a bit!" She threw over her shoulder.

"Having my parents love you already makes everything easier," Edward spoke into my ear. My cheeks warmed instantly. I had to quickly recover as I recognized an art critic from Orlando enter the building.

"Oh my gosh, Edward. It's Maggie Walsh from the Orlando Sentinel." I gaped. His brows furrowed. "She's one of the most influential art critics in the greater Orlando area. I can't believe she's here. In Clear Lake!"

"Well, introduce yourself."

"I'll have to show her the piece I have."

"You have artwork up now?"

"Yes, just one piece."

"Bella, why didn't you tell me! I need to go see your talent."

"I didn't think it was a big deal, it's over there on the back wall. It's a more experimental piece. I'll be right back. I'm going to introduce myself to Maggie." I kissed his cheek boldly and waded through the attendees to meet Maggie.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Let me know your opinions! Till next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello lovely readers! I am back with Chapter 10 on Riptide! Some family history is revealed and I am anxious to hear your thoughts...**

 **As always, thank you for all of the support and kind, kind reviews.**

* * *

"Hi Ms. Walsh, my name is Isabella Swan, the director, and owner of the gallery," I spoke with a false confidence, smiling widely. Maggie Walsh, established writer and critic for the arts had bright red hair pulled back into an updo. She looked me over and I struggled to control my squirming under her knowledgeable gaze.

"Ms. Swan, it is a pleasure to meet you," she smiled. Relief flooded through me.

"Thank you for attending, I hope you had a safe drive."

"Oh," She waved her hand nonchalantly, "I've been meaning to visit. I'm glad I finally had the ability to get away." Her eyes roamed the walls filled with art.

"Truly, I appreciate your attendance. This exhibition, "Songs for the Sea" _,_ consists of local artists ranging from teenage to elders. Please, look around at your own pace and I am here if you have any questions."

"How were the artists selected?" she questioned, gripping her small notepad.

"Each summer I send a call for entries around town. This year, I received more applications than in the past. After filtering through the applications, I organize the artists into categories by age and technique. I try to even out the exhibit by having a certain amount of pieces from each age group, teen, young adult, adult, and elder. Once that list is narrowed down further, I ask each artist to bring in their pieces, so I may see them in person. It is quite a process."

She finished jotting notes and smiled. "I am glad a small town such as Clear Lake has a venue to show art."

"When I moved here, it didn't, so I decided to enlighten Clear Lake." I laughed. She laughed as well, slipping her notebook in her purse. "Enjoy the art!"

Maggie grinned, "I would like to talk with you further, but I noticed handsome eyes focused on you our entire meeting. She patted my arm, chuckling and gazed over my shoulder once more. "If you don't know him, you should," she winked and gracefully turned around.

I spun around only to meet Edward's mesmeric green eyes. He strode towards me, skillfully navigating the ensamble of people.

"How did it go?" He murmured in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist, forehead inches above mine.

Peering up at him, I smiled and gave him a replay of Maggie and I's brief conversation.

"Excellent! She seemed very interested in the gallery and in you." He grinned. "How could she not be," Edward's lips were brushing my ear and his voice grew deeper.

"Bella!" Alice's high voice startled me. I had pulled away from Edward, as clear my head but Edward's hands on my waist didn't let me move far.

"Alice, Jasper, thank you for coming!" His hands still encircling my waist, I spun around to greet Alice and Jasper, my back against him.

"Brother, let me have time with my friend!" She sniggered, swatting Edward's hands from my waist.

"I've always had trouble sharing, Alice." He smiled crookedly.

"Yeah, yeah," Alice rolling her eyes pulled me from Edward into a hug. Jasper and Edward had their bro hug moment and Alice whisked me away to the refreshments. "He is very interesting with you,"

"How so?" I asked, confused.

"He's always been possessive, you know, about his _possessions_ , but never with girls."

"What do you mean?"

"How do you not see it?" Alice giggled. "Blinded by love?"

 _Love?_ My cheeks instantly heated and my eyes grew wide.

 _Am I falling in love with Edward?_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Girls?" My voice was small.

"Oh, you must not have had _that_ conversation yet…" she trailed off. Alice's words grew more and more cryptic. "Anyways," she perked up, "show me some art!" I began to show Alice, and eventually, Rosalie joined us, the artworks around the gallery.

The Cullen and soon-to-be Hale tribe, save for Edward, had just left the gallery and I locked the glass doors behind them, waving one last time.

Maggie, we were now on a first name basis, came up to me after she had made her rounds in the gallery very impressed with the talent in Clear Water. She said she especially loved my piece. I had painted a 48" by 48" canvas mixed media piece depicting the sunset at the beach. I had used textures and more eccentric colors than any of my other pieces. This piece was not realistic, like a majority of my previous works. The textures I used in the piece complemented the few three-dimensional shells and objects laying on the sand. I had collected trash from the beach and repurposed the waste into shells and sea life, which I attached to my painting. Maggie had said my art was her favorite. She had asked for permission to photograph some works to include in a review she was planning on writing. I was absolutely ecstatic

I sighed in exhaustion, stuffing the last of the food in plastic containers to be stored. Edward broke down the tables and had put them away for me. He met me at my desk.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He reached in, saw the caller and dismissed the call. As soon as he put it back in his pocket, it buzzed again.

"Do you need to answer that?"

"Not right now," his arms enclosed around my waist. "I just need time alone with you."

"Let's go home then. Want to come over for a bit?" I asked, hopeful.

"Sure,"

The car ride to my place was quiet but not uncomfortable. Edward opened my door for me and offered his hand.

"Did I mention how exquisite you look tonight?"

"Thank you, Edward," I replied under my breath, cheeks deepening. He kissed the back of our intertwined hands and we walked to the front door.

Upon opening the door, I called to Edward as I scurried to my room I wanted to change into more comfortable clothes. I threw on some pajamas, quickly braided my hair back, and washed my face.

When I came out of the bathroom, Edward had his dress shirt off, showing his thin white undershirt. He was lounging on the couch, typing rapidly on his phone.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked.

He looked up from his phone, "Sounds good," he said.

"What kind of movies do you like?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"I was raised on the classics, I love anything with Marlon Brando.

"One of my favorites is _A Streetcar Named Desire_."

"The start of Brando's film career. It's a good one. Do you have it?"

"Yes, on VHS and I finally got a DVD when I moved here." Edward laughed. "I'll go grab it." I quickly found the movie and popped it into the DVD player. Edward placed his phone on the coffee table and grabbed the blanket from the arm of the chair.

"If you think my family is dysfunctional, the Kowalski family is a million times worse," I laughed. "Blanche is a hell of a character."

"I definitely agree. I believe Stanley holds a lot of the blame. His toxic and abusive relationship with Stella creates the whole mess between Stanley and Stella." He added.

"Do you believe Blanche is truly crazy?" I asked. "Nobody will ever watch this movie with me because they say I over analyze everything," I said, rolling my eyes.

"There are a lot of moments in the movie and play which require intense scrutiny. Emmett can't stand this movie, and Alice would watch it with me only if I remained quiet throughout the entirety of the movie. But she would grow bored and usually leave half way in. I believe Blanche is driven to the point of insanity. I mean, look at her past circumstances."

"I totally agree! Angela claims she's making up the entire plot in her head."

I rejoined him on the couch, snuggling into his side with my legs under me. He wrapped an arm around me.

"Bella, you know I'm so proud of you?"

"What?" My brow furrowed.

"I'm so proud of you and the woman you are. The show at the gallery was a success. If I remember correctly, four pieces sold and the gallery was quite crowded. It's amazing how much work you put into this reception. The art critic was impressed with everything as well. I'm just glad to know you and spend time with you. You are stronger than you think you are."

"Thank you, Edward," I whispered, an unfamiliar feeling bubbling up in my stomach. His fierce gaze trapped my eyes. His dazzling green eyes seemed to darken, turning into an olive color. I wanted to remember that color forever.

 _Two parts yellow, one part blue, a small amount of ochre…_ I formulated in my head.

Keeping his intense eye contact, he turned his body to face mine and hesitantly moved his head towards me. I turned my body to him, rising off my knees slightly to meet him. His hands reached around my waist, the warmth of his hands felt pleasant through the thin barrier of my old t-shirt. The beginning of the movie sounded, but we paid no attention.

One of his hands reached up to my braid and he tugged the end of it playfully.

"You are so beautiful, Bella." He said lowly and his tongue wet his lips. My blush crept up my cheeks. "I love seeing your blush in reaction to something I say. " The light from the TV must have hit my face at the perfect angle, revealing my always involuntary blush. His hand traveled from my waist to my cheek, stroking it softly and feeling the warmth.

"Edward," I breathed gently.

He touched his lips briefly against my cheek. I was addicted to his touch! I moved my forehead against his and my eyes fluttered closed. His nose nudged mine as I felt his lips grow closer and closer to mine. He stopped millimeters away.

Feeling a sudden charge of passion and courage, I pressed my lips to his. His lips felt soft and warm against mine. I tenderly moved my lips against his, he responded and mirrored my movements. His hand on my cheek and on my waist pulled me closer to him, lining my body right up against his. Our lips molded together perfectly. My hands seemed to know where to go on their own. One went to the organized chaos of his hair and the other wrapped around his neck.

I might have initiated the kiss, but now he was leading. Edward started to lean backward, pulling me easily on top of him as he laid down on the couch. His tongue slid against my bottom lip, asking for permission. I granted him access and our tongues met in a rushed, dance full of passion. My shirt had ridden up a few inches, and his hand took full advantage, stroking my side haphazardly. We were both breathing hard, and my heart beat a mile a minute.

I don't know how long we had been kissing, but his phone rang, bursting our moment.

"Ignore it," I whispered against his lips, now unconnected. My lips tingled with satisfaction. I kissed him again, my lips moving frantically over his. He began to respond just as the sharp ring sounded again.

"Bella," He said, hushed pulling his lips from mine once more. "Bella," He repeated. "We need to stop." His hand unwrapped itself from my waist and stretched out to reach the offensive obstruction.

He gently helped me move back into a sitting position next to him on the couch. He pressed promptly ignored the caller and turned his phone off.

"Why?" I whispered, pouting.

"I didn't plan our first kiss to be on the couch," He chuckled but sobered up quickly. "I shouldn't have let it get as far as it did, I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm not!" I said, exasperated. "You didn't want to kiss me?" I asked, fear and embarrassment hit my veins like ice, beginning to spread around my body.

"You silly girl," He tapped the end of my nose. "Of course I wanted to kiss you," He smiled. "I've wanted to kiss you since that day at the beach the day you had dinner at my parents' house." My heart thumped in relief, erasing the embarrassment and fear. "I acted ungentlemanly, and I apologize."

"Edward, you don't have to apologize," I snuggled against him again.

"I was raised with a certain set of morals and beliefs."

I processed his words.

"So like no sex before marriage?"

"Abstinence until marriage, yes."

"My mom would just tell me to never have sex, basically. I don't think she holds marriage in good standing. She only married again after Phil convinced her after months and months of even thinking about it."

"Marriage holds great importance in my family."

"I see." I replied, looking down at the end of my shirt, twisting the hem in my fingers.

"What do you think of it?" He questioned calmly.

"My parents were only married for so long until...well...when Riley died. They were so in love, I didn't see their divorce...or Riley's death coming."

"Unfortunately some marriages can end after the death of a child." He nodded somberly.

"It just wasn't fair to me. I mean, I had lost my big brother, my best friend and protector. And then I lost my Dad and any normalcy I had remaining in my life." I looked out the window with glassy eyes. It had started to rain.

"I can't say I know how you feel, and I can't imagine how you felt then, and the effects now. But I will be here for you, Bella. As long as you want me." He grabbed my chin gently and pulled my face to look at his. "Hey there, don't cry," He said tenderly, sweetly using his thumb to wipe away the stray tears which slipped from my eyes. His lips kissed my hair, my forehead.

"My mom was raised by her grandmother, a devout Catholic. My great-grandmother and great-grandfather were both born into old money. They paid for my mother to go to a private Catholic school until high school where she was sent off to boarding school. My grandmother lived by her mother's teachings, in which my mother has instilled in her. My grandmother married right out of high school to a man two years older than her. When my mother was six, he disappeared without a trace. Nobody knows where he went...if he was killed, kidnapped, or just ran off. My mother and her mother moved in with her parents and she never remarried. My grandmother rules our family with an iron fist. We visited her often in South Carolina and my siblings and I lived in fear whenever we would visit. I guess this is another reason I have more old-fashioned and traditional views of marriage."

"Well, I think it's sort of sweet...saving yourself for marriage? It's like saving a special part of yourself for _the_ one."

"I was taught a more Biblical approach, but yes, I agree with you."

Blush returned to my cheeks as a question popped into my head. I'm glad the only light source was the TV.

"Uh...I have a question…" I hesitated.

"Go ahead," he said as he nuzzled his face against mine.

"So...does the woman you marry have...to be a virgin?" I felt the warmth fill the tops of my ears. I mean, I haven't had sex. My ex had pressured me, but I never gave in. I was not comfortable enough with him.

"Well...no." He responded thoughtfully. "I mean I think she would have to be open enough with me to tell me how many previous partners she's had...and I guess more details, just so we're safe and everything...but...uh…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"Well just so you know...I, uh..."

"Yes?"

"I'm...well...I'm a virgin too."

"I wouldn't like you any less if you weren't, but thanks for sharing," Edward chuckled, his breath tickling my ear.

"Well, uh, good talk then." I ducked my head under his arm.

"Good talk," He repeated, pulling me closer to him.

We had missed about half of the movie, but grew quiet as the drama continued to unfold.

* * *

I rolled over onto my side, groaning as the light peeking through the curtains hit my face. I sat up, wide awake as the memories of last night flooded back.

"Edward!" I gasped. I realized I was on my bed, not on the couch as I had anticipated. I darted to the living room only to find the couch empty and the blanket folded perfectly over the arm. Moving to the window to see if Edward's car was still parked against the curb, I noticed a handwritten note taped to the front door.

 _As always, thank you for a wonderful evening. I left shortly after the movie ended with you asleep in my arms. It was hard to leave such an exquisite sight. I'll call on Friday evening when I am off of work. I'll miss your sleep talking._

 _Yours,_

 _Edward_

Damn, his handwriting had similarities to a damn font on Microsoft Word! I had been sleep talking? _What the hell did he hear me say?_ Mortified, I pressed my palm to my forehead. Shit.

I began to move about the house, getting ready for the day. I had to wait to see Edward for two whole days. After our kiss...well make out session, last night, I miss the feeling of his body close to his and soft, sweet lips on mine. My feet might have dragged a little as I collected my bike from the back yard. Looking at my phone to check the time, I paused with a sudden realization.

My _mother_ would be in Clear Lake on _Saturday_ …for an entire five days...

I inwardly groaned and trudged towards the street, bike and lunch box in tow.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all! Welcome to chapter 11!**

 **I love reading your feedback to each chapter! Thank you to all of those who take the time to write a review! I genuinely appreciate all of the support! It keeps me motivated!**

 **I hope you enjoy the latest chapter to Riptide!**

* * *

 _This dress was itchy. The sleeves were scratching my arms and I crossed them in frustration. Mom picked this dress out. I hated black. I wanted to wear my lavender dress instead. I stood there pouting as Mom finished putting on her lipstick._

" _Mom, I_ hate _this dress. I want to change." She whipped around on her vanity stool and gave me a cross look._

" _Isabella Marie, stop complaining. We need to leave." Mom almost growled. She stood up, her black dress swooshed around her. She grabbed my hand roughly and pulled me downstairs and to the front door. Daddy was sitting on the bench, dressed in a black suit I've never seen him wear with his head in his hands. As we approached, heels and patent mary-janes, he looked up tiredly._

" _Straighten your tie, Charlie." Mom said, voice lacking emotion. I pulled free from her grip and ran to Daddy as he stood up. I gripped my Daddy's large hand with both of my small hands. We trudged to the car to drive to the church, where we usually go for Christmas and Easter but never any other times. I buckled up just as the rain started to pour._

 _Inside the church, we were greeted somberly by Auntie Irina whose eyes were red and puffy. I ran to her when I saw her and Mom let out an exasperated sigh. Auntie gave me a watery smile and a tight hug. Why was everybody wearing black and dark colors? Auntie loved colors as much as me!_

 _A man also wearing black, but he had a white square on his collar, led us into the chapel with lots of benches and a large wooden box at the front of the room. The box was shiny and had metal on it. There were flowers in a few vases around the box too. Mom said we were here to see Riley, but I looked all around at the people and I didn't see him._

 _I hadn't seen Riley in a whole entire week and three days. I missed him. Tears sprang to my eyes as I realized he wasn't here. I tugged on Auntie's hand._

" _Where is Riley, Auntie? I miss him." Aunt Irina gave my Mom a look and pulled me to the back corner of the room._

" _Bella honey, Riley went to Heaven." Her eyes had tears in them too._

" _Why did he go without me?"_

" _Isabella," her voice broke, "Remember we talked about what happened? I explained to you how Riley can't come home and how he didn't want to leave you or your family, honey."_

" _I don't want to believe you!" I tore myself from her embrace. Mom and Daddy glanced over at me, Mom looked cross again, Daddy looked worn and tired... Auntie only opened her arms wide to me and I ran into them once more._

" _Bella, today we are going to say goodbye to your brother. His spirit is not on Earth anymore. He will always be with us in our hearts though." She gingerly tapped my chest where my heart was and pressed a kiss to my forehead._

" _Where do I get to say goodbye to him?" My tears blurred my vision and my voice quivered._

" _You and your parents are going to go up to the casket and you will get a chance to see him one more time. He will look different, almost like he is sleeping. But his heart is not beating and he is not breathing anymore." Aunt Irina's voice was quiet and full of emotion._

" _Simba's daddy looked like he was sleeping."_

 _Mom then pulled me from Auntie's arms and held my hand. "It's time to say goodbye, Bella," Mom's voice was heavy and slow. I looked back at Auntie and she gave me a watery yet encouraging smile. Daddy met us in the middle of the aisle and took hold of my other hand. We three walked to the box where Riley was. Part of it was open, but I couldn't quite see into it because I was too short. We stopped right in front of it, and Mom dropped my hand, bringing her hands to her face to cover it while sobbing. I looked up at Daddy and he had tears streaming down his face._

 _Tugging on his hand, I whispered, "I can't see, Daddy." He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck._

 _Inside the box, or casket as Auntie told me, Riley lay still and silent against a white pillow with his eyes closed. Auntie Irina was right, he did look like he was sleeping, but something was just weird. His hair was styled all wrong, just like Mom would beg him when it was Thanksgiving or Christmas. He would always complain about having to use sticky gel to style it. He wore a navy suit jacket and white dress shirt with a black tie. It was all wrong._

 _Riley hated his suit. He called it his "monkey suit" and he would curse every time he had to wear it for special occasions. He would say bad words and I would never tell Mom because I knew he would get in big trouble. Riley hated wearing ties too. He said he looked silly and it hurt his neck. His hands were folded across his stomach, face a weird shade of his usual tan, and lips almost in a frown. Riley loved smiling, I didn't understand why he wasn't smiling. This Riley looked so different from my Riley._

" _Riley," I whispered. "I miss you." My lips quivered. "I'm sorry I forgot my lifejacket. You told me not to forget but I did!" I cried out. "I want you to come back from Heaven and tell me you forgive me. I'm sorry. I love you, Riley. I'm sorry I was so annoying to you, if you come back, I'll never annoy you again! I'll never knock on your door when Diego is over ever again, or steal the remote to watch a show you hate, I promise. Just please come back!" Sobs took over my body and I buried my face into Daddy's neck. I felt his tears wet my hair. My Mom was next to us, sobbing as well._

 _I didn't see her, but Auntie came and took me from Daddy, carrying me to a bench in the front of the chapel. I continued to cry until she took out some crayons and paper._

" _How about you draw your brother a picture, so he can take it to Heaven with him?"_

 _I nodded, sniffled, and accepted the crayons from her hand. I drew him and me on the beach, making a sand castle like we always used to do. When I was finished, I noticed the room had filled up. The man from earlier came out and spoke and so did my Daddy, but my attention stayed on the casket where my brother, my best friend lay._

* * *

My mother and I have an interesting relationship. Of course, I love her and I know she loves me. When she and my dad divorced, she began to act less like a parent and more like an overbearing friend. She controlled how I dressed, what friends I could have, my high school job, and ultimately the college I attended. She "encouraged" me to enroll as an education major, but I changed my major during the second semester of my freshman year to art. She was absolutely furious and hurt.

She tried to control every aspect of my life, but not as a parent, as a toxic friend. Having more freedom in college away from her reign, I began to realize my life wasn't truly mine. I was merely living a lie to please my mother.

A few days after graduation, I packed everything from my dorm into my truck and moved into a studio apartment, knowing I could not live with my mother again. After working at a bookstore for a year, I had made to move to Clear Lake. I had the space I needed to grow and find out who I really was. My mother claimed I moved out to Florida because I knew she would never come to visit or step foot in Clear Lake again, but in reality, I terribly missed this small seaside town. I thought it would be a good place to establish myself and return to my roots.

I was currently cleaning the house for my mother's arrival. She would be here by five, and I had six hours to prepare. Edward would be swinging by soon with a pizza, and I hope he will help me calm my frazzled nerves.

* * *

 _A swift knock sounded on the door and I scurried to answer it. Opening the door, Edward stood there in all his glory with a grin on his face._

" _Hi, Bella," He said, leaning down and planting a chaste kiss on my lips._

" _Hi, Edward," I replied, stepping aside to let him inside._

 _I collected my straw bag and we walked hand in hand to the beach. I set down a beach blanket and we sat side by side, as close as we could get to each other. He kissed my cheek and opened his book as I began collecting my sketchbook and colored pencils. We sat in comfortable silence until the nervousness bubbled up in my stomach._

" _Edward?"_

" _Hmm?" He hummed, turning the page._

" _Can we talk about something?" His brow furrowed and he dog-eared the page he was on before closing the book and taking my hand._

" _Is everything okay?" Concern laced his gentle voice._

" _Well, I hope it will be…" I chuckled nervously._

" _Bella…" He trailed off anxiously._

" _Um, my mom is going to be here on Saturday."_

" _Your mother?"_

" _Yes. She will be here for five days. She's leaving on Wednesday. I wanted to let you know because I'm not able to spend too much time with you while she's here." I blushed._

" _Will I get to meet her?" He asked, his face revealing his anxiety._

" _Uh...if you want to. Let me just warn you...my mom is a little...much."_

 _Edward rolled his eyes. "Have you met my sister?" He said sarcastically._

" _She's different from Alice. She may come off as a little a standoffish."_

" _Bella, I deal with standoffish people all the time at work, I think I can handle her." He smirked._

" _Yeah, I sure hope so," I responded, looking out into the horizon._

* * *

I had just finished making the bed in the spare room with fresh linens when I heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I called while fluffing the last pillow.

Edward stood on the porch, carrying a square pizza box. He kissed my cheek briefly and set the pizza on the kitchen table.

"Hey," Edward's voice was smooth and silky as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into him.

"Hi," I squeaked, staring into his dazzling green eyes. His lips met mine, and I moved my lips frantically against his. He met my energy and one of his hands moved to the small of my back.

Kissing Edward was one of my favorite things to do now. His lips were always so soft and warm. I loved the way his hands felt on my waist. He was a damn good kisser.

Our tongues met and I moved my hands to his hair, weaving through his locks. His hand on my back now rested on my hip, and I moaned against his mouth. His passion behind his lips sent tingles throughout my body. I stepped in between his legs and felt him-all of him-constricted by his jeans against me. I pulled myself closer to him, the top of my thigh brushing his sweet spot.

He suddenly froze and tugged his lips away from mine. His hands met mine still tangled in his hair and slowly removed them from the copper mess placing them between us.

"Bella," He whispered breathlessly.

"Sorry," I muttered, out of breath.

He lifted my chin to look into his eyes. "Don't apologize. I didn't want to get too carried away. Believe me, I want to." His eyes darkened and voice deepened.

"But we have to wait."

"Yes, we have to wait." He kissed my forehead. "Besides, the pizza is going to get cold."

After eating, Edward helped me move some things around in the spare bedroom in order to make the space look more like a bedroom. I had been using the room to paint small pieces when I was home and didn't want to go to the studio. Edward even offered to help me mow the front yard while I weeded the landscaping in the front.

We had come inside after finishing our tasks, ready for the cool air.

"It's so fucking hot," he moaned while chugging his water. I wiped my face with a cool towel and gulped my water down.

"In Arizona, it's 108 degrees right now. My Mom told me before she boarded the plane."

"I don't know how you lived there, Bella. I would melt." He chuckled.

I handed him a damp towel to wipe his face. "What do I tell my mother about us?" I asked gently. He wiped his face and threw the towel over his shoulder.

"What do you want to tell her?" He smirked, diverting the question away from him.

"I mean...we haven't really put a label...on what we have." I chose my words carefully.

"Well, I care about you, and I hope you care about me," I bobbed my head quickly in reassurance and grabbed his hands. "So I guess that makes me your boyfriend." He gazed at me with nervousness in his eyes.

"I guess that makes me your girlfriend," I grinned. He returned my grin with a brilliant smile and kissed me gently.

"Come sit with me," He said, pulling me gently towards the couch. I obliged and sat with him on the couch. He laid down, resting his head in my lap. My hands landed in his hair again, and I played with the waves once more. "I have a new work schedule," he began. "Since I've learned the ropes of the hospital already, now I will work alongside my father in his practice. I will have less taxing hours, without twelve-hour shifts."

"That's great, Edward!" I leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"My Dad's practice is open from eight in the morning to five, Monday through Friday. I will have more time now, and I hope to spend more time with you."

"I would like that too," I smiled.

He sat up slowly and turned to face me. "Good," He said quietly and kissed me fervently. I felt like I could melt into a puddle onto the hardwood floor I had just cleaned. This man had instantly become such an important part of my life and now I couldn't imagine it without him.

Our lips parted and he sat back against the couch, keeping my hands in his.

"Your birthday is coming up," I said, feeling a small pang in my heart.

"It is." He nodded slowly. "I know that day must be a hard day for you."

"You remembered," I said softly, eyes on our joined hands.

"If you need me to be there for you, I will be." He said seriously.

My eyes met his. "My Mom wants to visit St. Petersburg that day. To see him."

"If you want to be alone with your mom, I understand."

"I want you there." My voice was tiny.

He squeezed my hands. "Then I'll be there." I maneuvered myself to sit in his lap, my shoulder resting against his chest.

"Is this okay?"

"More than okay." His arms encircled my waist and he buried his face into the crook of my neck.

"Thank you, Edward," I said sleepily. "You have become an important part of my life, and I can't imagine life without you."

"You are my life now," His breath tickled my neck as his nose skimmed along my neck.

I felt my eyes droop with sleep and I sighed contently against Edward's chest.

Loud, irritating knocks on the front door startled me awake. I was still against Edward's chest, and I felt the vibrations from his groan as he was also rudely awoken.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, looking at my watch. It was five fifteen! Edward must have moved us into a lying position as I slept. I rolled off the couch on to the ground to stand and poked Edward. "Edward!" I whispered loudly, "Get up!"

The rapping on the door intensified. "Shit, shit, shit!" My hands tugged through my hair in an attempt to comb it and I adjusted my shirt. "Edward! Get up! My Mom is here!"

His eyes burst open and he shot up. "Fuck!" He whispered just as loudly as me.

"Stay here...I wanted to introduce you two later...but here goes nothing. Are you ready?"

He pulled down his button up that had ridden up to reveal his toned stomach and he fixed the buttons that had come undone at the collar.

"Isabella!" Mom called through the door while continuing her obnoxious knocking.

Edward gulped, "I guess I'm ready." He ran his hands through his hair a couple of times.

I kissed him quickly. "Stay on the couch…" I ran to the front door, swinging it open exposing my mother with her fist raised in a mid-knocking position.

"Bella!" Mom squealed, wrapping her arms around me. She was only a couple inches taller than me. "I missed you!" She pulled back, nervously eying the house.

"How was your flight?" I could tell in her eyes seeing the house was hard for her.

"Oh, fine, fine…" She trailed off. Her eyes narrowed on the copper mess sitting anxiously on the couch. "Who is that?" She threw her thumb in Edward's direction. Edward's head whipped around and their eyes met. He stood suddenly and flashed her one of his dazzling smiles that always left me feeling slightly woozy.

"Mom...this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

* * *

 **As always, thank you for reading and I hope you leave me a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again! Here is Chapter 12 of Riptide. I am slightly nervous to hear y'all's reaction to this chapter...**

 **Thank you always for your response, it warms my heart!**

 **Let me know what you think...**

* * *

Chapter 12

Mom's mouth opened in surprise, but she quickly recovered and crossed her arms, dropping her suitcase.

"Bella, you never mentioned a boyfriend," She said tightly, her eyes full of hidden emotions as they met mine.

"Uh...it happened somewhat recently." I looked at Edward nervously, and his face was full of amusement. He chose then to walk over to us.

"It's nice to meet you," He said warmly.

"Mrs. Dwyer." She interrupted.

"Mrs. Dwyer." He repeated, offering her his hand. She placed her hand in his hesitantly and shook it. Edward, full of charm, shook it gently and his damn crooked smile made an appearance.

"Bella, I'm feeling a little run down after my day of traveling. Please take my bags to where I am sleeping so I can rest." Mom's voice was full of dramatics.

"Allow me, Mrs. Dwyer." Edward stepped around me to grab her luggage effortlessly. He was careful not to touch me. My mother had brought a stuffed duffle bag and a rolling suitcase. Knowing her, she had packed entirely too much.

"Thank you," She said with a false smile. When he turned to leave, she jabbed me in the ribs. "What the hell, Bella!" She furiously whispered.

"Mom, calm down!" I whispered back, rubbing my side.

Edward returned and his eyes zeroed in on my hands on my side. His brow furrowed slightly before melting away to try to charm my mother.

"Bella, please make dinner plans, as I'm sure I will be hungry after I wake up from my nap." She tossed her wavy brown hair over her shoulder and looked at me expectedly.

"Sure, mom." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Turning to Edward, I said, "Would you like to join us for dinner, Edward?" My eyes pleaded with him, but he only grinned. My mom's eyes widened, then narrowed into tiny slits.

"I appreciate the invitation, Bella, but I'm afraid I have dinner plans with my own mother." Amusement danced in his green eyes. When my mother glanced away he winked at me. Annoyance bubbled up inside me.

"Another time then," I bit my lip and gave Edward an annoyed look. His smile faltered slightly and I felt a wave of success. I lead him to the door, opening it.

"It was nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Dwyer. I hope to see you soon."

"Yes, I'd like to get to know you better." A warning clear in her voice. She leaned against the door frame of the spare bedroom with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Bye Edward," I said gently.

"I'll call you," He replied, looking deep into my eyes. I'm sure he was trying to read my expression. He placed a chaste kiss on my cheek before leaving.

I stood there at the open door until he had driven away, trying to absorb the calm before the storm my mother would create. I sighed, closing the door, and finally meeting her stony gaze.

"Isabella, I'm irritated you have been keeping so much from me. We will talk about this after my nap. I need to calm my nerves."

I took a deep breath and headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

I had just pulled the chicken out of the oven when my mom decided to make her presence known. She had changed into a sleeveless olive green dress and her wavy brown hair framed her face. Having my mom visit brought back so many fond memories of when we would visit Aunt Irina.

"I don't know how you do it, Bella." She said, exasperated. "How could you come back to this place full of such horrible memories."

"I recall our summers we spent here as a family which was full of happiness." I countered, stirring the pasta salad.

"Why would you come back to the place where Riley died?" She was now on the other side of the counter, hands on her hips.

"I've tried to explain it before. Riley wouldn't want me to cower away from a place I love because of a horrible accident. I actually feel closer to him _because_ I'm here."

"You should come back to Arizona." She shook her head.

"Mom, I've built my life here. My business and friends are here."

She snorted. "Painting is hardly a business."

I dropped the wooden spoon I was using and glared at her. "I have been able to support myself very well here. I own a gallery and an art studio, which _is_ most definitely a business. I work very hard in what I do, and I don't understand why you have to belittle my choice of profession every time we talk."

Her eyes widened. "Don't you speak to me that way, _Isabella._ "

"I'm at a point in life where I can't let you control all of my decisions. I'm an adult now. I live two thousand miles away from you, yet you insist you must control every aspect of my life." Tears formed in my eyes as everything I had been holding back from her surfaced.

Mom took a step back, almost as if I had knocked into her. She recovered her weakness quickly and stood tall. "Bring my dinner to my room when it's done. I don't want to talk with you right now." She turned on her heel and slammed the door to her temporary room.

 _Real mature, Mom._

This is not how I expected her visit to go. I plopped onto the couch with my head in my hands. My words had hurt her, yes, but they were true. Regret flooded my body. I couldn't handle her being upset with me. Riley wouldn't want me to fight with her, especially when she made an effort to come here.

A few minutes went by and I stood up shakily. How do I apologize for telling her how I feel? I stepped towards her door precariously and hesitantly raised my closed fist to knock on her door. Rapping softly on the door, I heard rustling from inside and then light footsteps.

She opened the door barely and stuck her face between the door and the doorframe.

"Mom," I began, "I'm sorry I spoke to you like that. I should have articulated how I felt in a different manner. Will you join me for dinner?"

She opened the door a bit wider and crossed her arms over her chest. "I only want what's best for you and I _know_ what's best for you." My frustration reared its head again, but I took a deep breath to level my head.

"Come sit at the table to eat, and we can talk."

She pulled the door open further and took a seat at the kitchen table. I plated the chicken, pasta salad, and asparagus quickly and joined her at the table. We ate in awkward silence for a few minutes, the only sounds were from the forks and knives lightly scraping our plates.

"Bella, as I've said, I only want what's best for you. I wanted so much for you and Riley when you both were little, and now I only have you."

I chewed slowly as I thought about how to reply. "I understand, and I appreciate that. I appreciate everything you have done for me, but now I need your support. I need you to support me as I'm figuring life out on my own. I love you, Mom, so much, but I need to make some of my own decisions. I appreciate your opinion and guidance along the way, as I don't know where I would be without you. Some of my wants and desires differ from what you planned out for me, and I want you to accept that."

"You've grown into such a smart young woman, sometimes too smart. I don't understand the practicality behind some of your major decisions, like moving all the way out here. Even if you weren't an artist, would you still find a purpose here? There are so many scars here, and I don't understand how you can just forget about all that has happened."

"I feel drawn to Clear Lake, it's some unexplainable feeling. I know some bad things have happened here, but it's a part of who I am. I can't change what happened, but I can embrace it and use the experience to become a better person."

Mom had tears in her eyes. "Where did my little Bella-Bean go?" I reached across the table to grab her hand.

"I'm still here, Mom. I've just grown up a little." I gave her a small smile, stray tears falling. "I built myself a life I enjoy here."

"You wouldn't consider moving closer to me?" She asked, hope in her voice.

"I belong here, Mom." I smiled sadly.

"Is it because of that boy?"

"He's just an added perk." I laughed. "I really like him."

"He sure is handsome. Are you being safe? Taking birth control? You know there are studies about certain medications-"

"Mom! You don't need to worry about that."

"You're too young to be a mother. You need to be taking precautions."

"Mom!" I whined, "Seriously, don't think about my sex life! That's just weird…"

"Make sure you are being safe and-"

"Seriously, Mom...Edward...he's a bit old-fashioned. You don't need to worry about any grandchildren any time soon…"

"Old fashioned? What do you mean?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but Edward said he's waiting to until marriage to have sex." I hissed, trying to appease her so we could talk about something else.

"Huh," she said, surprised. "With a face and body like that, you would think he-"

"Mom!"

"Sorry, just stating a fact." She held her hands up in surrender.

We finished our dinner in an easy banter.

* * *

After a long night of watching movies, Mom slept in until almost noon. I always woke up early, no matter how hard I tried to sleep in. In the time she was sleeping, I had washed all of the dishes from last night, harvested some tomatoes, peppers, and green beans from the garden, and I had just taken a load of laundry from the dryer.

I had also thought a lot about our conversation over dinner. I had never stood up to my Mom as I did yesterday. If I tried to voice my opinion on things, I would have usually been interrupted or grounded, if I were in high school still. I hadn't voiced all of my concerns, but yesterday was a start. I felt like our relationship was changing into something better.

I realized my Mom had been grooming me to become the perfect daughter she had envisioned. Ever since I was young, I remember being enrolled in countless extra-curricular activities against my will. Ballet, volleyball, horseback riding. Only activities Mom wanted me to do, nothing more. I expressed an interest in art and theatre, but she shot down any dreams. She would dress me, feed me, and manicure the little girl I was into someone I was not. From talking with Edward and his family, I saw how different Esme treated the family. She had such a different relationship with her children than I had with my Mom. I almost envied Alice for her "normal" relationship with her mother. Esme encouraged her to become the person she truly was.

I wonder how different my life would be if I had been raised differently. Riley, on the other hand, was free to be his own person, make his own mistakes and grow from them. Maybe that's one reason we would bicker. Even at age eight, I must have noticed how Riley and Mom's dynamics were different than hers and myself.

Mom's strict rules for me grew more ridicules after Riley's death. She monitored my friendships and rarely let me out of her sight other than for school. Even then, she volunteered at the school as much as she could so she could keep an eye on me.

Looking back, it seems involving herself deeply into every aspect of my life was part of her grieving process, a stage she still hasn't grown out of. Of course, she loves me and she thinks she knows what's best for me...what mother doesn't?

If I hadn't lived on campus during my college years, I don't think I would have any sense of true independence. I grew up quickly in those four years, trying to catch up. I made mistakes, something I had to learn from. When I moved to Clear Lake, I had no idea how to run a household and more importantly, a business. I read and read countless books on the responsibilities and management of owning and operating a business. I finally felt free then. I was learning how to take care of myself financially.

I can't hold my upbringing against my Mom. I don't want to hurt her with my realization, especially when we had that argument yesterday. Our relationship was fragile now, and I didn't want to break it beyond repair. I also can't hold her completely accountable to her actions, she still is grieving Riley, that much is obvious. She seems to forget when Riley died, so did everything normal in my life. She and Dad split, Aunt Irina was ripped from my life, I was uprooted from the only place I had called home, and most importantly, I had lost Riley.

My life changed so dramatically, and she didn't factor my ten-year-old self into the mix with her decisions. Her selfish decisions. The rose-colored glass my mother pushed my nose up against had completely shattered. I saw her differently. I saw her for the woman she was, rather than the ideal I had for her with her title as my mother.

I couldn't begin to fathom her decisions and her carelessness. Every decision she made which destroyed my perfect bubble of life was fueled by her selfishness. I felt anger and resentment sting through my veins. Years of built-up emotions flooded the surface, making me physically sway. I grabbed onto the washer to steady myself.

Mom sleepily opened her door and lowered herself to the couch as I sat on the floor of the living room folding clothes.

"Good morning, Mom. How did you sleep?" I kept my voice even.

"Oh," she yawned, "I slept just fine."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I could eat. Will you make your special pancakes?"

"Yeah, I guess I could."

"I miss your pancakes," she laid her head down on one of the pillows from the couch.

"Let me finish putting my clothes away, and I'll get started on brunch."

I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths in an attempt to bite back any lingering negative emotions. I wanted to change our relationship, I couldn't lose her too. I had lost so many important people in my life. I needed to forgive her.

She closed her eyes and nodded. I had just folded the last shirt and stood up to put my clothes away in their proper places. In my absence, Mom had flipped on the TV, watching the news at noon.

I entered the kitchen, pulling out all of the ingredients I needed to make brunch. Mom only thought my pancakes were special because I made them from scratch, rather than buying the premade mix or the frozen ones. Still, I was happy to make them for her.

The pancakes and sausage were ready, but I was still waiting on the scrambled eggs to finish cooking. I was quiet and focused while pushing the eggs around in the pan.

"Mmm, smells great, Bella!" Mom called from the couch.

"The eggs are finishing up and then I'm ready." I watched her carefully as she stood up from the couch, stretching and walking over to a mirror hung on the wall. She fixed her hair, pulling it into a messy bun atop her head. Her hands were on her face, examining any aging and remnants of makeup from last night. "Ready," I called to her. After my realizations, I was hyper-aware of her actions.

She strolled to the table casually, sitting down. I placed all of the food at the center of the table, complete with salt, pepper, butter, and syrup.

"Looks good, Bella," she smiled. I returned a small smile and began serving myself. "What are we doing today?" She asked, fork full of pancakes.

"I need to stop by the studio and return a few books to the library. Other than that, we can do whatever you want to do."

"I would like to get to know your sexy man," She grinned, pointing her fork at me.

"Edward is off around five thirty. I can plan something with him tomorrow if he's available." I made a mental note to call him later. I felt emotionally drained, and I needed him.

"I can't believe he's a _virgin_ ," she laughed, shaking her head. I kept quiet, not wanting to have this conversation again. "What does Edward do?"

"He just graduated med school and now he's in his first year of residency at his father's practice here."

"Sexy _and_ smart? You've hit the jackpot." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"He's so much more. He's compassionate, kind, thoughtful, and romantic. We haven't been together for very long, but...I doubtlessly care for him." Butterflies danced in my stomach thinking about him.

"Do you love him?"

"I am falling in love with him."

"I want you to be careful, Bella. I don't want to see you get hurt." She had put down her utensils, giving me a longing look. "I've been in love too when I was young. I don't regret marrying your father because he gave me Riley and you. Now Phil and I...I would say we're in love, but our love is different than what I made love out to be when I was younger."

"I think he's it for me. I can't imagine my life without him now."

"That's dangerous," she said, shaking her head. "You can't depend on him that much, it will only get you hurt."

"He won't hurt me."

"You can't know that, Bella."

"He cares for me."

"Your father and I cared for each other too, once upon a time, we were madly in love. Now, look where we are."

"My relationship is different than yours, Mom. My life is different than yours." My voice raised slightly, my temper flaring.

"You're right, Bella," she said calmly. "If I had any say in your life, you would not be here, and you would have never met Edward."

"If _you_ had any say in _my_ life?" I shrieked. "You had _every "say"_ in my life, the moment I was born. You have no idea, do you? You don't get it?"

"Isabella, watch your tone right now. You claim you're an adult, yet you continue to fail to act like one." She replied placidly, her face slipping into a mask void of emotion. I knew that face well. She would always hide behind her mask as soon as she's lost complete control.

"Whose fault is that?"

"Excuse me?" Her mask vanished for a split second, before descending upon her face once more.

"How was I to learn to be "adult" when you controlled and smothered me the way you did? You manipulated my entire life into a mold you saw fit. I get it, you have control issues ever since Riley died. You couldn't control his death, so you had to control and limit my life!" Mentioning Riley and his death destroyed her supposedly serene demeanor.

"You have no idea what it's like to lose a child, Isabella." Her lip curled.

I turned the tables and my face slid into a calm disposition. "You're right, Mom. I don't know what it's like to lose a child. I _do_ know what it's like to lose a father, a best friend and brother, a second mother, and my home. Have you ever considered what _I_ was going through? How your decisions affected _me?_ I was a damn child. Your child. And yet you selfishly thought of yourself."

Mom's face contorted into a violent, enraged expression. She reached across the table and slapped my cheek fiercely. My hand flew to where she struck me in shock, my eyes wide. Tears overwhelmed my eyes. I brought my hand from my painful cheek, feeling some blood trickle over my palm, making it sticky.

I looked at my mother in a stupor. Her hands were over her mouth in a gasp, tears brimming her hazel eyes. I pushed my chair back roughly, the force making it clatter to the ground with a large bang. Hand cradling my cheek, I ran out the back door, through the garden, snatching my bike and hopping on as fast as I could in my frenzied state.

* * *

 **Ahhh! Let me know your thoughts!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all! I wanted to thank the readers who recommended Riptide over at A Different Forest, as Riptide has been chosen as one of the favorite Fic Dive Stories for May/June. Y'all are absolutely amazing. I wanted to thank Tarbecca for letting me know! I appreciate it! And I appreciate every single review! Thank you, thank you, thank you! As always, let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 13

I flew down the street, pedaling as fast as I could. The cut on my cheek stung as the salty air blew around me. I didn't know where I was going until my bike hit the uneven wooden planks of the docks. I whisked over the bridge, slowing down as I reached my destination. Stopping the bike, I leaned it against a bench, walking the rest of the way to the surf.

I sat down on the sand, hugging my knees to my chest.

 _Why had I come here?_

This was the very spot the life raft had returned me to land. Looking to my left, I could imagine Aunt Irina running down the docks, bun bobbing atop her head, sheer fear in her eyes. The night of the accident, my parents had been on an overnight date in Orlando, so Aunt Irina was in charge. I stared out at the ocean, not seeing.

" _Hey, Bella-Bean!" Riley called out from the back door. I had been helping Auntie pluck tomatoes from her garden. "Let's go for a ride!" I smiled widely and looked to Auntie for permission. She nodded, humming away as she pulled carrots from the garden. I wiped my dirty hands on my navy blue sailor dress. Mom had made me wear it before she left. I didn't think it was a good dress to play in. I met Riley inside, packing my large straw beach tote with toys for the boat ride._

" _Don't forget to grab your life jacket, Bella-Bean."_

" _I know, Riley," I rolled my eyes._

" _Hurry up, we have to be back before sundown. I'll be waiting outside."_

 _In a hurry, I stuffed my favorite doll and a beach towel in my bag. I loved carrying it, it made me feel much older than my eight years._

 _Riley honked the horn on his bright blue moped and I ran outside to meet him. He was ready to go and impatiently waiting for me. I grabbed my floppy sun hat Auntie bought for me as I ran out the door._

" _Come on!" Riley whined. I hopped behind him on his moped, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Put your helmet on," he reminded. I grabbed it from the back of the seat, shoved it on my head and placed my arms back into place. Riley skillfully drove through the side streets to the docks. He and Daddy loved to go fishing here. Riley had just gotten his driver's license, so now he could drive a boat all on his own._

 _He parked the moped and grabbed my hand as we headed towards the small motorboat Auntie had. He helped me board the boat and he began checking the gas tank. I sat down in my usual place and pulled out some toys I brought along for the ride._

" _All ready?" Riley asked._

" _Yeah!" I cried out, excited. Riley liked to go fast and Auntie said Mom wouldn't let us go fast. He started the motor and pulled out of the harbor._

" _I wanna show you something, Bella-Bean. I think you will like it." He grinned at me._

" _Is it a surprise?"_

" _Yup," he replied, popping the "p"._

 _I giggled and pulled my doll's life jacket out of the bag to put it on her. Fear shot through my body as I remembered I forgot to grab my life jacket when I was rushing out the door. I kept quiet behind Riley because I didn't want him to yell at me._

 _We finally got out of the no wake zone, but I only knew that meant you had to go slow. Riley suddenly accelerated, jerking the boat forward._

" _Yeah, buddy!" He cried out in excitement._

 _We rode the waves and I had to hold onto the handlebar to keep myself seated. Out in the distance, I saw an island in the middle of the ocean._

" _Look, Riley!" I called to him, competing with the wind and waves. "It's an island!"_

" _Yeah, that's where we are going."_

 _I clapped excitedly, having never been this far out into the ocean. Plus we were going to a secret island. Maybe there was a treasure!_

 _He parked the boat on the sand and turned it off. I bounded off of the boat, passing Riley to explore the island. There was sand all around, and it looked like the beach, but further into the island, there were a lot of trees and bushes._

" _Wait up, Bella-Bean!" He laughed. "We can't go too far into the island. We don't know what's here."_

" _We are the first to explore it, and I want to call Bella's Island," I said proudly._

" _Well, technically I found it first. So it should be called Riley Island." He smirked._

 _I frowned. "Bella's Island sounds better."_

" _How about we call it Swan Island? That way it will be named after you and me both."_

" _I still like Bella's Island better," I pouted._

" _Of course you do," he ruffled my hair and laughed._

" _Stop it!" I smoothed down my pigtails as best I could. He laid out on the sand, soaking up the sun. "I wanna go see the jungle!"_

" _I doubt it's a jungle silly, but maybe next time. When we come back, I'll bring a machete and we can hack our way through the greenery." Riley slashed his fist through the air._

" _What's that?"_

" _A big knife. We can use it to cut the plants in our path."_

" _Bring it next time!" I sat next to him in the sand._

" _Let's go in the water and find some shells," Riley sat up and pulled his shirt off. He knew that was my favorite thing to do at the beach!_

" _Mom said I can't swim today since I disobeyed her yesterday." I frowned, sifting sand through my fingers._

" _Yeah, well Mom isn't here, is she?" Riley smirked and winked at me. I smiled wide and jumped up from the sand, following him._

" _I'll just get my dress wet, I don't care. Mom made me wear this stupid thing anyway." We both waded through the shallow tide picking up shells. After a few minutes, we had a nice collection and I stuffed them into my straw bag to bring home. These shells were big and cool like the ones you found at the souvenir shop. Riley said it was time to go so I climbed onto the boat again. Riley pushed the boat off the shore and started the engine. We were a little ways away from the island when I realized I left my bag on the island._

" _Riley! My bag! I forgot it!"_

" _Ugh, Bella, now we are going to be late! Aunt Irina will have my head." He attempted to turn the boat around, but we didn't move. "Where the hell is your life jacket, Bella?"_

 _I winced at his cursing and his tone. "I forgot it at the house," My tears blocked my vision. I wiped my eyes because I didn't want to cry because he yelled at me. I wanted to be tough like he was. He took off his life jacket and threw it to me._

" _Put it on and tighten it." He said authoritatively. I did as he said, although his life jacket was much too big for me._

 _Riley accelerated the boat all the way, and the boat barely moved. The sun was close to setting. I watched him, frightened, as he pressed buttons and turned the wheel. But the boat kept getting farther from the shore, and now we were drifting to the left._

" _Fuck," he muttered, "We are stuck in a riptide."_

 _I shuddered at his words and held onto the boat tighter. I didn't know what he was talking about. He managed to turn the boat to face the left after careful steering. The waves grew choppier as he steered around the current._

 _He turned his head around and looked at me, "I'm going to grab your bag, you stay here." The moment he whipped his head back around, the boat violently struck a rock, a terrible scraping sound erupted. "Fuck!" Riley yelled. I put my hands over my ears because of the sound of the boat and because of Riley's bad words. He turned to look at me, terror bright in his eyes. I let go of the boat to clutch on to him, but the boat lurched forward, scraping another rock. I fell to the floor of the boat, landing on my hands and knees._

 _The sun had begun its descent into the horizon. Riley turned the wheel hard again, only to hit more unseen rocks. The waves pushed us into the riptide again, and the island grew further and further away. Water poured into the boat, drenching everything in sight. Riley let go of the wheel, grabbing me._

 _I started crying and he held me. We were both thrown to the ground of the sinking boat as the boat hit a final rock. Riley kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly. "I love you Bella-Bean."_

 _It was almost as if he knew this was our last encounter._

" _Riley," I whimpered. The boat had now sunk rapidly underwater. The current pulled me from Riley's arms. Waves crashed over and over me, separating us further._

" _Riley!" I screamed. I was trying to tread water and swim to the last place I saw him. My life jacket kept me afloat but also prevented me from moving fast enough. The life jacket was too big for me, and it blocked my vision. I screamed and screamed, not hearing a response from Riley. Waves still crashed over me, further desensitizing me. I had no idea where I was, how close was I to the island, the shore? How close was I to Riley?_

 _The night quickly came, and I was still bobbing in the ocean. I had run out of tears and my throat was raw and hoarse from screaming. I couldn't see anything because of the darkness and the life jacket, hunched around my shoulders. I was so cold. It was so dark. I was so lonely. Where was Riley? Mom, Daddy? Auntie? I struggled to keep kicking. I figured if I kept moving, I would find my way back to the island. I grew more and more tired, finding it hard and harder to keep my arms and legs moving. The only thing I could see was the sky. I found the Big Dipper, but I couldn't find the Little Dipper._

* * *

 _I didn't know how long it had been since I saw Riley. Since I have been floating in the ocean. I suddenly heard a very loud sound. It was coming from the sky. I looked up, trying to find the source of the sound. The force of the blades moved the water in strange ways. I saw a light hit me, blinding me. It quickly left, and I could see it belonged to a helicopter. The harsh light found me again, and I moved my arms as high as I could, mustering a little more strength. The light never left me again. The waves grew taller as the helicopter lowered closer to the ocean, spraying me in the face. I heard another loud motor sound and another light captured me._

 _A voice on a loudspeaker rang out, but I couldn't understand it. A few moments later, a yellow life raft came into my view and I was plucked from the ocean. A man wearing an orange life vest set me inside the boat. He unbuckled the life jacket I was wearing and put one that fit me better on. Tears flooded my vision as he spoke to me._

" _Where is the boy?" I pulled my knees to chest, my soaked dress made it hard to move them. I was still freezing. I shook my head, unseeing, unfeeling._

 _A towel was wrapped around my shoulders and the boat began to move. It was being pulled by a larger boat. The helicopter had left, but I could still see its light, ever moving across the sea._

" _Does it hurt anywhere?" The man asked again, he pulled my legs down. Checking over them, and I noticed I had cuts and scrapes all along them. My arms had been torn up as well. I could barely keep my muscles moving, I was so exhausted. He spoke to another person in the boat, but their voices sounded far away._

 _My body went limp, the man caught my small body before I fell off the bench._

" _Riley," I whispered over and over again._

 _I never saw his smiling face again._

* * *

My thoughts consumed me, I had no idea how long I had been sitting on the sand. The sun scorched over me, I was sure I would have a sunburn. My cheek still stung, and I felt it to asses the damage. Her ring or nails must have scraped me pretty badly. I stood, swaying slightly from the sudden movement and brushed the sand from my bottom, walking over to my bike.

Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I realized I had several missed calls from my mother and a missed call from Edward.

 _Edward_.

His name alone sent waves of serenity through me. I clicked his name in red, calling him back. After a few rings, he answered.

"Hey beautiful, how are things with your mom?"

"I need you to pick me up," My voice sounded odd, hollow.

"Bella? Are you okay? Where are you?" He said in a panic.

"I'm at the docks at Third and Main. I'm sorry to interrupt your work day," I gazed into the waves, my voice breaking.

"Hey," he said softly, "Don't worry about it. It's a slow day anyway. I'm on my way."

"Thanks," I whispered. We hung up, and I moved to the bench where my bike lay. I didn't have the energy to ride my bike. I needed Edward.

Edward's silver Volvo pulled off the road sharply as he spotted me. I heard his door slam and his footsteps on the dock as he ran over to me.

"Bella! Are you alright?" I turned my face to fully look at him and his eyes widened as he saw the dried blood on my cheek. I stood up to meet him and he took me into his arms cradling my injured cheek. I clung to him, sobs erupting from deep within my chest.

This time of year was often more difficult, but throw on the added stressors and it was a recipe for disaster. He held me tightly. He was just what I needed. Just his very presence made me feel a tiny bit better. His hands stroked my hair, my face. Edward still had his white lab coat on, and I felt bad for getting tears, blood, and snot all over it. My sobs decreased into small hiccups, my face still buried into the crook of his neck.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked gently, brushing damp hair away from my face as I removed my face from him.

"My Mom happened, that's what."

"Did she injure you?" I simply nodded, gripping his shirt tighter. "Fuck," He whispered. "I need to look at it. Clean it up." I nodded again, looking up at his face. His eyes were hard, but his expression was full of worry. "Leave your bike here, I'll pick it up later." I quickly chained it to the bench and he grabbed my hand as soon as I was finished. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to his car.

"I'm assuming your mom is at your house, so let's go to mine so I can examine your cheek."

"I have no idea where she is, she called me but I didn't answer." Edward opened the car door for me, waiting until I was buckled to shut the door.

"I need to you to explain what happened once we're inside."

"Yeah, sure." I gazed out the window. Edward reached for my hand, squeezing it.

We arrived at a three-story, white brick building. "The Silver Shoreline" was an upscale condominium building. I had never been inside, but I was intrigued, even in my current emotional state. He parked quickly, popping out of the car to open my door. He held his hand out to help me from the car, and once I was on my feet, he pulled me close to him. We walked to the entrance, automatic doors opening, sending a rush of cold air over us. It felt so nice.

The small lobby was very well decorated. You could tell the items in it were expensive. Serene colors of light blue, soft teal, and navy made the space cohesive. There were a couple of lush cream chairs opposite the elevator.

He pushed the elevator button, and we stepped inside as the doors opened. He pressed the button for the third floor and he kissed my temple, still holding me to his side. The short elevator ride was silent. The doors slid apart, revealing a hallway, stretching to either side. Edward ushered me to the right, finding his door quickly. Fiddling with the lock with his free hand, the door opened, revealing his condo.

I was in utter awe as he flipped on a few lights. The living room, kitchen, and dining room were in one large space, but each area was still separate. Each room flowed nicely into the other, complete with a cool, neutral color scheme. I was amazed how clean it was, nothing seemed out of place.

"Welcome to my place, although I wish it was under better circumstances," Edward smiled sadly. I returned a small smile and he led me to the white sofa. "Wait here, I need to grab some things." He rushed to a closed door, slipping in quickly. While he was gone, I further observed his living room. Family photos were placed sporadically yet strategically throughout the room, making it feel like home. Images of a little copper haired boy with bright green eyes smiled at the camera, arms around his parents and siblings.

Edward returned with a small white box and a damp washcloth and kneeled in front of me. He lifted my chin tenderly and patted the scrape with the washcloth, careful with the amount of pressure he applied.

We stared into each other's eyes, his searching for answers, mine to trying to make sense of this mess. He reached inside the first aid box, pulling out an alcohol wipe.

"This may sting," he said, voice low and rough.

I felt an unfamiliar feeling rise within me, settling in my stomach. I couldn't remember ever feeling this before. As the cut on my cheek stung as he cleaned the cut, it hit me.

The unfamiliar feeling, it was longing. Until Edward appeared into my life, like a firework against the dark night sky, I did not realize how I craved and longed for someone to take care of me. I had been taking care of myself, and I had not been aware of. My mother rarely made meals at home. I had done all of the cooking. I taught myself to do laundry, to grocery shop, to fix my hair. Before Riley died, my Dad would cook for the family. He would help around the house. After the divorce and Riley's death, my mother ripped him away from me.

The foreign longing evaporated and rage burned through my veins. How _dare_ my mother take him away from me? Aunt Irina? She had taught more in eight years than my _mother_ had in twenty-four years. She destroyed my relationships with them by forbidding communication.

What would my life be like if she hadn't? Would I hear from my father more than once a year on my birthday? Would Aunt Irina still have died alone?

What would my life look like if my mother had actually been a mother? Her selfishness, vanity, and pride killed any hope of a healthy relationship between us.

Furious tears spilled from my eyes.

"Shh," Edward whispered, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to hurt you." His hands moved to cradle my face, thumbs wiping away tears. He sat next to me on his white sofa, enveloping me into his arms.

Here Edward was, caring for me, comforting, consoling. This man in such a short time had changed so many things in my life. I showed him my vulnerability and he had shown me his vulnerability. He accepted my weakness, my faults, the messy parts of my life and only showed me compassion.

My tears of anger metamorphosized into tears of heartache. I shook my head and he had understood how my tears had changed. He simply strengthened his hold on me and kissed my hair.

It was at this moment I realized I was falling in love with Edward Cullen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello all,**

 **First I wanted to apologize for being MIA, life has been pretty busy for me this past month.**

 **Second, Riptide was nominated for Fic of the Year over at A Different Forrest, which absolutely blew my mind. I didn't win or make the top ten, but I wanted to congratulate pattyrose for her winning fic "A Servant Wife"! I personally read her fic a couple months ago, and I loved it! Congratulations to everyone in the top ten as well! I wasn't expecting to win, I was just floored I was even nominated.**

 **So, now to the chapter! I hope ya'll like it! Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Edward**

The beauty in my arms sat sniffling, so much had changed in her life in such a short amount of time. She came to an absolute understanding of aspects of her life. She didn't speak of her family often and now I understand why.

When Bella called me, I had been filing paperwork, and I was utterly concerned. She didn't usually call me while I was at work, she respected that boundary. I sped to the intersection she had told me on the phone to find a broken girl. She sat in the dirt by the piers, clutching her knees to her chest. At that moment, she looked so tiny and broken, I felt my heart physically ache. What surprised me was learning her mother had been physical with her.

I wasn't sure if her mother had abused Bella in the past, but I was so angry I saw red when she had told me Renee's doing. Bella was a true light in this world. Always kind, compassionate and altogether talented beyond belief. How dare her mother extinguish Bella's light? Renee's selfishness demolished Rosalie's vain ways into oblivion. She had prioritized her own life in front of her child.

Thinking about her actions, as much as it sickened me, I couldn't help but remember one of my professor's words.

" _Grief can completely change a person. Combined with past emotional wounds, the loss of a loved one may devastate a person's morale. Many people heal within eighteen months of the loss, but the scientific measurement of emotions does not stand completely accurate. Other forces may drive a person to change within the grieving process. The differences may be microscopic to massive."_

Bella often spoke of the happier times in her early life. Was Renee's selfishness a result of the loss of Riley? The death of a child, marital problems, past emotional scarring could all have contributed to Renee's behavior and actions.

Despite her circumstances, her actions are not justifiable, especially if previous abuse took part. I would never defend Renee's actions, but some occurrences and behaviors clicked in my mind. I am no psychologist either, and I could not and would not attempt to diagnose Renee.

A soft sigh interrupted my thoughts. Bella's tears had stopped falling, but her grip on me did not loosen. I took my free hand which rested on our laps to wipe away one lone tear, silently trailing down her soft cheek.

"What do I do now?" Bella said, turning her head to look at me, uncertainty clear in her dark eyes.

"I think you should examine Renee's involvement in your life as of now, and decide if you want to continue a relationship with her."

"I...I...don't know what I want. Right now, I think it's best if she leaves. I need some time to think about it."

"I'll be there with you along the way," I kissed her hair softly.

"You don't understand how much I appreciate that."

* * *

"I am here with you the entire time, Bella. You can do this." I looked over at her in the passenger seat of my car. She had one leg drawn to her chest and a hand in her mouth, biting her fingernails.

"I'm just nervous, I can't help it." She squirmed in her seat, pushing her hair out of her face. I reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing gently.

"I understand. This is a difficult situation, and I personally think you are handling this quite well."

It was doubtlessly true. Isabella Swan is one of the strongest people I have ever had the chance of meeting. Her adversity did not change her utterly sweet disposition. She was incredibly mature, and quite the opposite of her mother's example. She surprised me with her actions and thoughts towards difficult situations in her life. My heart swelled with pride.

She rolled her eyes at me, but my words seemed to reassure her slightly. The short drive to her house had ended, and I pulled alongside the curb, behind the black rental car belonging to her mother.

Bella took a few deep breaths while I went around the car to open the door for her. I held my hand out in assistance, emotionally and physically. Together, we made our way on the stoney path to her front door. I squeezed her hand in assurance as she opened the door.

Renee sat on the couch, head in her hands. Once she heard the door, her head snapped up at the sound. She quickly stood, rushing over to Bella.

"My Isabella," She began, her voice raspy. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you, I'm so sorry!" She attempted to pull Bella into her arms, but my girl stood firm, clutching my hand a little tighter.

"I think it's best if you leave," Bella said, her voice slightly detached of emotion. Renee's eyes fluttered in surprise.

"Isabella, I said I was sorry. You need to accept my apology." Renee's face contorted into a sickly sweet expression.

"I do not have to do anything you tell me to do. I am an adult. I need space right now to think about things. I deserve at least that much."

"Bella, love, that's not fair," False refinement oozed through every word.

"Mom, you need to leave."

"Bella! I did not raise you to be so rude! Apologize right now! I cannot believe you would act this way in front of your boyfriend! It is so unattractive."

Bella's face grew red, and not from her frequent blush.

"You need to leave this moment, you are no longer welcome here." Bella's voice was eerily calm and steady.

Renee raised her hand as if to slap Bella again, but I quickly caught her arm, rage filling every pore of my body. Bella flinched and moved behind me.

"With all due respect, Bella asked you to leave. We can either do this the easy way, or I can call the police." Renee gasped at my sudden interruption and narrowed her eyes. I released her arm and pulled Bella a step back.

"When he breaks your heart, do not come crawling back to me, Isabella. He is not right for you." Renee said crossly. She turned on her heels and disappeared into the guest bedroom, muttering under her breath and slamming the door.

* * *

With Renee long gone, Bella and I sat in her backyard on a bench. She leaned against me while her knees were to her chest and chin on her knees. She looked out towards the horizon, long hair behind her as the breeze captured each lock. We sat there a while, unspeaking. I could tell she was lost in thought, mulling over her relationship with her mother.

I felt for her. She didn't deserve this turmoil in her life. I felt thankful and blessed for my parents. I had both of my parents still involved in my life, throughout my life. They gave me and my siblings independence, a strong sense of compassion, and most importantly, love. Their love cultivated us into the people we were today. I could not imagine growing up without one of them.

"Walk with me?" I asked, nudging her gently. She uncurled from her position which I had seen her a lot in recently and accepted my outreached hand. I pulled her lightly to her feet and started to lead her from the backyard towards the beach. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, where she fit against my side.

We walked down the beach, barefoot on the sand as the overhead sun was beginning its descent. I glanced at my watch, and I realized it was around dinner time. I didn't want to go too far down the beach in case she got hungry.

I knew she just wanted time to think in silence, so I didn't talk while we walked. I was worried about all the thoughts that passed through her head. I didn't want her to push me away. I wanted to be there for her, let her lean on me.

She suddenly stopped walking, me almost tripping over her. She faced the horizon, and took a few steps forward, leaving my embrace.

"Bella?"

Her feet now brushed the water's edge. The tide lapped at her toes. She took a few more steps, her feet now fully covered by the salty ocean. This is usually how far she would trek into the water. I learned her boundaries with water quickly, as not to upset her again. I stepped behind her, in order to stand with her, but she began walking further into the water. She stopped again once her bottom of her calves were submerged.

My eyes were wide with surprise. "Bella, what are you doing?" I followed her, water sloshing around with my quick movement.

Bella turned around then and faced me. Her mouth moved into a small smile.

"Let's go for a swim," she said, her words thoroughly shocking me.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked, my hand reached for her arm, to pull her away from the water.

"Yes, Edward! I feel great! I want to swim!" Her smile grew as my mouth dropped in shock. "I'm tired of being afraid. Of the ocean, of my mother!" She turned around, reaching down and splashed water into the air and laughed.

I grinned. "Fuck it, let's do it." I pulled my shirt off and my phone from my pocket, throwing them onto the safety of the sand and followed her deeper into the ocean. "You know you have your clothes on?" I asked, eying her denim shorts and her short sleeved top.

"You're ruining the spontaneity of the moment, Edward!" She called over her shoulder. She ran into deeper waters, laughing. I shook my head and ran after her.

Before I caught up to her, she suddenly fell into the water, disappearing under.

"Fuck! Bella!" I ran faster to the spot she had fallen, and she popped her head up, gasping. The water to my waist, I picked her up. "Are you okay?"

She pushed her damp hair away from her face and threw her head back in laughter.

"You scared me!" I exclaimed. She moved to wrap her legs around my waist and arms around my neck.

"I tripped on a rock," she managed to let out between her laughs.

I shook my head, "You're crazy," I chuckled.

I took us deeper into the water, stopping when the water hit my lower chest.

"This is fun," She looked at me, smiling. She brought her face to mine, kissing me sweetly. The gentle waves bobbed us around. She deepened the kiss, and I had to break apart to breathe. Her hands toyed with the hair at the nape of my neck.

"What brought this on?" I asked.

"I told you, I'm tired of being afraid. I just want to live!" She looked around us, taking in just how far we were from the shore. "I think this is far enough, though." She eyed the shore.

"That's fine," I nodded. I kissed her again, her lips tasting salty.

* * *

" _Edward, come here." My Nana called, voice firm. I stepped down the stairs cautiously, slowly. I knew I was in trouble. Each step brought me closer to doom. I found her in the kitchen, rolling out pie crust on the kitchen island._

" _Yes, ma'am?" I asked gently. My hands twisted at the hem of my favorite Star Wars t-shirt._

" _Now, Edward, do you think I am a stupid woman?" Her eyes left the dough, but she continued rolling._

" _Of course not, Nana!" I exclaimed, eyes wide._

" _I am good friends with Father Dennis." I nodded, looking down at my red converse, avoiding eye contact with Nana. "He told me you missed your weekly confession." I gulped. "Now you know what you need to do, don't you?"_

" _Yes, ma'am,"_

" _Tell me what you're going to do."_

" _I need to apologize to Father Dennis and go to confession," My eyes wandered around the kitchen, trying to see how mad Nana was but avoiding her eye contact._

" _Edward Anthony, you are about to receive your first Holy Communion. You need to follow your faith better. You cannot fall away from the church. Do you know who pulls people away from the church?"_

" _The devil," I responded, Nana always said bad things were caused by the devil._

" _Correct. You need to be inside of God's good graces. Now go upstairs and pray for forgiveness. I'll call you down for supper."_

" _Yes, ma'am,". I turned on my heels guiltily and scurried up the stairs as fast as my little legs could carry me._

" _What did you do now, Edward?" Emmett chuckled from his room with the door open. He was laying on the ground flipping through a car magazine. I stuck my tongue out at him and made my way to my room._

 _I flopped down on my bed. I guess my punishment could have been worse. I was sad Momma and Dad were out. Momma would have been at my side when Nana talked to me. Sometimes Nana was really scary._

 _Last year, when I was six, she spanked me after touched her special lamp that had crystals hanging on it. I just wanted to hear them clink and make a sound. But she caught me and spanked me real hard._

 _I started the sign of the cross. "Dear God, I am sorry I skipped confession to play baseball with Emmett. Please forgive me, Amen."_

 _I heard a knock on the door, and I scrambled from my bed to my knees, folding my hands in prayer. The door swung open and Alice entered, chewing pink bubble gum._

" _Chill, it's just me." She laughed. "Did Nana spank you?"_

" _Not this time," I said, laying down on the floor on my belly, resting my head on my hands._

 _She sat next to me on the floor. "Edward don't be stupid and get in trouble. We have just four more days here, then we won't see Nana till Christmas."_

" _Four more days is a long time," I whined. "I want to leave now."_

" _Suck it up, Edward. Both Emmett and I want to leave too. Nana doesn't let us watch any TV that's not religious. And I haven't seen Rugrats in a long long time." She blew a bubble and popped it, making a loud sound._

" _Four more days," I sighed._

* * *

"Can you get me a plate, Bella?" I called out. Bella and I had both showered and changed from our impromptu swim. Thankfully, I had some clothes over at my parents' place. The burgers I had cooking on the grill were almost finished. Bella had invited my siblings over for an impromptu dinner, but Emmett and Rose were on their way back from visiting Rose's family in New York. Jasper and Alice would be here soon.

As I flipped the burgers, my phone rang in my pocket. I answered it quickly, not checking the screen.

"Hello?"

"Edward, baby! You haven't called me back! And you finally picked up your phone. It's a damn miracle."

"Tanya, I can't talk now. I said I would call you back, and I will. I have been busy the past couple of days."

"Too busy to talk to _me?_ Come on, Eddie." I winced at Tanya's beloved nickname.

"Right now is not a good time, Tanya," I said firmly, I glanced through the window on the back door to see if Bella was returning.

"Eddie," she pouted, "I _need_ you."

"I'll call you later, bye," I ended the call and shoved my phone back in my pocket in frustration. I ran my hand through my messy hair, probably making it more disheveled.

"Hey, everything okay?" Bella asked, handing me the plate I requested.

"Definitely!" I pulled her to my side, kissing her hair. I let go to remove the burgers from the grill and onto the plate.

"Alice called, they are on their way." She said. Bella poured herself a glass of lemonade that was already placed on the picnic table outside. "I'll go get the cooler." She spun around to go inside, and her dress fluttered around her legs. She looked beautiful in her floral print dress.

Then again, she looked beautiful in anything.

I wrapped foil over the plate of burgers, placed it on the foldable table she had set up, and followed her inside to retrieve the rest of the food.

Inside, Bella struggled to lift the ice chest. "It's heavier than it looks," she grunted. Laughing, I grabbed it from her.

"I'll get it, can you grab the pasta salad and fruit salad?"

"Sure," Just as I turned around with the heavy ice chest, the doorbell rang. I continued on my way to place the cooler outside. Placing it by the food table, I reached inside grabbing a Bud Light for myself and for Jasper and popped off the tops with the bottle opener.

Bella led an over-excited Alice with Jasper in tow to her backyard.

"Bella," Alice gushed, "Your backyard is beautiful! I love all of the greenery! Is that a garden over there?" She bounced over to the garden and gasped at the vegetables growing.

I rolled my eyes at Alice. "Alice, have you never seen a tomato before?" She simply stuck her tongue out at me and kept admiring Bella's hard work. "Hey Jazz," I clapped his shoulder, offering him the beer.

"Hey, Edward," he replied, raising his beer in appreciation and taking a long drink.

"Long day at work?" I asked, smirking.

"You could say that," He chuckled.

"Everyone ready to eat?" Bella asked, grabbing my hand.

Alice flitted over, gave me a quick peck on the cheek, "Yes, I am starving!"

The four of us gathered around the table which held the food. While I grilled the burgers, Bella had made pasta salad and fruit salad. Everyone loaded their plates and sat around the wooden picnic table.

"So, brother dear, what are you going to do for your birthday?" Alice asked, finishing a bite of pasta.

I glanced at Bella, whose fork paused slightly as she was spearing a piece of strawberry. "Well, Bella and I have plans to visit St. Petersburg to visit her brother," I said gently, keeping an eye on the woman next to me.

"I didn't know you had a brother," Alice accused, pointing her fork across the table towards Bella.

"He actually...passed away," Bella replied softly, glancing up at Alice.

Alice's fork clattered down onto her plate.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Bella, I didn't know!" Alice said, kicking me under the table. My eyes flew to her's in surprise...and pain.

"What the—"

"It's okay, Alice," Bella's voice soft, "It was a while ago." She took a sip of lemonade. "Actually tomorrow is the anniversary of his death, and Edward is sacrificing his birthday to go with me to visit his grave."

Alice took Bella's hand and looked at me gently.

"I'm not sacrificing anything, Bella. I want to spend the day with you." I replied, wrapping an arm around her beside me.

Alice looked at Jasper tenderly, who had remained quiet during the entire exchange. Bella leaned into my side and looked up at me through her long lashes.

"Thank you," she whispered, eyes bright.

After dinner, we all sat around a fire on the beach on towels. Alice was lazily lying in Jasper's lap while Bella sat close to me, knees touching mine. I watched her as she spoke with Alice. The flame of the fire cast a beautiful warm glow over her and made her hair appear redder. Her dark eyes reflected the orange glow, and in the dim light I could make out the sparse spray of freckles dotted on her face.

Bella interacted with Alice as if they had been friends forever. Bella giggled in all of the right places in the conversation, mollifying Alice immensely. The destruction Renee had left behind seemed forgotten—at least for the moment.

"Edward, remember when you first met Jazzy? You absolutely hated him!" Alice laughed, alcohol supplying her extra giggles.

I scoffed, "Nah, I didn't hate him...I was just intimidated by him. I was a freshman in college, and I met him while he was in uniform. How could you not be intimidated by a cop?"

"That's fair," Bella snickered. "How did you two meet?"

"I was a junior in college at The University of Texas in Austin and Jazz was a senior. I, of course, was a fashion design major and he was criminal justice. We met in a drawing class." Alice chirped and adjusted herself in Jasper's lap.

"I was taking it for my art credit," Jasper cut in.

"I don't know how you passed that class, sweetie." Alice reached up and patted Jasper's face sweetly. We all burst into laughter.

"Only because I had a private tutor," He said, shrugging his eyebrows suggestively. His response only caused another round of laughter. "We were friends for a year, and then we started dating, I was finishing up my training at the police academy."

"The family went to Austin to attend Alice's senior fashion show, and Jasper showed up in his uniform," I explained. "I thought he was just there for the event, not there for Alice." I smiled at the memory. "But yeah, I was intimidated. First I was surrounded by the weirdos of the fashion world," I winked at Alice and she flipped me off, "Then I was meeting Alice's policeman of a boyfriend."

"You should have seen Emmett, though. He was totally sizing Jazzy up!" Alice laughed.

"That _was_ pretty funny," Jasper chortled.

The rest of the night passed, filled with laughter and lighthearted conversations. I hope tonight helped Bella recover from the episode with her mother. I knew all of the lightheartedness would disappear when Bella and I traveled to St. Petersburg.

The fire almost out, Bella curled in my lap, she looked up at me with her alluring chocolate eyes as my watch beeped, notifying it was midnight, "Happy birthday Edward."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again, friends! I am back with another (action-packed) chapter of Riptide!**

 **I wanted to continuously thank y'all for all of your support! We've hit over 200 reviews! I am blown away! I am so happy you love the characters and the world I've created just as much as I do!**

 **For this chapter, not to spoil it, I've done research to the best of my ability. Don't roast me if it's not totally accurate! :)**

 **I have a lot more twists and turns planned for Riptide, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Please let me know what you think in your review, I will greatly appreciate your thoughts and opinions!**

 **Here is Chapter 15.**

* * *

Glancing at my watch, my sandwich was sloppily slapped together as my nerves took over. Edward would be here in fifteen minutes to pick me up. I had taken an impromptu nap, making me run late.

Why was I nervous about the trip with Edward? We would be leaving our little bubble of Clear Lake and venturing into my childhood hometown. My mother hopefully wouldn't show up in St. Petersburg. I knew when I had asked her to leave, she would flee there. I guess I was nervous about Edward seeing such a vulnerable part of me, part of my life.

After quickly eating my sandwich, I grabbed a tote and threw some essentials it—an umbrella, a sweater, and my phone charger. After adjusting my black cotton sundress I slipped on my sandals and waited on the couch. I checked my phone, realizing I had a missed call from Mom. Tears watered my eyes as I shook my head. I was not going to call her back.

I thought of my dad, how did he feel today? Was he desensitized to the past events of this date, an utter mess, or somewhere in between? It wasn't his fault Mom had limited my contact with him. Is he the same as I remember? I would never know unless I talked with him, but I was a little too overwhelmed right now to consider a relationship with him.

A gentle knock startled me from my thoughts and I raised from the couch to answer the front door. I wiped the buds of tears from my eyes before opening the door to face Edward. As soon as the door opened fully, Edward pulled me into his arms against his chest.

"How are you, Bella?" He murmured against my hair.

"I'm okay," I mumbled against him. I could feel the vibration of his heart beat within his chest against my cheek. He kissed my temple before pulling back to look at my face. His brow furrowed slightly and his face full of compassion, Edward read my face.

"Ready to go?" he asked gently.

"Yes, let me just grab—"

"I've got your bag." He said releasing me and striding towards the couch to pick up my tote.

"Thanks," But my voice betrayed me and tears flooded my vision.

"Hey," Edward said gently, "It's going to be alright." He dropped the tote at our sides and took me into his arms again.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He cupped my chin and angled it towards him, "Do not apologize for anything, Bella. I know today is especially hard to endure."

My knees grew weak and I stumbled into him, almost collapsing.

"That's the thing," I managed to say, "it hasn't gotten easier, only a bit more manageable." Edward carefully slid our bodies to the ground, almost cradling me.

"I understand," He said, peppering light kissed on my forehead.

Sobs wracked my body, dominating any words I wanted to speak.

I wanted Riley's life to still have meaning. His death was entirely _my_ fault. _I_ had forgotten my life jacket. It should have been _me_. He took his life vest off for _me_. How could I even live with myself?

I want to feel Riley's arms around me again. His warm embrace and playful tickles. I want to hear his voice repeating my nickname. I want to hear his annoyed exclamations when I would bug him while he had friends over. I missed every little thing about him. I wanted everything back.

Riley's death reminded me of the turmoil of life in the aftermath. The separation of my parents, seeing Dad for the last time, seeing Aunt Irina for the last time. Why didn't I try harder to resist my Mom?

Riley had so much to give to the world. All of my friends' elder siblings pushed them away and taunted them, but Riley would actually play with me. When Mom was going through her moods, he would whisk me away to do something fun.

He told me he wanted to be a doctor. He said he wanted to save lives. Why would the world take such a giving, compassionate soul away? He wanted to go to college, marry, have children. His life was swept away from him in those waves.

I wanted him to see me graduate from high school, college. Prove Mom wrong and choose my profession in art. He encouraged my creativity even when I was eight. He saw something in me Mom never did and he cultivated that passion. I want him there when I marry, give birth. I want him just to still be with me.

Most importantly, I want him to meet Edward.

Edward Cullen, who I most certainly saw myself with forever.

The hole that had never been quite as filled since Riley died in my chest seemed to open further, and I almost cried out in pain. It threatened to overtake me, pull me into its darkness.

I only had one reason to fight against it.

Edward.

I want to be here with him and make Riley proud. If I didn't have my parents to make proud, I would sure as hell try to make Riley proud.

As a newfound feeling of determination filled my entire body, the deep hole in my chest had subsided. My sobs weakened and the tears flowed fewer and farther in between. Sensing a change, Edward lifted his head which was resting against my hair. I looked up at him, through my thoroughly saturated lashes, into his deep green eyes. I couldn't place all of the emotions swimming within his eyes. His thumb softly brushed my cheek, wiping away the infrequent tears. In his eyes, I saw a similar quality to Riley's eyes—compassion.

"Okay," I said hoarsely, "I think I'm ready to go."

"Are you sure you are up to traveling today? We can go another—"

"Yes," I said a little more confidently. "I want to go today." I reached up with my hand, that had been cradled in his chest, up to his cheek. His stubble slightly tickled my palm.

"Okay, Bella, let's get on the road then," He smiled softly and his eyes shone.

* * *

 _Auntie Irina had given me a warm bath and let me dress in my favorite purple nightgown, even if it had a few little holes. She braided my wet hair into two braids which dampened my nightgown. She put on my favorite show_ Arthur _while she scrubbed the kitchen. I laid on the couch, belly full and clean, eyes tired. My arms and legs ached badly_ and _I had pink_ Band-Aids _over the larger cuts I had gotten from the water._

" _Auntie?" I called out. She hurried to my side, stroking my hair._

" _Yes, baby?" She responded softly. Her voice sounded different. Like it was kinda scratchy._

"When is Riley coming home? He said he would read me Goodnight Moon, _tonight."_

 _"Oh, Bella," my eyes further widened against sleep when I saw her eyes become watery. "The rescue teams are trying to find him, baby. Hopefully, he will come home and maybe he can then read to you."_

 _The front door flew open, hitting the wall with a large bang. My parents rushed through the door. Their eyes were wide, fear written on their faces. Mom was crying and Daddy's eyes were glassy._

" _What happened?" My Mom roared. Auntie ushered me to her bedroom, telling me to lie down and try to sleep. But I couldn't sleep without Riley reading me my book. She shut the door firmly. I scrambled to the door and pressed my ear against it._

" _There was an accident," Auntie began, her voice breaking. "They were on the boat and they must have crashed. They are still searching for Riley. They found Bella floating in his life jacket about eight miles away from the docks. We don't know exactly how long she was floating out there before she was found." Auntie Irina's sobs made it hard to understand her._

" _This is all your fault, Irina! If you had been watching them properly...Riley wasn't allowed to drive the boat by himself! I told you!" Mom screamed._

" _Renee, you need to calm down, we don't know exactly what happened," Daddy told Mom._

" _Don't fucking touch me, Charlie! My child is missing, and it's her fucking fault!" Mom's bad words caused me to whimper. I didn't like when she used angry words._

" _Renee Samantha Swan, you need to calm down_ now _. Think of Bella." Auntie Irina sounded mean, I've never heard her sound mean ever._

" _You are not my mother," she snapped, "You never were and you never will be. Don't talk to me like I'm still a fucking child."_

" _Renee," Daddy assuaged. "Let's take a seat."_

" _Fuck you, Charlie, how can you be so fucking calm!?"_

" _I know that it's needed right now. Do you see how distraught your aunt is? Do you think she meant for this to happen?" Daddy's voice sounded like he was crying now. "Isabella is here, she is safe. We need to wait for the Coast Guard to do their job and bring our son back to us."_

" _Let me see her," Mom whimpered._

" _You need to relax, or you're going to scare her further."_

" _My babies," she sobbed. I heard footsteps to Aunties bedroom and I scurried to hide under the bed, muscles hurting._

" _Isabella?" Auntie called. She stepped around the bed. "Oh, Bella," she sighed. She stilled near the edge of the bed and kneeled down. She moved the quilt and peered under the bed. "Come here, sweet girl," she cooed. She didn't sound mean anymore. She reached out her arm to me. I gingerly accepted and whimpered as my body hurt crawling to her. She cradled my small body to her chest once I was out from my hiding place. "Momma wants to see you." She stood up, carrying me into the living room._

" _My Isabella," Mom sobbed. Auntie placed me into her arms as Mom sat on the couch. She buried her head into my curled body, and I winced in pain._

" _Be careful, Renee," Auntie said quietly, "She's extremely sore and bruised." Mom looked up at her and glared, her mouth opening to say something._

" _Renee…" Daddy began. He sat close to Mom and stroked my cheek. His chocolate brown eyes shone with tears. I never saw my Daddy cry before. Mom looked back down at me and rocked me. I reached for Daddy and he took me into his arms, holding me against his chest to where my cheek lie on his shoulder. I began to cry._

* * *

"Bella?" Edward's smooth voice jostled me from my sleep.

"Woah," I began, rubbing my eyes, "are we there?"

"Yes, just passed the city limit." He reached over the console and intertwined his hand with mine.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," I said sheepishly.

"Not a problem," He chuckled lightly.

"Still, I can't believe I fell asleep for two and a half hours."

"Well, I would say two hours because you didn't blackout until we entered Lake Monroe." He squeezed my hand playfully.

After giving Edward the directions to the cemetery, we finally stood at the edge of the display of graves. I took a deep breath, swallowing the beginnings of tears and grabbed Edward's hand in mine, flowers in my other. He searched my face for any signs of another breakdown. I gave him a small smile in reassurance.

I led him down the familiar rows to Riley's resting place. I removed my hand from Edward's to run it over the smooth polished granite memorializing Riley Lee Swan.

 _Riley Lee Swan_

 _1985-2001_

 _Beloved son, brother, and friend_

 _Love you forever and always_

Kneeling down, I traced each engravement with my fingers, as I had done since I was a little girl. I placed the small bouquet of flowers down at the foot of the gravestone.

"Hey, Riley," I began, "Miss you. A lot has changed since the last time I visited." Silent tears slid down my cheeks. "I met someone, Riley." I looked up at Edward and smiled. His green orbs were glassy with unshed tears. "His name is Edward, and I think you two would get along so well. He's a doctor, just like what you wanted to become. He's making the world a better place, just as you wished to do." Edward kneeled beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I wish you could meet him, Riley."

"Hi, Riley," Edward murmured. "I'm Edward Cullen. Your sister is such an amazing woman. You would be so proud of the woman she has become." I leaned into his side, his words touching every part of my soul. "Your sister has utterly changed my life. If she is such a light in the world, I can't imagine what you were like. She loves you, Riley, she speaks so fondly of you. Thank you for being an amazing brother to her. She would not be the woman she is today without your influence."

My chest started aching, but not out of grief. Edward's words made my heart flutter and my body warm.

Edward and I sat in silence for a while. The lack of words was completely comfortable and necessary.

"Riley, I love you beyond words. I miss you, forever and always." I ran my hand over the warm granite once more.

"It was nice meeting you, Riley," Edward said softly.

"Bye, see you soon." Edward stood and helped me up. His arm encircled my waist, and I leaned into him. I said one last silent goodbye and we turned around to head back to Edward's car.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. As if on cue, Edward's stomach rumbled. "Nevermind," I added, laughing gently.

"I could eat," he replied, flashing his crooked smile.

"Great, I know of a great place."

* * *

I guided Edward around St. Petersburg to my favorite local cafe. Lucy Lou's was known for their comfort food, and that's exactly what I needed. We pulled up to the cafe, a freestanding, vintage looking building and of course, Edward opened the car door for me. I don't know if I could ever get used to his manners, it truly surprised me every time, igniting the butterflies in my stomach.

We stepped inside the cafe to meet the hostess.

"Welcome to Lucy Lou's, table for two?" An older woman asked, Floridian accent dominating her speech.

"Yes, ma'am," Edward replied, grinning. She led us to a booth and handed us menus.

"Enjoy your meal, you two," She smiled brightly.

Edward skimmed the menu. "What's good here?"

"Pretty much everything. I used to get the 'Little Lou' cheeseburger with fries. I'm probably going to get that. I've heard the grilled chicken melt is good too. Their fried chicken is delicious too."

"Hm, I'll get the cheeseburger then too, if you suggest it."

"Definitely."

Edward took my hand from across the table, but his eyes looked over my shoulder.

Suddenly, the color drained from his face.

"What the fuck?" he whispered.

"What is it?" I asked, about to turn around.

"Don't." He said quickly, startling me.

"Edward…?"

"It's him." He all but snarled, his face reddening.

"Who?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"The guy from the bar."

Panic and fear flooded my veins like ice.

I turned around, despite Edward's warning. And there he was. The greasy long blonde haired guy. He was a few tables down, clearing the remnants of a family's meal. His hair was pulled back into a low bun and he wore a black apron. I saw him smirk as he caught the eye of a fiery, curly haired waitress, giving her a not-so-subtle wink. She passed him and giggled, smacking his butt as she made her way to our table.

I felt sick to my stomach.

"Hey there, my name is Victoria and I will be your waitress today. What can I get y'all to drink?" Her high pitched voice rang through my ears.

I looked to Edward for guidance.

He quickly composed himself. "We need just a minute to look over the menu if you don't mind," he said evenly.

The contents of my stomach didn't settle.

"Oh, uh, sure," Victoria said, swinging her hip and flipping her hair as she left.

"Shit…" Edward's hands pulled at his hair. "I need to call my dad…" He grabbed his phone from his pocket and pressed on the screen a couple of times. Meanwhile, I was trying to keep my breathing steady. My assaulter was in the same room as me.

"Dad," He began tersely, "The guy from the bar that I punched...and assaulted Bella? He's standing twenty feet away from me. What do I do?" Edward sheltered his face with his hand to avoid being recognized. I kept my eyes on his.

"Of course I am fucking _sure_ it's him."

I laid my hands flat out on the table and tried to remain calm.

"Sorry, okay, thank you for your help."

The diner sounds around me were beginning to sound funny, like I was underwater or they were far away. My eyes blinked rapidly as I lost the ability to focus on my hands.

"Bella, Bella!" Edward jolted me out of my state. "We are going to walk calmly outside the diner, to not make a scene. Then you go sit in the car. I will call the police. We're going to get this fucker.

I nodded absentmindedly. Edward slid out of the booth and then helped me to my feet. I leaned heavily on him, as my stomach still felt sick and my mind spun.

I couldn't see where I was going, so I relied on Edward. I didn't know if people were looking at us or if he saw us. All I felt was the sweet relief of the muggy Floridian heat as Edward pulled me outside.

"Can you get to the car?" Edward asked voice laced with concern. I shook my head.

"I need to sit down," I managed to gasp out. Edward relocated us around the corner in a bit more private part of the street. He assisted me into a sitting position, back against the brick wall.

"Put your knees up, like this," he carefully moved my legs. "Put your head in between them and make sure to take deep breaths."

Once he made sure I wasn't going to pass out, he called the police.

"Hi, I need an officer at 37th and Richmond, at Lucy Lou's Cafe. One of the busboys is a wanted criminal back in Clear Lake, about three hours east of here. My father, who is currently in Clear Lake is speaking to our police force as we speak so we can get this sorted out. He is charged with sexual assault. I am standing at the corner of the building. No sir, I don't have him within eyesight...my girlfriend, the victim of his assault is with me and we exited the building upon seeing him. I am pretty sure he didn't see us. Okay, thank you."

His words processed through my head as I was able to steady my breathing and spinning head. Edward kneeled beside me, rubbing my back comfortingly.

"You're fine, Bella. He is never going to hurt you again." His words smooth, breath lightly tickling my ear. "I'm never going to let him hurt you again."

We sat there, him whispering comforting words in my ear until we saw a police cruiser pull up. Edward stood up upon their arrival, offering a hand to pull me to my feet. I stood close to his side as two officers exited the cruiser.

"Did you call with the tip?" The larger man asked. He stood about at Emmett's towering height and just as large as Emmett's body. His dark eyes and hair complemented his olive complexion.

"Yes," Edward nodded.

"I'll need to discuss the situation with you and then we can detain the suspect. Because the crime happened in a different county and city, we can not arrest him just yet. I'm Officer Benjamin Antar, this is my partner Officer Liam Mueller." The man next to Officer Antar nodded. He too was tall, but less physically built than his cohort. His blonde hair was cropped short and his dark blue eyes were guarded yet compassionate.

Edward explained the situation again, skipping over mentioning Riley, and the officers took extensive notes.

"Did you recognize the man, miss?" Officer Mueller asked.

"Yes," I said briefly.

"And you're sure it is the same man who assaulted you previously?"

"Yes."

"Were there any witnesses to the assault?" Officer Antar cut in.

"I was a witness," Edward spoke up.

"And you already filed a statement back home?"

"Yes, sir."

"We have enough information to detain the suspect, but we will need both of you to come to the station." I inwardly groaned. I was exhausted, despite my many naps today. I also wanted this situation to be cleared up quickly so Edward and I could go home.

"Please stand back here while we go into the diner." Edward and I stayed in place as the two officers rounded the corner to enter the cafe.

"It's all going to be over soon," Edward pulled me to his chest.

"What the fuck? What'sa going on, I didn't do nothing!" The greasy haired man spat at the officers as they pulled him outside, bound in handcuffs.

"James Hunter, you are being detained for sexual assault." Edward shielded me from "James'" view as he was being dragged to the cruiser and his rights were being recited.

"What the fuck? No fucking way? You've got the wrong guy. Take these fucking cuffs off of me!"

I heard the struggling of his movements against the officers as they moved closer to the car. I heard Edward suck in a deep breath as he must have seen James.

"It's fucking _you_ ," James spat. "You're the one who fucking punched me."

Edward's body tensed. I foolishly peeked around Edward's bicep to look at James. His eyes were wild and some of his stringy hair had escaped his hair tie. He lunged against the officers towards us.

"And _you_. We had some fun, huh?" He taunted. Edward seemed to vibrate with rage. "We would have had more if this asshole hadn't ruined the moment. Fucking dipshit." James' face contorted into a sneer.

"James!" Victoria's high pitched voice cried at as she ran out of the diner, still in her apron. "What the fuck, baby?"

"It's just a misunderstanding, sweet cheeks." James mocked.

"Baby, what the hell? Officers, let him go, he didn't do nothing!" She ran towards James, throwing herself at the officers.

"Ma'am, step back," Office Antar threatened.

"He's fucking innocent! Leave him alone!" She wailed.

I put a hand on Edward's bicep to remind him to stay calm.

"Into the car, Mr. Hunter," Officer Antar shoved him towards the car.

"You're going to regret this, motherfucker," James rumbled.

* * *

 **What do you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, my friends! Welcome back to another chapter of Riptide! I feel as if a lot happens in this chapter, so be prepared! This chapter begins the whirlwind of what comes next, so buckle up!**

 **I fell the story is progressing nicely, although it is a little different than I intended. I had a basic outline of the story, but new ideas formed as I wrote each chapter so here we are! There's a lot more in store before tying up loose ends! And maybe some ties won't be tied so nicely...we'll see!**

 **I truly want to thank each person who has taken the time to read and review my story. The overwhelming support has been amazing! Please leave your thoughts and I would love to hear what you think is going to happen next! Much love to all!**

* * *

Chapter 16

The short car ride to the police station was quiet, neither of us spoke as Edward followed the cruiser. Several times, Edward opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes would harden and his mouth closed. I stared out the window, looking at the passing memories of my childhood. We had passed the playground in St. Peter's Park where I had fallen off the swings and busted my lip, my favorite art store, and Riley's favorite fast food restaurant, Bill Bailey's Seafood. Each reminder would bring up the memories of the happier days with my family.

What kind of memories did I have now regarding my family? A toxic mother, a dead brother, and a father who didn't seem to care?

Edward had an amazing family. Every sibling was close in age and had great relationships. He had two parents whose love exuberated from every fiber of their being. I was almost jealous of him. No, I _was_ jealous of him.

Both of us came from such different backgrounds, it was amazing how we fit so perfectly together. Well, at least in my opinion. His family had welcomed me into their embrace seemingly so effortlessly, my heart was truly touched.

I'd never given too much thought on the idea of marriage. My parents had not displayed a great example of it, and I had been too young when my Great Uncle Laurent passed away to really see his relationship with Aunt Irina. Both my mother and father were the only children, so I didn't have any aunts, uncles or cousins.

But meeting and growing closer to Edward had made me think about marriage. It's a just a formal promise to each other, with witnesses, right? Angela and Ben are so in love and right for each other, so their upcoming marriage didn't seem so foreign to me. Their relationship kinda seems like an almost perfect example of what marriage could be. I'm sure Angela would be able to give me some advice—what am I evening thinking? Edward and I have only known each other for two months, that is not enough time to even consider marriage...is it?

The smooth stop to the car jolted me out of my thoughts.

"We've arrived," Edward's gentle voice said. I gathered my thoughts and took a deep breath as Edward went around the car to open the door for me. I slid out of the car, wobbling a little. Edward's arm wrapped around my waist, quickly steading me. "Are you ready?" He slightly frowned.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied quietly, looking up into his eyes.

"Let's get this over with," He said, pecking my cheek and guiding us towards the entrance.

* * *

I needed to repeat my statement to the officers, which was difficult, especially because Edward couldn't be with me during it. Mostly I had leaned against Edward's shoulder in the waiting room, waiting for the police to do their work.

At about seven in the evening, four hours of waiting, Officer Antar came into the room.

"Ms. Swan?" I sat up in my seat and clutched Edward's hand. "So we've been in contact with the Clear Lake Police and James Hunter has been arrested and charged." I let out a sigh of relief. "In the next twenty-four hours, he will be transported to Clear Lake for his sentencing. He has pleaded 'not guilty' to the sexual assault charge. It appears the case is going to go to court."

"What?" I whispered.

"Because the defendant pleaded not guilty, the case will now be presented in front of a judge and possibly a jury. The defendant may choose his deny his right to a jury."

"So I need a lawyer?"

"Yes," He smiled sadly, "I believe Hunter is trying to pressure you into dropping the case."

"We will get it figured out, Bella," Edward said, "We won't let him win."

* * *

The car ride back to Clear Lake was again pretty quiet. Edward had picked up some fast food to eat on the way since we didn't end up eating at the cafe. The station had provided a light snack, but both of our stomachs were rumbling. Other than the light conversations Edward tried to maintain, the ride lacked any meaningful conversations. He promised he would ask his dad for advice since both of us were pretty clueless what the next steps were.

"I promise you're not going to do this alone, Bella." Edward had said on my front porch as we said our goodbyes. He then kissed me against the wall, a kiss so powerful I almost forgot this whole situation.

Laying in bed, and curling into Aunt Irina's afghan, I attempted to sleep.

* * *

Buzzing and the clatter of my phone falling from my nightstand woke me from my restless sleep. I groaned as I removed an arm from the warmth of the blanket and patted around the floor to retrieve my phone. Today was Saturday, I didn't need to go into the studio, and I didn't know who would be calling me at this hour. I finally found my phone, only realizing it was almost noon. I shot up from the bed. I never slept this late!

I had missed a call from Edward, which I immediately called him back. He immediately answered.

"Bella, where are you?" He asked, voice rushed and thinly veiled with panic.

"I'm at home, I just woke up," I replied confused.

"There are some developments since James Hunter's detainment…"

"Just tell me, Edward," I cut in. I didn't want him walking on tiptoes around me. I could handle it.

"Early this morning around four a.m. Hunter's transport van was in an accident outside of Tampa. The driver and the guard were killed and there is no sign of Hunter."

 _Holy. Shit._

My mouth dropped open in shock.

"According to the investigation team so far, it seems as if the vehicle was tampered with but they are still investigating."

"This is never going to go away, is it?" I said, voice breaking.

"Bella, it will, once Hunter is found again, everything will be over."

"But the trial," I added, defeated.

"Because he escaped, the trial might not even involve you. Fleeing makes the person seem more guilty. You can't live in fear of this man."

"It is much easier said than done."

"I'll ask Jasper for some security advice. Maybe extra patrols around your neighborhood and such. Hunter doesn't know who you are or where you live, other than he saw you in Clear Lake. You could have been visiting Clear Lake like he was."

"You're right, but he did threaten us at the diner. I'm just worried."

"I know, baby. It's going to be fine."

"I trust you, Edward."

"I've got to go now, I'm meeting up with Emmett in a few. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye, Edward." I almost let an " _I love you"_ slip. I flopped down on the bed, bringing my hands to my face.

 _Everything is going to be okay._

* * *

The month of June finished and transformed into July. Each week, my anxiety about James Hunter decreased, as he hadn't shown up in Clear Lake. The police were still actively looking for him, but they didn't have any new leads. For Independence Day, Edward invited me to his family's barbeque. I grew closer to Carlisle and Esme especially, helping Esme prepare all of the side dishes while Edward and his Dad grilled all of the meat.

My favorite moments of the evening included watching the Clear Lake Fourth of July Firework Show by the lake, snuggled against Edward's side sitting on a blanket on the grass. We also stole a kiss...or more under the fireworks, Emmett teased us when he spotted us, much to my embarrassment.

July soon flew by and August was upon us. Edward and I were over at his parent's house for dinner. Esme and I were sitting on the porch sipping Moscato while Edward and Carlisle were grilling further into the backyard.

"Have you heard back from Maggie, Bella?" Esme asked. Her leg was folded under her as she leaned into the wicker cushioned chair.

"We've been exchanging emails, and I would say things are progressing!" Maggie Walsh had reached out to me last week about featuring a piece of mine in the Orlando Sentinel. I had been ecstatic when she asked me to submit three pieces. She was composing an article on up and coming artists based in Florida. This exposure could definitely open doors for me.

"That is absolutely amazing, my dear! So exciting!" She gushed.

"Thanks," I smiled, catching Edward's eye. Carlisle and he had matching black aprons on. He waved with a spatula in his hand and my heart fluttered.

"I have a new project in Maine I am working on, and I would love to show my client some of your work if you don't mind. I know she will love it. Plus one of the living rooms needs a statement piece."

"Esme, I am honored," I said, touching her arm, "I really appreciate this opportunity."

"You are too talented for your work to stay just in Clear Lake, your paintings need to out there!"

"That is why I'm hoping Maggie's boss likes the stuff I'm submitting. Orlando is a much larger city and has many museums. Curators often look to Maggie to find new talent."

"Well you deserve every success, darling," She took my hand in hers. "Know I am rooting for you."

My eyes teared up, "Thank you, Esme, that means the world to me. I know I've told you a bit about my mother, we still have not spoken, and I really feel you are becoming a mother figure for me, and I've never really had that."

"Oh sweetie," she said, moving to sit on the edge of her chair to hug me, "I will always be here for you." A couple of happy tears fell from my eyes and she wiped them away with her thumbs. "Irina would be so proud of you."

"How did you know Aunt Irina?"

"I was born here, in Clear Lake and lived here until I was 12. Your aunt and my mother were good friends. When my dad disappeared when I was 6, we almost moved in with Irina and Laurent, but my grandmother insisted we lived with her and forbade it. My grandmother was ashamed of my mother for my father leaving. She blamed my mother for driving him away. In my grandmother's time, having your husband leave you was always the woman's fault. We never knew what happened to my father, but my grandmother still punished my mother anyways."

"That's awful," I added.

"Truly," Esme said sadly. "My mother worked during the day as a teacher and my grandmother had too much to do socially to take care of me during the day, so my mother had Irina watch me. She babysat me from when I was six months old up until we moved to South Carolina when my great-grandmother grew ill. My grandmother still had a social role to play in South Carolina, and therefore my mother had to play one as well. My grandmother then claimed to her uptight friends my father had died, so my mother could social climb, but never remarry. I was sent to a prestigious boarding school in New York state where I met Carlisle. I count it as a hidden blessing my grandmother pulled my mother back into high society and sent me away to boarding school so my mother would have more focus on being a "lady" in high society."

"Wow," I breathed. "Seems like a lot of family drama." I knew my fair share of family drama, that's for sure.

"Oh yes, there was _a lot_ of drama. But without the drama, I wouldn't have Carlisle and my sweet children. Everything happens for a reason. God has a plan for each of us."

"Your mother still lives in South Carolina?"

"Yes, she lives in Charleston. She had established herself there so didn't see it necessary to move. She never traveled to Clear Lake again and stopped contact with Irina. Irina and Laurent were like second parents to me and I needed to see them again. Carlisle and I vacationed here several times and I would get to see Irina and Laurent. We kept in close contact even while I lived so far away until she died."

"You were there for her when she was sick?" I asked, my eyes watering again.

"Yes, I was there when was combating the worst."

"You were there when she died?" My voice cracked, and tears streamed down my face.

"Yes," She said quietly, taking my hands in hers. A thousand emotions ran through me. Relief, anger, grief, happiness.

"I had thought she was all alone, I felt so guilty. My mom didn't let me come to see her or attend the funeral."

Anger flashed in Esme's eyes, which thoroughly surprised me. "Renee did not allow you to see Irina?"

I shook my head. "You know my mother?"

Esme gave a short nod. "Irina would speak of her often when I was young. She's—what? Five or so years older than me? Renee and I met when I was about 8 I suppose. She must have been 13, and she hated me. I wouldn't say she treated me the best. Irina had to reign her in all the time. Irina practically raised her after Irina's sister Marie, your grandmother, moved to St. Petersburg and had some health problems. Renee lived with Irina until she had to be—twenty or so. By then I had moved to South Carolina and been sent to boarding school."

I looked at Esme, entirely confused. My mother never told me she had lived with Aunt Irina. Questions and doubts swam through my head.

"Your mother never told you?" She asked sympathetically. I couldn't respond. I was still stunned. How could my mother hide a huge part of her life from me? I thought I knew my mom and my grandmother well. My mother had apparently hidden a lot from me.

Esme pulled me into another hug.

"Come inside with me and we will get you cleaned up. The boys will be done soon, and they don't need to know." She helped me to my feet and guided me inside towards the bathroom. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. The tears had stopped falling, but my face was wet and a little splotchy. Esme handed me a clean washcloth to wipe away the evidence of my tears. Esme rubbed my back as I dampened the washcloth to attempt to cool down. Thankfully, I had worn waterproof mascara today.

"There, you look fine. If you need to talk, let me know."

"Can I ask you a question, Esme?"

"Of course, sweetheart,"

"Did you know who I was when you moved here?"

"I knew of you, Irina would talk about you and your brother all the time. She had shown me pictures of you through the years, but I didn't know you lived in Clear Lake, in her house of all places. It wasn't until you said your name when we met I put two and two together. Irina would call you 'my Bella' or 'my sweet girl'. She loved you and your brother very much."

"I loved her too."

"Mom! Bella! Food's ready," Edward's voice called out.

"Thank you, Esme."

"For what, dear?"

"For being with Aunt Irina as she passed away. I felt so guilty I wasn't there and I was afraid she was all alone."

"Sweetheart, she wouldn't have wanted you there anyway, she wanted you to remember her as you knew her, not when she was sick." I nodded. "I think it's time to eat, we don't want to keep the men waiting, do we?" Esme lovingly smoothed my hair and gave me a wink.

Carlisle brought the platter of steaks to the outdoor dining table just as Esme and I arrived back outside. Edward was setting the table and as he passed me, he kissed my cheek. Esme brought our glasses and refilled them with Moscato. We all took our places at the table and served ourselves. The men had coordinated the meal and did a pretty good job. They chose to make baked potatoes with all of the toppings as a side.

As I was cutting my steak, Edward nudged me lightly and whispered: "You okay?"

"Yes," I said, giving him a smile. The smile must have not reached my eyes because his brow furrowed slightly, but he continued to eat.

"Edward finally knows how to grill a proper steak," Carlisle chuckled. His dad's teasings seemed to distract him.

"The professor didn't cover grilling steaks in Intro to Culinary Arts, Dad." Edward rolled his eyes.

"What kind of professors skips mastering the art of the grill?" Carlisle pointed his knife towards Edward.

"The kind who spends too much time teaching us how to cut an onion," Edward retorted, igniting laughter from around the table.

The evening continued pleasantly, filled with conversations and more laughter. Around ten p.m, Edward walked me back to my place.

"Want to come inside?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Sure, I can't stay too late, I promised Emmett and Jasper I would work out with them tomorrow morning. Alice says Jasper has put on a little weight and recommended to work out for the wedding." Edward chuckled.

"Oh my gosh," I laughed.

"She said he must have gained a little weight from not chasing as many 'bad guys' here rather than in Austin. But now I'll have a workout buddy, other than Emmett. Emmett spends most of the time at the bench press and needs a spotter. I'd rather workout than spotting Emmett the whole time."

"The wedding is in November?"

"Yes, Alice wanted him to start early." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Angela and Ben's wedding is in a few weeks! I should work out too," I said laughing.

"If you want to join us, feel free to." He grinned.

"Hmm, maybe. I realized I do bike at least three miles most days."

"True," He said, peppering my forehead with kisses.

"Let's go inside," I pulled my keys from the purse and turned my back to Edward. He stood behind me, circling his arms around my waist. I lead him to the couch, which became one of our favorite make-out spots. Edward's lips kissed the back of my neck and leaned into him, sighing in content. He suddenly spun me around to face him, now kissing the hollow of my throat.

"You're going to drive me insane, Edward," I moaned. My fingers found their way into his unruly bronze hair. Pulling his face to mine, I firmly pressed my lips to his. He began moving, feeling his way to sit down, pulling me into his lap. Our lips moved together seemingly in a perfectly synchronized dance. The slight stubble felt nice against my face. My heart beat wildly in the heat of passion.

The scent of Edward mixed his manly shampoo filled my lungs with each short gasp of air I took before crashing my lips to his. Our noses bumped and we both let out a short-lived chuckle. His smooth, soft lips fit perfectly against mine. His hands were all over my waist and torso, rubbing up and down.

My fingers were still pulling at his bronze strands, hungrily grasping around. He slid his tongue against my lip and he deepened the kiss, pulling me to straddle his lap. His mouth tasted of wine. My fingers moved from his hair and rested on his shoulders. The moved accordingly to the collar of his navy shirt, frantically trying to unbutton each pesky button. His hands were too busy to help.

The last button finally was done and I pushed the offending clothing out of the way and guided his arms out of the sleeves. I then ran my hands up and down his toned chest and abs. Edward grunted against my lips, the vibrations making my lips tingle.

Edward's hands traveled up to my stomach, inching further and further up. I tore my mouth from him, gasping heavily for much-needed air, while his lips found my collarbone.

"Edward," I sighed. Edward's hands finally met their destination and the feeling was unlike any other. I twisted in his arms, trying to pull my blouse off when he began to lose steam. His hands covered mine and pulled them to our sides.

"Stop trying to take off your blouse, Bella," he said huskily. My eyes flashed open and met his green, green eyes.

"Too far?" I squeaked.

"We should have stopped earlier. My self-control is waning."

"Then stop holding back," My voice thick with passion. My lips attached to his neck, kissing along his jawline.

"Bella, you know I can't," He said, almost defeated.

"Don't Catholics have confession?" I said in his ear, slightly bucking against his hard-on pressing into my thigh.

"Bella," he groaned. Then I knew I went too far. I pushed myself off of him, slightly embarrassed of my actions.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, looking down at the ties of my blouse I had undone earlier.

"Ugh, Bella, I'm not trying to be the bad guy," Edward's voice was soft and tender.

"You, the bad guy? I'm more like the villain trying to steal your virginity." I shot back.

"You could never be the villain, my sweet Bella," He sweetly cupped his hands around my face and moved my head to look at him. "There is not a mean bone in your body, trust me, I'm a doctor." He kissed the tip of my nose.

"Not yet," I smiled coyly.

"What?"

"You're not a doctor yet," I finished, withholding a giggle.

"You take that back, Isabella Swan," He threatened, pushing me gently onto my back against the seat of the couch. His hands grabbed mine and held them above my head. "Take it back."

"Never," I whispered.

"Then you leave me no choice," he said sadly, lowering his face to mine and skimming his nose against my jawline. I was distracted by the proximity of his lips to notice he had transferred both of my hands into one of his while his other hand snuck down to my side.

I was totally blindsided when he pressed his wiggly fingers to my side, tickling mercilessly. I burst into laughter, not able to catch my breath. I struggled against his hands, in an attempt to protect myself and at last won, trying to push him away.

His other hand found my other side and began attacking it with squirming fingers. His tickling hands moved to my neck, the back of my knee and even my underarm as I pressed gently against his bare chest for relief.

"Say it!" He laughed.

"Uncle! Uncle!" I cried, but his fingers didn't stop.

"Say I'm the best fucking doctor in the whole damn world!"

"You're—the best—fucking doctor in—the whole—damn world!" I breathed through my giggles.

Suddenly his fingers stopped and he placed his face near mine, holding himself up on his hands. "Thanks, baby," he said smiling, placing a kiss on my lips.

"Ugh, I love you so much," I giggled again.

Edward froze above me.

"What did you say?" He asked, eyes wide, grinning my favorite grin.

 _Uhh…_

"I said...I love you?" I tried.

"Say it again."

"I love you, Edward,"

His lips crashed into mine, hungrily moving against mine. His tongue immediately slid into my mouth, pushing mine around. He lowered his body to where he was against me, but I didn't feel all of his weight. My hands wrapped around his neck and slithered into his hair.

He pulled his face from mine slightly, "I love you, Isabella Swan."

My heart soared. _He loves me_. Edward Cullen loves me! Fireworks exploded in my chest with overwhelming joy. I didn't have to stop myself from saying those three words anymore. _I love him and he loves me._

"I." He peppered kisses on my forehead. "Love." My nose. "You." Finally my lips, which began to move desperately against his.

After a few more minutes of kissing and exploring each other's mouths, Edward pulled away.

"I should get going, but I don't want to."

"Then stay," I said, pulling my lips into a pout.

"I can't," He said pecking my pouted lips. "It's part of the grandma thing," He joked. He sat up on the couch and found his abandoned button up on the rug.

I sat up as well. "Ew, I don't want to think of your _grandma_ while we were practically dry humping on the couch." My face scrunched up.

"Uh, yeah, not a good mental picture." He admitted. "At least I don't need to take a cold shower," Edward winked.

"Oh my gosh," I sniggered. "You did not just mention your _penis._ "

"Fuck, now that you say that, I need to take one now. It was incredibly sexy." He smirked.

"Shut up," I shoved him playfully as he skillfully buttoned the buttons I had undone previously.

"Thank you for tonight," he said, standing up from the couch.

"I love spending my evenings with you, Mr. Cullen."

"It's Dr. Cullen," He said, voice lowering.

"Oh, my bad, _Doctor_ Cullen."

"Ugh, Bella, I really do have to go and you are making it incredibly hard."

"I'm just too sexy for my own good," I said, dragging my nails lightly down his chest.

"You're fucking right." He smirked, pulling me closer.

"I love you," I cooed.

"You are simply irresistible, Isabella Swan,"

"Then stop resisting,"

"Bella," he warned, but I simply shrugged. "Emmett is going to be on my ass if I'm late.

"I'm the only one who is able to touch your ass," I said, slapping a hand over his perfectly formed butt.

"Holy fuck," He grunted.

"Just remember that, _Dr. Cullen_." I pulled away from him and grabbed his keys for him. I attempted to swing my hips, but I'm not sure how effective I was.

"You are going to be the death of me." Edward slipped on his shoes and straightened his shirt.

I tossed his keys to him which he easily caught and leaned against the wall.

"Well, aren't you going to give me a goodbye kiss?" He asked, stepping towards the door.

"I thought you were in too much of a rush to leave," I joked.

"Never," He smiled. I all but ran into his outstretched arms, and he picked me up a twirled me around as he kissed me.

I was back on my own two feet and followed him to the door while holding his hand.

"I love you, Edward," I said one last time before his departure.

"I love you, Bella." He said, grinning.

He finally turned around and walked out to his car, sneaking another look over his shoulder. I watched him leave, leaning against the door frame and sighed in content.

When his headlights disappeared from my street, I shut the door and locked the deadbolt, then pressed my back against the door.

 _Did that really just happen?_

* * *

 **Let me know your thoughts!**

 **And buckle up, kids! It's going to be a bumpy ride!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey all! Thank you for patiently waiting for a new chapter. As always, let me know what you think, and I appreciate the support always.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Using a palette knife to mix the squirts of paint on the plastic plate, I eyed the mixture and compared it to my reference picture. It was almost there, but not quite. I grabbed the tube of a shade of blue to add to my mixture. I had taken a picture of the ocean from the Cullen's second story balcony and wanted to create the image using my paints.

The bell signaled the entrance of a customer, so I put down my tools and wiped my hands on my paint covered apron. Pushing the swinging door connecting my studio to the gallery, I spotted Alice perusing the artwork covering the walls.

"Alice! It's good to see you," I smiled.

"I was in the neighborhood and wanted to see if you wanted to grab some coffee," She grinned, giving me a quick hug.

"Sure, let me just clean up a little and put away my paints."

"I'll wait here," Alice said, looking back at the art.

In the back, I washed my hands, covered my paints, and hung up my apron. I cleaned the couple of brushes I had been using and looked in the mirror to smooth out my hair. It was pulled back into a braid, but the Floridian humidity still made it a bit frizzy.

I met Alice back in the gallery and she grinned at me upon seeing my return. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yes!" I grabbed my purse and followed her to the door, locking it behind us.

"I asked Rose to join us too if that's alright," Alice said, linking her arm around mine.

"Of course!" I didn't know Rosalie as well as Alice, and she intimidated me a little. She was always cool and collected, maintaining confidence in everything she did. I never had a negative interaction with her and I was looking forward to getting to know her more.

Alice and I walked down the sidewalk a few blocks to Coral Coffee and found Rosalie sitting inside at a small table.

"Hey, Rose!" Alice beamed as she kissed her cheek quickly.

"Alice," Rosalie smiled warmly. "Bella."

"Hi, it's nice to see you again," I replied with a smile.

"Have you already ordered, Rose?" Alice asked.

"Not yet,"

"Great, because I'm paying!" Alice replied, smirking.

A few minutes later, we were seated with coffee in our hands. We had each opted for iced drinks, as the August heat would not be agreeable with hot drinks.

"I took an early day today," Rose began. "The garage can get so...blistering."

"I have to work a late night, I am finishing up the alterations for Angela's wedding dress. She's coming in tomorrow for her final fitting."

"Her wedding is so close, only two weeks away now," I said, shaking my head in disbelief. "Thankfully my dress didn't need many alterations."

"Thankfully," Alice giggled, and Rosalie joined in too.

Rosalie stirred her drink with her straw. "Are you bringing Edward to the wedding?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Oh...I hadn't really thought about that. I need to ask him, I suppose."

"Good, he could use some experience at weddings before mine. He is one of Jasper's groomsmen, he needs to step up!" Alice chuckled. I smiled and my heart fluttered as I imagined Edward dressed in a suit.

"So...I have some news," Rosalie smiled timidly. "Emmett and I are ready to start our family. We've been trying for a baby, and hopefully, I'll be pregnant soon."

"Oh my gosh, Rose! That is so exciting! I'm going to be an auntie!" Alice squealed.

"Not quite yet, but eventually, yes," Rosalie smirked.

"That truly is exciting, Rosalie. I am happy for both of you," I added.

"The garage has been open for almost three and a half months now and is in a great place. We are constantly busy and have had to hire a couple of new employees. Emmett and I figured we are in a good place in our business and our relationship to add some members to the family."

"You'll be pregnant soon, I just know it!" Alice clapped.

"I haven't told Esme and Carlisle yet. If we do end up having trouble conceiving on our own, I'll talk to Carlisle to find out some more information. I don't want to bring anything up yet." Alice and I both nodded in understanding.

"How is your wedding planning going, Alice?" I asked.

"I've always wanted a beach wedding, but Grandmother would never allow it. I know Mom would be a little disappointed too." Alice gave a small frown.

"Edward has told me a bit about your grandmother, she definitely seems like she is something else,"

"She's more than something else, she's just a snobby, religious, selfish old woman who has control issues." Alice rolled her eyes. "And she raised my Mom, so some of her traditions have been passed to her." Alice dropped her head and rested it on her hands, elbows on the table.

"Like having a church wedding?" I asked.

"Yes," She sighed. "Jasper's parents too. He's from San Antonio and that city is literally named after a Catholic saint."

"But Jasper isn't too religious, right?" Rosalie asked.

"Not too much, I mean we don't really attend church. Only on holidays and when we visit his parents. Anyways, how are you and my dearest little brother?"

"Oh, we're good," I blushed. "We told each other 'I love you' last week."

"That is too cute!" Alice gushed.

"It isn't hard to tell he's in love with you, Bella," Rosalie smiled.

"I just like you so much better than all of his previous girlfriends combined!"

"All of them?" I asked nervously.

"Relax, he's had like five, but half of them were during high school, so they almost don't even count as relationships, right?"

"We don't really talk about our past relationships—or we haven't at least."

"Wait, really?" Alice asked, eyes wide. I shook my head.

"What is there to know?" I asked warily.

"Well, it's not really my place to say," Alice shrugged sympathetically. "I would ask him, though."

"We are both honest with each other, we never have had to hide anything from each other."

"I'm sure it's not a big deal, Bella," Rose said patting my arm. She gave Alice a look.

"Oh my gosh! It's almost four! I've got to go." Alice rushed. "I'll see you two later. You're welcome for the coffee," she winked as she whisked away.

"Alice is silly sometimes," Rosalie said. "I feel like she has too much going on in her brain, sometimes things just slip out."

"I hope you're right, Rosalie."

* * *

I sat on the shore, looking off into the horizon lost in thought. I had been sketching some shells I found, but I was too distracted. With Alice's words at the coffee shop, I felt there was something I was missing out on. Alice said it wasn't her place to tell and Edward hadn't mentioned any past relationships. I didn't mention Paul at all because Edward and my's relationship was all that mattered now. Maybe I was making a big deal out of nothing.

I was so caught in the sound of the waves and the breeze I didn't hear someone approach me from behind. Two strong arms scooped me up from my place on my towel on the sand. I almost screamed, but quickly realized it was just Edward. His copper hair glinted in the sun and his manly smell overwhelmed my senses.

"Edward!" I gasped. "You frightened me!"

"Sorry, love. I was too excited to see you," he nuzzled his face into my neck. He returned to my little setup and sat down on the towel, still holding me in his lap. He removed his face from my neck and looked down at me, smiling crookedly. He held me in his arms and all I could do was stare into his green, green eyes. I inwardly sighed. Edward was just so damn handsome. His strong jawline, the planes of his face, so smooth and sprinkled with stubble, his Romanesque nose combined with his perfectly chaotic bronze hair made me melt into a puddle at the spot. How could I be so lucky?

"What?" he asked after my eyes finished scanning every inch of his face.

"I just...I feel so lucky, to be loved by you."

"Bella," he whispered, his voice gruff. "I do not know what I did to deserve you." His lips inched down and kissed mine. First, softly, and gradually roughly, as if all of his passion exploded into a single kiss. I gasped for air, as did he.

"How was work?" I asked breathlessly against his lips.

"Could have been better," he responded, placing kisses along my jawline. As Edward held me in his lap, my thoughts drifted to Rosalie's news. Rosalie wanted a baby. Sitting here on the beach with Edward, I could imagine holding a tiny baby with wispy copper hair and watching an older child with brown hair and green eyes dancing around in the waves.

Children, with Edward. Did I truly want that? Four months ago, maybe not, but here and now with Edward? Yes. I do want that—a family. How would I learn to be a mother when I had such a rocky relationship with my own? I hadn't talked to Mom in a couple of months, and now I had so many questions. I didn't know her like I thought I did.

Would I end up a mother like her? I desperately hope not. This new dream of mine put so many things in perspective. Children, who would have thought _I_ would hope to have some.

Edward would be an amazing father. His compassion and kindness would translate into parenthood well. The thought of Edward holding a delicate bundle of a baby made me fall deeper in love with him, if possible.

According to Edward and his family's beliefs, one must be married before having children. The institution of marriage didn't appear scary or unnerving as it once did before knowing Edward. My parents' marriage and relationship was different than my relationship with Edward. I see myself marrying him, despite my past ideas of marriage. He would be my family.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward asked drawing me closer to him and pulling me from my thoughts.

"Oh...just how happy I am with you,"

"No one could be happier than me when I am with you,"

"Want to bet?" I smirked.

"Oh definitely," he teased.

"Me, you make me happier than I have ever felt before."

"We can call it a draw, then."

"Agreed," I said, pulling his lips to mine.

* * *

Edward and I had finished up dinner and were loading the dishwasher with our dishes.

"Has anybody ever told you-you're an amazing cook?"

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes, swatting him with a dish towel.

"I'm being honest!" he said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I've never had a meal I haven't liked when you've cooked."

"I taught myself. Youtube videos."

"Well, it's my turn next time, and expect the finest cuisine you've ever experienced." He poked my side. Sliding the last dish into place, I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You've got some confidence, Cullen."

"Mama raised me like that." He smirked. His arms found their way around me.

"Come here, mama's boy," I pulled his lips to mine. The simple kiss quickly turned into more, ending up on the couch with his top off and mine in complete disarray, it barely covered my bra.

"You're fucking beautiful, you know that?" He growled lips against my ear. He took my earlobe into his mouth and gently bit it, making me gasp. Skin against skin, we made out on the couch and put on a movie, but too lost in each other to notice.

"I've got to get going," He said regretfully, shrugging back on his crumpled shirt as much as he could while we were tangled. "It's almost eleven,"

"I know," I sighed against him. I didn't want him to leave. My hands reached up to the nape of his neck and played with the ends of his hair. He sighed and leaned down to kiss me. Too caught up in our goodbye, I barely heard the doorbell.

"Who could that be?" I asked confused.

"I'll get it," he said against my cheek. Edward buttoned a few of the buttons of his shirt, still crumpled and wrinkled from its discard earlier. He opened the door as I peeked over the couch.

"Eddie-boy!" A deep voice bellowed. Interested peaked, I straightened my top hurriedly and stood up from the couch, moving towards the door.

"Seth?! What are you doing here?" Edward chuckled. He pulled the visitor into a bro hug, the boys clapping each other's back.

"Mama Cullen said you would be over here, I wanted to see you before I head to the hotel. I just got into town."

I now stood a couple of feet away from Edward. He turned around, reaching out for me.

"Seth, this is Bella. Bella, this is Seth. We were friends and roommates in college and in med school."

Seth, smiling huge, towered over me. He was even taller than Edward, with a tan complexion and dark, short hair. His dark eyes danced with amusement as he pulled me into a hug.

"Nice to finally meet one of the girls who Eddie never shuts up about." He chuckled, elbowing Edward's side. Edward promptly flipped him off and muttered a "fuck you" under his breath.

"Oh—it's nice to meet you too," I said, surprised. He let me go and Edward pulled me into his side.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Edward asked, laughing.

"You said to visit anytime, and I had some time off of work, so I said 'why not'?"

"It's great to see you, man."

"Likewise, Eddie-boy."

"Come on, Seth," Edward rolled his eyes.

Seth poked my side, "It's just too fun to piss him off, ya know?" I replied with a grin and Edward shoved him roughly.

"I was on my way out, Seth. I have to go in early tomorrow."

"Too bad, the night is still young," Seth playfully frowned.

"No need to stay in a hotel, just stay with me," Edward said.

"Thanks, man."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Edward asked, pressing a kiss to my temple.

"Yes, you promised it's your turn to cook. Seth, you should join us for dinner."

"Yeah, sounds fun! Especially when Eddie is going to cook, reminds me of the old times." Seth grinned.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Edward said, pressing his lips to mine. Seth let out a low whistle.

"Shut the hell up, Seth," Edward groaned against my lips.

"Bye," I said softly, wrapping my arms around him one last time. "It was nice meeting you, Seth," I added, peering around Edward to look at Seth.

He gave a goofy grin, "Likewise, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Edward gave me one last parting squeeze and slipped on his shoes. They both left and I stood watching them in the door frame.

"You missed a button there, Eddie-boy," Seth bellowed.

* * *

I sat at Coral Coffee on my laptop, needing a change of scenery from the studio. Engrossed in my tasks, I was surprised by the scraping of a chair against the floor.

"Hey, Bella!" Seth smiled.

"Oh, hey, Seth," I smiled, looking up from my laptop.

"How's it going? Whatcha up to?"

"Oh, I'm just going through some finances. Nothing too exciting."

"Edward told me your an artist. That's pretty badass."

"I am," I laughed, "Thanks."

"He said you're a kick-ass painter."

"Haha, thanks."

"I'm totally not an artist, I can barely handle writing my name. My handwriting totally sucks."

"It takes a lot of practice," I replied, grinning.

"So, are you from here?" He asked, sipping his iced coffee.

"Um, no. I'm from St. Petersburg, but moved to Arizona when I was fifteen."

"Why'd you move back to Florida?"

"My great aunt lived here and we used to visit her, I fell in love with Clear Lake during those summers. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Washington. A tiny town, La Push. I actually lived on the Quileute rez."

"Oh wow," I replied. "Florida is a lot different than Washington, I can imagine."

"Oh, definitely," Seth chuckled. "So, Edward seems pretty smitten with you."

Blush flooded my cheeks, "He's pretty great."

"How did you two meet?"

"Well, it's a little complicated, but essentially I met him here, at Coral Coffee. Then Esme invited me over for dinner one evening to meet her family, as she and Carlisle had just finished moving in next door to me." Seth nodded. "How did you meet Edward?" I asked, fiddling with my straw.

"It's a funny story, actually. Our first semester of college, we both were taking biology in a pretty big class. We had lectures in an auditorium which would fill up pretty quickly. We sat near each other, a couple of seats apart the first day of class, and kept sitting in those seats, as you know college kids can be afraid of change," He laughed, "One day, the professor was going over a big review before our first exam and I totally forgot my laptop charger. My computer was about to die as the professor continued to lecture and I was freaking out. I began muttering under my breath, cursing and whatever and Edward just looked at me and handed me his charger. Thankfully we had the same laptops. We started chatting then and met up at the library to study together. We were pretty fast friends."

"Wow, sounds like Edward, he is always prepared," I smiled.

"Yup, true Edward fashion."

"So you're in med school?"

"Yeah, Eddie-boy ditched me, fuck him for being too damn smart." He chuckled.

"What kind of doctor do you want to be?" I asked.

"I'm going to be a neonatologist, basically a doctor for newborns and preemies in the NICU."

"Wow," I said, stunned. "I feel like it takes a huge heart to work with babies in the NICU. I would feel so sad for them."

"My older sister Leah had a baby when I first was choosing which path I was going to take in the medical field and her baby was born at thirty weeks. His name is Collin, and now he is almost four. I saw how little and helpless Collin was, I felt such a strong pull to help him. Leah and her husband Quil had to move to Seattle for a year while Collin was seeing all types of specialists. Thankfully, Collin only has asthma as a result of his prematurity."

"So you're close with your sister then?"

"Yeah, definitely. My dad died of a heart attack when I was eight so my mom raised Leah and me. She and I are about three years apart, but we kind of clung onto each other after Dad passed." He shrugged.

"I was close to my brother too, despite him being much older than me. He passed away as well, seventeen years ago."

"Oh wow," He said, eyes widening, "How old was he?"

"Sixteen."

"Fuck, he was so young."

"Yes, he was." We sat in silence for a few seconds.

Seth glanced at his watch. "Oh shit, I'm supposed to meet Emmett at the garage. He's going to show me the car he's fixing up. I'll catch ya later at dinner tonight?"

"Oh sure, tell Emmett I said hello." I smiled.

Seth stood, grinned, and headed out, leaving a couple of girls staring at him.

* * *

"Hey, Bella," Bree called to me from the gallery, "You have a call waiting for you on the line."

Quickly wiping my hands on my apron, I swung through the studio door and rushed to the desk where Bree sat.

"Hello, Bella Swan speaking," I said into the phone cheerily.

"Hi, Bella, it's Maggie Walsh. I was calling to congratulate you! The editor loved my piece about you. It's going to be published in the upcoming week!"

My jaw dropped. "Wow! Thank you for calling, Maggie! I am thrilled!" Excitement bubbled to my chest. Bree grinned at me, flashing two thumbs up.

"We have a special issue only highlighting the arts in Orlando and surrounding areas. You're going to get some great exposure."

"I sincerely thank you, Maggie. This is a dream come true!"

"Don't thank me, Bella," she laughed, "You're one of the few artists I have actually met and liked. I wish you all the best."

"Thanks, Maggie!"

"If this issue is successful, I can set up an editorial about you."

"That truly means a lot to me, Maggie," I said, tears prickling my eyes.

"We have to help each other out, right?" She said.

"Yes," I laughed.

"I'll send you 150 copies of the issue for your town, straight off the press."

"Thank you, Maggie."

"I'll talk with you soon, bye Bella!"

"Bye," I grinned. Returning the phone to the hook, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Excitement fluttered through my veins.

"Wow, I know a famous artist!" Bree laughed.

I opened my eyes and gave her a great eye roll. "Get back to work, Bree," I chuckled.

* * *

"Are you sad about Seth leaving?" I asked Edward as I was curled on his lap. We sat on the beach as the sun had just dipped below the horizon. A small fire danced before us, crackling.

"It was good to see him," Edward said, laying his head down on mine, "I'm glad he was able to stay for four days. I'm elated I won't have to hear 'Eddie-boy' anymore."

I laughed into his chest. "He sure knows how to piss you off."

"Of course he does, we lived together for a few years." He chuckled.

"He told me why he chose to be a...a—"

"Neonatologist."

"Yes, that," I replied, laughing. "It's really admirable."

"He has a huge heart," He said, pulling me a little tighter against him.

"It was nice meeting him, I hope to see him again."

"Next time we can visit him in Washington. It would be nice to show you my old stomping grounds. I want to take you to Chicago as well."

"I've never been—to either. I've not well traveled."

"I can fix that," Edward said, pressing his lips to my hair.

"We'll see," I grinned up at him. "Want to dig into that apple pie I made?"

"You don't have to ask me twice," he groaned. "Your pie is the best fucking pie I've ever tasted in my life.

"Whatever," I said, moving to stand.

"Would I lie to you, Bella?"

"I don't know, would you?" I quirked an eyebrow at him in the dying light.

"You're too damn cute," he growled, standing suddenly and pulled me into his arms.

"Don't forget about the pie," I said as he kissed along my neck.

"Oh, I could never forget about the pie," He murmured against my throat. His warm breath sent shivers throughout my body. He kicked sand into the fire, extinguishing it quickly and pulled me back towards the house.

"I've got ice cream too," I said.

"Fuck, you know how to spoil me," he said, yanking me faster.

Inside, I served Edward a generous slice of apple pie, topped with vanilla ice cream. Upon placing the plate in front of him, he mouthed an "I love you" first to me and then to his pie.

Rolling my eyes, I served myself some pie and joined him at the table.

"Fuck," Edward groaned as he swallowed his first bite.

"Do you kiss your mom with that mouth?" I asked snarkily.

"I kiss her and some other people who don't seem to get enough of my kisses." He winked and shoved another bite into his mouth.

I blushed and took a bite of my own slice. "Screw you, Cullen," I narrowed my eyes playfully.

He looked up from his pie once more to give another wink.

"Edward, you know I'm the Maid-of-Honor for Angela's wedding?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Would you go with me to her wedding?"

"Of course, Bella," He said, pausing.

"I know you won't know that many people there and..." I babbled.

"Bella, I would love to accompany you." He said seriously.

"Great," I smiled, "I just wanted to make sure you were available."

He finished his slice of pie and leaned back into his chair. "Damn, that was good. It's worth the extra mile or two I'm going to have to run tomorrow morning at the gym." He playfully patted his stomach.

"Want to rent a movie?" I asked.

"Sure," He replied, grabbing his fork and spearing a bite of my pie.

"Hey!" I swatted his fork away.

"You're cute when you're irritated," He said slipping the bite into his mouth with a glimmer in his eye. I gave him a glare as he stood up, taking his plate to the sink.

"Since I'm your date to Angela's wedding, would you be my date for Alice's wedding?" He asked as he leaned against the counter facing me.

"Yes!" I bubbled, "I'm so excited for Alice's wedding!"

"She's planning everything, there's no reining her in."

"I'm sure it's going to absolutely beautiful," I said, finishing my slice of pie.

"Over the top seems like a better way to describe it," Edward said, rolling his eyes.

My chair scraped the floor as I stood, walking over to the sink where Edward rest against. "What movie do you want to watch?" He took my plate from me and placed it in the sink to join his.

"Go look through the catalog and I'll wash the dishes." I tiptoed to place a kiss on his cheek then went to the living room.

"So you don't have any requests?" I called from the couch.

"Not really," he replied over the sound of the faucet turning on.

" _The Avengers: Infinity War_ just came out! Let's watch it!" I said as movie titles flooded the screen.

"Sure," Edward said.

"Who's your favorite superhero in the Marvel universe? I asked, grabbing a blanket and extra pillows.

"Uh, probably Black Panther, he's pretty badass. That movie was awesome."

"Oh, I totally agree! I love Tom Holland's Spider-Man."

"He's pretty good," Edward said, joining me on the couch.

I snuggled up against Edward as the movie started.

* * *

A loud boom startled me awake, it took me a while to realize I was on the couch, wrapped up in Edward. I switched the movie off and the lamp on, careful not to disturb the sleeping Edward.

We didn't have a good record while watching movies, we either make out and miss most of it or fall asleep tangled together or a mix of the two.

I snuggled back against Edward as his arms instinctively searched for me. I breathed in his scent and his arms wrapped tighter around me.

"Hey," He let out.

"Hey," I murmured.

"We never last during movies."

"Nope," I smiled.

"What time is it?" He asked sleepily.

"12:30."

"Damn," he yawned.

"You've got to go?" I asked, my voice tiny.

"Yeah," he groaned.

I carefully sat up and Edward followed me. His lips kissed my temple and my eyes fluttered closed.

"Tomorrow we have plans with my parents, dinner at their place."

"Yes, I remember," I replied, smiling.

"Alright," he groaned again, standing. He pulled me up from the couch, winding an arm around my waist.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," I said reaching my face up to his. His lips met mine, soft and slow.

"Tomorrow," He whispered against my lips. We walked slowly to the front door once he slipped his shoes on.

I watched him walk to his car and pull away.

I hopped in the shower for a quick shower, soon emerging into the steam filled bathroom. I quickly towel dried my hair and went into the living room to put away the remnants of our movie night. As I folded the blanket and placed it in the chest, the shrill ringing of a phone startled me, making me drop the lid to the chest which slammed shut.

Confused, I pulled out my phone, but it wasn't _my_ phone ringing. The ringing continued and I dropped to my knees and put my head against the floor to check under the couch.

I pulled Edward's iPhone out and flipped it over, revealing the screen. The ringing stopped and his notifications popped up on the lock screen.

Three unread texts and a missed call, all from someone named Tanya Denali.

 _11:23 PM The bed feels empty and cold without you._

 _11:38 PM I need some loving tonight, call me._

 _12:03 AM I miss the feeling of your lips on my neck, Daytona needs some Edward_

All feelings left my body only leaving the now unfamiliar numbness. The numbness grew into ice-cold pangs, shooting through my body painfully as the realization hit.

 _Daytona? As in Daytona beach? That's only a thirty-minute drive from here._

I stood there, in the middle of the living room, in utter shock.

Suddenly, the phone in my hands began vibrating and ringing, and I didn't have to guess who it was. A stroke of bravery swelled in my chest as I accepted the call and held the phone to my ear. I opened my mouth to speak, but words didn't come.

"Edward? Baby, you finally answered! You said you would come over soon. I've been waiting here in my nightie for you. I thought we could make tonight special. Hello? Edward?" A female voice came over the phone. I quickly ended the call, flipped the switch to silence, and threw the phone as if it had burned me onto the couch.

Memories of Edward and I from the past couple of months flooded my thoughts, and a deep hole punched through my chest. Tears blurred my vision as I took a step to grab onto to something—anything for support. I stumbled, foot catching on the rug and I slumped into a heap on the floor.

 _How could he do this to me? To anybody?_ Sobs erupted from my chest, sobs that hurt my chest to its core. My face flush against the rug—the rug which had been in its place for over twenty-five years, something familiar and safe. My sobs quieted and the numbness settled in again. I hadn't felt this numbness since—Alice! She slipped me bits and pieces—how had I been so intertwined into this family—how could I have missed this? Thoughts raced through my mind trying to make sense of this.

He always seemed so sincere— _he was just emotionally manipulating you._

He introduced me to his family— _to further cover up his lies._

He told me so much about himself— _to deepen your trust._

He told me he _loved_ me— _the biggest lie of all._

My Mom was right about him. He was too good to be true.

I curled into a ball, unfeeling. Three short knocks on the door interrupted the haziness of my mind. I'm sure it was Edward—to collect his phone that held the proof of his, his...his twisted, cruel game. I stood up, wiping my tears on my sleeve. I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing how he broke me so easily.

I grabbed his phone from the couch and trudged to the door. Through the window, I could see his form leaning against the doorframe.

I took another breath in an attempt to collect myself and opened the door.

"Hey, love, it seems like I forgot my phone. I saw the lamp on and thankfully you were still awake." He pulled me into his arms, but my body did not conform to his side as I previously would.

I handed him the phone and took a step back inside. I had yet to look him in the eye.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked confusion laced his words.

I had to mentally prepare myself to look into his green eyes. "Actually, I can't make it," I said evenly, my voice sounded odd, even to me. "But I'm sure _Tanya_ ," I spit her name out like venom, "would _love_ to."

"Wh—wh?" He stuttered.

I further removed myself from his reach and shut the door, locking the deadbolt with a resounding _click_.

"Bella!" He said, words muffled by the door. I shut my eyes and squeezed them shut, wishing to have never met _him_. I walked to my bedroom, slowly and deliberately as he continued to pound on the door, and sat on the edge of my bed. I removed my socks, pulled down the worn, thin quilt and brought my knees to my chest. Sleep never found me that night, as I lay tucked into the fetal position, unmoving, callous, and apathetic.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey friends, I've been working hard to bring you another chapter! Thank you for reading and all of the kind feedback (or the not so kind words towards Edward, lol). Bella is stubborn, so let's see if she will let him explain everything.**

* * *

I laid in bed, staring at nothing in particular. The room was flooded with warm light, but it still felt so cold. I had the quilt pulled around me tightly. My phone on the side table began vibrating and I simply flipped to my other side. I closed my eyes and felt them water. I wrapped my arms around myself and continued to lay there.

My phone rattling against my side table for the countless time pulled me from a restless sleep. I blinked, taking in the change of light, rays peaked through my blinds strategically, illuminating a folded Washington State University t-shirt belonging to him. I shivered.

My bladder betrayed me, as I could no longer stay under the quilt. I robotically stood, goosebumps swept over my skin as I was no longer protected by the quilt. I stumbled to the bathroom. After using the toilet, I washed my hands methodically. I squinted at my reflection, noticing large purple bags had formed under my eyes. My hair was tangled up in itself. I couldn't stand to look at my reflection any longer, as the ghost of the blissfully happy girl lingered.

I went back to my room, not having the appetite for anything to eat, although I hadn't eaten since having that piece of...I couldn't complete my thought. I curled up once more under the quilt, desperately for Aunt Irina's comfort, someone's comfort. I had never felt such utterly alone.

I squeezed my eyes shut in an attempt to keep my head above the wave of pain which crashed violently over my chest.

The doorbell rang, followed by frantic knocks. Again, the bell, followed by knocks. I couldn't bring myself to even lift my head. More buzzing from the nightstand. I closed my eyes once more to find peace, but the feeling never came.

"Bella!" a voice called sounding miles away. My eyes blinked open. Frenzied knocks assaulted the door. "Bella, please!" he shouted. I stood on shaky legs and walked into the living room. The curtains and blinds were drawn, not that they had a purpose now, the sunlight had long disappeared. The night created cold shadows.

"Bella," he whimpered. Moving to the door, I pressed my back against it and slid down onto the floor. "Please talk to me," he said, defeated. "I can't lose you," his voice broke. I heard a faint thud, vibrating the door, then a soft sliding sound and then another thud. He must have sat against the door, mirroring my position. I rested my chin on my knees as tears slid down my cheeks, splashing onto my legs.

"Edward," a delicate voice appeared.

"Mom, I fucked up. I fucked up big time."

"Let's go, son," she murmured.

"I need to talk to her," he uttered.

"I know, honey. Come with me, stay the night with us." I heard movement, then footsteps retreating. Suddenly I was alone once more.

Barely managing to pick myself off of the floor, I retreated to my bed. I grabbed my phone to power it off but managed to see the notifications on my lock screen.

 _10 missed calls: Edward Cullen_

 _3 missed calls: Alice Cullen_

 _10 New Voicemails: Edward Cullen_

 _2 New Voicemails: Alice Cullen_

 _27 Unread Messages: Edward Cullen_

 _4 Unread Messages: Alice Cullen_

 _3 Unread Messages: Bree Tanner_

 _1 Unread Message: Angela Webber_

I instantly felt bad. I had ignored messages from Bree. She was probably wondering why I never made it to the gallery.

 _11:38 AM Bree Tanner: Hey boss, coming in today?_

 _12:42 PM Bree Tanner: Is everything okay? Edward came here looking for you._

 _5:13 PM Bree Tanner: Closing up for the day. I really hope you're okay, Edward came in four times to see if you were here._

Great. I texted her back quickly.

 _Bella Swan: Sorry about being MIA, I'll be in tomorrow._

I promptly ignore Alice and his texts and scrolled to Angela's.

 _6:19 PM Angela Webber: Hey! Can you help with some last minute things for the wedding Monday?_

Guilt flooded through me once more.

 _Bella Swan: Sorry for the late reply, I can help you on Monday. What time?_

I turned my phone off and coiled into a ball beneath the quilt as I had been for the entirety of the day.

* * *

I woke to my alarm, stiff and sore. I uncurled from the tight ball I had been in for the past twenty-four hours and my muscles ached in protest. The light in the room made the room appear cheery— the polar opposite of how I felt.

Sighing, I remembered my promise to Bree and forced myself out of bed. Imagining how unpresentable I looked, I started the shower, stepping in as soon as the water was hot. After washing my hair and such, I stood under the stream until the water ran cold, lost in thought. I dressed in leggings and a t-shirt one or two sizes too big. The folded WSU shirt on my dresser mocked me.

Feeling a sudden burst of energy, I grabbed a box from the spare room and tossed the shirt the folded shirt inside. It landed with a pleasing thump. A spark ran through me as I remembered where bits of him lingered. I dug through a drawer to find a pair of swimming trunks, throwing them into the box. Dragging the box to the living room, I violently added a blanket he had given me for our movie nights. I added a pair of flip-flops, two beach towels, and a pair of sunglasses.

Lastly, I took the apple pie off of the counter and vigorously scraped the rest of the pie out of the pie pan into the trash. I flipped on the sink and scrubbed the pie pan heatedly until I was satisfied and my knuckles ached in protest. I glanced at the clock, realizing I was an hour and a half late. I grabbed some celery I had previously cut and shoved it into a plastic baggy and into my purse. Noticing the box in the middle of the living room, I folded the top down and drug it out to the front porch. I pushed it against the wall and gave it a good kick.

Going back inside, I locked the door behind me, tossed my phone in my purse, and went out the back door to retrieve my bike. Pushing it through the side gate, I took a deep breath. I hopped on my bike, whipping into the street, passing Esme's house as fast as I could. I could have sworn I saw a curtain move in a window.

I pumped the pedals as fast as I could, wanting to get inside and out of the world that didn't slow down, despite the entirety of _my_ world crashing down. Out of breath, I parked my bike on the side of the gallery and locked it in its usual place. I took a moment to prepare myself for the day ahead and to catch my breath.

I opened the door, letting it swing shut behind me. Bree sat at the desk and her head snapped up upon my entrance.

"Bella! What happened yesterday?" She said, standing to walk over to me.

"I, uh wasn't feeling well. Sorry, I ignored your texts, it wasn't my intention."

"Oh, it's okay. I was kinda worried when Edward showed up four different times looking for you."

"I had my phone off," I tried to give her an explanation.

"Oh, okay," she nodded.

"You think you can handle the gallery again today?"

"Yeah, do you need to go home?"

The idea was so very tempting. "No, I'll be in the back. Um, I'll be really busy, so don't grab me unless someone wants to buy something. Pretend I'm not here."

"You got it, Boss. Is this like a sort of test?" She grinned.

"Yeah, we can call it that," I replied as I walked to the studio. "Remember, I'm not here!" I said over my shoulder.

I flipped the lights to the studio and let out a huge breath. I sat down in one of the plush chairs I had and turned on my phone, which was definitely a mistake, as soon as it loaded, it began buzzing, notifying me of more missed calls, texts, and voicemails.

 _August 14th 9:29 PM Angela Webber: Thanks, you're a lifesaver! Come over around 6?_

The rest of the notifications were from him, and I wasn't brave enough to open his messages, Alice's messages, or their voicemails.

Should I even listen to them? _Alice is just defending his lies._

A fierce heat burned through my veins.

 _Had all of the Cullen's known?_

How could they open their family to me if they didn't know? Alice, I thought she was a real friend. I always had some trouble making friends, as my Mom always monitored my friendships growing up. But, Alice...why didn't she tell me?

" _It's not my place to tell,"_

Bullshit.

But then again, blood is thicker than water.

I was embarrassed, mortified. How could this whole thing been swept over my head? I searched through memories, trying to find some kind of sign and when he lied to manipulate me.

 _The texting._ He would have his phone sometimes, occupied with texts.

 _His boundaries_. He lied about being a virgin, right? The texts from Tanya implied they were sleeping together. No wonder he would leave and wouldn't stay the night. He had to drive thirty minutes to Daytona Beach.

 _Was I just not good enough for him? Why wasn't I good enough for him?_

I unlocked my phone, opening the Facebook app. I painfully typed his name in the search bar and clicked on his profile. I tapped his friends' list and searched for Tanya in the search bar.

 _Tanya Denali, 1 mutual friend_

Going to her profile, I got a good look at who this woman was. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Long blonde hair, that shone with red highlights in her picture on the beach. She had amazing curves, something I couldn't compete with.

 _Graduated from Washington State University_

So he met her there? And she just happens to live thirty minutes away? I scrolled through her photos and stopped short at one in particular.

A photo taken three years ago. Tanya was all dolled up and he stood behind her. She looked at the camera while he had an arm around her waist and was smiling looking over her head at something out of frame. I skipped to more photos, finding more of the same. He was in photo after photo. He looked mostly the same, but younger him had a bit longer, untamed hair. More scruff on his chin. The last photo was dated a year ago. I went over to her relationship status.

 _It's complicated_.

Damn right.

I felt sick, my empty stomach churned at the new information I was presented. I went over to my own profile and changed my relationship status to single, making it invisible from my profile. This social media search stole energy out of me, I quickly exited the app.

My eyes roamed around my studio, my safe haven. I felt so unmotivated, which honestly scared me a little. I got up from my chair and went over to the painting of the sea from the balcony. I picked it off of the easel and shoved it in a closet. I was nearly finished with it, but I suddenly hated it. It reminded me of how naive I was. How dumb, how foolish I was.

I opened the closet once more and pulled the canvas out. I ripped it from its stretcher bars until only the canvas remained. I crumpled it up into a ball and threw it across the room.

I still wasn't satisfied. I picked up every brush I had laying around and cleaned them. This took a while with the sheer amount of brushes I had accumulated. My hands turned pruny in the sink from the water. I scrubbed the laminate counts forcefully and I laid out all of the paint brushes to dry.

Next, I collected every tube of paint. I opened a cabinet to put them in, arranging them by color. The shelves were still cluttered, and I made a note to go through them. I scrubbed every table, stool, and chair I had, even spraying the plush chair with Frebreeze. The floors were next. I swept every square inch of the concrete floors of the studio until my back ached. I mopped as well, filling the bucket from the sink. The studio now smelt of cleaning solution and I relaxed a little.

As the floor dried I organized every cabinet that lined the two walls. I threw away things I didn't need and scrubbed the doors of the cabinets. When I had cleaned and organized everything in a frenzy, I sat on a stool with an empty canvas before me. I lifted my brush but couldn't make myself to make a stroke on the canvas. I don't know how long a sat there, with the brush poised.

I set my brush down, confused. Painting came so naturally to me. Why wasn't I able to start? I sat there, blinking at the big empty canvas, all of a sudden feeling so small.

Suddenly I heard a commotion coming from the gallery.

"Is she here? I need to talk with her."

"No, Bella is not here, can I take a message?" Bree said nervously.

"Bullshit," he shot back, "I see her bike outside."

"Oh, that bike? Uh, that's mine." Bree stammered. "High school kid, can't afford a car yet," She laughed anxiously.

"Bullshit."

I heard footsteps echo off the wood floors of the gallery towards the studio. I started panicking. I wished desperately the door had a lock. I turned my back to the door facing my canvas, closing my eyes to brace seeing him.

"Hey! You can't go in there!" Bree desperately yelled. I heard her footsteps dart across the wood floor attempting to catch up with him.

It was too late. He had already swung the door open. I inwardly winced.

"Bella," he murmured, voice laced with some emotion I couldn't quite name.

The wall I had built around myself whispered, _don't let him in, don't let him manipulate you._

I didn't turn around.

"Bella, please let me explain everything, it's not what—"

"It's not what it seems?" I interrupted, voice laced with sarcasm.

"Yes," he whispered, his voice was closer now. "Please let me explain…" he trailed off. I slowly turned around.

A surge of false confidence burned through me as I turned around to face him. "What if I don't want you to explain? What if it wouldn't change my mind?"

"You don't understand," he said, defeated.

"You're right, I don't understand. I don't understand how I could be so foolish to let you in so quickly. I don't understand how your family would know how you were using me...for God knows what since we never even had sex, and not tell me. You're twisted. You saw my vulnerability and you took advantage of it. You saw my hurt, and you lied to me. I let you in...I told you things I wouldn't dare tell anybody else because nobody is constant in my life. Not my parents, relationships, most friendships. You saw a broken girl and took advantage."

"Bella, I never lied to you," He pleaded.

"Bullshit," I spit, furiously. "Yeah, you never told me you had a little fuck buddy living thirty fucking minutes away, so you never had to cover up any fucking lies."

His eyes went wide and he faltered.

"I don't know who I'm madder at. You, or me, for falling into your trap so fucking easily." I stood abruptly, knocking the stool over with a loud crash.

"I know I fucked up," he said. I snorted and crossed my arms. "Tanya…" he tested, "is fucking nothing to me—"

"Nothing but a pretty face to fuck, huh?"

"Please, Bella."

"I'm sorry, I don't really have time to listen to you try to make up excuses. I need you to leave. Now." I glared at him.

"Love, please," he begged.

"Don't fucking call me that," I hissed.

"Can we just talk?"

"Fine, we can talk. On my terms."

"That's all I ask, to talk."

"Tomorrow. I'll meet you at the beach at seven."

"I'll let you understand—this whole misunderstanding." He reached an arm out towards me but stopped midway.

"Now, I need to get back to work."

"Thank you, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow." He took a couple of steps backward, looking at me in a way that made me uncomfortable. I didn't respond. I turned my back to him as he left As I heard the squeak of the door as it swung closed, any ounce of confidence dissipated.

My breathing quickened on its own accord and I wobbled as I grew light-headed. My legs gave out and I crumpled to the floor. The racing of my heart seemed to echo against the walls. My chest grew tight, and I gasped for air.

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three._

 _Four._

 _Five._

 _Six._

 _Seven._

 _Eight._

 _Nine._

 _Ten._

I placed my palms and my cheek on the cold concrete to ground myself. I closed my eyes and slowly gained control of my breathing. My heart still beat wildly in my chest, but I was able to stand.

"Bella!" Bree exclaimed as she pushed open the door, "I am so sorry! I told him you weren't here, but he ignored me." Thankfully, she hadn't heard our argument.

"It's okay, Bree. You couldn't have stopped him anyway." She smiled at me sadly. "I'm going to take off actually. You don't need to come in tomorrow. Enjoy the day off, I know school is coming up, so soak up the summer while you can."

"Thanks, Bella. You're not mad at me?"

"No, Bree. Not at all."

She smiled in relief and spun around to get back to work. I gathered my purse and flipped off the lights as I walked through the door.

"See you later, Bree," I called out to her. Outside, I unlocked my bike at swung my leg over it and pushed off the ground to leave. I took the long way home, winding through main street, coincidentally passing the bridal shop where Alice worked. I glanced at the shop and saw her dusting the front window display. We made brief eye contact, and her eyes went wide. I pushed the pedals with all my might to get out of there.

I found myself at the docks, walking my bike over the uneven planks of wood. Yachts and sailboats bobbed in the ocean, all perfectly lined up. Laying my bike down against the grass, I wandered down the piers, looking at all of the boats.

I hadn't been on a boat since that fateful day.

"Can I help you with something?" I whipped my head around in surprise, locating the owner of the voice. It was a guy sitting on the edge of a boat, he appeared to be cleaning some rubber baits. He had tan skin and long black hair, which half of it was pulled into a man bun at the crown of his head.

"Oh, I'm just looking," I began.

"Ah, I see," He said nodding with a twinkle in his eye. "Are you from around here?"

"Yes," I nodded, looking up at the giant sail of the boat next to me.

He stood up, and hopped off the side of the boat onto the deck. He was dressed casually in khaki shorts and a red and white striped shirt.

"I'm Jacob," He said putting his hand out after wiping it haphazardly on his shorts.

I took a few steps and placed my hand in his. "Bella." He shook my hand and released it. My hand dropped to my side.

"I'm not from around here," he began, "I'm checking Clear Lake out for the summer."

"How are you liking it so far?"

"Actually, I like it a lot. Reminds me of the small town I grew up in, just on the coast. I'm a mechanic, so it's pretty easy for me to find temp work."

"Clear Lake sure does grow on you," I said.

"Yeah, sure does," He said, grinning at me. "So, Bella, what do you do?"

"I'm an artist. I own the gallery in town."

"Are ya any good?"

"I hope so," I gave a small smile.

He threw back his head in laughter. When he was done, he pointed at me casually, "You're pretty funny."

I shook my head in disagreement.

"So, Bella, I'm usually not this forward," Somehow I got the feeling he was exaggerating, and that he was typically very forward, "But, would you like to grab coffee sometime?"

"That's very nice of you, but I'm not really in the position to date right now."

"You've got a boyfriend?" He asked.

"No," I replied quickly.

"Well, what's the harm? Just two people grabbing a coffee, getting acquainted, you know, as friends."

"As friends," I repeated.

"Yup," he said, popping the "p". "I'm always looking for more friends," he smiled.

"You know what, sure," I said, surprising myself a little. But then I started thinking...what if it was good for me to make new friends? Get my mind off things? I know I haven't been coping very well the past couple of days…

"Awesome," he said, goofily flashing two thumbs up. "So let me give you my number, so you can text me a time that's good for you."

Slipping my phone from my pocket, I handed it to him.

"Man, you've got a lot of unread texts and missed calls," he said as he tapped my contacts. "Are you a group message or something? Those can be so annoying."

"Something like that," I shrugged.

"Alright," he began, "Jacob Black," he said as he typed his name in. "There's the number, and I'll just text myself to get your number. What's your last name?"

"Swan."

"Huh, fitting. It was nice meeting you, Bella Swan, and I look forward to our coffee date. Uh, I mean date as in just a plan—you know, not a date, just a friend date," He corrected.

"I get it," I said chuckling a little. "I'll text you." He gave a wave and jumped back onto the boat, which I assumed was his now, and picked up the rubber bait he was cleaning.

I glanced at him one last time as I headed down the deck towards my bike. I rode home, lost in thought, not noticing the car parked out front until it was too late.

 _Alice._

I ignored the car, heading straight for the gate.

"Bella!" Alice called, running from her car.

I twisted around, anger rising. "What, Alice?"

"Can we talk?" She pleaded, her blue eyes swam with emotion.

"What is there to talk about?" I put a hand on my hip.

"There is so much to explain," she said.

"Yeah, that's what he said too. Will it change things? Probably not." I pushed my bike with force back towards the backyard.

"Bella, it's really not what you think,"

"What am I supposed to think, Alice?" I turned around once again. "Some beach blond texted him, called him. I heard her voice!"

"She's crazy!"

"Yeah, and I might be crazier." I muttured.

"Bella, I never told you because I thought—"

"You thought you were protecting me? You thought 'it wasn't your place'? That it would break my heart? Because newsflash, Alice, it did. It broke my heart, and it's still breaking." My voice cracked.

"I thought he already told you. He should have been the one to tell you about her."

"Yeah, like the guy who's cheating is going to admit that…" I snorted.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Bella. It was never my intention." She looked at the ground and tears pooled in her eyes.

"It might have not been your intention, but you still did it."

"I fully accept my actions, but please just hear him out. He deserves it."

"He doesn't _deserve_ anything from me."

"Listen to him, and then we can talk."

"I know you're his sister, but I thought you were my friend too. I don't know whose side you're on."

"There doesn't need to be sides."

"It sure as hell feels like it."

"I want to justify myself. I should have handled things differently. I just wish everything played out differently."

"I'm busy. I've got a business to run and a house to take care of."

"After you speak with him, please just give me a chance?" she implored, her eyes shining.

"We'll see. We'll see if it even makes a difference." And with that, I stomped towards the gate, threw my bike down and ran into the house.

* * *

 **Please let me know your thoughts!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm excited, and also quite nervous, to be posting chapter 19! You will get some answers in this chapter...ya'll have been waiting patiently for the truth behind Tanya. Thanks for the feedback, theories, and predictions! I love it! So far, some of you have been able to predict some events, but nobody has guessed what's coming up. I am working hard to pump out these chapters for you! Let me know your thoughts and predictions!**

* * *

Inside, I nibbled on some chicken, realizing I hadn't eaten since the night everything happened. The food felt foreign in my stomach, but I continued to chew. Soon I couldn't finish another bite, and I put the rest of it away in the fridge.

I went to the spare room and pulled out a canvas and some paints. An image appeared in my head, and I began to sketch. My pencil glided over the canvas, making the basics shapes in which would be covered with paint. During the sketching process, it didn't matter if mistakes were made, the pencil marks would be concealed with paint. If mistakes were made while painting, it could be easily fixed as well. Just leave it alone and start again.

 _Leave it alone and start again._

I was nervous about tomorrow. I was nervous I would forgive him too easily and jump back into his arms. After the many breakups between Paul and me, I had to learn to decipher the truths among the lies. He was so good at drawing me back to him. He knew me so well, knew all of my weaknesses and used them against me. Through the emotional manipulation and abuse, I succumbed to him. Nobody knew about my struggle of finally letting go of him. Hell, this was probably the first time I was even admitting to myself the effects of everything Paul put me through. Moving to Clear Lake was the best thing I've ever done for myself.

When I had found Paul with another girl because I "wouldn't put out", I was finally enlightened. I finally understood I needed to leave Paul, escape his clutches and start again.

My virginity was the only thing I didn't give Paul. It was the only thing I kept to myself. He would pressure me to give in, but in my heart, I knew it wasn't right.

 _Leave it alone and start again._

Hearing Edward explain himself, I suddenly realized, would help me let go. I would find answers, even if they weren't the ones I necessarily wanted. Closure.

I still loved him, painfully so. I still ached for him. This made me the most nervous. After finally realizing my worth, or what worth I had left, after leaving Paul, I was able to get a clean break. But now, I couldn't get up and move. I had built a life here, all by myself. Despite the people who never thought I could make it.

I had decided not to mention my past relationship with Paul to Edward because honestly, I was embarrassed I had put myself in an unhealthy relationship. I didn't want him to feel sorry for me. In retrospect, I hadn't given Edward the chance to learn about that chapter in my life. Those couple of years stretched me and changed my outlook. I thought not mentioning him would help me move past it. I still feel the effects of that toxic relationship. I had developed new forms of anxiety. Low confidence created a different, shy Bella. As much as I tried to put on a front, the emotional after-effects lingered.

The difference between this breakup and Paul's was I could run into Edward anywhere. Coral Coffee, the beach, hell, right outside my house. And his family, who I had learned to love as well. I yearned for Esme's comforting words. I yearned for a mother who cared as much as she did, for somebody who was not even her own.

She was also my last physical connection to Aunt Irina.

Although it would be hard, I knew I had to face my problems and confront Edward. I was used to stifling my problems only to have them implode on themselves, creating larger messes. This needed to change, starting with listening to Edward.

I drifted out of my thoughts and focused on the blank canvas before me once more. I picked up my brush dipped with paint.

The same feeling from the gallery overwhelmed me once again. I could not bring my brush to the canvas. Tears welled my eyes as I placed the brush in a cup of water.

 _What was wrong with me?_

Painting gives me so much joy. From creating new shades of colors, sketching out lines, and blending colors seamlessly, the process took complete concentration. _I_ was in control of the paint.

A sting of realization hit my chest. I had never had control of my life. Growing up, my mother did, then when I moved out, Paul did. When I finally had my life to myself, I had met Edward. Now, he felt so distant, as I had barricaded myself in heartbreak, everything had changed.

A few tears escaped from my eyes as I gave up trying to paint. Once I stood, exhaustion overtook my body. Today was a long day, and tomorrow would be longer. I trudged to my room, struggling to find the energy to change clothes, and fell into bed. Pulling the quilt tight against me, I struggled to find sleep, despite my overexertion.

* * *

I woke up on my own and not from an alarm for the first time in a long, long time. I stretched, my muscles aching from the strain put on them the past few days. I made a cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen table.

Anxiety rose within me as I remembered I was to face Edward this evening. Finishing my coffee, I washed the mug, dried it, and put it back into its place.

Feeling antsy, I wiped down the countertops. Then the appliances. Then scrubbed the sink with disinfectant.

" _Coping with anxiety can take many forms,"_ I heard my past therapist say in my head, " _Some rearrange their furniture, use creativity to draw or paint, others clean. Cleaning gives a purpose and has a beginning and an end."_

I went through the refrigerator next, tossing out old leftovers. I washed the refrigerator's shelves with Lysol wipes. Dishes were stacked in the sink from my fridge purge, so I washed those and put them away. Each cabinet was organized and dusted. The floor was swept, then mopped.

The carpet, vacuumed. Every surface dusted, wiped down with Lysol wipes as well. The couch, vacuumed. I moved room by room, dusting, spraying, and disinfecting everything until I was somewhat satisfied.

It was now five, and I was plopped on the couch, finally finished cleaning the entire house. Once I started, I couldn't stop. Now, I felt satiated. Sweaty, but satiated. Nerves blossomed in my stomach. I decided a hot shower would help my nerves and clean away the sweat from cleaning.

After emerging from the steam, I folded the rest of my laundry to concentrate on something other than the confrontation. At 6:38, I grew too antsy and wound up, so I made my way to the beach, finding a spot close to the tide, but far enough to be reached by its foam.

I sat on the sand, knees tucked to my chest. Other beach goes who made it this far down the beach had already packed up and left. I stared out at the horizon, butterflies flitting around in my stomach.

I felt the sand shift beside me. Edward. My body felt a magnetic pull towards him, although he sat a foot and a half away from me.

"Hi," he said softly. I had not yet met his gaze, although I felt his eyes.

"Hi," I responded, voice just above a whisper.

"I met Tanya Denali my junior year of college." he began. "She was in a sorority and I had a friend who was in a fraternity and they were having a mixer. We met at that party and soon began getting to know each other better. We started dating my senior year, which was her sophomore year. She met my family, even spent a Thanksgiving with us. Alice instantly disliked her. I was too blind, with what I thought was love, to really notice who Tanya truly was.

"She had a falling out with her dad, and she turned into someone I hardly recognized. She clung onto me during that period of time. Our relationship became less of a partnership as she began to use me to social climb. She used me for my money, my connections, and anything else she could think of. I was clear with her from the start of our relationship about my decision to wait till marriage. She pressured me constantly and tried to blackmail me when I kept denying her."

He shifted his body towards me and I made eye contact with him. His green, green eyes searched mine. The familiar electricity always running between us sparked and crackled.

"I never fell in love with her. I thought I did, at the time, but when I met you, I discovered what real, authentic love is." one of his hands grabbed his tousled hair.

"I broke up with her. She threw a fit. She would follow me and corner me after class. After I had grown tired of her games, I cut off all communication with her. I think she convinced herself of things that never happened between us. She would text me weird messages, recalling things that never happened."

"When I was finishing my second to last year of med school, she graduated with her undergrad and she had moved back to South Carolina where her mom lives. I thought I was finally rid of her and all of the drama she had created with me and within my friendships and family.

"When I had finally graduated med school, I learned her father died of an accidental overdose in Daytona Beach. I reached out to her, to express my condolences because I grew fond of Mr. Denali. He was an established plastic surgeon in Daytona, and he specialized in helping burn victims. She found out I was moving to Florida through a mutual friend so she started contacting me more often. She said we should get back together. I would try to talk to her every so often because...I was afraid she might do something...that she might try to hurt herself or worse...Her dad enabled her to his money, she had a close relationship with him before having those arguments with him. I would speak with her only over the phone every few weeks. As of recently, she has been trying to be more persuasive in getting back together. Her calls and texts became more aggressive and just full of shit. Those texts you saw, she was high on something when she sent those and while she called. I'm not pursuing a relationship with her any longer. I promise I _never_ saw her in Daytona, I _never_ fucked her." Edward grabbed my hand, pulling it to his chest. The zap his touch left on my skin surprised me.

"Why...why didn't you tell me?" He released my hand and pulled on the ends of his hair.

"I thought I could handle her. I told her in every fucking way that I am not interested in resuming our relationship from college. She has issues she needs to work out, but even if she was the Tanya I first met, she doesn't fucking compare to you, not in the slightest. You and I, our relationship became so easy. We just fit together. I realize we might have jumped in too quickly, as we never talked about our past relationships and quickly started a new one. I'm trying to understand the fact past relationships and friendships will always be a part of who we are and who we become. I can't erase that part of my life."

"So you wouldn't leave me to go see her?"

"No, I haven't seen her in over a year."

"Why are you in a rush to leave sometimes?"

"Jasper is really kicking my ass in the gym. I usually have to wake up early to meet him and Emmett to make it in time for work. I can't spend the night because of how I was raised. I was raised on the moral of not living together under the same roof until marriage. I never want to leave when we're together. I want to spend every second with you—there's nobody I would rather be with. These past few days have been torture because I haven't got to hold you, told you I love you. I know I fucked up...and I'm so fucking sorry, Bella.

"Why are still friends with her on Facebook?"

"I don't really know. I understand now it's not smart. I need to block her before she starts harassing me on social media too."

"You've really haven't seen her in a year? When I answered the phone, she said you were going to see her soon."

"She's fucking delusional...I don't want to see her, I don't want to talk to her."

"You gave me a lot of information," I said. "I need some time to think about it."

"I understand," he replied, he reached for my hand again and squeezed it.

"I apologize for jumping to conclusions, but at that moment, my world shattered. To even believe for one second everything was a lie. There are some things I never told you either, so you're not the only one at fault. If you could just sit there and listen, it would help me to get through it.

"Anything you need," he murmured, holding my hand in his still.

"Paul was my first boyfriend. When I met him, I was so new to having more freedoms, he asked me out and I immediately accepted. This was in college, my mother couldn't limit me anymore and I took advantage of it. At first, Paul was seemingly the perfect boyfriend. He would walk me to class, to my dorm, go to parties with me. It wasn't too long when he started manipulating me. He would yell at me, call me names, say I wasn't good enough. He pressured me into having sex with him, which I refused. He would emotionally abuse me. He's the reason I have trouble trusting people, have anxiety. One day, I had gone to the grocery store straight after class to make him dinner and I found him in bed with another girl. While this devastated me, it also gave me my freedom back. I moved to Clear Lake to fully rid myself of him."

"Bella, I'm so sorry that happened to you." He murmured, placing his hand on my face. "You are the most incredible woman I have ever met. How he treated you is not the way you deserve to be treated. I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that," I whispered. "It's _me_ that doesn't deserve _you_. You are too good for me, it's another reason I believed her so quickly. I never thought somebody like _you_ could love someone so broken and bruised."

"Bella," his voice broke. "You don't see yourself clearly." He moved closer to me, his lips inching closer and closer to mine.

I pulled away.

"I just need some time...to process things."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"But, Edward? I forgive you. Just give me some time."

"That's all I could ever ask for. A second chance. We can move as slowly as you want."

"Thank you," my voice was barely above a whisper. With that, I stood up and moved back toward my house.

* * *

The next morning, after waking up feeling better than I had in a few days, I grabbed my bike to go to Emmett's garage. I needed to speak with Rosalie. With her even head, she would be able to give me good advice.

The bike ride was short, but perspiration from the Florida sun clung to my forehead. I got off my bike, walking it to the side of the open bay doors. Emmett was head first into a huge pickup truck's engine. Another guy was cranking a ratchet inside a sedan.

"Emmett!" I called over the loud classic rock music. Both men stopped what they were doing. To my surprise, Jacob turned around from working on the sedan. He also looked surprised, but he quickly recovered and flashed me a huge smile. His teeth shone against the black grease stain on his cheek. He put down the ratchet and jogged over to me.

"Bella," they both said at the same time. Emmett flashed Jacob a confused look.

"Couldn't wait to text me? Doesn't matter, seeing you in person again is much better." Jacob crossed his arms across his chest

"You two know each other?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," he said.

"No," I said. Jacob and I responded at the same time. "I just met him yesterday, I mean." Emmett nodded slowly.

"Jacob, how 'bout you finish up that sedan," Emmett said, giving no room for Jacob to protest.

"You got it, boss," Jacob's grin faltered, but he winked at me as he turned around. "Oh, Bella, don't forget to text me about our coffee plans," he called over his shoulder.

"Um, Emmett, is Rosalie here?" I asked, feeling a bit awkward.

"Yeah," he said eyeing me questioningly. "Coffee plans?" He asked.

"Oh—um Jacob asked to grab coffee with me to get to know more people in town."

"You believed him when he said that?" He quirked a brow.

"Uh, yeah, was he lying or something?"

"Jacob flirts with every girl he sees, so I'm pretty sure his intentions are different than yours."

I blinked a couple of times, understanding. "Looks like he'll never be getting a text from me then."

Emmett laughed, quite loudly, as Jacob looked over at us hearing Emmett over the blasted music. "Rosie's just inside. She's going to be leaving for the day soon, so you might want to catch her now."

"Thanks, Emmett." I walked over to the office door and poked my head in. Rosalie was sitting at a desk, so I slipped through the door.

"Bella," she said, bewildered.

"Hi, Rosalie, I was hoping we could talk."

"Sure, let me just clear some space." She stacked some papers that were scattered on the desk and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Take a seat. Want water or anything?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you," I said while sitting in the chair across from her desk.

"How are you doing?" she asked warily.

"I'm okay." Rosalie nodded. "I'm sure you're aware of what's going on," She nodded again sympathetically. "Yesterday, I spoke with Edward, and he explained some things. He gave me a lot to think about. I still need to talk with Alice, so I couldn't exactly go to her for advice—and she's his sister, it would have been a little weird anyway."

"I understand," she replied gently.

"How much do you know about Tanya?"

"I met her when I first married Emmett. She seemed sweet at first, but I could tell something was off. She confirmed my suspicions when she has a huge argument with Alice while prepping for Thanksgiving. After Edward ended things, he would talk to Emmett a lot and ask for advice. I understand what Tanya can be capable of."

"Did Edward tell you her dad died?"

"He mentioned it to Carlisle and Esme at a family dinner a couple of months ago." She shrugged delicately.

"Edward began communicating with her after he died."

"He didn't mention that part," he perfectly arched eyebrows furrowed.

"He said he thought he had it under control, from what I understand, he didn't/"

"Yes, that sounds like Edward. He likes to handle things on his own."

"While he was explaining his past, he kept reassuring me about his feelings for me." My eyes wandered away from her bright blue ones. "When I found Edward's phone, I was so quick to assume the nature of their relationship, as she texted him things that destroyed my trust. It reminded me of a past relationship in which I was emotionally abused." I admitted.

"Oh, Bella," Rosalie murmured, covering my hand with hers.

"I don't know how to start again, Rosalie."

"Do you love Edward, Bella?"

"Irrevocably," I whimpered, eyes pooling with tears.

"There is no doubt in my mind he feels the same." Rosalie squeezed my hand.

"Does it sound crazy to ease into things again? Find a new normal?"

"Absolutely not." She pulled her hand from mine and sat back in her chair. "There are some things you don't know about me, and I think my experience can help you, so I will share. While I was in high school, I dated Royce, who was the star football player. I was captain of the dance team, we just seemed to go together. When Royce and I were alone, he was controlling. He didn't let me hang out with friends, even if they were girls. Soon his tactics grew physical. He would...beat me," she said shakily, "I kept it a secret, I thought it was love. I thought I was truly the cause of his anger. That it was my fault. One night at a party, he was out of control and wasted. He drug me to an empty bedroom and raped me."

I gasped as tears fell over my cheeks. "Rosalie…"

"He left me there, bleeding and hurt. I had crawled from the bed to the door, trying to find help. One of my teammates found me. They took me to the hospital and I told them everything. Royce was arrested for rape the next day, but his rich dad bailed him out. He served for a year, then was let out on good behavior. He broke parole and now had to serve five more years, and then he will be let out."

"That's not fair," I cried.

"That's what happens when you have money. It's a miracle he was even sentenced at all. His dad paid a lot of money for a fancy lawyer." She snorted.

"I'm so sorry, Rosalie."

"I'm not sharing this with you to earn pity or play the victim. I'm a survivor. What happened afterward that is most important. From that point on, I was extremely cautious with men. I found it hard to be in relationships. In college, I had met Emmett. He gave me the time I needed in our relationship. We met at orientation and didn't start officially dating two years later. The Cullen boys were raised with patience and extreme compassion. Edward will work with you, you just need to be open and communicate. You are a survivor of emotional abuse. You have every right to take the time you need. You may still be healing and not even know it. It was never your fault, and you couldn't have prevented it."

"I did tell Edward about it,"

"And that's a great first step," She leaned toward me a grasped my hand again. "I can't tell you what to do, you have to figure it out on your own. I hope my experience and advice helped you."

"Rosalie," more tears slipped from my eyes, "thank you, truly." We both stood, hugging.

"Alice feels absolutely horrible. So does Esme. Esme feels for you and Edward both."

"I need to talk with Alice," I said against her shoulder.

"Yes, just be open minded. She was in a hard position. While she's Edward's brother, she's your friend and she cares very much for you." We had pulled away from each other.

"I'll make time for her. She deserves it, I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Things will get better, Bella, especially if everything is worked out."

"Thanks for talking with me, sharing your story, and for all of the advice."

"Please, don't thank me, it was nothing." She winked and sat back down at the desk.

"I'll see you later?"

"Of course," she said, smiling. I pushed open the door, feeling less burdened.

Emmett was hanging out by the radio, flipping through stations.

"Thanks for listening to The Flow—"

" _Pour some sugar on me—"_

"The tropical storm seems to be growing—"

" _You've been hit by, you've been struck by, a smooth criminal…"_ Emmett finally picked a station. His huge, burly form swung around, almost knocked me over.

"Shit, Bella! You scared me!" His arm had caught me before I had a chance of tumbling down.

"Sorry! I just wanted to say bye, and let you know your wife is amazing."

"She sure is something, huh?" he said, cleaning a wrench with a hand towel. "See you around?" He asked, hopeful.

"Yes," I nodded. He grinned and got back to work. I rounded the corner to collect my bike, and I was surprised to see Jacob leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette.

"Hey there, Bella," he smirked as he took another drag.

"Hey," I said timidly.

"I'm really looking forward to getting to know you better." He threw the butt of the cigarette on the ground and smashed it with his boot. "So how do you know Emmett?"

"Well, his brother and I are together," I said carefully.

"I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend?"

"It's a little complicated," I admitted.

"Well, we can still be friends, right?"

"I suppose so," I replied cautiously.

"I'm headed to a bar tonight if you'd want to join me." He crossed his muscular arms over his chest.

"Tonight isn't good for me," I began.

"Tomorrow?"

 _Persistent much?_

"I have a lot going on right now, so I don't think tomorrow would work either." I brushed around him to retrieve my bike. I got on, ready to pedal away but Jacob's large hand suddenly appeared on the handlebar, stopping me.

"Don't forget to text me when you're available. I'm really likin' Clear Lake, I might stay a while."

"Yeah, I won't forget. Bye, Jacob." He removed his hand, unblocking my escape route. I sped away, ignoring the low whistle from behind me.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy New Year! Thank you for your thoughts and comments for the previous chapter. I'm sure you are anxious to read the 20th chapter of Riptide! I am expecting to finish in 4-5 chapters. Thanks for going on this journey with me so far!**

Chapter 20

* * *

 _"_ _Wha...what…" I stuttered at the scene before me._

 _"_ _What the fuck? Shit!" Paul mumbled as he pulled the sheets from the bed over him and the naked girl who appeared just as surprised._

 _My eyes welled with tears and I dropped the grocery bag I was holding, resounding in a loud clatter as glass shattered. I ran from his apartment, not stopping until I collapsed on my favorite bench in the park four blocks from his apartment. Thoughts whirled through my head, around and around, until I grew dizzy. I put my head between my legs in an attempt to ground myself._

 _I sat on the bench, crouched over as the hot Phoenix sunset, unseeing and unfeeling. The bench creaked beside me and pulled me from my trance._

 _"_ _Bella, sweetheart, it's not what you think," Paul murmured softly, grabbing my face to look at him._

 _"_ _So I didn't catch you screwing some girl?!" I snapped, startling both of us._

 _"_ _Baby, just listen," I violently pulled my face out of his hands._

 _"_ _No," I shouted._

 _"_ _Bella, you fucking listen to me," his strong hand gripped my chin. "You gave me no fucking choice. You never put out, you fucking bitch. What the hell am I supposed to do? Just jack off for the rest of my life? I need someone who will satisfy_ all _of my needs."_ _He pulled my face towards him, forcing his lips onto mine. I tried to escape his grasp, but he held on and pulled my arm._

 _"_ _Let go of me, Paul!" I cried out._

 _"_ _Let's go home and fix this. Just let me make love to you baby, it will be alright. We can start fresh."_

 _"_ _Stop it!" I shouted. "Leave me alone!" Some joggers passed by looking at us curiously and Paul immediately let go._

 _"_ _Bella, be fucking reasonable…you're making a fucking scene," He hissed._

 _"_ _I caught you screwing some girl, and you think I'm being unreasonable? We're over, Paul. For good this time." I stood up to walk away, but yet again he captured my arm and pulled me into him. He buried his face in my neck, firmly placing kisses over my neck._

 _"_ _Let me go, Paul!" I struggled against him uselessly._

 _"_ _You will always belong to me." He growled, breath rushing over my neck leaving behind unpleasant goosebumps. His words infuriated me. I swung my knee into his groin as hard as I could muster and took off running._

 _"_ _You fucking bitch!" he moaned. "Nobody will want you the way I wanted you!" He shouted after me. I ran all the way back to my dorm, locking the door behind me. I collapsed on my bed, sobbing._

 _After a while, I was able to stop the tears. Pulling out my phone, I called my mom._

 _"_ _Hi, Bella, you haven't called me in—"_

 _"_ _Mom," I said, voice tiny, "you were right."_

 _She chuckled. "I usually am, Bella, but what am I right about this time?"_

 _"_ _I broke up with Paul, for good." I sniffled._

 _"_ _Oh honey," she said tenderly, "You see, I knew he wasn't right for you. I'm sorry you didn't realize it sooner and could have avoided this whole mess."_

 _"_ _I know, Mom." I blew my nose._

 _"_ _Come visit home and I'll have Phil pick up some pizza and ice cream. Mint chocolate chip, your favorite."_

 _"_ _I have a lot of homework, Mom. Maybe this weekend."_

 _"_ _Bella, I know you're busy but don't forget you need to spend time with your family. Charlie called to speak with you on your birthday but I reminded him you don't live here anymore during the school year. Of course, he didn't remember, it's just like him. He can't keep up with his own daughter." She sneered._

 _"_ _This weekend, Mom. I'll come to visit." It always made me uncomfortable when she spoke about Dad._

 _"_ _Bella, you better not break this promise. I miss you."_

 _"_ _Miss you too, Mom. Just remember I'm not far away."_

 _"_ _I love you, Bella, call me soon."_

 _"_ _Love you too," I mumbled and hung up._

* * *

Alice and I sat at the glass dining table I have in the backyard, sitting across from each other. I could tell she was a little nervous because she subtly tugged at the hem of her little black cotton sundress.

"Alice, I—"

"I just want—" We said at the same time, smiling timidly.

"Bella, I wanted to say I'm sorry for the secrets my brother has been hiding and-"

"First of all Alice, don't apologize for him. We already spoke, as you probably already know, and we discussed what happened. I understand the position you were in was not ideal, and I admire you for your loyalty to your family. But, please don't defend him or say anything on his behalf. He and I need to work things out ourselves."

Alice wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, Bella! I truly am. There are many things I could have done differently. I wish he had been more open about Tanya. You know he doesn't like to ask for help, he's so damn independent and stubborn, he thought he could handle her but Tanya is unlike anyone I've ever met. She's conniving and frankly a bit crazy."

"I accept your apology, Alice. I want to apologize too. I should have given you a chance to speak. It was childish of me to run from you. I...I was so hurt...and I feel like my hurt blinded me. I was so angry and felt used. I thought the worst of you, and I shouldn't have doubted our friendship. I overreacted when I saw you, and honestly, I'm a little embarrassed by my behavior."

She reached her hand out across the table and took mine. "Bella, you were so hurt, I could see it. I understand you were coming from a place of hurt. I accept your apology. I started thinking about if it were Jasper and me in your position. Jasper...he's my whole world...I couldn't bear it if…" She stopped suddenly, not being able to finish her sentence.

"I know. Edward means so much to me as well. You and Edward have a relationship and bond I will not understand because you two are siblings. I remember what having a brother was like, especially an older brother, just like Emmett. You want to defend their stupid decisions, even when you know they're wrong."

Alice nodded and smiled, a couple of tears escaping her eyes. "It sure was a dumb decision."

We stood up from our chairs and gave each other a hug. It wasn't a half awkward side hug, but a real, meaningful hug, holding forgiveness and the ability to move on.

Alice and I caught up with each other, and she shared my excitement in how well my relationship with Maggie was heading. She said she wanted a signed copy of the article, which made me laugh.

* * *

The next day, I went into the studio feeling lighter than I had been. While I was still feeling hurt, because Edward and I had talked it out, the hurt was much more manageable. This left our relationship up in the air. We didn't define our relationship again, and I definitely needed more time and space, it didn't feel right to jump back into where we were. Things had changed greatly, and I still didn't completely trust him.

Edward knew this and told me he wasn't going anywhere, especially while he's building my trust again. We hadn't spoken too often but also not too less. He went out of his way to surprise me. This morning I found a beautiful arrangement of flowers on my porch. The note read " _Love is patient, love is kind. Have a good day, beautiful. All my love, Edward"_ I had quickly put them inside to escape the growing heat. I added some water to the mason jar in which the flowers were arranged in and sent Edward a quick text to thank him. His gesture sent butterflies fluttering through my stomach.

While filing some documents at the desk, a UPS truck pulled up. The delivery man brought two cardboard boxes inside. They were too small to be more paints yet too large to be office supplies. Excitement hit me as I realized the return address was from Orlando. It had to be copies of the Orlando Sentinel! As soon as I signed for the packages and the UPS driver was back into his brown truck off to deliver more happiness, I sliced through the tape carefully and quickly unfolded the box.

 _The Orlando Sentinel_ beamed up at me, in its fancy script. I picked up one of the neatly folded newspapers and the Entertainment section slipped out. This was a special edition of the entertainment section, as they were focusing on local artists, musicians, actors, and film stars in more of a magazine style.

I flipped through the pages and found the section of local artists and artisans. I located the section featuring my work by the photographs of some of the pieces I had submitted, as well as a photograph of myself.

 _Isabella Swan,_ Clear Lake, FL.

 _Isabella Swan, a young twenty-something painter focuses on seascapes, sealife, and local coastal nature. Receiving her undergrad in art with a focus on acrylic painting from The University of Phoenix, Isabella recently moved to the small coastal town of Clear Lake and established herself as a gallery owner and artist. Her ability to recreate realistic seascapes and coastal landscapes competes with the well-known artists before her time. Ever talented, Isabella not only succeeds in realism but also beautifully portrays the scenery of the coast in impressionistic and mixed media means. Her new series, unlike her previous work, includes litter she hand collected from the Clear Lake beaches and recycled the discarded items into her art. Her gallery and studio, Swan Studio and Gallery, located in the heart of the historic main street of Clear Lake, not only showcases her work but often the artwork of her community._

 _Isabella hosts an annual art show featuring artists of all ages each summer to bring awareness to the importance of art in the community. With each piece from this show sold, a portion of the proceeds directly funds college scholarships for aspiring artists. Isabella graciously gives two to three scholarships every year to high school seniors._

 _Clear Lake is only forty-five minutes from Orlando, and you absolutely must make the short trip to enthrall yourself into Isabella's serene seascapes, the quiet life of Clear Lake, and the beautiful beaches. Swan Studio and Gallery is opened year round and often you will find Isabella in the studio. Such a delightful, humble young woman, Isabella passionately will speak of her work and inspirations. Swan Studio and Gallery receives Maggie Walsh's Official Stamp of Approval of Orlando's Must-See Attractions._

 _Isabella Swan and Swan Studio and Gallery receive the highly regarded distinction, Best Newcomer in the 32nd Orlando Artist's Festival. Read more on page 4 of this special edition for more information. Other nominees and winners will be acknowledged on their page as well._

My jaw dropped. I was in utter shock. Reading Maggie's praise had sent my heart soaring, especially because of her reputation. I was actually getting recognition, and it felt amazing. I reread the last paragraph to grasp the news.

I had won an award?! Excitement flooded every pore of my body. Maggie hadn't told me. I grabbed my phone from the desk and called Maggie.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Maggie, it's Bella Swan," I attempted to control my excitement.

"Bella, good to hear from you. I'm assuming the papers made it to Clear Lake?"

"Yes, I just finished reading my section, I wanted to call and thank you again. Thank you for your lovely words. Also, you never mentioned I was even in the running for Best Newcomer for the OAF, let alone won!"

She laughed, "I wanted it to be a surprise. I nominated you a few weeks ago and after reading the spread some of the judges went down to Clear Lake to check out your studio. You truly deserve it! I'm so happy for you!"

"Wow," I said, joyful tears springing to my eyes, "I'm elated...there aren't words to accurately describe how I'm feeling. It's such an honor."

"You will have to make it to Orlando in November for the ceremony and festival. As a winner of one of the bigger categories, you will have space in the main gallery space for 3-5 pieces, depending on the size. The information should be sent out in a few weeks and the winners are announced formally."

"This feels surreal. Last year I attended my first festival and it's amazing this year I am able to participate."

"Big things are happening for you, Bella. Congratulations."

"I couldn't have accomplished anything without your support, Maggie. I truly appreciate your support."

"Oh—it's nothing, Bella. I see a little of myself in you, especially when I was your age. Also, a lot of artists I've worked with are...difficult to work with. You make my job more fun."

"Thank you, Maggie. I...I can't contain my excitement! Thank you for sending me the copies."

"It wasn't a problem, Bella. It was nice talking with you."

"Same as well, thank you again!"

We hung up and I fell into the desk chair. I still couldn't believe a picture of _me_ and _my_ work was featured in the Orlando Sentinel. I shook my head and smiled.

Springing from my seat, I grabbed some copies and spread them out on the countertop. Picking up some more copies, and smiling so wide my cheeks began to ache, I headed to Coral Coffee to lay out a few issues.

As I opened the door and the ever-cheerful bell rang, I almost bumped into Esme, who held an iced drink in her hand and a leather satchel in the other.

"Oh—I'm sorry, Esme," I smiled timidly. I hadn't spoken to her since before the incident. Esme's caramel hair was perfectly curled and pinned back out of her face. She wore a lavender sleeveless dress, and the color looked absolutely beautiful on her. Esme was truly a beautiful woman.

"Bella, it's nice to run into you," she laughed warmly.

"Are you on your way out?"

"I was, but I'd love to catch up with you if you have the time."

"Oh," I said, looking down at the papers tucked under my arm, "I do have some time. I actually came here to drop these off, but your coffee looks so good, I think I might order one."

"What do you have there?" She nodded towards the papers and slipping the handle of the satchel through her wrist.

"Maggie Walsh, a critic from the Orlando Sentinel featured me in her section on local artists. She sent over some copies for the town."

"Oh, yes, I remember Edward boasting about your good news," she winked. "How about you order and I'll grab a table. I'd love to read the article and take a copy myself."

"Sure, thanks." I handed her an issue and placed the rest on the newspaper stand by the door. "I'll meet you at the table then," I added. She made her way towards the table while I ordered my caramel iced coffee.

I was a little nervous to speak with her. She is Edward's mother, and with my present rocky relationship with him, I didn't know how to interact with her. I'm sure she knew what happened...I had heard her outside the door that night. I finished stirring the two Splendas into my coffee, partly to prolong joining Esme at the table. Finally, I mustered up the encouragement to sit with her.

"Bella, this article...I'm speechless," Esme said as I lowered myself into the chair across from her.

"I was pretty shocked as well, it's surreal."

"You've won an award, seemingly a highly regarded one at that."

"I'm still reeling," I let out a breath.

"Irina would be so proud," She said, catching my eye. Her eyes shone in the sunlight filtering through the window we sat next to.

"Thanks," I whispered, looking at my lap.

" _I_ am proud of you." She surprised me by gently lifting my chin. "Bella, I want to remind you I am _always_ here for you, no matter your relationship with my son." I fidgeted a little in my seat. "I know your own mother lives far away and you rarely spend time with her, so I can act as a mother to you when you need one."

I fought back tears. "Thank you, Esme," I replied, my voice soft. Her hand patted my cheek and returned to her side. She smiled, eyes crinkling.

"I know you are feeling hurt right now and that my son was the cause. Relationships are not easy, they take time to develop and grow. Mistakes will be made, words will be thrown but through adversity, love will persist. I know Edward loves you dearly and he will work hard in order to gain your trust again. Just know he—and the entire family cherishes you deeply."

Her words and her ease made me relax the muscles I didn't know I had been tensing. I couldn't find the words to respond so I simply nodded.

"Thank you for chatting with me, I have to get back home now to finish some work for a client. Do you mind if I keep this copy of your article?"

"Of course," I managed to say.

"Please let me know if I can do anything for you. Also, the family must celebrate your great news! I'll host everyone for dinner, let me know your availability."

"Thank you, Esme. For everything." She patted my hand as she stood up.

"I'll see you soon, Bella," She waved as she made her way to the door.

I watched her leave, her lavender dress flowed around her. I stood to return to the studio. The short walk gave me too much time alone with my thoughts. The space between Edward and I was hard, but I knew it was necessary. It felt odd to spend days without seeing him. I missed him. I missed our companionship.

A pang of realization hit. I hadn't told him the papers had come in! I sent him a quick text.

 _Bella Swan: Call me when you can, I have some news_

I immediately regretted how I worded it.

 _Bella Swan: Nothing bad, don't panic_

I quickly added. Edward had a tendency to escalate urgency, especially when it came to my safety. Honestly, a quality of his I like. It shows how much he cares about me.

Finally, back in the gallery and out of the humid heat, I received a response.

 _Edward Cullen: You know me too well. I'll call you after I meet with a patient that just came in. The anticipation is going to kill me._

I headed to the studio to find some envelopes to mail some copies of the Orlando Sentinel. After my organization spree, I was able to quickly locate the large manilla envelopes. I was planning on sending a copy to my mom when I paused.

 _Should I send a copy to Dad?_

After hesitating, I grabbed a second envelope. I addressed both envelopes and slapped a stamp on them.

 _"_ _Bella, will you please come here?" My dad called softly from the living room. I was in the kitchen coloring in a coloring book. I heard hushed arguments as I slipped out of the kitchen chair and walked to the living room. My parents were both sitting on the couch, but with plenty of space between them._

 _"_ _Come sit," Daddy said, patting the space between Mom and him. I obeyed and climbed onto the couch._

 _"_ _Isabella, your mother and I need to discuss something with you. Ren—Your Mom and I are getting a divorce." Daddy had pulled my hands into his lap and looked at me with watery eyes._

 _"_ _A divorce?" I asked._

 _"_ _Yes, honey. Mom and I will no longer be married and will not live in the same house anymore."_

 _"_ _But where will I live if both of you won't live here?"_

 _"_ _You are going to live with me, Bella," Mom said quickly with a tinge of anger in her voice._

 _"_ _We are going to discuss this later, Renee. Don't put Bella in the middle of this."_

 _"_ _She's already in the middle of this, Charlie," she said fiercely._

 _"_ _I don't understand," I said, voice small._

 _"_ _Your mom and I love you very much, and even if you aren't living with us under the same roof, we will always, always love you."_

 _"_ _But what about—Riley would want us to be together!" I challenged and my parents both winced._

 _"_ _Bella, don't you dare bring him into this," Mom hissed._

 _"_ _It's true, Mom!"_

 _"_ _Stop this right now, Isabella!" she grabbed my arm._

 _"_ _Renee! Stop!" Dad said, placing his arm over Mom's iron grip on my arm._

 _"_ _Let go of me!" I yanked my arm free and I ran away, up the stairs and into my bedroom leaving my arguing parents behind and locking the door behind me. Why was everything changing?_

With one last look, I dropped the two envelopes addressed to my parents in the mailbox at the post office. My phone started buzzing from my pocket, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella, you asked me to call you?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you I received some copies of The Orlando Sentinel which features Maggie's article about me!"

"That's great news! What did she say about you?"

"She wrote how impressed she is with me—all amazing things!"

"I'm so happy for you, love. I'm so proud." He sounded so sincere.

"In the article, I found out I have won an award." I could hardly contain my smile.

"Wow, Bella, that's amazing! What is the award for?"

"Best Newcomer of the Orlando Artist's Festival!"

"Wow, fantastic news. I didn't know you were in the running."

"Neither did I," I shrugged to myself, "Maggie nominated me without my knowledge," I laughed. "It was such a surprise, and I'm still in shock."

"We have to celebrate," He added. "This is such a big accomplishment."

"Thanks, that sounds nice," I smiled.

"I've got to go now, I have another patient coming in."

"Oh, okay."

"I lo—I can't wait to see you, Bella."

"Me neither," I replied gently.

"I'll talk to you soon, so we can make plans to celebrate."

"Alright, talk to you soon." We hung up and I continued my walk from the post office to the gallery. Glancing at my watch, I realized I only had an hour or so before I was meeting Angela to help her with some of the wedding details I had promised earlier.

Back inside the air conditioning, I wiped my forehead of the gathered perspiration. Looking down at the wood floors, I noticed I hadn't mopped in a while, and remnants of muddy footprints stood out from the frequent random rain showers Florida is known for.

While cleaning, I found myself thinking about Edward. Our relationship now seemed a little awkward, similar to when we first met. I had grown used to having him around constantly and without him, I now felt lonely. The newly discovered feeling of wanting to be taken care of gaped and ached to be filled once more. He would take care of me without stifling me.

Before meeting Edward, I had been content being by myself mostly. My daily schedule didn't vary much. Wake up, get dressed, go to the studio, go home. Of course, I would see Angela from time to time and some of my other friends, but I've never been so outgoing. Probably a trait earned by having an overbearing mother…

Before Edward, my future seemed so uncertain, I had no idea what it would look like. Would my gallery survive? Would I have to get a second job to make ends meet? Thankfully some of my living costs are more affordable since I had gone through the process to own Aunt Irina's house, so I didn't have to pay rent or a mortgage. But I did have the costs of running and owning a business.

Since meeting Edward, my future now hold his presence. Any long term and short term plans involved him. Our relationship seemed to be heading into more serious terms. We hadn't spoken of the future too often, but I know in his mind marriage is the next step. Marriage confused me. From my parents' failed marriage and messy, messy divorce, I witnessed first hand the effects of a rocky marriage. If I were to be married, I would want to be married to the same person forever.

Did I see myself marrying Edward? Honestly…yes. I could give myself fully to him. My love for him overpowered my senses, and filled in holes I didn't know were missing. I feel he is it for me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I dropped the mop and the handle crashed to the floor. Shaking my head, I picked it up and took the bucket to pour outside.

After putting away my cleaning supplies, I locked up the gallery and hopped onto my bike to head to Angela's house. I pedaled away and navigated to Angela's house, which soon would be Ben's as well. Outside, I saw a couple of cars parked. Must be Lauren and Jessica. I laid my bike against the garage door and stepped up to the porch to the front door. I knocked on the door, slightly dreading having to spend time with Lauren.

Angela answered quickly, opening the door with a huge grin.

"Thank goodness you're here, Bella! I need your artist's opinion!"

"Hi Ange," I smiled as she pulled me into a hug.

"Lauren wants to wear red shoes with the bridesmaids' dresses. I told her I don't think they will go with the dresses. I need you to settle the debate."

She led me into the living room where Lauren and Jessica sat on the couches, tying tulle around miniature bottles of bubbles.

"Hey Bella," they both chimed.

"Hey girls," I smiled.

"Please tell Lauren red heels will not look nice with the lavender dresses!" Angela said.

"Whatever, Angela, I bought some new red stilettos and I'm dying to wear them! Nobody is going to really notice anyway. Your color scheme needs some pops of color." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't think the red will look nice with the lavender dresses either, Lauren. Our shoes _will_ be able to be seen because we had our dresses hemmed, remember?"

She shrugged.

"I think nude shoes will look the best," Angela said.

"I agree," I added. "Jessica?"

"Sorry, Lauren, but I don't even have any red heels and I don't want to buy new ones for the wedding. I have to side with Angela and Bella."

"Ugh!" Lauren moaned.

"Wear your red stilettos to the bachelorette party, Lauren."

Lauren perked up. "That's actually a good idea, Bella…"

I sat on the couch adjacent to them. "What can I do to help?"

"Here, use your fancy handwriting to write out the table numbers on these chalkboards." Angela passed me a chalk marker and some little chalkboards.

"So," Lauren started, "who are you bringing as your date, Bella?"

"Oh, umm, his name is Edward. Edward Cullen."

"Hm, I don't know who he is." She eyed me curiously.

"Yes, you do, Lauren," Angela chimed in, "he's that hot guy from the bar you were looking to seduce. The one who helped Bella after she…"

"What the fuck? How do you know him!? And you didn't introduce me?" She questioned accusingly.

"Well, I mean, our first encounter wasn't a really positive one, but I later met him at Coral Coffee."

"What's he like?" Jessica gushed.

"He's…the best man I've ever met," I said simply.

"So are you two, like, a thing?" Lauren asked, eyes filled with fire.

"They've been dating pretty much since they met, Lauren," Angela said nonchalantly.

"What the fuck!?" she roared, "How did I not know this? I've been trying to look for him since I saw him. I totally called dibs on him, I saw him first!"

My jealousy stirred inside me.

"You can't really call dibs on a guy you don't even know, or on a person in general," I shrugged.

"But he's so fucking sexy…how did _you_ —"

"Watch your words, Lauren," Angela said firmly, stopping her task and giving Lauren a warning look.

"Wow, you're so lucky, Bella," Jessica added.

"I cannot begin to tell you how lucky I am I found him, Jess."

"It just doesn't make sense," Lauren pouted.

"I know, Lauren, it doesn't make sense to me what I did to deserve him."

"They're so cute together!" Angela grinned.

"Are you two bringing anybody?" I asked, looking back down at my work, feeling proud I had won that little argument.

"I asked Mike to go with me," Jessica smiled. "He said yes! He and I have been getting to know each other…pretty well, I would say."

"Jess!" Angela laughed.

"Tyler is coming with me," Lauren mumbled.

"You guys are together again?" I asked.

"More like friends with benefits." She smirked.

"Oh my gosh, Lauren!" We all reacted.

We fell into an easier conversation, just catching up and such. While I still felt jealousy rolling off of Lauren, she hadn't brought up Edward again. How could she not be jealous though? Edward really was the total package. His qualities and characteristics combined with his looks…well, his beauty still catches me off guard sometimes.

"Oh!" Angela began, "I'm not sure if everybody has been keeping up with the news, but that tropical storm has turned into a category one hurricane. And the weatherman predicted it's going to hit land in a week and a few days."

"What?" I asked confused. I hadn't heard anybody discussing a hurricane.

"Where have you been, Bella?" It's been all over the news. "Hurricane Aro? It's a pretty dumb name…" Lauren snorted.

"But your wedding is in a week and a half!" Jessica shrieked.

"The news said this hurricane is very unpredictable and probably hit landfall more towards Melbourne, we might just get rain," Angela added.

"Melbourne is like an hour away, right?" Jessica asked.

Angela nodded. "Both the ceremony and reception are inside, so I'm hoping it doesn't flood too badly."

"How can you be so calm about this hurricane?" I asked, shocked.

"Bella, we've been through hurricanes and tropical storms before. A lot of them dissipate before reaching landfall."

"But it's your wedding? How are you staying so calm?"

"I have a feeling everything is going to work out, I just do," Angela said, taking a deep breath.

But _I_ had the opposite feeling. _I_ felt as if this Hurricane Aro was not going to be _fine_ at all.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Thank you for reading, always!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello friends! We've made it to chapter 21! I hope the new year has been going well so far for you. I can't believe it's January, it feels like it just was the summer! Hopefully, the summer heat in Clear Lake will remind you of warmer weather, especially those who experience snow! I personally don't, but it does get pretty chilly. Those who are used to the snow and ice will laugh when I say cold is in the upper 30s F and lower 40s F.**

 **So for the next chapter, I will be doing a short Q & A in the authors note, so leave me your questions! It can be about me or the world of Riptide. **

**Thanks for the love and support. I am grateful for those who follow the story and those who have left reviews! Almost 400 reviews! Astounding!**

 **Anyways, let's continue on with what's going on with Bella...**

* * *

After leaving Angela's I called Edward.

"Hello?" his smooth voice asked.

"Edward, have you heard about the hurricane?"

"Uh, yes, I did. Just recently. Are you okay?" The panic must have been evident in my voice.

"I'm just worried."

"I'm sorry, baby. How can I help you?" concern filled his voice.

"Can you come over?" I asked timidly.

"Yes. I am just leaving the office, I can be there in ten minutes."

"Thank you," I replied softly.

"We'll be fine, Bella. Hurricane Aro is expected to fizzle out before landfall."

"I hope you're right."

"I'll be there in a few minutes, I'm walking to my car."

"Thank you," I replied breathlessly.

I took a couple of deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. _Hurricanes happen all the time, Bella. Calm down._

Since moving to Clear Lake, I hadn't experienced any major weather. I was nervous because of my proximity to the ocean. Aunt Irina's house didn't sit on stilts as typical beach houses did. The Cullen's house has a taller foundation rather than stilts, so I was worried about the storm surge and the construction of my house.

While waiting for Edward, I whipped up some sandwiches, realizing he would probably be hungry by the time he got here. Asking him to come over didn't really follow the unspoken rules I had set for myself about introducing space and distance between us, but right now, I really needed him. He knew me well and his presence alone alleviates anxieties.

After finishing the sandwiches, I cut up some fresh fruit to make a fruit salad. I had cut the last banana when I heard a knock at the door. Nerves overcame my body and I took a deep breath in order to ground myself. I headed to the door as not to make Edward wait any longer.

"Hi," I said opening the door.

"Hey," he replied, smiling. A smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Maybe he was nervous too?

"Come in," I said, opening the door wider, "Thanks for coming."

"Don't worry about it," he said, coming inside. He took off his shoes and put them in his usual spot next to the coat rack. Watching him place his shoes there made me think of the many times he had done so before, after thoroughly giving me a kiss (sometimes a bit more) in greeting. He also started loosening his tie. He was dressed nice, as always, but something always stirs within me when I see him in his work outfits. He rocks those button-up dress shirts and skinny ties of his. And those slim legged dress pants...

"I realized you might be hungry coming straight after work, so I made some sandwiches and fruit salad," I said, twisting my fingers around.

"You didn't have to do that, but you're right, I am hungry," he smiled. There was a slight awkwardness between us, probably due to the fact we hadn't hugged or kissed like we usually do or had done before, in greeting.

"I made turkey and provolone," I said walking to the kitchen.

"You're too good to me, you know that's my favorite." He said, following me.

"That's why I made it," I shrugged.

"Thanks," he replied putting his hand on my waist. I froze in surprise and he quickly removed it. "Uh, sorry," he added quietly. But the spot where his hand once lay tingled, longing for the warmth of his hand.

With my back to him, I blinked and grabbed the two plates I had made for us.

"I'll grab the salad," he said in order to break the tension. He maneuvered around me, careful not to accidentally bump or touch me. We both sat down at the kitchen table. Two forks were in the center and we both reached for them at the same time, grazing each other's fingers.

I shivered, feeling that odd electricity that constantly flows between us. I missed his touch. I missed his lips. I took a sip of water in order to collect my thoughts.

"How was work?" I asked, clearing my throat.

"Oh, it was good. Nothing too grotesque today." He smiled.

A short chuckle passed through my lips which caught his eye.

"I know your day was good," He said, "You won an award and had your published article delivered!"

"Yes, it was a pretty good day." I laughed, "It went by fast. In the afternoon I went over to Angela's to help with some wedding prep. Jessica and Lauren were there as well." I didn't need to relay the debacle with Lauren.

"Her wedding is almost upon us, isn't it? And I don't think I've met your other friends yet."

"Her wedding is in a week and a few days, which is supposed to be when the hurricane hits. I wouldn't say all of those girls are my friends. Of course, Angela is a great friend, I'm also friendly with Jessica. I don't know Kate too well, and I tolerate Lauren." I chuckled.

"I see," He nodded, "that must be stressful, dealing with the weather. Has she made any alternative plans?"

"She's not stressed at all, but it _is_ stressing me out!"

"So you're stressed because she's _not_ stressed?" He grinned crookedly.

"Precisely." I nodded.

"Oh, Bella, you worry too much, but it's one of the reasons I love you." We both had brought our sandwiches to our mouths, locking eyes with each other. "Shit," he swore under his breath, "I keep, uh, moving too fast, and I'm sorry."

"No, Edward, it's fine. I'm thankful you are allowing us to move slow."

"I couldn't lose you, Bella, you've become my whole world."

"I, I—" I lowered my sandwich and eyes.

"You don't have to say anything, Bella. I don't want to scare you away." His sandwich now laid on his plate.

"You could never scare me away, Edward," I replied.

"I feel as if you're drifting away and I can't pull you back to shore." He said, his beautiful face frowned.

"You could never lose me, Edward," I said, reaching across the table and covering my hand with his. "I just need some time, to think things through."

"I understand. I know I fucked up and apologized, and you somehow forgave me…" He took a deep breath, "But I just miss you, I miss what we were."

"I miss it too, Edward, trust me—"

"Trust! I fucked up your trust in me, something I'll never forgive myself for." His hand molded into a fist under mine and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Hey," I soothed, "We both know mistakes were made. But we are trying to get over them. It just takes a little time."

"I can be patient, Bella. I want you to take the time that you need." His eyes opened to reveal his green eyes.

"That means a lot to me Edward, more than you think." I shook my head and a couple of tears fell.

"Don't cry," he said so tenderly, "It hurts me to see you cry," His thumb padded over my under eyes to remove the tears.

"You just mean so much to me Edward," I smiled through more unwanted tears. "I—no one has ever taken care of me as you do. Nobody has been as patient and understanding as you. I'm afraid of taking the time I need to heal will push you away, and you wouldn't want me anymore."

"Stop," he said a little forcibly, making my eyes dart to his. "I will _always_ want you. You're it for me, Bella. I cannot fathom loving any other woman the way I love you. I will be here for you once you're ready. You could never push me away too far."

I stood up, rushing around the table to him and crashed into his lap. He caught me easily and held me close.

He held me through my tears and sniffles. Softly stroking my hair, never pulling away. He held me without an ounce of selfishness, he didn't speak, didn't try to kiss me. My tears left wet puddles onto his light blue pinstripe shirt and he didn't seem to care. He held me tightly, and he didn't need to use words to communicate how he was feeling. His touch articulated words only my heart could understand and healed some of my hurt.

 _I love you and I'm not going anywhere._

My heart fluttered inside my chest. This man meant everything to me. It felt so strange to feel so loved by someone. I've always been on my own. Having somebody, having Edward beside me made me into a better version of myself. Having Edward beside me changed me.

He made me want to live life without anxieties and worries holding me back. He made me want to love so deeply and unselfishly. He made me want to _be_ loved, something I'm not sure I knew how to do. I was the one always taking care of myself and others.

I wish Riley could meet Edward. I knew Riley would love him. Riley would give him just enough grief in order to keep Edward on his toes, but also give the reassurance of his approval. I knew Edward would have loved Riley too.

I can picture how Riley's childhood mannerisms and traits would have followed him into adulthood. He would be goofy, protective, witty, and always caring about others, even if it put his own safety at risk. Riley risked his life in order to save mine when he threw that life jacket to me, a risk ending in tragedy. But that is the type of person he was.

I don't know how long Edward and I sat there. My tears had subsided, but still, he held me. I angled my head from his shoulder to look at his face.

"Thank you," I said softly and voice sounding tired. I slowly moved my hand to cup his strong jaw.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said, leaning into my palm.

"You don't know how much that means to me."

"We're going to get through this hurricane together. I can help you board up your windows, trim your trees, whatever you need. I know you're anxious about it."

"Thank you," I replied.

"We can even leave Clear Lake if you want. Go further inland."

"It's hard to know what to expect from Aro, isn't it?"

He nodded grimly. "Whatever happens though, we can get through it together."

* * *

Before Edward left for the evening, we made plans for the next day to travel to Orlando for supplies needed to prep my home, the Cullen house, and the gallery for Hurricane Aro. We both conducted research on what we needed to get. I was very anxious about flooding. While I was not a material person, a lot of the things in my home had special meaning to me, as some things had belonged to Aunt Irina.

Edward understood my sentimental feelings towards some of my belongings and suggested buying a few weatherproof containers for storage. Edward told Emmett and Jasper of our plans and invited them along too, in order to prepare their houses as well. We would be taking two pickup trucks—one belonging to Emmett, the other, Jasper.

Edward and I lingered at the door, some awkwardness appeared while we were trying to say goodbye.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll be ready. 8:30, right?"

"Yes. Emmett and Jasper are going to meet us here so we can depart together."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow morning, then."

"Yes, tomorrow morning." Edward ran his hand through his hair. "Bella, I—"

Before he could complete his sentence, I reached up on my tiptoes and pressed a chaste kiss on his cheek. He looked slightly shocked at first, but then he smiled one of his crooked smiles I've been missing.

"Sleep well, Edward," I said as he stepped over the threshold.

"Sleep well, my Bella," He reached for my hand, asking for permission silently. I gave a slight nod and he pulled my hand up to his lips, returning a quick kiss on the back of my hand. As a warm feeling filled my body, he turned around and headed to his car. After his car was long gone, I shut the door and passed a content sigh.

 _Things are going to be alright._

* * *

 _I carried the last of my suitcases in my right hand while my left gripped Riley's old teddy bear. Mom had dressed me in a cream short sleeve dress with a navy blue cardigan. While it was fall in Florida, the leaves remained green and on their trees. It was an unusually cooler day, especially for mid-October. Mom pulled her last suitcase down the stairs._

" _Okay, Bella, it's time." She said voice strained with tension._

" _I don't want to leave St. Petersburg," I whimpered. Now beside me, Mom pulled my chin fiercely to look at her._

" _I said no tantrums. We_ are _leaving."_

" _Renee, please," Daddy said, looking disheveled and defeated. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his pants that were too loose on him and his shoulders slouched from the weight of the world._

 _Mom gave him a threatening look. "Say goodbye to your father, Bella." She let go of my chin and fixed her hair._

 _I looked to my Daddy, whose eyes shone bright with tears. He kneeled down and opened his arms, nodding in encouragement which didn't seem quite right. I dropped my suitcase with a thud and ran into his arms, tears freely flowing down my cheeks._

" _Daddy," I whimpered._

" _Bella-Bean, you're going to be okay. It's all going to be okay," he choked._

" _I don't want to leave you, Daddy," Sobs wrecked my ten-year-old body._

" _Honey, I don't want you to leave either, but your mother has decided to move to Phoenix. And you know what? You're going to be the smartest kiddo in your class."_

" _I don't want to leave Riley, Daddy." The past two years since Riley's death had been hard. Mom and Dad had officially divorced, and Dad had to move to an apartment. I hadn't seen Auntie in a really long time and now Mom wanted to move._

" _Baby, I know this is going to be hard. But you're my brave little girl, aren't you?" His large hand cupped my cheek. "You're such a strong, brave little girl."_

" _I don't want to be strong and brave," I hiccuped, "I want to be here with you."_

" _I know, sweetie, but sometimes families live separately. That doesn't mean we aren't family anymore. I will always love you, to the Big Dipper and back. Remember that." He attempted a smile, but his lips trembled too much._

" _Please, Daddy."_

 _He closed his eyes and his face contorted in pain. "I will always love you, Bella-Bean. When you miss me, just look at the stars and find the Big Dipper. I'll always look for my Little Dipper. I love you, so, so much Bella." He pressed his lips against my forehead, his mustache and scratchy chin felt comforting._

" _Bella," My mother called from across the room. "It's time to go." She began to walk towards us. My tears seemed to exponentially multiply as I hugged Daddy with all of my might._

" _I love you, Daddy."_

" _I love you too, baby," He pressed one last kiss to my forehead and his arms dropped lifelessly to his sides._

 _Mom took this opportunity to grab my shoulder and pull me towards the door. I started panicking. I resisted her firm grip and dropped limply to the floor._

" _Isabella, get up," Mom hissed. She took a hold on my arm and tried to pull me up. I began kicking at the ground and wailed._

" _Nooo!" I threw all of my weight to the ground in attempt to deter my Mom's grip._

" _Isabella Marie!" she spat. "Get up,_ now." _she threatened. Dad watched me in shock and I pleaded with my eyes for him to save me. "You're not a toddler, Isabella, get up now!" She bellowed._

 _Mom dropped her suitcase in order to gain control of my flailing body. She grabbed both of my arms tightly and lifted me over her knee. She then proceeded to lift the hem of my dress over my head._

 _I knew what was coming. I attempted to squirm my way out of her iron hold, but my attempts were fruitless. My sobbing almost covered my Dad's words._

" _Renee! What the hell are you doing?" She looked him in the eye and proceeded to pull down my panties and smacked my bare behind five times. Each hit grew more painful and all I could do was cry._

" _Was that really necessary, Renee? She's a damn child being ripped away from her home. I think the tantrum was expected." He roared._

" _When she is visiting you, you can discipline her the way you want to, Charlie." Her words were like acid as she pulled up my panties and fixed my dress._

 _Mom threw me over her shoulder and gathered both suitcases in her free hand._

" _Goodbye, Charlie."_

" _Daddy!"_

 _He followed us to the door, watching us as Mom buckled me into my booster seat and locked the door. Suddenly his eyes went wide and he ran back inside. My fists pounded on the closed window of the car._

 _Dad returned with Riley's bear. He raced to the car and handed it to Mom. They exchanged some words, not too pleasant from the way Mom's mouth sneered and she threw the bear into the trunk._

 _Meanwhile, my fists began to ache from my pounding on the window. I tried to roll it down and open the car door, but Mom had turned on the child safety locks. Dad placed his hand on the opposite side of the window as Mom shut the trunk and moved to the driver's seat. I mirrored his movements. He mouthed one last "I love you," before Mom peeled out of the driveway, leaving St. Petersburg, my life, and my Daddy behind._

* * *

The next morning, I woke up early to relieve some stress through a bike ride on the beach. The water appeared pretty calm with minimal waves. The ocean, while beautiful to look at, could also cause terrible destruction, as I've lived through before. Now I was fearful for a completely different reason.

After biking a few miles, I decided to finish my bike ride and take a shower to rid myself of the sweat and stink I had produced. I had parked my bike when my phone started ringing.

I blinked as I read the caller ID.

 _Dad_

I held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Bella…" his familiar gruff voice answered back, "hi, honey. I just got that newspaper you sent me in the mail."

"Oh, great," I began.

"I was confused, but then I started flipping through it. I saw that writing about you."

"I'd thought I'd let you figure it out on your own," I laughed nervously.

"I wanted to call...and say thanks for sending it to me. Plus, I had no idea how well you were doing down there in Clear Lake. And you've won yourself an award?"

"You're welcome, Dad. I really love it down here. That award came to me as a big surprise."

"I'm proud of you, Bean. I mean it."

Tears pricked my eyes. "Thanks, Dad." I had now made my way to the living room and sat on the couch.

"I, uh, miss you, Bella," He said, voice a little strained.

"I miss you too, Dad," Although he had no idea the true power behind my words.

"I wish I could see you, but I know you're busy and you don't have time for an old man like me now."

"Dad, I always have time for you."

"Thanks, Bella-Bean."

"I'll come to visit soon, I promise. It's been a couple of years, hasn't it?"

"I would love that—love seeing you. I haven't seen you since after your college graduation."

"Oh, wow. It has been a while then." I said guiltily.

"Look, there are some things I wanted to talk to you about, but they're kind of an in-person thing. Renee called me and told me about some things that have happened between you two."

I swallowed. "Um, okay, Dad. I should be able to visit once things calm down over this hurricane."

"That's another reason I'm calling. I know you're a big girl now—an adult, but I want you to be safe. I want you to move inland. I'm worried about your safety. Us cops can't protect you from hurricanes."

"I will be safe, Dad. I am waiting for the more accurate forecast coming in to decide what to do. I am actually preparing my home for the hurricane today. I'm going to Orlando to get some things."

"I'm not sure the last time you saw the news, but they've projected Hurricane Aro to hit Clear Lake head on. Now Aro's a category two, Bella."

Fear shot through my veins leaving a trail of ice.

"Right towards Clear Lake?"

"Yes, it looks Clear Lake will be in the eye of the storm.

"Thanks for telling me," I managed to say.

"It's a good thing you're prepping your home. Are you going by yourself?"

"No, Dad, I'm going with...my boyfriend and his brother and almost brother-in-law."

"A boyfriend, huh?"

"Yeah," I trailed off.

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yeah, he does, Dad."

"Good." He replied, voice rough.

There were so many things I wanted to tell my Dad. I wanted to tell him how much I missed him. I missed looking up at the stars with him. I missed the way his mustache would twitch when he laughed. He was such a big part of my life until my Mom had plucked me from that life.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I miss you. I'll try to come up really soon."

"I miss you too, Bella-Bean. I would love that."

"I've got to go now, Dad. I'm leaving for Orlando soon."

"I hope to talk to you soon, Bean."

"Yes, I'll call you with updates."

"Be safe."

"I will. I love you, Dad," tears pricked my eyes.

"Love you too, Bean."

After hanging up, I realized the time and hopped into the shower. The steam and heat helped calm my frazzled nerves. As I finished rinsing out the shampoo from my hair, I almost slipped and fell as a realization formed in my mind.

Mom had been lying to me about many, many things. She didn't tell me about her past, how Aunt Irina practically raised her? What if she had been lying to me about Dad? What if he wanted to be a bigger part of my life but she wouldn't let him?

Dad and I had been so close, even during that awkward year after my parents divorced but before we moved to Phoenix? Did he fight for custody over me? What the hell happened? I was always a Daddy's girl. How could he let me go so easily if Mom hadn't lied to me? I had so many questions now.

I shook my head. My life is such a mess. I'm learning more about myself and my family which just brings confusion, questions, and hurt. I'm going through a rift with Mom, trying to trust Edward again, and now am questioning what I thought I had known. How could I have lived my life so oblivious?

Mom. She must have shielded me away, kept me in the dark. Another one of her controlling tactics? Definitely.

I suddenly grew tired and overwhelmed. I finished my shower, being extra careful not to slip again, I might not catch myself next time.

Dressing quickly and blow drying my hair, I grabbed an orange for breakfast. Edward would be coming any minute now. I looked around the house noticing all of the history left in the many remnants of Aunt Irina. If I remembered correctly, Aunt Irina moved into this house after she graduated from college. Her mother, my great, great grandmother, was a real estate agent and house flipper. She had bought this house planning to demolish it, but Aunt Irina fell in love with the place and begged her to remodel it rather than knock it down.

Aunt Irina had filled this house with the things she loved, all sorts of knick-knacks, and pieces of herself. Her sewing machine still sat in its corner, untouched because I had forgotten the basics she had taught me herself.

Her signature mint green vintage refrigerator and stove still made me smile, even if they're a pain to manage and keep up. Some of her quilts were folded in a basket next to the TV. There were bits and pieces of her everywhere, reminding me of her sweet smile and kind blue eyes.

The thought of this house being damaged from Hurricane Aro filled me with anxiety. There was only so much of her left in this house. How would I preserve her memory during the hurricane?

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. I opened it, revealing Edward. He ducked his head and ran a hand through his hair quickly, scattering water droplets. I hadn't noticed it had begun to lightly rain.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

"Hi," I replied, stepping aside so he could come in.

"How are you?"

"Okay," My voice squeaked.

"Okay?" He repeated, brow furrowing, definitely seeing through my facade.

"I've got a lot on my mind."

"I understand," he said nodding.

He and I stood in the entry. I looked up at him and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his waist for a hug. He immediately responded, seeming to know what I needed. His strong arms held me tight against him. His lips pressed against my hair.

"I talked to my father this morning," I said against him.

"You did?" He murmured.

"Yes," I whispered.

"How did it go?"

"It was good to hear his voice. I miss him."

"Good. Maybe you can visit him sometime soon?"

"I would really like that," Edward had now released me from his hold, but his hands lingered around my waist.

"Emmett and Jasper should be here soon."

"Oh, okay. Do you know what my Dad told me?"

"What?"

"He said the hurricane's projected path has been revised. It's passing straight through Clear Lake, Edward."

"I heard that on the radio driving over."

"It's a category two hurricane now."

"Yes. But there's a lot we don't know about the hurricane yet. We are going to prep as best we can. Mom and Dad are even thinking of driving up to my Grandmother's house in South Carolina. I'm sure it would be no problem at all if you joined us. The whole family would be going."

"I couldn't impose, although I wouldn't want to be apart from you."

"Bella, it's not a big deal. I can call my Mom to make sure, baby."

"Edward," I began but was interrupted by two loud honks from outside.

"Looks like Emmett is here," Edward rolled his eyes. "It's time to get going. Have everything?"

"Yes," I said, grabbing my crossbody purse.

"We can talk about this later,"

"Okay." Two more obnoxious honks sounded.

"Fuck, Emmett! He's trying to wake up the whole damn town!" Edward complained.

"Come on," I said while pulling Edward towards the door, "I don't think he is going to wait much longer."

* * *

 **What are your thoughts? Also, please leave your questions for the Q & A! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello all! Welcome back to Riptide!**

 **As promised, I'll answer a couple questions from reviews and PMs!**

 **There was a question regarding where Charlie lived and that whole timeline.**

 **Renee lived with Irina from the ages of 13 to 19, then moved to Georgia. She met Charlie there and he's from Hartwell, GA. After Bella was born, the Swan family moved to St. Petersburg. When Renee and Charlie divorced, Charlie moved back to his hometown of Hartwell while Renee took Bella to Phoenix. I hope this clears things up a bit!**

 **Q- "Why does Bella fully not trust Edward anymore, he wasn't actually cheating."**

 **A- Bella did not lose her complete trust in Edward. Her reduction of trust stems from her previous relationship with Paul, as he emotionally manipulated and abused her as well as cheating on her. While Bella and Edward take time to rebuild their relationship, Bella feels very insecure, as feelings from the past resurfaced. They need time to grow close again.**

 **Q- "When are we going to hear from Edward?"**

 **A- This chapter is in Edward's POV!**

 **Thanks for the questions, and I hoped I cleared some things up.**

 **Thank you for your support and reviews! Reading each review truly brings me joy (and inspires me to keep writing ;) )**

 **Please leave your thoughts, I love to read them!**

* * *

 **Edward**

The trip to Orlando was busy yet uneventful. I drove in Emmett's truck with Bella while he rode with Jasper. It was only about 45 minutes to Orlando, but Bella managed to fall asleep on the way there.

"Edward," she had murmured.

"Yes, baby?" I had my eyes on the road, as I knew if I looked at her I would be distracted. But she had only been talking in her sleep. My heart swelled when my name was on her lips, especially unconsciously. In her sleep, she was beautiful. Her loosely braided hair laid gently on her delicate shoulder. Her long dark lashes fluttered every so often and those soft, pink lips parted ever so slightly.

We had finally made it into Orlando, despite some traffic. The boys and I had first decided to stop at a hardware store, buying sheets upon sheets of plywood. Thankfully, my apartment had storm shutters, as well as Emmett and Rosalie's house and Alice's apartment. Mom had replaced the windows of her house with hurricane resistant glass while also installing steel storm shutters for added protection. That left Jasper's house, Bella's house, and Bella's gallery to be shuttered up with plywood. Emmett's garage door at home and the three bay windows at the garage also needed some extra bracing. Emmett, Jasper, and I spent hours planning how to prepare our houses for the upcoming weather.

We also picked up a couple of generators, hardware, first aid kits, and a few other things we thought were necessary. I had grabbed some plastic bins for Bella as well and she gave me a thankful smile.

We had arrived in Orlando just as the hardware store was opening and thankfully the lines weren't too long to check out. As we loaded up the trucks, we noticed just how busy the store was. The checkout lines were now twisting and turning. I could tell this made Bella nervous, as fellow people bought supplies to prep their homes. It made the hurricane more real. I had pulled her to my side and kissed her forehead as she endlessly tried to help the boys and me load the beds of the truck with the heavy sheets of plywood.

With an adorable, frustrated huff, she grabbed the stacks of plastic bins and shoved them into the back seat of the cab.

"Watch out there, Edward, you've got an angry kitten." Emmett laughed. Jasper shoved him playfully and joined him in laughter. I smirked at them giving them a quick not-so-friendly hand gesture.

We decided to stop at a diner for lunch, as our shopping excursion had taken longer than previously anticipated and we still needed to fill up some gas cans. Bella pulled up a place nearby from Google Maps and easily routed us there.

We had just climbed out of the truck as Emmett and Jasper made their way over to us across the parking lot.

"Finally, I'm starving!" said Emmett, cradling his stomach.

"He wouldn't stop bitching about it on the way over here, quick, somebody shove a burger in his mouth." Jasper chuckled.

Bella rolled her eyes at them. Yup, she definitely fit in with us. She reached for my hand as we walked towards the entrance.

"Table for four, please." Jasper smiled at the hostess.

"Oh, alright," she said eying our group. She sat us at a booth and handed us our menus.

"My name is Zafrina if y'all need anything," she said, flipping her curly black hair over her shoulder. She gave an extra wide smile towards Emmett, which he blatantly ignored.

We had placed our orders and now awaited our food.

"So, let's discuss the game plan for the rest of the day," Emmett said seriously. "So we need to go to Bella's studio, the garage, and Bella's, Jasper's, and my house to get things done."

"I think it's best if we split up," Jasper interjected, "Emmett and I could head to the garage and add those extra braces to the bay doors while you work on Bella's house, you two."

"I know Rosie will want to double check on the garage before we leave."

"I don't need to do too much at my house," I added, "The windows all have steel automatic storm shutters, just like Mom. I just need to pack a few things."

"I feel like I have so much to do," Bella said, defeated, "I don't really know _what_ to do."

"We are going to help you out, love," I said grabbing her hand from her lap and resting our hands on her thigh beneath the table.

"Yeah, Bella, don't worry about a thing, the Cullen men are here to help."

"And one Hale," Jasper grinned.

"You're going to be hella prepared," Emmett mirrored Jaspers smile.

"I really appreciate it, guys." She said, "I'm glad I have all of you in my life." I couldn't help myself by placing a kiss on her temple.

"We are trying to leave for Charleston by Thursday afternoon. That leaves us today and tomorrow to finish up preparing our properties and packing. We can try to avoid as much traffic as we can if we leave early too. Since Aro isn't expected to close in on the coast till Wednesday. But this storm has already been hella unpredictable. A mandatory evacuation hasn't been issued...yet...so we need to try to high tail it out _before_ one is issued, or all hell is going to break loose on the roads." Emmett discussed. "You're coming with us to South Carolina, right Bella?"

Three pairs of eyes looked at her expectantly.

"I haven't decided yet," She replied softly.

"What?" Jasper questioned, "You're thinking of staying?"

"I don't really know."

"You have to come with us, Bella," Emmett said fiercely. "We can't let you stay at home alone during a fucking hurricane."

She winced.

" _I_ can't let you stay, Bella. _Please_ come with us." I begged.

"Fine, I'll go," She took her bottom lip into her mouth.

"Thank fucking G—" Emmett shook his head and huffed.

"I'll need to bring some things I'm too worried to leave behind." She added quickly.

"We're going to be taking all of our cars, so we will have plenty of room," Jasper said.

"Plus that covered trailer I have," Emmett interjected.

Before we could speak more about the subject, our waitress appeared with our food. Emmett had ordered a large chicken fried steak with cream gravy and a hearty side of steak fries. Jasper's eyes lit up as his plate of grilled chicken smothered in queso and grilled onions and bell peppers was placed before him. I had ordered grilled salmon with mixed veggies. Bella, claiming she wasn't too hungry received a small grilled chicken caesar salad.

Emmett and Jasper were too caught up eating their lunch to continue the conversation. I watched Bella closely as she ate. She moved the lettuce around her bowl taking only a few bites. Was she feeling unwell? As she pierced a piece of chicken with her fork, I noticed how her jawline appeared a little sharper than usual.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked her quietly.

She looked up at me from her salad and nodded. I wasn't too convinced, but I didn't want to ask any more questions in front of Emmett and Jasper.

After we were finished eating, Bella took the rest of her salad to-go and we headed back to our respective vehicles.

"We'll see you guys soon, Jasper and I are going to make a stop at the garage first," Emmett said, slapping me on the shoulder. "We've got to reinforce the bay doors. I'll be by Mom's within a couple of hours."

"Alright, sounds like a plan," I replied. We went our separate ways. Bella surprised me when she grabbed my hand. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?" I gave her hand a squeeze as we neared the truck.

"I'm just thinking," she said, her deep brown eyes meeting mine. The sun shone over her face, the hazel flecks in her eyes were highlighted and the small spray of random freckles dotting her nose appeared more noticeable. I took in the feeling of her small, soft hand in mine, relishing in our physical contact which has been limited as of late.

"What are you thinking?" My eyes scanned her face for any unpleasant emotions.

"My dad," she replied gently.

I knew Bella and her father have a tense relationship. As she told me stories of her youth, her admiration for the man shone. She had been close to her father before she moved to Phoenix. Honestly, I had a bit of a hard time understanding what she could be feeling from her strained relationship. I could only imagine, as my Dad and I have always been close. She lost her dad's relationship while mine had only strengthened. Despite my lack of full understanding, I tried my best to be there for her as she missed her father. I could only offer my love and ability to listen.

"Do you have any plans to talk with him soon?" We had reached the truck and I opened the passenger door for her.

Once she had climbed into the truck, she responded. "I would like to call him again before leaving for South Carolina."

"That sounds like a good plan," I said before shutting her door and making my way to my side of the car. I hopped in and started the engine, making sure the air was on full blast, the Florida sun gave no mercy today.

"I was thinking about visiting him."

"Yes, I remember."

"Do you think...we could visit him on the way back from South Carolina? We have to pass through Georgia anyways."

"Perhaps we could visit on the way up? Where exactly does he live?"

"Hartwell. It's a pretty small town."

"I'll have to look at in on a map."

"You wouldn't mind stopping?"

"Not at all, Bella. I know how you miss your father. You should take some time to see him while we're on the road." She grinned at me and grabbed my hand that was resting on the center console.

"You know how grateful I am for you?"

"Hmm?" I hummed back.

"I'm so appreciative of your help, especially in prepping for the hurricane. I don't know what I would do without you." Her tone was thick with emotion. I glanced at her, Bella's eyes swam with intention which reiterated her words.

"You're welcome, love." My heart swelled with gratification and pure admiration. I brought our joined hands up to my lips and pressed a chaste kiss against her hand.

"I'm a bit nervous to see my Dad, I haven't seen him in two or three years." She thought aloud, her eyes transfixed on the blurred terrain outside her window.

"If he's anything like you have described, there is no reason to be nervous." Again, I wondered to myself how a man who was so involved in his child's life would let his daughter go so suddenly. It appeared he stopped keeping in touch with Bella within the year they had established residency in Phoenix. I had an odd feeling Renee had been lying to Bella about her father. How could he not want to love on her? Sometimes it took all of my strength to be less physical with her. I always wanted her in my arms, lips peppering light kisses, fingers tangled together.

Would Renee stoop so low in her quest for control she would cut out Bella's dad from the picture?

 _Fuck._

I definitely think she would. Renee was a sore subject with Bella and I never wanted to upset her, so I held my tongue.

"Will we be taking your Volvo?" She asked, pulling me from my realization.

"Yes. Emmett is going to be pulling that covered trailer, so we can put your boxes inside there if that's okay.

"Yes, that's fine." Her eyes drifted back to the window.

When Bella dealt with anxiety, it pained me not to be able to help her. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her tightly and whisper reassurances in her ear. I felt powerless. My brief training in med school over anxiety didn't equip me to encounter it so closely. I was taught how to help manage it within patients. Bella was meant more to me than that. I squeezed her hand in mine, hopefully communicating my support.

The rest of the drive was filled with easy conversation. I undeniably felt more ease between us. Long gone were the short awkward conversations we held since my massive fuck up. Relief and hope flooded my veins.

At the time when shit hit the fan, I didn't understand the importance of not discussing Tanya. I felt she was in the past, all of my romantic and most of my friendly feelings towards her had dissipated. Tanya had a lot of growing up to do, especially when I first met her. She still has issues, issues that need to be worked on by herself.

Unfortunately and quite sadly, I was the only person she could turn to during her father's sudden death. I had never seen her so distraught. Tanya made it a point to always look so put together. Seeing her grieve and pulled into the depths of depression was hard for me, I had never seen her display such emotion. She used my compassion against me, implying she would harm herself if I ever disappeared from her life. She claimed I was the only other person other than her father to truly care for her.

When she had started calling and texting me about meeting up with her, I was weary. I met with her once or twice, to check up on her. Back then, I had convinced her to start seeing a therapist, but it only lasted so long. She fell deeper into depression, experimenting with drugs and abusing alcohol, which only made her more paranoid and delirious. She mentioned over a phone call one night, after crying to me, she had a difficult time determining between her crazed dreams and reality.

I really thought I could handle her. My pride got in the way, obviously, as I monumentally fucked up undoubtedly the best thing to ever happen to me—Bella.

I could only beg for forgiveness at her feet. I would do whatever it took to earn and be worthy of her love. The past few weeks had been tough, but I could feel our relationship budding once more.

Bella and I finally pulled up to her house and I parked behind my Volvo against the curb. She smiled at me lazily, unclasping our hands to get out of the truck. I got out as well, meeting her on the other side.

"Alright, where do we begin?" She asked hands on her hips.

* * *

 _4 years ago…_

" _Hey, Cullen, ready to go?"_

" _Yeah, just a sec, Sam."_

" _Hurry up, dude, I still have to stop and grab some more beer."_

 _I rolled my eyes at Sam and shoved my wallet into my back pocket. I turned off the bathroom light to meet Sam in our dorm room. He sat on his bed, texting._

" _Okay, let's go."_

 _Sam looked up at me and put his arms through his leather jacket. I followed him out of the room, into the hall and across the street to the parking garage. I pulled out my keys, as I already knew Sam was going to get way too fucked up to drive. He smiled at me appreciatively and slid into the passenger seat._

 _After stopping at a liquor store, we headed to the Pi Kappa Alpha fraternity house. Cars were parked all along the street as people floated around the front lawn of the impressive three-story house. The sun had already gone down, but the party was just starting. We brought the cases of beer inside and set them in the kitchen among the countless other choices of alcohol. A clear punch bowl was filled with a blue punch with oranges and strawberries bobbing around. The music was loud, I could feel the bass pumping throughout my body. Sweaty bodies filled all of the rooms, some dancing to the music, others kissing, and others looking very uncomfortable. Freshmen. You can always tell who the freshmen are._

 _Sam spotted this girl Emily he had been telling me about and ditched me. I grabbed a cold Coors Light from a cooler. I opened it and took a sip before attempting to maneuver my way outside to the backyard._

 _I turned my head for a brief second, trying to locate Sam in the mass of people, accidentally running into someone._

" _Shit! Sorry," I mumbled quickly._

" _Oh!" A female voice replied in surprise._

 _I caught her arm in an attempt to balance her._

" _I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."_

 _The girls long curled strawberry blonde hair moved over her shoulder as she looked up at me. She was pretty. She had light blue eyes and fair yet perfectly tanned skin. She wore a striped dress with a denim jacket over it._

" _It's okay, I'm just glad I didn't spill my drink!" She giggled, taking a sip of blue punch. "I'm Tanya." She pushed a stray curl behind her ear._

" _Edward."_

" _Are you part of Pi Kappa Alpha?"_

" _Nah, my roommate is though. He invited me."_

" _Oh, I see! I'm in Tri Delta."_

" _Nice," I replied, smiling._

" _What's your major?" She asked, her red lips pulled into a breathtaking smile._

" _Pre-med. Yours?"_

" _Business. So you wanna be a doctor? How noble."_

" _That's the plan. I wouldn't consider it noble though." I ran a hand through my hair. "You want to be a businesswoman?" I smirked._

" _That's the plan," she smirked back._

 _Tanya and I chatted for the remainder of the party. She told me she more about herself and I shared some of my life with her in return. Something really drew me to Tanya. Whether it was her quick wit or charming beauty, we exchanged numbers and began hanging out._

* * *

 _2 years ago…_

" _Edward, you don't know what you're talking about, baby," Tanya cooed, running her hands down my chest and gripping my dress shirt._

" _Seriously Tanya? I can't believe you…" I said furiously, pushing her hands off of me._

" _Eddie, baby, please," She cried, not letting go of her death grip on my shirt._

 _She and I had just gotten back from a charity event Mom was hosting—I decided we were leaving the event early. We had flown all the way to New York City from UW to attend. I managed to shake Tanya off of me and I stormed across her hotel room._

" _I don't fucking understand, Tanya."_

" _It's not what it seems, baby." She followed me, snaking her arms from behind me, gently scratching my chest._

" _Then explain it to me!" I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose._

" _Look at me," she said, trying to turn me around. I did as she asked, trying to withhold my glare. My thoughts were weary. She led us to sit on the bed, her floor-length gold sequin dress made a soft swishing sound as she pulled my arm._

" _Daddy and I had an argument," tears filled her light blue eyes. "He cut off all of my money. I needed to pay for the semester."_

 _Her answer didn't satisfy me. "So you thought to lie and deceive others—my family—was better than asking for help?"_

" _I was so ashamed, Edward. I've never had to think about money before. I panicked." She looked at her lap, a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks._

" _You created this fake charity and asked my Mom to donate to it, fully intending to keep all of the money. That's fucked up, Tanya." My face scrunched in disgust. I had learned tonight all about her scheme with "All Things Lovely", a charity organization she had "created" for high school-aged teens who were facing life-threatening illnesses. Her charity was supposed to help those teens attend school dances by providing dresses, tuxes, hair and makeup, and even a limo at no charge to the families. She had roped my parents, using my mother's compassion against her for a $15,000 donation for start-up costs and to help the first kids as homecoming was approaching. I had no fucking idea how she thought she would get away with this. I didn't know at the time, but she had actually spent almost half of the money gambling. Tanya was planning on asking more of my parent's friends and my grandmother for more "donations"._

" _I know I fucked up, Edward!" She spat, standing up taking a few steps away from me. "I fucking panicked, what was I supposed to do?"_

" _There were a lot of fucking things you could have done. Sign up for a loan, talk with financial aid, hell, I'm sure I could've even helped you out and you could have paid me back." My eyes followed her as she paced, full of fire._

" _I needed the money!" she screeched, "Mommy and Daddy aren't always there for me to bail me out, Edward." a sneer appeared on her face._

 _Her words hit me like a truck._

" _What the fuck, Tanya!? I_ never _have asked my parents to bail me out with their money. Yes, they support me financially while I'm in school. I work fucking hard, Tanya. I put in the work in all of my classes. Med school is fucking hard. You don't know what you're fucking talking about." I snapped. Thoroughly enraged with her accusations, I stood up and pivoted to return to my own hotel room across the hall. "I hope you find yourself on the next flight back to Washington. You are uninvited from the rest of the functions for this trip. Don't worry your selfish little head, I'll pay for your fucking flight, just like how I paid for this fucking hotel room, your dress, hair and makeup and whatever the hell you bought while shopping yesterday." I slammed the door behind me, not stopping to hear whatever shit she was spewing._

* * *

 _1 and a half years ago…_

 _I nervously pressed the phone to my ear as I listened to it ring. With each ring, I grew more and more anxious. I hadn't spoken to Tanya in over six months. The other day I found out Mr. Denali had passed away. Of an accidental overdose. Despite how our relationship ended, I knew I needed to check up on Tanya. She had been part of my life for the past four years. After sending her home from New York, I confronted my parents about Tanya's scheme. Surprisingly, they hadn't wanted to press charges. It made my blood boil to know Tanya had stolen money from my parents, and they didn't want to retaliate back._

 _"She must have really needed the money, Edward. Tanya wouldn't have done something like this if she wasn't absolutely desperate. Although I wished she had asked for help in a much different way," Mom had told me. Sometimes her kindness and ability to forgive astounded me._

" _Edward?" Tanya's voice sounded much different than her usual poised self I was used to. There was a sense of defeat mingled in her voice._

" _Tanya," I said, running a hand through my hair, "I'm so sorry for your loss."_

" _Edward…" she trailed off. "You have no idea what your call means to me." I could tell she had begun to cry. "I know our relationship didn't end on friendly terms, I appreciate your kindness. I never fully appreciated you, Edward, and for that, I'm so terribly sorry."_

" _I appreciate your apology, Tanya. I was just calling to offer my family's and my condolences. I understand you're going through a difficult time."_

" _Thank you, Edward."_

" _Let me know if there's anything we can do for you and your family during this difficult time."_

" _You're still so sweet, Edward. I'm moving to Daytona permanently. I think it's what he would've wanted...I'm just so confused, Edward, how was I supposed to know he was sick?"_

" _People can hide parts of their life pretty well, especially if they're ashamed...You have the right to feel confused and hurt. I've got to go now. I'm unable to make it to the funeral, but I wish I could be there to pay my respects. Your father was a great man, Tanya."_

" _He was," she whispered, "Thanks for calling. I hope to see you soon, Eddie."_

" _You're welcome, Tanya." With that, the line went dead and I released the breath I didn't know I was holding._

* * *

"Just get that last screw in, and then we should be good," Emmett called over to me. With his help, we installed the plywood makeshift storm shutters to all of Bella's windows. Her gutters were cleaned, shingles checked, and large items from her backyard like the table and chairs and her bike were all securely stored in my parent's garage. Emmett was currently finishing up clipping some branches from the tree in her front yard.

Bella was inside packing some boxes for the trip. I double checked all of the plywood to see if it was all properly secured to the brick. Emmett met me, still holding the shears in his hands.

"I'll get started on Mom and Dad's house. Dad should be ready to get started and Jasper is coming as well. You can help Bella inside if you want," He added, eyebrows shrugging suggestively. I gave a quick shove in annoyance.

"Your house is set? The garage?" The sun burned high in the sky, only a couple of hours until its descent into the horizon.

"Yeah, man. Jasper helped me out with the house. I called in Jacob to help Jasper and me at the garage too. That guy sure is strange," he shook his head.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's a temp, but he asked to stay for a few more months, maybe until December. He hits on almost every woman who stops by the shop. He's like an eager puppy, it's fucking annoying. Don't worry, I fended him off of Bella. He sure has the hots for your woman, dude," He smirked.

"What do you mean?" my eyes narrowed.

"Bella came to the garage a couple of weeks ago to talk to Rose, you know, when everything went down. He basically peed on her and claimed her, but I shoved him back into his place. I've got your back bro, even if you fuck up every now and then."

"Don't fucking remind me," I muttered darkly. "What did she say to him?"

"Well apparently he had the fucking nerve to ask her out, but with that 'just as friends' shit. Apparently, she needs to text him to plan it, but I let her know he just wants into her pants. That shut her up real quick. She was surprised and said she wasn't going to text him then because she's not looking for that kind of shit. She held her own, I'm real proud of her because Jacob can be a real bitch. He sure knows his shit with cars though." Emmett said regretfully.

I shook my head in amusement. I knew something like this would've happened one day. Bella is so undeniably beautiful, other men are bound to notice. But she chose _me._ Even while our relationship was rocky, she still chose _me._

"Sucks for him, because she is unavailable. He better move on to the next girl." I smirked. Emmett just threw his head back in laughter, clapped me on the shoulder and turned around to walk across the yard to our parents' house.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm so happy to be posting Chapter 23 of Riptide! Thanks for sticking along with me this far, friends! I'm glad you all are enjoying Riptide. I have had fun messing with these characters and adding my own characterizations. I'm sure you would be rather reading this chapter than this author's note, so thanks for bearing with me during this journey and for your support! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 23

It was 10:30 pm, I finally finished boxing up little pieces of memories and my life for safekeeping during the storm. I had worked for more than seven hours, trying to pack efficiently, yet quickly. Edward offered to help, but I felt as if I needed to do this alone. Sorting through the things I've collected and inherited over the past two years of living in this house brought many different emotions up to the surface.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett had taken care of the studio, making sure it was protected as best as it could during the hurricane. Currently, I have my life packed into eight or so boxes stacked neatly in the living room, waiting to be loaded into the trailer.

If only my actual life could be packed neatly. I snorted at the thought. My life was messier than one of those terrible soap operas Mom used to watch.

Edward and I currently sat on the beach with a battery operated lantern in between us.

"It's crazy to think these small waves can create such destruction," I said, hugging my knees to my chest.

"The ocean cannot be tamed or predicted," He murmured back. Edward sat legs spread out, leaning upright on his elbows.

"It's so serene right now. To think in a few days…" I trailed off. I knew the ocean's power. The power to destroy and ruin lives. But I also knew of its power of beauty. The ocean sustains life for so many different creatures, all of which have their own part to play in this life. The gentle, white-capped waves inspired and will inspire so many artists, including myself. The ocean is a reminder of how life is truly unpredictable.

Anything can change in an instant. I've learned that lesson too many times to tell.

Suddenly, I thought of Edward. Life could change all at once, without proper warning. I knew I needed him in my life. What was I doing? Why was I keeping him at arm's length?

I looked at him, his eyes were on the dark horizon. Through the moonlight and the dim beams from the lantern, I could see just enough of his features.

Abruptly, I launched myself at him, knocking over the lantern. I landed on top of him, and he easily caught me with his arms. We were now face to face laying on the beach blanket. His green eyes met mine in shock. His perfect lips I longed for were slightly parted and his breath blew over my face. My hands were gently between us on his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist. His brow furrowed slightly and he opened his mouth to say something, but I didn't let him.

I pressed my lips against his, yearning and eager. His lips froze as I kissed him but urgently began to move against mine. We were both hungry for each other. One of his hands tangled in my hair while the other held a firm grip on my waist. My hands found their way to his mess of bronze. Our lips moved together in perfect harmony, meeting each other's longing.

I moved one of my hands and cupped his cheek. His tongue smoothly glided against my lips, seeking to deepen our kiss. I accepted and our tongues moved together like a perfectly choreographed dance.

Needing to take a deep breath, I pulled away, gasping for air. He took this chance to flip me over to where I was now laying on the sand and he hovered over me.

"I love you," his sweet voice wafted over my ears as he skimmed his nose against my jaw. He was just as out of breath as I was.

"I love you, Edward," my eyes fluttered shut as his lips dipped to my neck. I hummed in agreeance as the feeling of his lips sent fire throughout my body.

"Not that I'm opposed," he said in between kisses, "what sprung this on?" His lips disappeared and I opened my eyes to see him deeply staring.

"Life is too short," I said breathlessly, "I need you, every ounce of you. You make me irrevocably happy."

"I'm yours," his voice was rough, "Yours and only yours."

"That's all I need to hear." His lips attacked mine once more, captivating all of my attention. His weight pressed against me, but only enough where I could feel his body against mine. My hands threaded through his hair once more and kept his face pressed against mine.

On its own accord, my leg hooked around his waist, pulling him even closer. This movement surprised me, especially as I could now feel his bulge pressed against my stomach.

A loud whistle broke our heated act of passion as Edward feverishly broke our physical contact. I shielded my eyes with my arm as a bright beam of light shone on us.

"What the fuck, Emmett!?" Edward spat. The flashlight lowered, revealing the owner. Emmett threw his head back and howled in laughter. My cheeks were instantly burned as mortification filled my veins.

Edward moved off of me, pulling me with him and into his lap.

"Nice to see you two making out—I mean making up," he chuckled and smirked.

"Go the hell away, Emmett."

"I was supposed to tell you two something, but after seeing you two going at it, I completely forgot what I was supposed to say," Emmett shook his head and wagged his eyebrows up and down.

"Fuck off," Edward scowled, pulling his shirt into place.

"You're lucky Mom sent me as the messenger rather than her!" Emmett found this absolutely hilarious as tears formed in his eyes through his laughing fit. If possible, my cheeks grew even redder and I ducked my head. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and buried his head in my hair which had come undone from its haphazard braid.

"Well," Emmett said, wiping a tear dramatically with his pointer finger, "I'll leave you two alone now, little brother. Make sure you see Mom before leaving." With a final wink in my direction, Emmett shook his head and turned back around towards his parents' house.

Edward pulled me closer to him. "I'm so fucking sorry, Emmett is such an asshole sometimes."

'He does have a point, I'd rather him find us making out more than your mom." I leaned into his chest. Edward laid down, pulling me with him. My head lay on his chest.

"He's going to give me a hard time," he groaned.

"That's what brothers are supposed to do."

"I suppose you're right. If he gives you a hard time, I'll kick his ass. Did you finish packing?"

"If he gives me a hard time, _I'll_ kick his ass." I felt the vibrations of Edward's laughter beneath my head. I turned over to lean on my elbows. "Why are you laughing, Cullen?" I challenged with a twinkle in my eye. "Don't think I can take him?"

"Oh, I _know_ you can, my little angry tiger." He pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"Though she be but little, she is fierce!"

"Alright, Shakespeare, you've convinced me," he chuckled, leaning over to kiss the tip of my nose.

"I love you," I sighed.

"And I love you."

"I'm exhausted," I said, resting my head on his stomach and laying down.

"It's been a long ass day," he yawned.

"I guess you should go see what your Mom wanted to tell you before we fall asleep out here."

"She can wait," he said with a devious grin, bending over to reach my lips.

"Edward," I mumbled against his mouth.

"Ugh," he groaned, "why are you always right?"

"I just am," I said, sitting up and flashing an impish smile.

"You're _so_ modest too," his hands reached out and tickled my sides. I burst into laughter as his fingers wiggled all over. The force of my laughter pushed me back into the sand, where I lay attempting to fight his hands.

"Edward!" I gasped, but his mischevious grin only grew into chuckles.

"Mercy, mercy!" I managed to let out. His hands grew still and he captured my hands into one of his, holding them above my head.

"I love you, Isabella Swan," he murmured, kissing me deeply. This kiss left me utterly breathless and filled my body with warmth starting from the very tips of my toes to my scalp. The warmth was so comforting and inviting. Much too soon, he pulled away and stood, drawing me to stand with him. "Goodnight," he said, placing a small kiss on my hands, still enclosed in his. Edward turned around and started towards his parents' house, leaving me sighing in content.

* * *

"Okay, Dad, I'll see you soon," I spoke into the phone, nerves overtaking my stomach.

"Looking forward to it, Bella-Bean." I could hear the excitement in his voice.

We ended the call and I looked to Edward for reassurance. We had loaded the trailer with the boxes and we now sat on the couch, taking a break to cool down in the air conditioning.

"So?" Edward asked, taking a sip of ice water.

"He seemed very enthusiastic, even when I told him you were coming with me."

"Well hopefully I can win his approval," He grinned crookedly.

"Yeah, like that will be hard," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"So the plan is to leave tomorrow morning at eight?"

"That works for me, that would put us in Hartwell at around two-ish."

"Are you anxious about seeing your father?" He asked, grasping my hand.

"A little, I have so many questions for him. I realize I was kept in the dark, thanks to my Mom, so I don't know what's true anymore."

"That is understandable."

"I'm just so confused, and a little angry. I mean, what I thought I knew of my Mom isn't completely true. She lied to me and made so many decisions for me, decisions I didn't know I had. I feel like I have a hard time understanding the difference between fact and fiction now."

Edward set his glass on the table and maneuvered me into his lap. I laid my head against his shoulder.

"I'm sure your Dad will have some answers. I can give you some private time to speak with him while we are visiting."

"Thanks," I gave him a small smile.

Edward and I spent the day together lounging around the house, joining his siblings and their respective partners for dinner at his parents' house.

"Thank goodness you are going with us," Esme said, stroking my cheek. "I would be terribly worried if you weren't with us."

"Thank you for letting me tag along," I said sheepishly.

"Nonsense! You are part of the family." She patted my cheek and returned to the kitchen. Just then, Emmett and Rosalie walked through the front door. They met us in the living room where everybody else was seated. Alice stood up and flitted over to Rosalie, hugging her and speaking to her quietly. I stood up as well and went to greet her.

"Hi, Rosalie," I smiled warmly.

"Good to see you, Bella," she pulled me into a hug.

"At Nana's, we will _have_ to spend some girl time, it will be like we're teenagers again!" Alice grinned, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "Plus, Nana is very strict with room assignments, so it looks like you and I will be sharing a room, Bella. I bet you're _so_ looking forward to meeting my grandmother, Elizabeth." Alice winked.

"I've...heard a lot about her," I grimaced

"Alice is so overdramatic, Elizabeth isn't _that_ bad. Just follow her rules and there won't be any issues." Rosalie said, rolling her bright blue eyes.

" _You_ didn't have to grow up with her, Rose," Alice retorted. "Anyways, I think dinner is ready now, I'm starved." She pivoted around and grabbed Jasper from the couch as she made her way into the dining room.

"You'll be fine, Bella. Don't worry about Nana," Rosalie patted me on the shoulder and turned to sit down for dinner.

I was nervous to meet the infamous Elizabeth Platt, who so terrified her grandchildren when they were kids. Would she approve of me? I wasn't religious...I barely knew anything about the Catholic church. I believe in God, I guess, but Mom never had time to instill any religious beliefs as I grew up. I was apprehensive I might say the wrong thing to her and offend her.

Edward noticed me lingering in the living room and took my hand, leading me, still mulling over Nana Platt's approval.

After dinner, everybody gathered in the living room once more. We caught a movie that was playing on the TV and it played in the background while we all chatted.

"The garage is good to go, Jasper helped me add those extra braces. Thanks again, Jasper."

"No problem, Em. You helped me at my house, so I guess we're even?" Jasper responded to Emmett.

"Bella's house and gallery are all set as well," Edward said while looking at our intertwined hands."

"Good," Carlisle said, "I'm glad we helped each other out. Now, we are leaving tomorrow at nine in the morning. If everyone, except Edward and Bella, would meet here, we will make sure we leave together. I know you've made the drive before, Emmett, but I think we should stay together. We have many cars and I don't want anyone to get lost."

Emmett would be driving his truck, pulling the covered trailer, Rosalie would be driving her red convertible BMW. Jasper, his Chevy truck, while Alice drove her Lexus NX 300. Carlisle was driving his Mercedes and Esme her Hyundai Sonata. Edward, of course, would be driving his Volvo. They were all taking their own cars to protect them from the storm.

The movie was suddenly interrupted by the emergency newscast. Everyone drew quiet as soon as the ominous beeping sounded.

" _Warning. Warning. Hurricane Watch is now in effect."_ The robotic voice boomed. After the banner replayed itself, the screen cut to a meteorologist in front of a map of Florida and the ocean.

"Folks, we have now entered into the Hurrican Watch for Hurrican Aro. Aro is only picking up speed, teetering into a category three hurricane. We are now advising for evacuation. This storm is brutal, ladies and gentlemen, it is approximately 450 miles wide and only continues to grow in strength. Tomorrow the governor is expected to make an official mandatory evacuation statement. As Aro barrels towards Florida, remember to be safe and prepare your home and business. Do not wait until it is too late to protect you and your family from Aro. Make good decisions, folks. Nothing is more important than your life. We will start feeling the beginnings of the hurricane during the middle of the night, starting with increased wind speeds and light rain. We at News 4 Orlando will be posting real-time updates through our website and app. We will check in tomorrow morning after the governor declares his official announcement. This has been Liam O'Malley, News 4, serving Orlando and surrounding areas."

The loud beeps continued once more, making me jump. I looked to Edward, with anxiety filling every pore of my body.

The room was silent, everybody was gazing at their partners.

"Maybe we should reconsider our departure," Carlisle said evenly, breaking the tension in the room.

We all nodded in agreement. "Perhaps we should leave early tomorrow morning," Esme said.

"I agree," Emmett chimed in, "if we leave at six, that would put us ahead of the traffic and panic."

"As everybody knows, Bella and I are stopping at her father's house in Georgia," everyone nodded, "Bella, can you call your dad to see if we can arrive earlier?"

I tried to speak, but only a squeak emerged from my mouth. I quickly nodded, standing up from the couch to go into the other room to call Dad.

"Bella, is everything okay?" he asked, rather than greeting me.

"I think so," I tried to sound calm, "We have a change of plans."

"Are you still coming to Hartwell?" Dad asked, sadness creeping into his voice.

"Yes, yes, I might need to arrive earlier, that's all. Tomorrow a mandatory evacuation announcement is expected, and the Cullens, Edward's family are planning to leave early in the morning tomorrow to avoid some of the chaos."

"Understandable," he said, agreeing. "What time are you going to arrive with this new plan?"

"They want to leave at six, so if we make minimal stops, we should arrive by 12:00 or 12:30."

"Alright, Bella, that is fine. I took the next couple of days off from work to spend time with you, so I will be here at the house when you get here."

"Dad, you didn't have to do that, thanks," I smiled.

"Anything for you, Bella-Bean."

"I'll see you tomorrow then,"

"Yes," he replied, and I could picture his mustache moving over his smile, "I'll see you tomorrow. I'm looking forward to seeing you, and meeting that Edmund of yours."

"Edward," I corrected, shaking my head and smiling.

"Oh, yes, Edward."

"Goodnight, Dad."

"Get some sleep, Bella."

We both hung up and I turned around to rejoin the Cullens in the family room. I was a bit surprised to see Edward leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh!" I gasped, clutching my phone to my chest, "I didn't know you were there."

He unfolded his arms, gave a small smile and closed the distance between us.

"Did everything go okay with your Dad?" He asked, laying his head on the top of mine.

"Yes, he said he will be home and we can arrive at any time."

"Great, I'll be sure to thank him for his hospitality."

"He's going to love you," I said, angling my head so we were face to face, "I love you, so how could he not?"

"You have great confidence, love," Edward kissed my forehead. "Let me walk you home, you should get some sleep."

"I can sleep in the car, it's _you_ who needs the sleep."

"I can manage. I do need to go home and grab my overnight duffle and suitcases."

"Alright, let's go say bye to your family," I said, pulling his arm towards the living room.

"We're going to head out," Edward called.

"Alright, son. We will see both of you bright and early tomorrow," Carlisle said, standing.

Esme followed suit and came over to us to give us a hug. "Goodnight, Bella, I hope you get some rest." She pecked Edward on the forehead, and he had to lean down so she could reach it properly. "Night, son."

The Cullen siblings, their spouses, and soon-to-be spouses exchanged goodbyes as well and soon Edward and I stood in front of my front door.

"Goodnight, love," Edward leaned down and kissed me. My hands wrapped around his neck in their own accord as I kissed him back. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. I'll be here early."

"Here," I began, bending over and recovering the hidden extra house key, "take this so you can come in tomorrow morning."

His eyes dazzled me, even in the dim porch light. "Thanks," he smiled crookedly.

He gave me one last parting kiss, leaving me wanting more. I went inside and changed for bed, laying out the outfit I had packed for tomorrow. My house looked so barren, devoid of some of the knickknacks and things which made the house feel like a home. My room was empty as well. My closet was completely desolate, only a quilt and pillow covered the bed, and the drawers of my dresser had been unfilled. I sighed as I crawled into bed, laying down and attempting sleep.

 _The wind howled around me, sending my dress whipping around my legs. I stood between the dunes just before the beach. My legs started running towards the water's edge. A little girl in a gingham yellow halter-neck bathing suit sat in the sand, building a sand castle. Her chocolate curls waved through the bursts of wind. She couldn't be but four or five._

" _Hey!" I tried to shout to her over the howls of the angry wind, "Come away from there! The waves are coming in!"_

 _She only looked at me and smiled a silly grin, her green eyes twinkled._

" _Look what I made!" She clapped proudly._

 _I suddenly realized I was not alone on the beach. Edward, dressed in white linen shorts and a white short sleeve button up shirt, stood ten feet away, admiring the little girl._

 _I ran to him, crashing into his body in despair. "What's wrong, love?" He asked in surprise._

" _We need to get her away from there! She's going to get hurt!" I cried._

" _Come on, little one," he hollered._

 _Instantly, the wind calmed and the waves retreated back to their normal level. The little girl looked up at Edward and ran away from her sand castle over to us._

" _There's nothing to be afraid of, Bella, love. She's safe."_

" _Safe," I repeated._

 _Her little legs finally reached us and Edward let go of me to catch her in his arms._

" _Let's go inside, Riley-Bear, it's time for lunch." She giggled and snuggled into his chest. Edward walked into the dunes, disappearing and leaving me on the beach._

 _The water calmly lapped at my feet, reaching to where I was standing._

" _Bella-Bean!" I heard a voice cry. I twisted around, trying to find the owner of the familiar voice._

 _Riley, my brother in his sixteen-year-old self, grinned as he reached me. He wrapped me in his arms and suddenly I was six again._

" _You have a whole life ahead of you bean," he ruffled my brown curls, "take it by the reins!"_

" _But Riley, I can't do this without you," I leaned my head against his bare chest. He kneeled down in his navy blue swim trunks and hugged me._

" _You_ can _do this, Bella," another voice murmured behind me. I whirled around in Riley's arms. Auntie Irina stood young, wearing her red sundress and her blonde hair wrapped in a messy bun. Riley chuckled as I left his arms to encircle my arms around her legs._

" _You've made me so proud, little Bella," she cooed in my ear, "I wish I could be there and witness all of your successes, meet your friends, see you married."_

" _Me too," Riley said quietly, joining our hug._

" _I love you, my sweet." Auntie returned a lock of hair behind my ear. "Both of my sweets." She tapped Riley on the nose and he scowled playfully._

" _Remember, you are a Higgenbotham just as much as a Swan. Higgenbotham girls are strong, chickadee. Things will play out as they should._

" _Bella!" Edward called out to me. I was no longer six. I turned my head to find him, and he motioned with his arm to come to him._

" _Go," Aunt Irina smiled, "go to him." She ran her hand down my cheek. "You are a precious treasure, Isabella Swan. I loved you once and always will." She kissed my forehead and backed away into the dunes._

" _Alright, my turn," Riley said grinning, "Make sure he takes care of you." His eyes turned sad. "And thanks in advance, Riley's a pretty kick-ass name." With that, he picked up a surfboard I hadn't noticed was lying in the sand near us and ran out into the surf. "The waves are awesome today!" He cheered and his voice faded away._

"Bella?" Something disturbed my sleep. I rolled over, grabbing the quilt with me. Realizing that the sound wasn't coming from my unconscious mind, I sprung into a sitting position. I blinked my eyes and looked at my bedroom door where Edward stood, light from the living room behind him. He stepped inside and sat on the bed next to me.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," he smiled.

"I swore I set an alarm!" I croaked.

"It's okay, we're leaving in about 45 minutes."

"Oh!" I remembered. I flipped the covers over and got out of bed. "Let me change!" I scurried into the bathroom with my clothes. I changed quickly, brushing my teeth and brushing my hair. Edward was still waiting for me on the bed.

"Are you bringing this quilt?" He asked.

"Yes, help me not forget it. Are you hungry?" I didn't have much food in the fridge as we had to unplug it while we were gone, as well as the other appliances.

"No, I'm not," he said, "Maybe we can grab something on the way there."

"Alright," I agreed.

"Need anything else?" He asked, standing up to retrieve my last suitcase.

"I think I'm okay," I said. I was sad to leave so many things behind, especially because I didn't know if I would see them again.

"Aro turned into a category three at 4:00 in the morning today."

"It seems to be just growing stronger."

"Another reason to evacuate."

"All of your stuff is already packed into your car?"

"Yes, I've already made some space for the last few things you are bringing."

"Thanks," I said, giving him an appreciative smile. "I love you, you know."

"I know. And I love you." He placed an innocent kiss on my lips and turned to drag my suitcase to the car. I grabbed the folded quilt and followed him. The wind was still howling about outside, and the light rain had increased in pressure. I ducked as I followed him, quickly shoving the remainder of my items into the safety of his car.

We ran back inside and did a quick check of the house. The house was so dark with the windows covered, it unnerved me. We unplugged everything and turned off the electricity to the house. I sighed and gave the living room a once over.

The worst part about leaving was the uncertainty if I were to see my house again. Edward came up beside me and drew me to his side.

"Ready to head over to my parents?" He asked softly.

I nodded, wiping the stray tear that had started to fall. Edward kissed my temple, and hand and hand. we said goodbye.


	24. Chapter 24

The drive to Hartwell was long. Notorious for falling asleep in the car, I had slept for half of the car ride. Edward didn't seem to mind. As we left Florida behind, nerves churned through my stomach. The drive consisted of Edward attempting to ease my anxiety, snacking on the last fruit I grabbed from my garden, and a couple of bathroom breaks.

"We're almost there, love," Edward said. A sign stating we were twenty miles from Hartwell flew by.

He held out his hand over the center console and I slid my hand into his. Alice had called an hour ago letting us know the family had made it safely to Charleston. My thoughts flickered over speaking with Angela a couple of days ago, who wistfully canceled the wedding. When she called, she was in tears.

"Aro has to ruin _everything_ ," she had muttered dejectedly, "Now we have to reschedule the entire thing! It's ruined." I tried to console her the best I could over the phone, reassuring her everything would work out.

Angela, Ben, and her family were also evacuating, as I found out this morning. They were traveling to Montgomery, Alabama where Angela's aunt and uncle lived. I felt relief my friends would be safe. Jessica, Lauren, and Kate had also all fled to their respective relatives out of the path of the storm.

Just then, Edward's phone rang and he pressed a button on the steering wheel to answer the call.

"Hello?" he asked aloud to the speaker.

"Edward," a voice breathed throughout the car. I knew that voice...

Edward's face scrunched with displeasure and panic, he eyes looked to mine in a hurry.

"Edward, are you there? I'm so scared about the storm, baby." Tanya's voice said again.

I squeezed his hand and nodded to him.

"Tanya, how the—"

"I'm calling from the house, a number you didn't block."

"Tanya," he began, his voice weary and eyes on the road, "You can't call me anymore."

"But why, Eddie? I need you."

"I can't be that person for you anymore. I've moved on. Contact your mom, I'm sure she can help you stay safe during the hurricane."

She let out a whimper.

"Tanya, I'm going to hang up now. Goodbye."

"Wait—" she said, but Edward effectively cut her off by pressing another button on the wheel.

"Fuck, Bella, I blocked her number, I—"

"Edward. I trust you." He eyes scanned mine briefly searching for any signs of anger before returning to the road.

We both dropped the subject. I was truly not upset with him. How could he have prevented her from contacting him from an unknown number? I let this one roll off of my back. Edward was _mine._ He made that clear to me. I had bigger things to worry about.

Like seeing my Dad.

Like Edward _meeting_ my Dad.

As we neared town, I began to recognize some of the blurred landmarks and buildings. My Dad was from Hartwell, a small town in Georgia consisting of 4,372 people. I had been born in Hartwell, along with Riley. We had visited several times in my youth, to see Grandma Swan. She had passed away two years before Riley. I couldn't see my Mom living in this tiny town. She was hard to tame, and I'd imagined she grew tired and bored with small-town life.

I guess that might be one reason I didn't grow up here.

We stopped at a red light, in the midst of main street surrounded by the historic shopfronts.

"There's the police station," I pointed out to Edward. I could picture Dad stopping by the coffee shop on the corner before going into work.

"These stores are so cool, my Mom would love them."

"Yes, I agree, she would love the architecture."

The GPS gave us a few more directions and suddenly we were parked outside my Dad's house. This had been the house my Dad had grown up in. A white modestly sized two story home, with white shutters and large windows. A small front porch greeted us with a brown wooden front door.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked.

"Are _you_ ready?" I retorted. He simply gave me a lopsided smile.

"I'll grab the suitcases."

"I can help too," I rolled my eyes, knowing there were too many suitcases and bags for him to carry in one trip. The trunked popped open and we both grabbed the luggage, him pulling the two larger suitcases, one of mine, the other his. He also had a duffle bag slung over his shoulder, he swatted my hand gently as I tried to pick it up. That left me with the last duffle bag. I shot him one last reassuring smile before knocking three times on the door.

"Coming!" Dad called. I could hear the TV playing some kind of game. Soon, the door opened, revealing Charlie Swan.

His brown eyes twinkled and his mustache twitched as he grinned at me.

"Bella!" He pulled me into an awkward one-armed hug, due to the duffle bag on my shoulder. Dad was dressed casually in a short sleeve button down shirt and jeans.

"Hi, Dad," I smiled back.

"Come in, come in. Set the bags down and we can take care of them later." Dad took my duffle and set it inside the entryway.

"Hello, sir, my name is Edward Cullen," Edward began after he set down the luggage. He presented his hand to Dad.

Dad took it and gave it a good shake. "Nice to meet you, Edward. Thanks for making the pitstop so I could see Bella." Their first encounter seemed pretty pleasant. I watched my Dad closely as he took Edward in. My Dad's smile never faltered, making me relieved.

"Thank you for letting us stay with you, Chief Swan. I would never want Bella to miss an opportunity to her father."

Dad nodded and proceeded to the living room.

"Of course, Edward, you will be sleeping on the pull out bed down here. I hope it'll do." Dad said using his arm to present the couch. His voice had a slight edge to it, not leaving any room for discussion. Not that Edward would argue anyways, due to his rule of no sleepovers.

"Most definitely," Edward smiled and nodded.

"Can I get you two a drink or anything? A beer, Edward?"

"Sure, Chief Swan," I smirked inwardly at Edward's formal tone. I could tell from his ceremonious behavior he was nervous.

"Son, just call me Charlie. I'll get you that beer." he disappeared into the kitchen.

"See, I told you," I snorted, "he already likes you, Edward. Don't be nervous."

"Let's keep it that way," he smirked and kissed my temple. I pulled him down to sit on the couch with me.

Dad came back with two beers and a glass of water for me. He handed one to Edward who smiled in gratitude. Dad took his seat in his recliner.

"So, how did you two kids meet?" Dad asked, cracking open his beer can.

Edward and I looked at each other.

"Uh, Dad, don't freak out," he quirked a brow and put down his beer, "but at the beginning of the summer, I was celebrating with my friend Angela who had just gotten engaged at a bar in town. I needed to use the bathroom and I was cornered by a guy who began to force himself on me." His eyebrows shot up and his mouth formed a thin, hard line. "Edward defended me, and nothing happened. I'm fine."

"Let me stop you there, Bella," his mouth was in a deep frown, "You were assaulted and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry, Dad," my lips trembled and Edward took my hand. "I wanted to get over it."

"I wish you told me," he replied, running his hand through his dark locks which were now sprinkled with strands of gray.

"I'm sorry," Dad looked distraught. "Edward is actually my neighbor's son as well, so we began running into each other quite a lot."

"Edward," Dad began gruffly, "thank you for being there for my Bella if something were to happen—"

"Which nothing did," I interrupted.

"Just, thanks."

"I did what I needed to do, sir." He squeezed my hand.

"Well," I said standing up, "Anybody hungry? I know I am."

"I don't have much in the fridge, Bella, we can order something in."

"Nonsense," I waved dismissively, "I'll find something."

"I think I have some fish in the freezer, let me show you," Dad said eyes never leaving mine.

"Great," I responded nervously.

"Feel free to change the channel, Edward." Dad stood up and followed me into the kitchen.

"Dad, I'm sorry I didn't mention what happened," I said once we were out of Edward's earshot.

"Please just tell me things like that, Bella."

"I wasn't thinking."

"I'm just glad Edward was there to stop anything worse from happening. Did you go to the police?" His voice slipped into cop mode.

"Yes, I went to the police. Actually, about that...so the guy was arrested eventually but he actually is missing now."

"He broke out of jail?"

"Apparently there was an accident when he was being transported to Clear Lake. The driver and guards were killed. He was nowhere to be found."

"Shit, Bella," He said, forehead wrinkled with worry.

His cursing caught me off guard. "I'm fine. Edward has been helping me through this, there has been no sign of the guy around Clear Lake anyways. Edward's almost brother-in-law is an officer in Clear Lake. They are keeping a watchful eye for him."

"That only makes me feel a little better."

"It's okay, Dad." I rested my hand on his shoulder.

Reuniting with my Dad felt very normal, despite my earlier thoughts. His mannerisms and demeanor were the same from when I was little. In some ways, I could see how he still thought of me as that little girl, being ripped away from him.

"I'd like to talk to you about some things, but it can wait until later. I know it has been a long drive." He said, rubbing his neck with his hand.

"Yes, we have a lot to talk about." I murmured.

"Well, here's that fish," he said, opening the freezer and pulling out a wrapped package. "I caught it just the other weekend. Still fresh."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Are you sure you don't want to order pizza or anything?"

"Yes, I would like to cook for you. I know you don't have a lot of home-cooked meals." I smiled, eyeing his stomach.

"Hey, I am as healthy as a horse," he grinned, patting his belly. I rolled my eyes. "I'm really glad you're here, Bella-Bean." He ruffled my hair with crinkles at the corners of his eyes.

"Me too." I wrapped my arms around him, which took him by surprise. He gingerly patted my back and placed a kiss onto my hair. I felt like his little girl again.

After that moment I had with my father, he returned to the living room with Edward and I began to dig through the fridge and cabinets, attempting to salvage something to create a meal. In the pantry, I managed to find rice and began to scrummage through the fridge for anything green, but coming up short. Rice and fish it is then.

As I seasoned the fish from the sad amount of seasonings and spices Dad owned, I slipped the filets in the oven and started on the rice. I quieted my actions in order to hear the conversation from the living room.

"So, Bella tells me you're a doctor?"

"Almost, I am in my first year of residency."

"And you chose Clear Lake of all places?"

"My parents decided to move there, my mother grew up there and wanted to return. My dad wanted to open a new practice, especially since Clear Lake needed one."

"Huh, and your siblings all live in Clear Lake too?"

"Yes, sir. My brother Emmett and his wife own and manage an auto repair shop. My sister Alice works at the bridal shop in town and her fiance is a police officer."

"What kind of doctor are you going to be?"

"A family practitioner, I'll see patients from infancy all the way to the elderly. Mostly in preventative care and dealing with chronic illnesses."

There was a brief silence.

"So, you and Bella have been together for how long?"

I took a deep breath as Dad continued his scrutinizing questions.

"Four or so months, but it feels like so much more." I smiled. "I definitely mean that in a good way," he stuttered, "she and I know each other so well now. She truly completed the missing piece in my life. You've raised an amazing girl, Charlie."

I could feel my cheeks growing warm while my heart leaped joyfully in my chest. It meant so much to me Edward and Dad were getting along so well. I could hear my heart beat fast while I awaited Dad's response.

"She sure is something else."

"I would have loved to have met Riley as well. From what Bella speaks of him, he was such a unique guy. She speaks of him often and her love for him radiates from her."

Dad cleared his throat. "He was something else too. Riley looked out for her. She had him wrapped around her little finger. Most boys his age would want nothing to do with his kid sister. He was different. Riley loved to spend time with his Bella. And she admired him so much. She would look up to him as if he hung the stars just for her." I heard the creak of the recliner and some footsteps. I immediately began to look busy in case Dad came into the kitchen, but I heard him sit down again.

"Here is a picture of them. Bella was three, Riley had just turned ten. Just look at how he is looking at her. He was so mature, at every age and especially after Bella was born."

"Wow," Edward responded quietly, almost too soft for me to hear. "Thanks for sharing this."

"Oh, I have plenty more. But we will have to wait 'till Bella gets back so I can embarrass her some." Dad chuckled.

"I'd love that," Edward responded, I could hear the grin on his face. I shook my head silently, already feeling the embarrassment.

"I'll have to pull them out later when Bella is with us so I can embarrass her." Edward laughed in response. "How's that fish coming along, Bella?" Dad called to me.

"Good!" I replied. The rice was just about done and the fish had just a few more minutes in the oven.

I rejoined the men in the living room after stirring the rice once more.

"Your kitchen is so bare, Dad. How do you survive?" I returned to my place on the couch next to Edward.

"You know I can't cook. I eat a lot of sandwiches."

"Watch a show or Youtube. You can learn anything on Youtube."

"Sometimes I can barely work the TV, Bella. How would I be able to work Youtube?"

"I'll show you, Dad," I rolled my eyes. Edward silently chuckled beside me.

Just then, the oven beeped, letting us know the fish was ready.

"Lunch is ready," I said, getting up.

"Let me help you," Edward said, following me into the kitchen.

"Tired of being grilled by my father?" I asked him quietly, poking his side.

"Nope. He can ask me as many questions as he likes, as long as he likes me."

"Trust me, Edward, you would _know_ if he didn't like you," I said, thinking about Dad's first meeting with Paul. That did not go so well...I should've seen that as a sign…

I plated the fish and rice as Edward set out utensils and napkins on the kitchen table.

"Ready, Dad." He casually strolled around the corner, observing Edward. Next, he sat down, sitting at the head of the table. I carried over the plates while Edward took a seat as well.

"Here you go," I smiled and slipped into my seat.

Lunch passed filled with more questions for Edward and I. I asked my own questions of Dad, trying to turn some of the attention on him. I updated him on the happenings at the studio, which it was refreshing to tell him without a scowl like my mother would have had on her face. He was genuinely interested. He told a couple of stories of when I was little, triggering a blushing episode.

Once we were finished, Edward offered to do the dishes, claiming I had done all of the cooking so it was the least he could do. This earned a smile from my Dad. He clapped Edward on the shoulder while leading me outside to the backyard. The weather was hot, especially around this time in the afternoon. The weather didn't very much from Clear Lake. We sat on the covered porch on a set of wicker furniture with the overhead ceiling fan on, keeping us cool.

"I've really missed you, Bella-Bean," Dad said, ruffling my hair as I took a seat.

"Me too, Dad," I said honestly.

"So, what happened with your Mom? She told me bits and pieces, begging me to talk to you for her. But you know your mother, she's over the top and dramatizes situations."

"I...I woke up, Dad. I realized how she was trying to control my life in the direction _she_ wanted. I began to understand she's selfish and she stifled me, especially while I was growing up. My eyes opened, and I realized I had a lot of missed opportunities because of her reign."

"That's something I wanted to talk about, Bella. There's something you should know—"

Edward walked outside, the screen door shutting noisily behind him. Dad quieted.

"Edward, do you think you could go to the grocery store for me? Pick up some things for dinner and breakfast and lunch for tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded in understanding.

"I'd be happy to, Bella."

"Thanks, let me make a quick list." I darted inside to jot some things down. Edward followed me inside.

"You're going to speak with your father?"

"Yes. Thank you for doing this."

"I understand you two need some privacy. I'll see you soon." He gave me a quick kiss and headed to the front door.

"Love you," I called out to him. He turned around and flashed a crooked grin.

"Love you too."

I poured two glasses of water before heading back outside. I sat cross-legged on the cushioned chair. Dad looked as if he suddenly grew older, as if he had a weight on his shoulder.

"I don't really know where to begin, Bella, so I'll start where I think it would be best."

I nodded.

"Renee would kill me for telling you my truth, but you deserve to hear."

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

"When your mother and I divorced, it was very hard on me. You were only eleven. I know those three years between the accident and the divorce were hard for you. It was difficult for all of us. Renee kept drifting away from me, she changed. I loved her, I wanted to make it work. But Riley's death," his voice cracked, "broke us. I tried to fix our relationship, but she had already made up her mind. She wanted to leave.

"Renee blindsided me with her conditions. She wanted full custody. We argued. The worst argument either of us had. She made threats and empty promises. I fought for you, Bella, I did. I didn't want to be without you." A tear slid down my cheek. "After I signed the papers, she promised I would get to see you. At first, I thought everything would work out, we would establish a new normal. She then stopped scheduling weekend visits and stopped answering my calls. I went several times to the apartment you two were in, but she never let me inside. Then she took you to Phoenix. At least she let me say goodbye...I called every day for six months. Begging her when she answered to speak with you. I wrote letters to you every week for three years. They were either returned or made it through somehow."

"I never received any letters," I whispered.

Dad's face twisted into a grimace. "That's what I thought. When she finally let you visit, you had already grown so much. You were fourteen, already a young woman. I thought you were mad at me, didn't want anything to do with me anymore. That's what Renee told me. She told me you never wanted to talk to me or you were too busy at the time."

"We spoke mainly on my birthdays," I murmured, shaking my head in disappointment. "I thought that was only when you would call."

"No, your Mom kept that from you. I had a feeling she was lying to me and now my suspicions are confirmed. But also I could never tell you how your mother acted. I knew by hurting her, I would hurt you as well. I never wanted to let you go, Isabella. You are the Little Dipper to my Big Dipper, and I will always love you because you're my little girl." His eyes watered and mustache twitched.

I stood up and ran into his lap, hugging him around the neck. I was overgrown for his lap and had been for a long time, but that didn't matter. He was telling me he fought for me. He didn't abandon me as I'd previously believed, what Mom made me believe. A huge pressure lifted from my chest, something I didn't know what was weighing me down. I couldn't believe Mom's actions.

"Mom manipulated me, Dad. She led me to believe you didn't care anymore. She wanted total control over my life, and she had it until only recently. She tore me away from you," the tears were now flowing freely as I kneeled in front of him. "She lied to me about her past, too. She knew Edward's mom, Dad. She lied to me about Aunt Irina. She didn't let me see her. When we moved to Phoenix, she removed the two most important people in my life. I don't know if I can forgive her."

"Bella, sweetie, I never realized how she truly treated you. I feel so guilty for not knowing."

"How could you have known, Dad?" I shook my head in anger, "She didn't even let you speak with me."

"I just wish I would've been more proactive, gone to the courts or something. I was bound though. I already agreed to the divorce settlements and my signature. I never should have let her win."

"She would have found a way to win," I muttered darkly.

"There's so much lost time. I missed so much."

"We have now, Dad. We now know the truth."

"I love you, Isabella, to the stars and back."

"I love you too, Dad."

I smiled through my tears.

"I'm really glad you met Edward, Dad. He's so important to me."

"I can tell." I wiped my eyes, trying to remove the tear stains while I returned to my seat. "That boy is enamored with you."

"I love him."

"I can tell," his smile was back.

"He's it for me. We've only known each other for four months, but I know he's it."

"I just want you to be happy. And careful."

"I'm incredibly happy, Dad."

"Good. Have you two thought about the future?"

"Like marriage?"

"Yes," he grumbled.

"A little bit. You know, I never gave much thought to the idea of marriage. I guess I didn't understand it. I didn't understand how someone could love another _so_ much until I experienced it. I know I want to marry him, eventually."

"You grew up so fast, Bella-Bean. Marriage is important."

"I'm twenty-five, Dad. A lot of people my age are getting married or have already been married. My best friend Angela is having her wedding, well, replanning her wedding due to Hurricane Aro. Edward's older sister, another one of my best friends, is marrying her fiance in November...in two months. Wow, this summer has gone by very fast."

"Twenty-five is still young. You've just turned into such a beautiful young woman, it seems like overnight."

"I'm still that little girl, just smarter and more experienced," I laughed.

"Of course." He joined me in laughter. "He treats you well?" he said, suddenly serious again.

"Very well. I only have one other relationship to compare ours to, but it's like night and day. Paul didn't treat me well at all...meanwhile, Edward," I inwardly sighed, "he treats me better than I could have ever imagined someone could. He's like an anchor to me."

"I never did like that Paul...but Edward, he does seem completely different than him. I could tell just as he introduced himself."

"I'm glad you like him. He wanted to make a good impression with you. He was actually nervous about it, and it seems like he is never nervous about anything."

"Well, he certainly did make a good impression. And you can let him know I said that" he winked.

I heard clamor come from the kitchen. Edward must be back.

"I think he's back," I smiled, rising from my seat.

"Go ahead and go to him," he grinned back.

" _Go," Aunt Irina smiled, "go to him,"_

I remembered Aunt Irina's voice from my dream last night. I swore I could almost feel Aunt Irina's hand caress my cheek again. I smiled to myself and went inside to greet Edward.


	25. Chapter 25

**Welcome back to Riptide! We are nearing the end, but there is still a lot to unfold. Thank you for your continued support and reviews. Leave your thoughts!**

* * *

The next day, I awoke to the sun streaming on my face through the open window. I rolled over in the creaky twin bed I used to sleep on while visiting my Dad those brief periods of time I had been allowed to. I had brought Aunt Irina's quilt with me and snuggled deeper into the warmth. The light breeze wafted fresh air into my room, along with the morning chirps from birds. I sat up, stretching, feeling much lighter than two days ago. Pressure I had not realized I had had been taken off my shoulders.

Today would be a good day.

The sizzling of a frying pan alerted me, as I knew my father would set the house on fire if he decided to cook the bacon I had bought. I jumped out of bed, tripping on my suitcase and bounded down the stairs to stop a catastrophe from occurring.

I stopped short when I saw Dad in the at the kitchen table, holding a newspaper. My hand flew to my fluttering heart. Edward stood at the stove, laying one last strip of bacon in the pan.

"Jeez," I mumbled, alerting the men to my presence, "I almost had a heart attack."

Dad's paper lowered and he raised a brow at me.

"I thought you were trying to cook, Dad." He rolled his eyes.

"Good morning to you too, Bella."

"Good morning," I said, my breath still recovering.

"Morning," Edward smiled. He turned around, leaning against the counter. I walked over to him to wrap my arms around him. Flush against his chest, he held my waist with one hand and kissed my hair.

Shit! My hair! It probably looked like a rat's nest. I need to brush my teeth! I ducked from his embrace. "I'll be right back," I tried to smooth my hair down.

"Breakfast should be ready in fifteen," he grinned lazily back at me. He turned back to the stove and flipped the bacon.

I climbed the stairs, careful not to trip, and grabbed my toiletries from my room, bringing them to the shared bathroom upstairs. I sighed in relief as my reflection displayed my hair wasn't as chaotic as I thought it would be. I brushed it through, braiding it back into a loose french braid. I finished getting ready for the day and went back downstairs.

"It was nice of you to start breakfast, Edward," Dad said as his paper crinkled, probably setting it down on the table. I paused on the steps, just out of view.

"My pleasure, Charlie. Bella needed to sleep in, and it's the least I could do to show my gratitude for your hospitality."

"So you're parents live next door to Bella?"

"Yes sir, Esme and Carlisle."

"That big ole' house that used to be a bed and breakfast?"

"My mother is an architect. She said she fell in love with the house as a little girl and she had always dreamed of living in it. When she and my dad moved, they spent a couple of months renovating it."

"Huh," Dad grunted, "I remember when it was open as the bed and breakfast. We saw all sorts of people stay there. Your mother is from Clear Lake, then?"

"Yes, she lived there until her pre-teen years, then she moved to South Carolina, where her family still resides. She knew Bella's Aunt Irina and met Renee when they were children."

Silence.

I decided to make my presence known.

"Did you know Edward's mom knew Irina?" Dad asked, his newspaper had been discarded in a heap on the table.

"Yeah, Esme told me how she knew her. Edward's grandmother and Aunt Irina were friends. Aunt Irina babysat Esme when she was a baby and through her childhood."

"Wow, small world," Dad said in surprise.

Edward was quiet, stirring the scrambled eggs. I grabbed some plates from the cabinet.

"Sure is," I said, eyes on Edward.

"Smells good, Edward," Dad said collecting his paper from the table and folding it back up. "I'll grab some drinks. Anybody want some coffee, orange juice?"

"I'll take some coffee," I smiled.

"Me as well," Edward looked to me. I passed him a plate for the finished eggs. His eyes searched mine, but I didn't put much thought into what he could be thinking. It would have to wait until later.

Dad poured three cups of coffee, retrieving some half and half from the fridge. "Here you two go, the sugar is just to the right of the coffee maker."

"Thanks, Dad," He sat back in his spot at the table. Edward brought both of the plates of eggs and bacon to the table while I grabbed the utensils and plates to use. I made a second trip for my coffee, with the addition of half and half and sugar, and Edward's cup without any additives. I never could understand how he likes it black.

"Thanks," he murmured.

"Well, let's dig in," Dad said, grabbing the plate filled with eggs.

Breakfast passed smoothly and Dad muttered about an important game he was missing. He excused himself and told me to show Edward the backyard.

Edward and I walked hand in hand through Dad's large backyard. His yard backed into a creek, where tall pine, red maple, and American beech trees stood, providing nice covers of shade. Although it was mid-morning, the weather had been warming quickly. The creek flowed over the rocks, and if you paid close enough attention, you could see little fish darting about.

Edward sat down in the grass, pulling me with him and onto my back. We were far enough away from the house where the trees and bushes gave us shelter. The grass felt cool against my back, dew still clinging to the blades. Edward's body hovered over mine.

"I've been waiting too long to give you a proper kiss," he said huskily.

"What are you waiting for now?" I murmured, eyes falling to his full lips.

His face inched closer and closer to mine until I brought my head up to meet him, not able to wait any longer. Our lips moved urgently together as if we hadn't seen each other in ages. He slid his knee in between my legs for stability and brought his hands under my head, gently cradling it in his palms.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan, with my whole life," he hummed against my lips. He rolled off of me and onto his back beside me. I immediately curled into his side, leaning my head on his outstretched arm.

"I love you too, Edward––wait, I don't know your middle name. Why don't I know your middle name?" my brows furrowed.

"Hm, I guess it never came up. Anthony Masen. I have two. Anthony from my Mom's side, Masen from my Dad's.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I tested.

"Am I in trouble?" he laughed, the sound vibrating through his chest.

"Very funny. I love it."

"Alice Mary Cynthia Cullen. Emmett John Robert Cullen."

"Wow, everyone has two middle names?"

"Yes, and Alice loathes hers. She says it sounds like she's an old lady."

"Everyone has family names?"

"Pretty much."

My thoughts turned to children, particularly our children.

"Do you want children?"

"Yes," he answered decidedly.

"I used to think I didn't want children."

"Really?" Edward questioned, moving his head to look at me.

"Not every woman desires to have children, Edward."

"I know, but your personality would help you be a good mother."

I paused. "You think so?"

"I know so, you'd be the best mother to our children."

Another pause. "Our children?"

Edward turned on his side, facing me resting against his hand, elbow in the grass. I mirrored his position.

He green eyes were filled with an emotion I couldn't name. "Yes," he said softly, "I see a whole life with you, Bella. My whole future."

Nerves but yet also giddiness fluttered in my stomach. Am I good enough to marry Edward?

"I—" I began, my face reddening, and not from the sun.

"You don't need to say anything now, this wasn't a proposal. Someday, though," he said thoughtfully. He traced a pattern lazily on my hand, finger drifting to my ring finger.

"I...would like that," I replied slowly, dumbly, not knowing how to respond. All I knew is if he would ask me to marry him, I would say yes. I couldn't picture living without him now. Marriage never had been on my list of priorities, but since loving Edward, I truly did yearn for it.

"Someday I will surprise you unexpectedly. I want to do it right. I'll bend down on one knee and attempt to express how much you mean to me and how you have made me a better person. I'll open that velvet box, revealing a ring I picked out for you, and only you. I'll ask those few words and––hopefully—slide a ring onto your finger, a sign showcasing you as mine." While he spoke his lips crept towards mine, his last word mumbled against them. He kissed me ever so sweetly, then all at once fiercely.

He pulled me on top of him, rolling over where his back now lay against the grass. My hands found their way into his bronze locks, his rested on the small of my back. I broke apart.

"And then I would tear up at your confession of love," I said playfully, "then accept your ring and show it off to all of my friends."

"I like that," he smirked, "And then I'll have all of the nurses off my back."

"Oh no," I rolled my eyes in amusement, "don't tell me the nurses fawn all over you." A giggle escaped my lips.

"Some do, whether they're married or not. But I only have eyes for one particular person."

I pressed my forehead against his. "I hope that person is me," I teased.

"Only you," he murmured meeting my lips once more.

The faint calling of my name broke us apart.

"My Dad is calling us, we better get back before he decides to come looking for us. I'm not sure how he will react when he sees his only daughter on top of her boyfriend he just met."

He chuckled and gently rolled me onto the grass so I could stand. Edward and I walked hand in hand back towards the house ignoring the grass stains on the back of his jeans.

* * *

"Yes, Dad, I'll call you as soon as we make it to Charleston, I promise."

"Thank you for making time to come see me, Bella-Bean. Means the world to me."

I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm glad I was able to." He hugged me back fiercely.

"Edward," Dad said over my shoulder, "thank you for making the detour. It was very kind of you."

"No problem, Charlie. I really enjoyed meeting you. Thank you for your hospitality, again."

"That pull out couch must be more comfortable than I thought," Dad chuckled, releasing me from his hug.

Edward joined him in laughter. "Not really, sir, but it was worth it to see Bella so happy."

"You've found a keeper, Bella," Dad winked at me.

"Don't I know it," my smile grew wide.

"You're not forgetting anything?"

"No, Dad. I made sure of it."

"Alright, I guess you two should get on the road."

"We should," I half smiled, suddenly feeling sad. "I'm really happy I was able to spend some time with you, Dad."

"Me too, kiddo."

"Love you."

"Love you too, Bella."

"Goodbye, Charlie. I'm glad I finally got to meet you."

"Same here, Edward. Take care of my girl," he said seriously.

"Always." Edward took my hand and we walked up the driveway to his car. Ever the gentleman, he opened my car door for me. I gave another wave to Dad through the window. He was grinning, but there was a glassiness to his eyes.

Edward started the car and we were off to Charleston.

* * *

"Remember when you were frying the bacon back at my Dad's?"

"Yes, you ran down the stairs and your hair looked like a haystack." I smacked his shoulder from across the car. "It was a beautiful haystack, mind you," he chuckled.

"What were you thinking about? You gave me a look."

"I was just thinking…"

"Yes?"

"About your Mom. And my Mom."

"What do you mean?"

"Our mothers knew each other."

"I guess that does sound a little weird."

"And my Mom knew your great aunt."

"Like my Dad was saying, it's a small world."

"I was just thinking, does that bother you? Your Mom and my Mom have a history?"

"Esme told me my Mom wasn't very nice to her. It does feel a little weird. Does it bother you?"

"No, no. I was just thinking about different circumstances. If things played out any different, our lives could have been drastically different."

"You can't think of what could have been. Life has so many decisions, trying to think of different outcomes of those decisions is exhausting. We can't change anything that happened in the past, especially between our Moms. Everything happens for a reason, right? I could have never met you."

"You're right. Telling your Dad that our Moms knew each other in a different time was just brought up those thoughts. I do wonder if Renee recognized me at all. I do have some similarities to my Mom, especially my weird hair color."

"She didn't say anything, and I love your weird hair color."

"She wouldn't have recognized my last name either. Mom's maiden name is Platt."

"No, she didn't. She would have made some comment, I'm sure."

Edward cocked his head to the side but didn't say anything else.

* * *

We arrived in Charleston before we knew it. Miraculously, I didn't fall asleep. Maybe I was too keyed up in preparing myself to meet Edward's grandmother. We pulled off of the main road, twisting and turning under large trees. We finally pulled up to a beautiful home on a large lot of land.

The house was clearly built very long ago, as homes built today couldn't compare. The house was white brick with a wrap around porch complete with rocking chairs and side tables. The front door was magnificent, it was arched with large windows. All of the windows had very large black shutters. From the front of the house, I could see a barn to the right, obviously renovated into a guest house. Everything was stunning. Large, mature trees surrounded the property, providing plenty of shade.

Truly this house looked like something out of a movie.

"Here we are," Edward muttered pulling next to Carlisle's car parked in front of the three-car garage. I shot my Dad a text, letting him know we had made it safely. Edward picked up his phone, dialing quickly.

"Hey, Mom, we're here." Esme must have said something and he hung up. We both got out of the car and retrieved our luggage, much like we had done at my Dad's.

Esme opened the front door, followed by Emmett. Esme wore a white cotton eyelet sundress with short sleeves. Her hair was curled and in perfect place as usual.

"Edward, Bella, I am so glad you two made it safely." She wrapped me up in a hug and then her son. "Emmett, help Bella with her luggage."

"Thank you, Emmett. I'm glad we made it too, I'm tired of sitting in the car." Esme laughed.

"How was the drive, son?"

"Not too bad, Bella even stayed awake the entire time." I swatted his shoulder playfully.

"Well, come on in, Bella. My mother has been waiting to meet you."

"Oh," I tried to smile through my nerves.

"Don't worry, she will adore you, sweetheart. Emmett put Bella's things in Alice's room. Edward, you will be in your usual room."

"Yes, Mom," Edward kissed her cheek as we turned to go inside the exquisite house. Esme looped her arm through mine as we walked up the steps and into the house.

The foyer was truly impressive. The curved grand staircase dominated the room to the right. A room with glass doors to the left looked to be an office.

"Come inside, do you need anything? Water?" Edward and Emmett climbed the stairs leaving me alone with Esme.

"Water sounds great."

"My mother is in the living room, we can go meet her once Edward comes back."

She led me into a huge kitchen with white marble countertops and light stained wood cabinets. The appliances in stainless steel gleamed under the lights. Further in the back, a breakfast nook complete with a large round table looked into the backyard with floor to ceiling windows.

Esme grabbed a glass and filled it with ice from an ice machine hidden under the large island. I looked around again and noticed another set of stairs in the corner. Alice gracefully descended the stairs, looking at me in surprise.

"Oh, you made it!"

"We did, yes." I smiled.

"I'm glad you're here," she grinned, hugging me tightly.

"I'm a little nervous," I admitted quietly, "but glad to be here too."

"I'll have to show you the greenhouse. You'll love it, especially with your green thumb."

"A greenhouse?"

"Yes, Nana has one in the backyard. She grows all sorts of things."

"Wow."

"Here, dear," Esme handed me a crystal glass of ice water.

"Thank you," I smiled appreciatively. I sipped my water. Soon, I heard a commotion on the stairs and Edward and Emmett appeared. Edward's eyes immediately found mine and he grinned. My lips returned the favor and he stepped to my side. I offered my glass to him, which he accepted and took a large gulp. Emmett smirked at me and bounded back up the stairs, two at a time.

"Nana is probably wondering why I haven't greeted her yet," he said.

"She's in the living room, Edward."

"Alright, let's go," he set the glass on the countertop and took my hand in his. The four of us walked into the connecting room where expensive looking couches faced each other. In this room too, floor to ceiling windows flooded the room with natural light.

There in an impressive armchair, sat Elizabeth Platt. A thin woman with long hair wrapped in a bun, a shade between Edward's copper and Esme's caramel engrossed in a knitting project, her hands skillfully maneuvering the needles and yarn. It appeared she was making a blanket, a mint green blanket. She wore a simple, yet elegant, quarter sleeved dress and low heels. Her face had minimal wrinkles, something which surprised me.

"Nana," Edward said as we neared her.

She looked up at Edward with hazel eyes.

"Edward," she said, laying aside her knitting to stand. "I am so very happy to see you, my boy."

He let go of my hand to embrace her small frame. "I'm happy to see you too, Nana." She reached up with her hand and patted him on his cheek. Edward stepped aside and offered his hand back to me. "Nana, this is my girlfriend, Bella Swan." She looked me up and down, and I suddenly felt self-conscious in my patterned skirt and plain white shirt. I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

After her appraisal, she took a step closer. "Bella? Short for a longer name?"

"Yes, ma'am. Isabella. It's nice to meet you, Ms. Platt." I offered my hand to hers.

She looked at it briefly and took it between both of hers. "My daughter has been telling me all about you. It is nice to put a face to her description." She gave me a controlled smile and released my hand.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here, it's very kind of you."

"Oh, my daughter insisted. Welcome to my home."

"It's beautiful," I said, looking around the living room once more.

"Thank you, dear. It has been in my family for quite a while. There is a lot of history here."

"Nana, I would like to give Bella a tour of the grounds. We've been on the road for a while and need to stretch our legs."

"Alright, Edward," her words dismissed us. "Esme, dear, please tell Stefan I need to leave for my meeting in ten minutes. I need to freshen up." She turned to go with Esme following, leaving Alice, Edward, and I in the living room.

"So she's a little pompous, you get to used to it," Alice said once the room was clear. Edward snickered. "She also didn't glare at you, so that's a good sign."

I breathed out deeply. "She seems a little...cold?"

"What an accurate description! Also much kinder than what I would've said," she sniggered.

"Let's give you a tour." Edward shook his head, laughing along with his sister.

Edward and Alice indeed gave me a grand tour. Of the formal dining room, library, billiards room, another living room, and this was all on the first floor. They shied away from the master bedroom, also on the first floor, as Nana Platt wouldn't want to be bothered while she "freshened up" for her meeting. On the second floor, there were only more rooms to be discovered. I lost count of all of the rooms and bedrooms, noting Edward's room was a couple of doors down from mine and Alice's.

"I thought you would be more comfortable staying with me. Rose used to before marrying Emmett." Alice said, showing me into the large room. Two queen sized beds sat side by side. The room screamed femininity, in the traditional sense. The lux wallpaper was a delicate shade of pale pink with silver vine patterns interlocking and weaving through. The comforters were frilly with neutral shades of cream integrated throughout. A fireplace sat across the room, complete with pale pink sofas. A set of double doors on the left sat slightly ajar, revealing the spa-like bathroom.

"Nana had the room redone for me. When I was like ten. Hence all of the pink. She used to like to set up sleepovers with her friends' granddaughters when I was younger. That's why there are two beds. She hoped we would all become friends but they were too snobby."

"It's incredible." I shook my head in awe. I knew the Cullens were wealthy, but they weren't showy with their wealth. This house screamed money and privilege.

"Rosalie and Emmett's room is at the end of the hall. Another door down from mine." Edward said. "Jasper stays in that room."

Edward led me to his room with emerald green wallpaper and dark wooden details. This room was a lot less impressive than Alice's, but not less extravagant.

Lastly, we found Rose, Emmett, and Jasper and they joined us in the massive backyard. We all went into the greenhouse. There was a curved pebble path lined with stone leading up to the couple of stone steps to the greenhouse. Once inside, my breath was taken away. Beautiful, lush plants lined the walls in perfect rows. All sorts of vegetables peaked from the ground and under leaves. In the middle, displays of varieties of flowers bloomed. I noticed sunflowers, lilies, lavender, tulips, and daffodils. I couldn't name the impressive amount of fragrant blooms.

"Does your Nana do all of this herself?"

"No way," Alice chuckled, "she has a gardener. She doesn't like doing things herself."

"Alice used to get in trouble because she would pick some of the flowers. Nana would spank her," Emmett laughed.

Alice stuck out her tongue at her brother.

"Nana used to spank you because you were too damn loud all of the time." She retorted.

He shrugged. "He's still too loud most of the time," Rose grumbled playfully.

"Aw, babe," Emmett made a show of frowning.

"Learn to use your inside voice, sweetie," she smiled sweetly and patted his head twice.

"Do we have anything planned for tonight?" Jasper asked as we all stepped out of the greenhouse.

"Family dinner," Alice and Emmett grumbled together.

"Shit," Edward cursed.

"What's so bad about family dinner?"

"Nana likes to play dress up and have a very formal dinner when we all get together," Alice said.

"I've never been to a formal dinner." The six of us walked over to benches surrounding the trunk of a very large tree.

"It's just so stiff," Emmett sighed. "We have to dress up and everything."

"I don't have nice dresses in my suitcase," I admitted, nerves bubbling to the surface.

"I'm sure Alice or I have one you can borrow. We have some we keep in the closets here. Emmett hates family dinners in particular because he has to wear a tie."

"I fucking hate ties," Emmett griped.

"Also, it's irritating she wants to do this even though we're here not entirely for a social visit," Edward muttered. I thought of Clear Lake then. Hurricane Aro was only a hundred miles from the coast. The path had not changed. While it was beautiful and sunny here, Florida was drowning in rain and bracing wind damage. It did feel weird ignoring the hurricane.

We were all quiet. Each pair of couples sat on their own bench.

"I'm nervous to what we'll go back to," Jasper broke the silence. "I might have to go back early to help direct some of the cleanup. The station is anticipating keeping people away until the roads will be passable. But of course, nothing is known for sure. It all depends on Aro."

In the late afternoon, Alice and Rose showed me their dresses. We all decided on a pale blue chiffon dress with off the shoulder straps. The dresses they had were all beautiful, yet tastefully modest. Rose curled my hair for me.

"Don't be nervous for dinner, Bella. Alice will be sitting next to you, just follow her lead. It's just one of Nana's tests. When I first visited with the family, I went through the same thing. My family doesn't come from all this", she gestured around the grandiose room, "I was in your shoes before."

"Nana will just try to intimidate you," Alice added, swirling a powder brush over my cheeks. "There, that was the final touch. You're such a stunner."

I stood up from the vanity stool and took in my appearance in the floor length mirror. I had to admit, I did look nice.

"Edward will be sitting across from you, he will help you out too."

"Thanks for all of the reassurance," I tried to smile at them.

"Nana doesn't like side conversations at the dinner table," Alice noted.

"Also, remember to sit up straight. She thinks highly of good posture." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, because she has a stick up her ass all the time," Alice snickered. Rose joined in.

Alice and Rosalie looked magnificent in their own right. Rose wore a champagne sheath dress, belted at the waist. Alice wore a navy blue swing dress with lace short sleeves.

A bell rang from downstairs.

"Time for dinner," they giggled. I followed them out of Alice's room. Edward had just closed his bedroom door when he made eye contact with me. Edward wore a light gray suit with a pale blue tie, only a couple shades darker than my dress. His tousled bronze waves looked to be more in control then I have ever seen. His hair was combed over and darker. Must be all of the product needed to control it.

His lips pulled into a brilliant grin, looking me over. I waited for him as Rose and Alice went down the hall, Rosalie sent a knowing look over her shoulder. "You look remarkable," he breathed.

"You look handsome, except for all of that goo in your hair," I teased.

He frowned amusedly, "I hate this shit, but Nana insists. Let's go, we don't want to be late." His arm found its way around my waist and he kissed my cheek. His lips lingered and he paused mid-decision. "Yeah, we don't want to be late," he muttered again, but more to himself.


	26. Chapter 26

**The next couple of chapters are dedicated to those who have experienced great loss a the hands of a hurricane. Especially those who survived Harvey, Michael, and Florence.**

 **Even after a year and a half after Hurricane Harvey, Texas (where I call home) is still rebuilding. While I didn't experience much damage in my area, a lot of close friends and the communities I often visit did. Witnessing the destruction firsthand is humbling.**

 **Those who lost everything or nearly everything has come a long way since August 2017, but our communities are being built again, stronger.**

 **Thank y'all for the continued support. Leave your thoughts below!**

* * *

Downstairs, everyone stood in the formal dining room, looking elegant and poised. Honestly, I was reminded of _Downton Abbey_ and the fancy family dinners they held every evening, everyone held a flute in their hand. Nana Platt wore a silver ankle length dress. The beadwork glimmered gracefully even under the dimmed lights. As we entered the room, her eyes met mine as her red lips sipped from her flute.

I felt a pang as our eyes connected.

"Alright everyone, we can now sit." She rounded the long dining table covered in a beautiful white tablecloth and fine china and stood behind her chair at the head of the table. Carlisle stepped to pull her chair out for her and she gave him a pleased smile. He then offered his assistance to his wife, who sat at the right of Nana Platt. The boys each pulled the female's chairs out for them as well, Edwards hand "accidentally" sweeping over the small of my back. I looked up to him from my chair and gave him a small smirk. He returned an innocent smile.

At the table, Edward and I sat furthest away from his grandmother. Rosalie and Emmett sat next to Esme and Carlisle, then Alice and Jasper sat next to them, in birth order.

A small salad was brought out by two servers and placed in front of everyone. Suddenly hungry, my hand began to move towards my fork. Alice grabbed it, placing it back onto my lap. Thankfully, this escaped Nana's notice. She set her napkin on her lap and looked to everyone, meeting my eyes last.

"Prayers?" She questioned. Everybody began to gather hands, and I followed suit. I looked to Edward to see if I should grab his hand from across the table, but he gave a slight shake to his head.

"In the name of the Father, The Son, and The Holy Spirit," Everyone did the sign of the cross and I did my best to follow along. Bowing their heads, I lowered mine too. "Thank you, Lord, for bringing my family together this evening. We again thank you for everyone's safe arrival. Thank you for our blessings today and for our blessings of yesterday. Now we pray, bless us O Lord for these thy gifts, which we are about to receive from thy bounty through Christ our Lord."

I only looked up when I felt Alice bring our hands down and separate hers from mine. Nana was looking at me again.

Blush washed over my cheeks. I saw everyone starting to eat their salads. Alice nudged me to grab the correct fork. I thanked her silently.

"Mother," Esme said softly, "how was your gathering with your friends?"

"It went well. We are in talks for hosting a benefit early next year."

"Wonderful, what is the charity?" Carlisle asked.

"We are still in the final stages of confirmation, but it looks like it will be 'Connor's Closet', a charity which can help women and their newborns who otherwise couldn't afford the basic needs of their baby."

"A worthy cause, Mother."

"Wow, Nana seems like you've picked a great charity this year," Alice smiled.

"Yes, they are quite deserving. I'd love for your help, Esme."

"I can see what my schedule looks like. I have a plethora of new clients. Speaking of my clients, Bella, I sent over your information to a couple of my clients who are building beach homes. I'm sure they would love some seascapes for their new houses."

"I appreciate that, thank you," I smiled to her from across the table.

"Esme spoke of your profession. An artist?" She took another sip of her champagne.

"Yes, ma'am. I own a gallery in Clear Lake. I mostly work in acrylic and oil. Sometimes gauche."

"If I may say, Nana, Bella is truly a talented artist," Carlisle spoke up.

"I would like to judge it for myself." She responded. "You must show me sometime, Isabella."

"Nana, Bella is an avid gardener herself," Edward chimed in.

"Is that so?" Nana quirked a brow at me.

"Yes, ma'am. My garden pales in comparison to yours. Your's is exquisite." I smiled faintly.

"I thank you for your compliments, dear."

I nodded back. It still felt wrong to be sitting here in luxury spearing leafy greens covered in fine vinaigrette while Aro would soon attack Clear Lake. I squirmed in my seat, catching Edward and Nana's attention.

"Something not right, Isabella?"

"Um, just a little nervous about the hurricane making landfall."

"Yes, it is unfortunate."

"We've prepared as best we can, most people have evacuated as a mandatory evacuation was declared. Hopefully, everyone took the mandatory evacuation seriously," Carlisle stated.

"I'd like to watch the news coverage once dinner is done, Nana," Emmett said quietly, rather unlike him.

"I understand everyone is worried, but you are all safe at this moment. Let's enjoy our dinner before worrying about Clear Lake," Nana Platt said decidedly and leaving no room for discussion.

The swinging doors opened, revealing the two servers once more. One server removed all of the salad plates while the other presented soup in small little bowls. In the bustle around the table, I looked at Edward, who raised his eyes to meet mine. He tried to give me an assuring smile, but I could tell he too was worried.

"Esme, dear, you spoke of Isabella's family and our family has a history? I don't quite understand what you meant by that."

"Yes, Mother. Your old friend, Irina Higgenbotham is Bella's great aunt."

"Irina Higgenbotham? I haven't heard that name in ages. Yes, we used to know each other back when we were foolishly young. She never did marry Laurent, did she?"

"No, ma'am," I said quietly. While I had called him "uncle", Laurent and Aunt Irina never did marry but remained a couple until his untimely death when I was around four.

"Irina sure was something else. We had a good friendship while it lasted. In the end, we came from two different worlds. We didn't understand each other."

Her words bothered me.

"My Aunt Irina was one of the best women I've ever known."

"Yes, she was a dear friend of mine, once upon a time. We lost touch after I moved away."

"Remember she used to babysit me, Mother?"

"Of course I remember, Esme. After realizing my place here, I realized she and I had many differences. Our friendship simply fizzled out."

I somehow had the feeling she was embellishing the truth. Esme scrutinized her face before sighing. I could tell she didn't want to have this fight, especially in front of everybody. The Elizabeth Platt she had told me about seemed much different than the Elizabeth Platt sitting before me. This topic was dropped as well, leaving only the clinks of silverware hitting china.

Soon, the main course was brought out.

"Carlisle, you must be proud of Edward for working alongside you. He sure is brilliant."

"Immensely. He is working hard and living up to the Cullen name." He smiled.

"Emmett, I'm not quite sure I understand your new business in Clear Lake."

"Well Nana, we own and operate an auto-mechanic shop. Rose is in charge of all of the financial aspects while I mostly do the diagnosing and repairs. I have a couple of guys who work for me as well."

"And that...line of work satisfies you?"

"It really does, Nana." Emmett shrugged.

"Hmm," she added, but didn't say any more.

"They really have built a name for themselves. I can only expect their business to grow. We are proud of Emmett and Rosalie for the success of their business, we all know what hard work it is." Carlisle added pointedly, yet not sharp enough for Nana to be offended.

"Thanks, Pops," Emmett smiled.

"How are you finding your new job in Clear Lake, Alice?" She had seemed to ignore Carlisle's words.

"Oh, I love it. I have been working with brides and sending out my designs to major companies. I am awaiting responses. If they like my work, they may buy my designs and patterns. I'm also doing some custom work for the shop as well. I've been pretty busy planning my own wedding too."

"Yes, your wedding to Jasper. In November, correct?"

"Yes, November tenth."

"We are all very excited for Alice," Esme beamed, "and Jasper, of course."

A few of us chuckled.

"I am the most excited," Jasper said grinning, "for finally getting to marry the most amazing woman I could have ever found."

"Jasper," Alice squealed.

Everyone smiled.

The dinner seemed to drag on and on. Nana kept the questions and comments coming, leaving everybody slightly uncomfortable, due to her slightly cold commentary. We were all excused and I rushed upstairs to escape the climate in the room and to switch on the TV. It bothered me she didn't seem to care about Aunt Irina. It bothered me she didn't care about our worries and anxieties about the hurricane.

Once alone in Alice's room, I felt as if I could breathe properly again. I felt stifled towards the end of dinner in that dining room. The hurricane was approaching Clear Lake and sitting in that lavish, extravagant dining room ignoring the danger didn't seem right. We had too much to lose.

Frustrated tears formed in my eyes as I sat on the bed, flinging my heels off.

A knock sounded at the door and I quickly brushed the evidence of tears away.

"Come in," I tried to steady my voice but failed.

Edward popped his head in warily, rushing inside and closing the door when he saw the state I was in. He sat next to me on the bed and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm just frustrated," I began.

"I get it. Me too."

"She seemed to disregard my Aunt, and I know there's more to the story she's not explaining."

"And your Aunt isn't here for you to ask her about it or defend herself," he said gently.

"Exactly what I'm thinking. I still miss her every day."

"Bella, you have every right to still miss her. Your grief is completely valid. Especially after the truths you've found out this summer. You are truly unbelievable," he pulled away to look at me in the eyes, "you're so strong. I've seen you endure the truths you've been missing for so many years. Yet, you are still so loving, gentle, and kind, although you have every right to be angry with the world and with people." His words brought a fresh round of tears, yet they were completely different in meaning.

Another knock on the door and Edward moved me into a sitting position. He rose from the bed and answered the door.

"Bella, it's my Mom. Can she come in?" I futilely wiped my eyes again and nodded.

"Bella, sweetheart," she said, coming in and taking Edward's spot on the bed.

"I'm going to change," Edward announced quietly and left the room.

"I want to apologize on behalf of my mother, Bella. It wasn't fair to you for her to brush-off Irina as she did. Your Aunt Irina gave me plenty of wonderful, happy childhood memories, I can't begin to imagine all of the memories she gave you. Moving back to South Carolina changed my mother. She used to not want to end up like _her_ mother, but she started playing a part and became too involved with high society things. Please don't hold it against her too much." She brushed a curl behind my ear.

"I've faced a lot harder things recently than your mother. She won't bring me down."

"Don't allow her to make you feel inadequate. You are so enough, honey. You complete our family." She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and let me cry into her shoulder.

Her words moved me. When I lost Riley, then my Dad and Aunt Irina in a different sense, I didn't feel as if I belonged in my family. Having Esme tell me I belonged in _her_ family meant so much to me.

"Thank you, Esme," I murmured into her shoulder.

"How about we get you changed, everyone is setting up camp in the living room on the other side of the second floor to watch the news. My Mother has retired for the evening."

I nodded, standing up to rummage through my suitcase for some leggings and a comfy t-shirt. "We all love you dearly, sweetheart," she smiled gently and closed the door behind her as she left.

Not finding a t-shirt adequate enough, I tiptoed to Edward's room, knocking gently.

"Come in,"

Pushing open the door, Edward stood over by his dresser, just finishing pulling up his sweatpants. His bare chest, ever so sculpted and muscular, made my heart flutter.

"Can I borrow a t-shirt?" I asked, distracted.

"Sure, just dig through my suitcase," he said, facing the mirror and attempting to brush out the goop that held his hair semi in place. Towards the end of dinner, the bronze mess began to escape the hair gel's restraints.

I walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his bare waist. "I'm not a fan of the hair gel," I said, smirking and leaning against him.

"Me either," his beautiful face contorted into a scowl, "it's a bitch to get out."

"Just go rinse it out in the sink, you have too much in your hair just to brush out."

"Ugh," he groaned, "you're right," I dropped my arms and he went to the ensuite bathroom. While I heard the sink running, I searched for a t-shirt of his. I found a couple, but settled on the shirt I had previously returned to him that day we had the whole misunderstanding about Tanya.

The water turned off just as I grabbed it and Edward emerged from the bathroom running a towel through his hair.

"I'm claiming this shirt again. Turn around or close your eyes," I said, and he furrowed his brows. "I need to throw on the t-shirt. No peeking!"

Edward's cheeks reddened a twinge and he threw the towel over his shoulder and hands over his eyes.

Satisfied, I quickly took the less comfortable shirt off and pulled the one smelling of Edward over my head.

"Okay," I turned around, "you can look now."

Edward removed his hands from his eyes and yanked a t-shirt on. He gave me a smirk. "Ready?" he held out his hand to me.

"Yes," I replied.

"Oh, and Bella, I _definitely_ peeked."

I swatted his arm and joined him in laughter.

* * *

The entire Cullen clan, plus Jasper, of course, sat in the upstairs sitting room. The overhead lights were off, the room was illuminated instead by a couple of table lamps and the lit screen of the TV. Rosalie and Emmett sat ensconced in a loveseat, whispering to each other. Emmett played with the ends of Rosalie's long blonde hair while she laid her head on his chest. I looked away as if I was intruding on an intimate moment.

The rest of the couples were tucked away in their respective choices of seating. Alice and Jasper lounged on the floor on a couple of floor cushions. Alice had her head in Jasper's lap. Jasper dipped his head down and gave Alice's nose a sweet kiss.

Esme and Carlisle sat in the love seat opposite of their eldest son and his wife. Esme had her legs draped over Carlisle's lap and they held hands. They watched the screen with rapt attention.

As Edward led me to the couch, my focused shifted to the screen as well. A reporter stood what seemed to be the covered driveway of a hotel stood wrapped in a raincoat with the hood pulled tight around his face. The rain fell like a curtain, drenching him although he was under a roof. The wind howled behind him. If you looked closely, you could see a single palm tree bent in the wind behind him, trying with all its might to hold on the last few palm leaves it had.

The volume was low, but as soon as Edward and I settled on the couch, Carlisle raised it so everybody could hear.

"–you see. The winds are crazy and are picking up speed as we speak as Aro approaches the coast. I am being told Aro will make landfall within a few minutes. The crew and I are on higher ground so we can bring the latest updates to you if you're watching. The power is out across the affected area of Florida. Please be safe, folks. We are bunkering down as Aro finally hits and will resume coverage with live shots as soon as it is safe for us to report again. Matt is back in our sister studio in Miami."

The logo of the news station appeared on the screen which led to commercials.

"This is it," Emmett said, voice sounding uncharacteristically worried.

"The most important things in my life are right here, sitting around me. No matter what we go back to in Clear Lake, the most important thing is that we are together and safe. Everything is just possessions which can be replaced," Esme said, hugging her husband's side.

Internalizing her words, I realized how true she was. Yes, Aro could destroy our houses, businesses, and our other worldly possessions. What genuinely matters are the people we love and are loved by. I snuggled closer into Edward's side and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"It is scary," she continued, "to think of our homes enduring damage, but that is exactly what we must do ourselves. Endure. Aro will pass and most likely leave scars, but all we can really do is rebuild. Let's try to keep that in mind as we continue watching the news."

"You are a remarkable woman," Carlisle murmured lovingly. He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and looked deeply into her eyes, face beaming with pride and admiration.

Everyone was silent as we took in Esme's words.

The news resumed from its commercial break, now a weatherman showed the live doppler of Aro which had now made landfall.

"Aro hit landfall at 9:36 pm as a category three hurricane. His projected path has been updated. We predict Aro will sweep through Orlando, and begin its curved path northwest towards Tallahassee and pass over the border of Georgia and Alabama. Calculations have also predicted the storm will lose strength over its path on land and eventually dissipating while in Alabama."

Everyone stared at the TV as new information came in.

"It's estimated Aro will hover over the coast, the eye of the storm passing through the small town of Clear Lake, a thirty-minute drive south of Daytona Beach. While the coast had been issued a mandatory evacuation, shelters have been established on higher grounds."

"People are still in Clear Lake then?" I asked aloud.

"Yes," Carlisle answered, "The high school was made into a shelter."

"Oh wow, I didn't know," I mumbled.

"I think one or two of the guys from the garage are staying there. Jacob and Aaron." Emmett said.

My eyes darted over to Emmett as he mentioned Jacob.

"I hope they are safe," Esme murmured.

Edward's arms tightened around me.

"We are worried about the rising tides right now. The storm surge measured two and a half feet as of an hour and a half ago, it may increase to five or six feet. While people have been preparing for wind damage, we can not underestimate the danger of flooding due to the storm surge."

The weatherman and anchors continued to discuss the kind of damage to expect and the latest measurements of wind speed.

"The news always builds hype, we can't always trust their predictions," Carlisle said firmly, "The live coverage should resume and give us more hard facts."

According to the radar, the eye of the storm was fast approaching Clear Lake.

"This just in: We are now speaking with Chief Embry Call, Fire Chief of Clear Lake. Bill?"

"Thanks, Karen, we have Chief Embry Call on the phone. Chief Call, what can you tell us about Aro's wrath so far?"

A brief crackling sounded as a slightly muffled voice said, "The eye-wall just passed over us so we are in the calm of the storm. We have about thirty to forty-five minutes of calm winds. It appears we've lost power. The winds have been brutal."

"Have you assessed any damage so far?"

"Briefly. The other first responders and I have been hunkered down in the station and we've only seen what is around us. The building next door to us has partially collapsed, a restaurant. Debris is everywhere, bricks, branches, all sorts of things."

"We are told seniors in the senior citizen home are trapped. Are you going to attempt to rescue them tonight, even through the dark?"

"Oh my word," Esme muttered behind her hand. She buried her face into Carlisle's shoulder.

"Unfortunately it is not safe for us to proceed with any rescues right now, the winds have been too dangerous and we don't have access to the roads with any of our vehicles. Our hands are tied and it's killing all of us."

The reporter stumbled. "That must be the hardest thing," she shook her head, "as first responders to have to sit and wait to help people,".

"It is," Chief Call said gruffly.

"What is your community going through tonight? Clearly, we haven't seen the end of Aro and you've already seen first hand the damage."

"It's just a waiting game, a painful waiting game. It's not safe for people to go outside yet. Everyone is bracing the storm. Those who could not leave town are at a center for evacuees on higher ground."

"As a vital part of the community, what do you fear the most for your town?"

"Uh, just the extreme damage to the town. As I've mentioned, the crew and I haven't been able to assess much damage yet, but it's not...not looking good."

"Well Chief Call, the entire country has our eyes on your town and our thoughts and prayers are with everybody facing Hurricane Aro. Thank you so much for your time."

"Thank you very much," We heard the last of the fire chief and lifeline to Clear Lake.

"That was Chief Embry Call of Clear Lake. Now in the studio, I have..."

"My goodness," Alice sighed.

I leaned into Edward and closed my eyes.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, lips touching my ear.

I took a breath and nodded.

"Take a walk with me?" I nodded again and he slipped from underneath me and helped me up. "Bella and I will be right back," he said as he led me through the double doors.

He stayed silent, leading us by his hand down the grand staircase and through the kitchen. He opened the back door leading into the backyard. Our bare feet padded over the deck and down the steps and over the grass which was damp with dew. In a secluded part of the vast green backyard, behind an enormous oak tree, a hammock swayed slightly in the breeze.

"This used to be my favorite spot when I was a kid, even into my teenage years."

"It's beautiful, peaceful."

"I loved swinging on the hammock. Sometimes Emmett would push me. We took turns. He definitely flipped me over a few times," He smiled at the memory.

"I can't even imagine the trouble the three of you got into while you were here. There's so much to do, so much nature. It's breathtaking, although I'm partial to the beach," I smiled timidly.

"I'm partial to anywhere where you are," He pulled us down carefully onto the hammock, the momentum gently swinging us. I curled my legs and settled into his side, resting my head and hand on his chest.

"You're so cheesy. I love it," I swatted his chest.

"I know you love the cheese," he chuckled, the vibration through his chest felt nice against my cheek.

Crickets chirped around us and the breeze played gently with the leaves. A wave of peace filled me.

"You know just what I need, Edward."

"Hm?" I reveled in the vibrations again.

"You always know how to help me."

"I try my best to anticipate your needs."

"It's one of the reasons I love you."

"Just one? Tell me some other reasons."

"Your compassion. You inherited it from your mom. You have a want—no—a _need_ to help people. When you talk about your work, your eyes light up. You're going to be a great doctor, just because of how much you _care_ about people."

"That was very well thought out."

"I've loved you a while, Edward. It's not hard to find the ways I love you."

"Tell me another." His hand snuck around my waist.

"I love how you have brought the fun back into my life."

"What do you mean?"

"Before I met you, I stuck with a routine. Wake up, work, eat, clean, sleep, repeat. You broke me out of my routine—something I'm thankful for. Yes, I hung out with friends, but we usually stuck to dinner and drinks. Angela and I have the most in common and get along very well. We've done fun things together, but they are always so...planned. You bring spontaneity into my life."

We stayed silent for a little bit.

"I'll tell you one more, but only one so you don't have a big head. I love how you're so fucking hot."

He burst into laughter, quite loud laughter, and smacked his hand over his mouth. I chuckled alongside him.

"You think I'm fucking hot?" his body shook with laughter, albeit much quieter.

"Who doesn't, Edward?"

After another laughing fit, we fell into silence once again.

"Do you know the reasons I love you?" he asked.

"I don't."

"You're so talented. In multiple mediums. I see your love of creating as I watch you paint, or while trying to teach me to do anything remotely creative. Your art makes you happy, infectiously happy."

I pondered his words. I did love to create. I loved the feeling of seeing what my hands could whip up. How they could create something out of nothing with the flick of the brush or pencil.

"You're incredibly intelligent. We have amazing, thoughtful conversations I always look forward to."

"I'm not _that_ smart, Edward."

"You truly do not see yourself clearly. Who else would have known bread is actually bad for ducks? Remember when you brought corn to our first date at the park?"

"You consider that our first date?"

"I do, what do you consider our first date?"

"I would say that picnic was part one of our first date. Dinner later that evening was part two."

"Ah, I see," he paused, "One more thing I love about you is how you fit seamlessly into my family. You, Alice, and Rosalie get along stupendously. Emmett loves you and sees you as his second little sister. Jasper really admires you too, especially for your tenacity. My parents, they fawn over you. My mom feels a special connection with you, partly because of your great aunt, but also because you are you. It's hard _not_ to love you." Another pause. The last thing, you are _really_ fucking hot!"

It was my turn to laugh, although I knew to keep my volume down. "Oh shut up, Edward!"

"You, my Bella, are unequivocally, devastatingly exquisite." His lips met my forehead.

"Alright, Mr. Vocabulary Master," I looked up at him and shook my head.

"You don't understand how attractive you are, Bella. Men fall at your feet."

"Oh yeah, like who? Other than you!"

"That Jacob guy, from Emmett's garage."

My face paled.

"Jacob?"

"Emmett told me about him making moves on you," he chuckled.

"I didn't know he was at the time, Edward, I could have turned him down bet—"

"Hey," he cradled my chin in his hand that wasn't wrapped around my waist, "I trust you. Emmett told me was persistent, but you still politely ignored his advances. If he bothers you or becomes too much for you to handle let me know, and I can help him figure out you're clearly uninterested in him. You're not interested in him, right?"

"Of course not! How could you think that?"

"I don't. I just had to ask," he shrugged.

"I only am interested in one person, someone else 'fucking hot'," giggles escaped my lips.

"Do you know how ' _fucking hot_ ' it is to hear the word 'fucking' come from your lips?" He almost growled, lips coming closer to mine. "Cause it's _fucking hot._ "

He kissed me with force, such a force the hammock swayed backward. His lips furiously crashed into mine, his hands tangling in my loose waves. His lips moved to my neck and my hands found their way into _his_ hair. I gasped as the sensation of his lips on me sparked a thrill through my body, all the way to the tips of my toes.

" _Edward_ ," a breathy sigh left my throat.

His lips traveled back up to my jaw, over my cheek, and finally my lips.

"I love you, Isabella Swan, so fucking much."

"Edward Cullen, I can't imagine loving someone more than I love you."

We stayed there, gently swaying in the cool night breeze, trying to remain distracted from the horrors of Hurricane Aro. This moment, laying in his arms, full of light touches and innocent kisses, was to be our last sweet moment together before facing what was left of our lives in Clear Lake.

* * *

 **The conversation between the news reporter and Chief Embry Call** **was based on an actual news report between the fire chief of Rockport, TX and a news anchor during Hurricane Harvey.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Welcome back to chapter 27 of Riptide! This is the second to last chapter, and it astounds me we've made it this far. I'd like to thank everyone for their support, from Facebook to each and every review, favorite, and follow I've received. This community is one of the best.**

 **I love hearing what y'all think, please leave your thoughts.**

 **I'll be back with the last chapter soon!**

* * *

I woke up stiff, blinking furiously, confused by my surroundings. A warm body underneath me moved and arms tightened around me. Edward and I lay on the couch, covered by a thin blanket. Glancing around, Rosalie and Emmett in their love seat were cuddled with their eyes closed. Alice and Jasper still lay on the floor cushions also wrapped in each other.

Lastly, my eyes landed on Esme and Carlisle, still sound asleep on their couch. The TV was still on, playing quietly.

Everyone must have fallen asleep here. My stomach fluttered as I realized we had broken one of Edward's boundaries. Needing to pee, I tried to peel his arms off of me, careful not to wake him up.

Edward's sleeping face truly resembled a marble statue. It was free of the lines that appeared between his brows when he furrowed them together and the light crinkles of his eyes when he grinned his heartbreaking grin. His stubble began to reappear, the dark copper peppering his jaw.

Gently grasping his forearm, I successfully removed one of his arms. The other one though was still snaked around my waist. His eyelids fluttered as I tried to slip away. His green eyes blinked a couple of times, meeting my boring brown eyes. Confusion passed over his face briefly as I stood up. He sat up, looking around at his sleeping family.

"We all fell asleep," he whispered, voice gruff from sleep. I nodded and stuck my thumb towards the direction of the bathroom.

Once finished, I tiptoed back into the living room. Edward sat, eyes half open, on the couch we were sharing. Upon seeing my return, he held his arms out to me, which wrapped around me as I sat in his lap.

"We slept together," he whispered, amusement in his soft voice.

"It was an accident," I looked up at him from under my lashes.

"My parent's chaperoned, we're off the hook," he chuckled, careful of his volume.

"What time is it?" I asked, leaning into his chest. Edward tucked my head under his chin.

"Around eight. My parents will be awake soon." I looked at Carlisle and Esme, wrapped in each other's arms on the couch across us.

"I don't remember falling asleep."

"You fell asleep around three."

"What happened? Has Aro passed?" My eyes darted to the TV.

A weatherman dressed in a large rain jacket with the hood pulled tight over his head spoke to the camera. In the background, it was raining lightly. The camera cut to footage of a neighborhood where flood water crept over a bridge. I didn't recognize the bridge, it must have not been Clear Lake. A banner confirmed my thoughts, announcing the location, Daytona Beach.

"The storm has slowed down, so its lingering over northwest Florida. I saw while you were in the bathroom. It's still raining pretty steadily."

"I can't believe Aro's finally here."

"Hopefully he will continue to weaken. Aro has a unique path. Most hurricanes stay close to the coast, but his path is predicted to move further inland. Of course, without the water, Aro will lose his strength quickly."

Edward and I spoke softly while the rest of the family began to stir.

The rest of the day was spent keeping updated on Aro and Clear Lake's condition.

It would be three more days before we were allowed to return to Clear Lake, blind to what was left of our home.

Our departure from Nana Platt's beautiful home was more difficult for me than I thought. Nana Platt had surprised me by offering a stiff hug as a goodbye. Her apparent dislike or disapproval, I couldn't figure out which, annoyed me, but I knew I needed to upkeep an overly friendly personality to prove her treatment has not deterred me from the Cullens. If I were to marry Edward, she would become family.

* * *

 _I lay on Auntie Irina's bed with the covers pulled up to my chin. It had been three days since I had last seen my brother. My body still aches and my scrapes make it hard to move sometimes. Auntie had tried to get me to take a nap, but all I could do was cry rather than sleep. She had even shut the blinds tight and drew the curtain for me, but my tears prevented sleep._

 _I missed Riley. Mom, Daddy, and Auntie said the helpers were trying their best to find him, but that had been two whole days ago._

 _As each day passed, Mom cried more and more. Daddy looked tired and tired. Auntie grew sadder and sadder._

 _Mom had yelled at Auntie over and over while Daddy had tried to calm her down. She stayed in a hotel, far away from Auntie's house and the beach. Daddy stayed with her too because he didn't want for her to be alone. I stayed with Auntie because she said Mom was not able to take care of me right now._

 _Auntie was on the phone, I could hear her from the living room._

" _Renee, please come back to the house, Bella misses you. She needs you. I understand you're distraught—we all are, but Bella, she's asking for you. Please come home."_

 _I cried when Auntie said Mom didn't want to come to the house. I had been crying a whole lot since three days ago. Auntie let me cry and stain her shirt, rocking me and running her hand over my hair._

" _Please think of what Bella is going through too, she is missing her brother."_

 _Riley's face appeared in my mind, the look of horror frightened me as we were separated by the violent waves._

 _Why had I forgotten my dumb life jacket? It was all my fault. I am the reason Riley wasn't here with me, with us._

 _Riley must be tired of swimming. Three days is a long time to swim. He must be hungry. He must be sleepy. How could he keep swimming? A shock ran through me. Riley might have not been able to keep swimming. Riley might have_ drowned _._

 _My hands suddenly covered my eyes and I screamed, hurting my already sore throat._

" _Please, for her—Bella!"_

 _Auntie burst through the door and the loud sobs shook my entire body._

" _Bella, honey, what is it?" Auntie sat on the bed and gathered me into her arms._

" _Riley's dead, isn't he? How could he keep swimming for three whole days?! He's dead!" I wailed._

 _Looking into Auntie Irina's soft blue eyes, her own tears mixed with my own as she pulled me closer to her, hugging my body to her._

" _Sweetheart," she managed to choke out._

" _Riley's dead," my chest heaved and the sharp pains came back._

" _Bella, honey, please calm down, you're going to hurt yourself more."_

" _Why isn't Mom here? Is she mad at me?"_

" _No honey, she...just needs some time to herself right now. She will be with you soon."_

" _I want my Daddy!" I escaped her soothing arms and scooted under the bed where she couldn't touch me._

 _In the dark, I squeezed my eyes shut as hard as I could as I heard Auntie sniffle._

" _Sweetheart," she said, voice wavering, "I know you are hurting, in more ways than one, please come out so I can see your pretty face."_

" _Auntie, I miss him. I need him," The tears made my voice sound weird, I was surprised she understood me._

" _Baby, I know. I miss him too. Please come out." In the dim light, I saw her reach an arm out to me. Pausing, I finally took her hand and crawled out from under her bed._

" _Auntie," I sobbed as she took me into her arms, rubbing my back gently._

" _I know, baby, I know. It hurts. I'm hurting right alongside you. It was an accident, sweetheart. Nobody could have predicted this. Right now, we have each other to hold on to. The Coast Guard is still looking for him, they will let us know once they have any new information. Baby girl, I'll call your Daddy for you. I'll tell him you want him."_

 _I nodded and laid my head against her chest, my eyes drooping from exhaustion._

 _Later that evening, I sat in Daddy's lap while on the couch. A cartoon played, my eyes were glued to the TV without seeing. I had woken up from my nap, Daddy and Auntie made some dinner for me. I only took a couple of bites, much to their dismay. My plate still sat in front of me on the TV tray Auntie brought out. I curled myself into Daddy's arms, wrapping my arms around his neck while his stubble scratched my face._

 _My eyes shut on their own accord again and the shrill ringing of the phone made my eyes shoot open. Auntie rushed to the phone hanging on the wall and answered it, turning her back to me. She murmured into the phone and I couldn't hear what she was saying._

 _Suddenly, she whipped around, eyes looking wild._

" _Charlie!"_

 _His eyes snapped to hers, he deposited me onto the couch and rushed over to her. Grabbing the phone from her, he held it up to his ear listening to what the person was saying. His eyes went wide, and he collapsed to his knees dropping the phone with a loud bang._

" _No!" he yelled painfully. Auntie kneeled beside him wrapping her arms around him. Daddy sobbed. I've never seen him cry before. Auntie sobbed as well._

 _I knew what their tears meant._

 _Riley was dead._

 _I slid from the couch to the floor, curling into a tight ball. My body was numb. I couldn't feel the carpet underneath me. My eyes closed, clamped shut, wishing this was just a bad dream. The tears didn't come immediately. They didn't even come as Auntie buckled me into the booster seat in the car and Daddy sat beside me, still shaking. Nor when we drove to Mom's hotel and got into her room. Mom's scream of despair should have made me cry too, she had fallen like a limp doll to the floor clinging to my crying father._

 _The tears came after Mom and Daddy fell into a restless sleep on the hotel bed, with me settled in between them and Auntie had long gone back to her house. When I was younger, Daddy, Mom, Riley, and me would all curl up in the same bed to watch movies. We all fit in the bed, and Riley grumbled about being too old to be cuddled. He would relax as the movie went on, making jokes throughout. Sometimes, popcorn fights ensued and Mom would yell at us, but still join in. Daddy would tickle me and Riley would save me._

 _Who would save me from the tickles now?_

 _Who would take me to the beach on their moped?_

 _Who would be my brother now?_

* * *

Destruction surrounded us. Uprooted trees and stray branches littered the sides of the roads. Leaves spilled onto the road, from being thrown about and torn from their rightful place. Piles and piles of furniture, chunks of houses and buildings were scattered about. Tears formed in my eyes as we drove through town. Edward and I sat taking in everything utterly silent.

The drive back to Clear Lake had been void of lighthearted conversation. The pit of my stomach tossed and turned as we sped closer and closer to Florida. We had passed through areas that had been affected by Aro, while other areas still maintained their peace. The heaps of branches and small debris by the side of the road could not have prepared me for what we found in Clear Lake.

Some buildings were completely demolished while others still sat pristine, untouched. What had kept those safe from Aro's wrath? We turned onto main street, that's when the tears fell. Coral Coffee's sign lay hanging by one cable. The paint of the wooden sides was stripped of paint in some areas, leaving it looking abandoned. The Cove, the bar where James had assaulted me, sat in worse despair. The roof had been caved in, smashing the walls. It lay exposed. Bar stools were thrown about, broken glass glittered eerily in the sunlight.

It looked like something from an apocalyptic movie.

Again, some of the buildings were fine, showing minor wear, while others were pulverized. Knots formed in my belly.

We were coming up to the gallery and I hid my face in my hands, unable to look. Dread engulfed every pore of my body. I felt the car come to a stop.

"Bella," Edward said, strained, "open your eyes, love." He gently pulled my hands into his. I looked into his clear evergreen eyes brimming with emotion. I turned around to face my greatest accomplishment and held my breath. Through the car window, I could see only minor damage. Only the swinging sign was missing and the hinges were very obviously ripped off of the building leaving some damage. Some shingles were torn off as well.

Otherwise, the studio sat as I had left it. The plywood which covered the windows was stained and had dents and imperfections in it, but seemed to have done its job. I opened the car door to further inspect. Edward jumped out of the car as well, following me closely.

"Be careful," he said, eyeing the ground. Large murky puddles now covered the grass and parts of the street. "There's glass and sharp scraps of metal." He was at my side and I shrunk into him as we took a closer look at the studio.

"It's alright for me to be happy, right? There are so many businesses that have start over and rebuild, it feels wrong."

"Of course, Bella. You were lucky. Damn, it really looks like Aro picked and skipped over particular buildings to demolish." He ran his hand through his copper locks.

We walked the perimeter of the building, finding nothing too alarming a fresh coat of paint couldn't fix.

"Let's drive by the house," he murmured. The uncomfortable dread hit my veins once more. My eyes were wide on the drive over. Main street was a mess. Some of the shopfronts had been ripped open, scattering merchandise. Newtons' Surf n' Shop had the bright cheery canary yellow paint stripped off in most places. The decorative lighthouse atop Newtons' had been knocked off, leaving a hole in the roof. I'm sure they would have a lot of water damage inside.

The bridal shop where Alice worked and Angela had finally found her dress also took some damage. Some of the sidings of the building had been ripped clean off of it.

We turned the corner, getting closer to the small neighborhood. The trees were bare of their leaves, a sight never to be seen before because of the lack of seasons in Florida. The trees here almost always kept their leaves.

I was physically shaking as we neared my house and the Cullen's.

My mouth dropped in horror as soon as I could see the structure, tears flooded my eyes and a sob overwhelmed my body.

Edward cursed as he stopped the car.

A tree from my front yard had fallen through the roof, roots sticking up haphazardly in a huge clump of earth. The roof had caved in from the blow, tearing down some supporting walls with it and leaving the inside exposed to the elements. Bricks were strewn across the yard just as if a toddler knocked down a tower of blocks in defiance. Pieces of drywall sat in crumbled heaps. Some of the framing lay exposed, bare like a skeleton while other pieces were snapped like twigs. The corner of the house, which was no more, was obliterated into only the foundation, marking what used to stand. The front door hung limply off half of its hinges, creaking in the breeze.

The hauntingly light breeze.

Throwing open the car door, I fell weakly to the ground, my right palm landing on a large shard of glass.

I couldn't even feel the pain of the glass slicing my hand open or hear Edward's worried shout as I fisted the grass in utter agony.

Hands stroked my back, lifted me into Edward's chest.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he whispered, tormented.

Edward ripped a piece of his t-shirt and wrapped it around my palm.

"I need to see," I muttered emptily.

He helped me to my feet, hand on my waist to help me balance. We walked together towards the ruins as Carlisle and Esme's car pulled into their driveway.

For a moment, I was distracted. My head whipped towards the Cullen house, which still sat in all its glory. The flower beds were missing its flowers, trees bare, but otherwise, the house hadn't appeared to be touched. I shook my head, unsure of the motivation of the movement—frustration, envy, or relief.

They rushed to Edward and me, tears falling down the gentle curve of Esme's cheek. She enveloped me into a hug, running a hand over my hair, trying to add words of comfort. I could tell she was truly upset about the damage—Aunt Irina had been an integral part of her life too. Seeing Aunt Irina's home almost eradicated had affected her, like another piece of Aunt Irina was gone.

The four of us circled the house, carefully stepping over the fence that had blown over. The backyard resembled nothing like before. The entire back fence was gone, only a few pieces remained. The gate where Edward had once left me stunned after the debacle with the ocean was no more. My garden was annihilated. The storm surge had just reached the beginning of my backyard, leaving lots of small pieces of debris and mud as it receded. The only thing that had survived Aro was Aunt Irina's orange tree. One lone orange clung to its branches, how it managed to persist, I'll never know.

I ran my uninjured hand over the trunk, thankful for one piece of normalcy and piece of Aunt Irina.

Inside, if you could call it "inside" anymore was completely water damaged. The furniture, the few pieces that were left, were trashed, never to be used again.

I clutched Edward's shirt as he held me in his arms, but I wasn't comforted by his embrace, I had lost too much.

* * *

"Here, honey, drink this tea, it can help with the anxiety," Esme murmured as she handed me a mug of steaming liquid. I accepted it, only because I felt obligated since I denied her offers of food. I sat on the Cullen's couch in the living room, hugging my knees to my chest. We were still without power, and the effort Esme had made to make me a simple cup of tea added to my guilt of not eating the plate she had made me. I sipped the tea, and although it was warm in the house, I felt a tiny bit of ease. It was almost dark, Edward, the rest of the Cullen men and Jasper were next door at the little remains of my house, trying to condense the wreckage into a pile for the city to clear. I had tried to help them, but with my injured hand and fragile emotions from losing my home, I had been more of a hindrance. Esme and the girls had been trying to distract me.

Rosalie and Alice had pretty minimal damage, especially compared to my house. Rosalie and Emmett's house had some shingles stripped from the roof and their fence was ripped apart. Alice's apartment was intact, Jasper's (and almost Alice's) house had a fallen tree as well, but it fell away from the house, leaving it pretty much unscathed.

The bay doors at Emmett's garage had some dents from things banging into them and had some paint missing, but otherwise okay.

The only person to have experienced complete devastation was me.

But not once did I feel alone. The Cullen clan had caught me in their net of endless support, jumping into action into helping me. Their love brought tears to my eyes, this strong, powerful wave of feeling so loved had nearly knocked me to my knees.

Rising to the window, I brushed the curtain away to monitor the activity next door. I continued to sip the tea and its calming effects radiated throughout my body.

A new sense of determination swept over me. I set down the mug and searched for my shoes.

"Bella, honey, where are you going?" Esme questioned.

"I'm going to help them. It's my home, I should be doing something."

"You need to take care of yourself, too."

"I can't sit here anymore, I feel weak." I griped, moving towards the foyer.

"There is no weakness in accepting help, Bella." She soothed, placing her hand on my cheek, stopping me in my tracks.

"I can't thank your family enough for the help they have always given me."

"You're family now, Isabella," she replied fiercely, "we help our own."

She hugged me tight, maternal love radiating from every pore of her body.

"Let's go over together and see what we can do, shall we?" She smiled and bent down to put on her own shoes.

* * *

Darkness engulfed Clear Lake. The only light came from the windows of those who had returned, using candles or lanterns to battle the darkness. Those who were lucky enough had generators. The Cullens, avid campers, had three. They loaned an elderly couple down the street one generator, as the wife especially needed it for her CPAP machine. Another family was borrowing the second, having four young kids. In order to lend out the generators and save on gas, all of the Cullen siblings were staying with their parents, they definitely had the space. Edward insisted I take "his" bedroom, he slept downstairs on the couch. I had rolled my eyes shortly after kissed him soundly in appreciation.

The next couple of days were spent helping those around us in rebuilding the community. One the second day, power was finally restored, making everything a whole lot easier. All roads were now clear, and truckloads of volunteers, supplies, and donations began pouring in. People from around the country, and even the world, were supporting Clear Lake and Florida in rebuilding. It was truly beautiful.

Some had lost all, others lost but few, but everyone came together to help one another.

The flooding had not been as bad as predicted, while it did rain in excess, most of the damage sustained in town was from the devastating winds. Combined with the rain, many people experienced water damage.

As I was distributing some canned goods to a couple well in their 70s, a news reporter came up to me with a camera not far behind.

"Hi, I'm Ashley from News 8 in Orlando, do you mind if I interview you?" she asked, already preparing to shove the microphone in my face. Edward nudged me in encouragement, he flashed a crooked smile.

"Uh, sure," I replied.

"Great! Your name? Ready, Roland?" The camera guy shot a thumbs up, and she smiled into the lens.

"Bella Swan," Edward answered for me. I looked up at him in appreciation as she began.

"I'm here with Bella Swan in Clear Lake, Florida with a group of volunteers who have all showed their support for the community. Bella, are you from Clear Lake?"

"I moved here a little more than two years ago, I would always visit growing up."

"Did your home take any damage from Aro?" She asked, a softness in her voice. The cameraman moved a little closer.

"Yes, my entire house needed to be torn down. A tree fell through the roof, combined with the wind, it was beyond repair."

"I am so sorry to hear that," the reporter said genuinely, "yet you are still here and volunteering when you have lost so much yourself."

"Other people need help too. It's all I can do to lessen the reminder of losing my home and what was left. In my short time living here, Clear Lake has been an amazing community to be a part of, I can only try to repay some of the hospitality the community showed me when I arrived."

The reporter shed a couple of tears, wiping them away with the back of her hand.

"We need more people like you in the world, Bella Swan. You appear so hopeful."

"It's all we can do to rebuild. Also, it's hard not to be hopeful with all of the support we've received from volunteers from around the country."

"Thank you for sharing part of your story with us."

I nodded while the line kept moving in front of the table. I handed a paper grocery bag to the next person.

The camera must have cut because the reporter had wiped away more tears, not trying to look so put together. "Really, Bella, you are so inspirational." She grasped my hand. "I wish you the best of luck in everything." She turned and waved, with the cameraman still following behind her.

"You're going to be famous!" Edward laughed.

He didn't know how right he was at the time. The interview clip had soon gone viral on the internet, gathering about 150,000 views in the first twelve hours of when it was posted.

We had salvaged everything we could from my house. I had wanted to keep the mint green fridge and re-purpose it into something else, I just needed ideas. The house was now level, the high pile of the remains had been picked up and taken away. I now owned an empty lot with only trees.

Stores opened up again, more and more daily. Volunteers handed out clothes, household necessities and manpower to those who needed it.

While I was left homeless, Esme and Carlisle demanded I stay with them until I could find other living arrangements. I wanted to rebuild, I just didn't have the means as of now. Edward had come up with ideas about the floor plans of the new house, he and Esme conspired together, showing me countless pictures and blueprints. As an interior designer, Esme had been dabbling in architecture. She was thrilled when I accepted her help, my new house would be her official debut as an architecture.

Today was my first day back in the studio. I had the gallery closed still, giving me time to work. I remembered back to that day I sat in front of the blank canvas and couldn't paint. My love for painting had reignited after surviving the hurricane. I was now starting a new piece. I had a title in mind already, rare, as usually, I name my pieces close to finishing or once they are completed. This one was to be named Riptide.

I swirled the deep blue paint along the canvas, adding a bit of white and gray to my brush to blend the colors. Grabbing a new rounded brush, I loaded it with a mid-tone blue, adding the color along the edge of the darker blue. Blending quickly, I continued this process, adding more strips of paint along the abstract line I had created.

I took a lunch break, allowing the paint to dry as well. The title of my new piece held so much meaning to me. While the currents had taken my brother and in his death, my Aunt and father, the water also brought me a new life. Just as water cleanses, my life felt renewed.

While I haven't spoken to my mother, she had tried calling once or twice during the hurricane, but I had missed her calls. She didn't try to call again. I spoke often with Dad, his presence once again in my life. He wanted to make the trip down a week or so into Aro's aftermath, but I had dissuaded him, there wasn't much left to do at my place, and I knew he couldn't take off so much work. He had promised to make a visit in September, for my birthday.

A knock sounded on the glass door to the gallery, and I poked my head out to see who it was. Angela stood, trying to look inside. I quickly went to open the door and she burst inside and hugged me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you for helping me put everything together so quickly! I owe you, you're such a great friend!" she gushed, still holding me in a tight grip.

"I'm glad everything is going to work out, maybe not exactly like you planned, but now everything is more meaningful."

"Tomorrow I will be a married woman!"

"You will, it's hard to believe your life is going to completely change tomorrow."

Angela and Ben were wrecked by having to postpone their wedding. After talking it out, they wanted to marry as quickly as possible, not wanting to try to recreate their previous plan. They only wanted each other, not all of the extra fuss. It had been decided they were to marry in Angela's father's little church, then have their reception on the beach. It was going to be simple, but nothing less than beautiful.

Thankfully, Angela had taken her dress with her when she evacuated, so it was still in perfect condition. She had forced Ben to take his suit as well. Lauren and Jessica's dresses were ruined in the storm, so all of us decided on simple lavender dresses which were straight off the rack. Only Lauren seemed to care.

All of the details had been taken care of, the only thing left to do was set up the tables and chairs under the canopy that was raised on the beach.

After discussing the last few final details, Angela was off to get her nails done for tomorrow. She was bubbling with excitement, how she would sit still for her nails to look nice, we'll see.

Later in the early evening, Edward had volunteered to help unfold chairs and tables with me. A few of us were working, and we were already halfway done.

"I can't wait to see how beautiful you will look tomorrow," Edward murmured in my ear. He had cornered me by the truck that had all of the chairs stacked in the bed.

"Oh, please, all of the attention should be on Ange," I pushed his chest lightly.

"My attention will _always_ be on you, my love," His green eyes seemed to deepen into an olive color and his lips were dangerously close to my neck.

"Edward, we have to help," I said breathlessly.

"They'll be fine without us," his breath fanned even closer to my neck. He enveloped me into his arms and dipped me, lips finally landing on my neck. I hummed in contentment as his lips trailed now to my jawline. At last, his lips met my own, and he groaned in response. I broke for air, hold the nape of his neck.

"Where did Bel—" Jessica's loud voice said, she rounded the trucks just as I had pushed Edward's wandering lips away from my earlobe.

"Come on you guys, we are almost finished. Make out later." She rolled her eyes and huffed, walking away.

My cheeks flamed red and I gave Edward a glare—half serious half-jokingly.

"You got us in trouble!"

"Actually you did," he smirked, "you look too beautiful for your own good." I looked down at my striped t-shirt and short overalls and then shot him an incredulous look.

"You're a dope!" I playfully pushed him, sauntering away from him and back towards the canopy.

"You _really_ shouldn't have said that," he growled, chasing after me and scooping me into his arms.


	28. Chapter 28

**Wow. We made it. We made it to the end of Riptide. A year in the making, this story truly grew a life of its own. I wanted to thank those who had been there since the beginning, those who joined at some point, and those who have just finished reading the story as it was marked complete.**

 **119,211 words, 28 chapters, 1 story that improved my craft.**

 **This was an amazing experience, hopefully, I improved along the way. I am proud of Riptide, and I don't think I've ever been more proud of a piece of writing than this. THANK YOU for your support. Y'all were me cheerleaders along the way. I never knew how supportive the Twilight Community could be, even after 10+ years of the first film coming out.**

 **To readers who've never written before: it's HARD sometimes. Writing my very first fic makes me appreciate quality authors in the community even more. I'm not sure everybody realizes how much time is needed to write. So, be kind.**

 **I cannot thank y'all enough, or find better words to say thanks as of finishing this super long chapter, lol.**

 **Without further ado, here is the final chapter of Riptide.**

 **~Lavenderlemondrop**

* * *

Esme had invited the family over brunch, she was perking up flower arrangements and placing muffins, scones, and fruits precariously atop a milk glass cake stands. I was surprised to see her bustling around as I descended the stairs in my yellow gingham wrap dress. My duties of matron-of-honor did not begin for a couple of hours, and I was trying to enjoy the last few moments of peace before Angela would be all over the place as a nervous bride.

As I stepped down the bottom step, short raps on the door sounded. Edward peaked his head through one of the tall windows beside the front door, grinning like a fool as he saw me.

I opened the door a crack. "Yes? May I help you?" I smiled playfully.

"Mom forgot to unlock the door, good morning, my Love." He leaned forward to press his lips to mine through the crack, but I began shutting the door. Growling, he pushed the door open, pulling me to his chest and swinging me around in a circle.

"Edward!" I squealed, lightly pounding his chest. His lips met mine again, and I sighed in content.

"Edward, please push the tables outside on the porch together. Bella, will you set the tables for me?" Esme called from the kitchen.

"I wouldn't have arrived early if I knew I was going to be put to work," he whispered to me sarcastically.

"Do as your mother says," I replied, turning away to obey Esme. I felt a pinch on my hip. "Hey!" I swatted his hand away feigning anger.

He simply grinned in reply, following me into the hallway.

Everything finally was in its place, designated by Esme. She put the last of the scrambled eggs in the oven right next to the sausage links in the oven to keep them warm. Commotion came from the foyer as the rest of the siblings arrived.

"Good morning!" Esme sang cheerfully. Something was up. Her worker bee behavior earlier tipped me off.

Carlisle rounded the corner, kissing Alice sweetly on the forehead and clapping Jasper on the shoulder. Everyone greeted each other while I spied Esme observing, her hands clasped in front of her chest, tears brimming her eyes. A brilliant smile graced her face. I was distracted when Rose pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sure everyone is hungry, Mom set the tables on the back porch. Can the boys help me carry out the platters?" Carlisle said.

Esme linked her arm with Rosalie and pulled her towards the table outside. We all took a seat as the men filled in the table with the remaining food. Once everyone had found their seats, we each served ourselves. I eyed Emmett incredulously as he piled his plate full of eggs.

I had helped Esme prepare sangria, passing around the pitcher as well. After conversation began to flow easily, Rose cleared her throat, eyed Emmett, and stood.

"Thank you, Esme, for this beautiful brunch, you really pulled together something quite lovely in the short amount of time I gave you." Her blue eyes sparkled and she took a sip of her orange juice. "I truly love this family and feel so blessed to be included. Emmett sincerely changed my life when he brought me into this family. My own parents have been known to be a bit callous," Emmett chuckled darkly but Rose blatantly ignored him. "Esme and Carlisle, your example has enlightened and changed my thoughts on parenthood. I had my own inhabitants about the type of mother I would be, with my parents' way of raising me and the type of grandparents they would be, but all of my fears," her voice broke, "have been erased because of the love you've shown me. I know that my baby will be so utterly loved with the two of you as their grandparents." Emmett now stood alongside her, arm around her waist as a few tears slipped from her eyes. "I'm pregnant," she laughed, a sound more beautiful than delicate wind chimes.

Esme beamed as she rose, her own tears flowing. Carlisle took Esme into his arms and kissed her temple. Alice gasped and cheered, getting to Rose first, hugging her excitedly. Esme and Carlisle were second to congratulate the mother-to-be. I looked at Edward in awe, with my own happy tears tumbling from my eyes.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" He whispered, astonished.

Emmett had his hand on Rosalie's flat stomach, his animated grin stretched wider with each round of congratulations. Finally, it was Edward's turn to hug them, and I stood right beside him. Enveloping Rosalie in my arms, I proclaimed how she was going to make a wonderful mother. We both wiped tears from our eyes and laughed at our silliness.

Brunch ended not so long after that, final goodbyes were made on the front porch. Watching Rosalie and Emmett drive away, I leaned into Edward's chest as I waved. After Rosalie's announcement, something changed within Edward. I noticed as I spoke with Alice he was looking at me, partially slipping into an unknown expression which was gone if I met his eyes.

Collecting a duffle bag from upstairs filled with things necessary for wedding prep, I met Edward in the foyer. He offered to take my bag, which I appreciated as I carefully held my bridesmaid dress in a garment bag.

Esme and Carlisle gave brief goodbyes and well wishes to Angela.

"Thanks for giving me a ride," I said as I maneuvered carefully into Edward's Volvo, mindful of the inevitable heat I would feel from the leather seats on my thighs.

"Sorry, I could have cooled the car down," he apologized, starting the engine. "I love being your chauffeur." he flashed a crooked grin my way and I was a puddle on the hot leather seat.

We pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Angela's parents' house, located conveniently across the church.

"I'm so glad you are able to make the wedding, it wouldn't be as much fun without you."

"Oh, I'm sure you would still manage to have fun, I'm glad I am able to escort you."

"And you'll know the way to the tents on the beach for cocktail hour?"

"Bella, I helped set up those tents, remember?"

"Oh, duh," I smiled nervously. "I want everything to go perfect today. Angela and Ben really deserve it."

"Too bad they're waiting for a proper honeymoon till December."

"School is starting soon, she wanted adequate time to explore London with her husband. Besides, both are Harry Potter nerds so they're spending the next week in Orlando at Universal."

"I still haven't been." he shrugged and frowned. "I heard butterbeer is fucking delicious."

"I haven't gone since I first moved here. It's so pricey," I said, scowling as we stopped at a stop sign.

"You're paying for lasting memories, Bella. Can you put a price on good memories?"

"You can make amazing memories anywhere. I've made some with you, for free."

"What are your top three?"

"Memories?"

"Yes, particularly including me." I rolled my eyes at his confident smirk.

"Hm...I would say after our first date. We were on the beach between the ocean and the dying fire…"

"You laid in my arms while we looked at the stars. You have no idea how badly I wanted to kiss you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't know you as well then, I wanted to play my cards perfectly."

"You should've kissed me. I wanted you to."

"I should've known. Number two?"

"Kissing under the fireworks during the Fourth of July, easy."

"Your denim shorts were driving me crazy,"

"My most favorite memory, so far, would have to be seeing you get along with my Dad so quickly. And taking that walk with you in Georgia, laying in the grass, kissing…"

"Talking about the future."

"Right," I said gently as he pulled to a stop in front of Angela's parents' house. He stepped out of the car to open my door and retrieve my bag from the trunk.

"Thanks for sharing your favorite memories with me. I'll see you in a few hours, I love you." He gave me a quick kiss under the sweltering sun, nearly knocking me off my feet.

"I love you too—and don't think you got away so easily. I'll be waiting to hear your favorite memories too." I gave him a pat on the cheek and spun around, ready to face the chaos inside.

I knocked on the door, flashing Edward one last smile over my shoulder.

"Come in!" Angela called out. Opening the door, I found the living room in disarray. I was the first to arrive, and I set my belongings down on the couch.

"Ange?"

"I'm in here!" Her voice echoed from the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm just shaving my legs, come in."

I peeked my head through the door to find Angela with her dark hair piled into a bun atop her head, wearing a tank and booty shorts balancing her slender leg on the countertop.

"I'm so nervous," she gushed, eyes leaving her razor for a few seconds.

"Everything is going to be fine, Angela. When are the other girls arriving?"

"The should be here in the next thirty minutes. Jess said she's bringing coffee. Lord knows I'll need all the caffeine today. I didn't sleep."

"You and Ben aren't leaving for Orlando tonight, right?"

"No, tomorrow. He and I are going to spend the night at a hotel."

"Are you excited for tonight?" I shrugged my eyebrows suggestively. Angela, as a pastor's daughter, was saving sex for marriage.

"Hell yeah, tonight will release all of the built up sexual tension...and trust me, there's a lot!" She giggled.

"Are you nervous too?" I jumped to sit on the counter.

"Just a little, I mean, we've been dating so long, I'm so comfortable around him. But, of course, I'm nervous about the pain. Ben said he wants to make me as comfortable as he can."

"That's sweet he wants to take care of you," I said, smiling as I pictured all of the times Edward had taken care of me.

"I love him!" She sighed, setting down her razor and rubbing her legs with a washcloth. "All done. Lauren is going to be doing my hair, we practiced a couple of times so today would go smoothly. Help me take all this stuff to the living room?" She asked, gesturing to the basket of hair styling tools, creams, and sprays and her bin of makeup.

"No problem," I grinned, grabbing the basket from the floor. Wow, it was heavier than I thought it was.

Just as Ange and I set down the containers on the coffee table, Jess and Lauren came through the front door. "Knock, knock! I come bearing coffee and muffins!" Jessica grinned. Her tray of coffees and brown bag of baked goods joined the containers on the coffee table. "Happy wedding day, Angie!" Jessica squealed and wrapped Angela in a fierce hug.

Lauren grabbed Angela as soon as Jess let go, "It's going to take me a while to get your hair looking decent, let's get started."

Jess gave me a look and rolled her eyes, "Lauren hasn't had her morning coffee yet" she said in a baby voice.

Lauren shot a glare towards Jess and grabbed on of the cups from the drink holder. "Tyler was over last night, so I didn't get much sleep if you know what I mean."

"TMI, Laur, TMI," Kate said scrunching her nose as she shut the front door behind her.

After everyone was thoroughly greeted, Lauren had finished her coffee, Angela sat on a bar stool awaiting Lauren's skilled hands to work their magic. While Lauren worked, Jessica, a self-proclaimed makeup artist with experience through Youtube videos, began applying Angela's makeup. I had assigned myself the task of steaming Angela's dress while Kate ironed the bridesmaids' dresses.

The wedding was three and a half hours away, so we buzzed around the house like worker bees, getting ready ourselves.

Getting Angela in her wedding dress without messing up Lauren and Jessica's handiwork proved challenging. Lauren suggested we help her put it over her head, but we ended up going with my suggestion, pooling the dress on the ground and stepping into it. Lauren pouted her idea wasn't used. I helped lace Angela into the dress while the other girls fiddled with the skirts and put on her shoes.

The photographer came by and took some shots of us putting the final touches on our appearances. We were now loading into the car to takes some pictures over at the beach. It was hilarious trying to stuff Angela's dress into the front seat of Jessica's Nissan Rogue.

The portraits went well and Angela was beyond happy it was time to head over to the church and wait in the bridal suite.

"This is almost it, girls!" She said, tearing up.

Jessica leaned over and wiped her tear, "Don't ruin my masterpiece!" Masterpiece was right, Angela looked absolutely stunning with her neutral yet undeniably classic makeup look completed with mauve lipstick. Her dark locks were curled and twisted into an elegant half-up style, so her hair cascaded over her shoulder.

Finally, inside the bridal suite, Angela was a bundle of nerves. She was pacing the small room trying to shake out some energy. A knock sounded on the door, and we all looked to each other. It was time for her descent down the aisle and into her future.

By the time Jess and Lauren had already been making their way down the aisle and Kate already stood at the end, my own nerves twisted in my stomach. I straightened my dress just before the doors opened for me.

The church was crowded with people craning their necks to catch a glimpse of the bride. I began slowly taking steps, trying to exude complete confidence. I saw Ben at the end of the isle, grin beaming as he realized Angela would come next.

My eyes searched the crowd, looking for the mess of bronze that caused my heart to skip a few beats. When I had made it halfway, my eyes met his breathtaking green eyes. He was grinning so wide I thought his face would split. I smiled back at him as I found my place next to the girls. Everyone stood, signaling the arrival of the bride. Watching my best friend walk down the aisle to her true love was something I could never forget. She and Ben only had eyes for each other, Ben wiping away a few tears. Angela giggled quietly and squeezed his hand. All the while, Edward's eyes flickered to Angela then never left mine. His perfect smile kept my heart racing.

The rest of the ceremony passed without any problems. Beautiful vows were exchanged, and two best friends became husband and wife. Their kiss was maybe a bit too steamy to have happened right in front of her father, but everybody laughed it off. After they said "I do", my eyes met Edward's again. He mouthed an "I love you" and I tearfully mouthed one back. It took everything in me to not run into his arms.

The wedding party was ushered back into the chapel to take pictures and Edward had snuck back in.

"Bella, you are the most exquisite creature I've ever laid eyes on." He murmured in my ear, his perfect lips caressed my earlobe.

Blushing deeply, I leaned into him, smiling against his chest. "You look too handsome for your own good, Dr. Cullen." He wore a charcoal suit, slim fit, which hugged his body in the most delicious of ways.

"I don't want to keep you from your bridal duties, it looks like they've noticed your missing," he chuckled lowly.

"I think you're right," I sighed, reluctantly letting go of him. "Wait for me?"

"Of course," he sat down in a pew as I joined the group for a picture. Countless photos were taken, the flash going off so many times I was almost disoriented.

Angela and Ben kissed, then she exclaimed it was time to go party. During the photos, I did happen to notice Lauren looking a little too much over at Edward. She sauntered over to him as I began to tie the bustle on Angela's dress. Ange poked me and pointed over to the pair of them.

Lauren had flipped her hair over to one side, leaving her bare shoulder exposed.

"Hey there," she grinned.

"Hi," Edward said curtly, meeting my eyes. I saw the beginning of a smirk on his lips.

"I'm Lauren, what's your name, handsome?" I inwardly rolled my eyes as I finished the last two ties on the bustle.

"Go get her," Angela whispered.

"This is my boyfriend, Edward, Lauren," I slid my hand around Edward's arm.

"Oh, right," she said, slightly discouraged, but not enough to stop eying him up and down.

"Are you ready to go, love? Do Angela and Ben need any help taking anything over to the reception?"

"No, Ange is just ready to start partying, let's go."

I reached up on my tiptoes to place a not so subtle kiss directly on his lips. Lauren scoffed. "We'll see you and Tyler at the reception, Lauren," my lips curled into a smug smile.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and snickered into my ear as we left the building.

"Why does every woman think they can have you?" I huffed as I sat down in the car.

"They don't see a ring," he wiggled his left ring finger. "I could never belong to another woman, Bella, only you."

"Let's just go, Angela is having a margarita machine at the reception, and I could really use one right about now."

With the new Mr. and Mrs. Benjamin Cheney officially announced for the first time, they began their first dance on the makeshift dance floor. I stood with Edward on the edge of the dancefloor, watching the happy couple with watery eyes.

"What are you thinking?" He murmured, lips close to my ear.

"I know this isn't how they planned their wedding, but they really turned a bad situation into a beautiful one. Angela deserves so much, I'm just so elated for her."

He snaked his arm around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder. "I can't imagine a more perfect wedding for the two of them."

Other couples began making their way to the dancefloor, swaying to the music.

"Care to dance?"

"I'm not a great dancer, but I'd love to dance with you."

"It's all in the leading," he chuckled lowly, grabbing my arm and pulling me to the middle of the couples. "Just follow me, I won't let you fall."

"I know that now," I replied, resting my cheek against his shoulder.

"I don't deserve you, Bella. I'll always be trying to prove myself to you that I am worth you."

"Oh stop, we deserve each other, we deserve to be happy."

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my hair. "I love you for loving me."

I closed my eyes and just let Edward guide me around the dancefloor.

"You never told me your top three memories together, Edward. You've had plenty of time to think." I pulled my head away from his shoulder to look up at him.

"Hm, I have too many, but in no particular order, I would say waking up with you curled around me at Nana's house. It felt so natural."

Cheeks reddening, I smiled and looked away. "We cheated on that rule."

"Doesn't count if my parents were in the room too," he laughed spinning me around. "Another favorite memory is spending time with my family. You fit in so well with us like you were always meant to be a part of us."

"I love your family, they truly mean the world to me."

"They love you too, especially my mother. Which really is important to me."

"Your mother…" I said shaking my head, "is one of the best people I've ever met."

"She is pretty great," he laughed again. "My last favorite memory, again in no particular order because that is too hard, would have to be the opening night of your community art show. You were so happy in seeing Maggie at the show. I was so proud of you. Also, I loved seeing you in your element."

"That's a good one, meeting Maggie did change my life. Of course, so did meeting you. I am truly grateful to you for the night we first met…" I said, wincing.

"Hey," he said, pulling my head against his shoulder, "Let's not think about that night, we've created so many amazing memories since that awful night, let's dwell on the good times."

"You're right," I whispered.

"Those are some of my favorite memories of us. I know there will be many more to come."

"Me too, the best is yet to come."

Guests at the tables surrounding the dancefloor began clapping, signaling the end of the dance. Edward kissed me soundly and I hummed in appreciation.

Soon it was time for the meal, and Edward was the perfect sidekick at the table for the bridal party. Lauren fluttered her eyes a little too often at him, thoroughly pissing off Tyler. He stormed off and she rushed to follow him, whining. Mike and Edward worked together, so they already got along, surprisingly, because Mike had asked me out several times before the Cullens had moved here. But he seemed happy with Jessica. Kate's date Garrett seemed nice enough. It was my first time meeting him, he drove in from Orlando. Kate seemed absolutely enthralled in every word he said. They appeared happy together.

Champagne was passed around as Eric, the best man, and I prepared for our toasts. Eric had made the crowd laugh with his and Ben's antics in college. He wished Angela and Ben the best of luck on this new chapter of their life. Soon enough, it was my turn and a wave of nerves overcame me as Eric passed the microphone to me. I met Edward's eyes as he smiled crookedly at me from across the dancefloor, still seated at the table.

"Hello everyone, I hope everybody is enjoying themselves tonight. My name is Bella Swan and if you hadn't figured it out, I'm the maid of honor. I met Angela two and a half years ago when I first moved to Clear Lake. She and I actually met at the grocery store. She had bumped into my cart with hers and she apologized profusely, as you all know, she hates people being upset with her, even perfect strangers." This earned a round of low chuckles from the crowd. "She asked me if I was here on vacation and I had told her I was new to the area, just moving from Phoenix. After that, we practically became instant friends. Of course, with her friendship, Ben automatically came in the package deal. But, in the end, I felt I was getting a great BOGO deal, as Ben is a great friend as well.

"I suppose I should share an embarrassing story of the newlyweds, isn't that the purpose of my speech? So Angela had invited me to a little get together with some of her friends who quickly adopted me into their friend group as well. I was early to her house where she was hosting us with a barbecue. I had rung the doorbell several times not hearing an answer. I finally called Ange who apologized of course, and ran to the door. Ben was behind her, and both look disheveled. As I stepped inside, I noticed Ben had red lipstick, the very lipstick Ange wore, smudged all around his mouth. It took everything I had not to burst into laughter! When Ange turned around, her eyes practically popped out her head when she saw Ben's face, pushing him into the bathroom. Her face turned as red as the lipstick on Ben's face!" I looked over to the couple, Ange's cheeks were pink and she buried her face into Ben's side who looked smug.

"Anyways, Ben and Angela make a truly great couple and I know they will take care of each other. They are so in love, they deserve every happiness coming their way. Here's to my best friend and her new husband! Cheers!" Glasses clinked and sips were taken, while I had almost finished my glass.

Ben and Ange now were going to cut the cake and Edward snuck his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest as they shoved cake in each other's faces. Frosting flew everywhere and laughter ensued.

Soon enough, it was time to bid the happy couple farewell The crowd formed two lines facing each other, leaving a path for the couple to go through. While everybody waved and flicked wands with white ribbons attached the end, Ben and Angela made their way through the makeshift aisle. They loaded into the car and with a final wave to everybody, they sped off towards their future.

Edward insisted on staying with me while I helped clean up the reception area. With both families helping, plus the bridal party, many hands made light work. It was well after one in the morning when Edward had pulled up to the curb of his parents' house.

He opened the car door for me and walked me inside.

"I had so much fun with you tonight, thank you for inviting me," his lips found my jawline in the dark of the foyer.

"I can't imagine spending the evening with anybody else. It was perfect."

"I think I'll crash here tonight, I don't want to drive home."

"That sounds like a good idea, it's late. Plus, I'm sure your mom will love to see you at breakfast tomorrow."

"Breakfast?"

"Every Sunday morning she and I had been having breakfast together before she goes to church."

"How sweet," he smiled. He took my hand and led me up the stairs to his bedroom where I had been staying since Esme and Carlisle opened their home to me. Opening the door, he kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket depositing it on the chair next to the door. He laid casually on the bed as I began to remove the pins from my hair and jewelry.

"You really looked beautiful today, love," he sat up on his elbows, smiling my favorite smile at me.

I made eye contact with him through the mirror, "Thank you, Edward. You looked very handsome."

"If you looked this beautiful as a bridesmaid, I can't even begin to fathom what you will look like as a bride."

Removing the last pin, I spun around and faced him. "We'll see," I smirked. I joined him on the bed, with my hair in silly looking curls from being pinned away and cuddled into his side. "I wish you could stay."

"I am," he said confused.

"In here."

"I know."

"I love you, Edward. I had so much fun with you tonight."

"Bella, I love you to the moon and back. You're fighting sleep, how about you change and go to bed? I'll be here in the morning."

I stifled a yawn, "You're right." He pressed a kiss to my forehead and stood.

"Goodnight, my love. Sweet dreams."

I stood as well. "You're not going to give me a proper kiss goodnight?" I pouted.

"Well come here then," he opened his arms to me. My lips met his in perfect harmony. He broke apart, leaving me wanting more. "Sweet dreams, my love," He backed away grabbing his coat and shoes on the way out, closing the door behind him.

The next morning, Esme made omelets for us, I hinted she should make a third one for Edward. He stumbled into the kitchen just as she slid the last omelet onto a plate.

"Morning Ma," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Good morning, Edward," she smiled and handed him the pitcher of orange juice. I smiled at the two of them while placing silverware at the kitchen table.

"Good morning, my love," his eyes twinkled as he started walking towards me. He set the pitcher down and captured me in his arms, pulling me back to his chest and nuzzling my neck.

"Good morning, Edward," I sighed in utter content. He placed a kiss on my cheek and released me all too soon from his embrace.

Breakfast went smoothly, and soon Carlisle returned from the farmer's market, bearing some flowers for Esme. She smiled and gave him a kiss and promptly went to locate a vase. Esme soon left for church and Carlisle went to his study, leaving Edward and I alone in the living room watching movies.

"I want to do something special tonight," he mentioned during a commercial break.

"Alright, I'm in. Do you have something in mind?"

"I do," he nodded tracing lazy patterns on my hand.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"I know how you love surprises," he chuckled.

"You know I don't like them…"

"But you trust me, right? This will be a good surprise, I promise."

"Fine." I pouted.

"You look so cute with your lips puckered like that." He brought his lips to mine. "You turn even more kissable if it's possible."

I playfully swatted him and pressed my lips to his again. Snuggling back into his arms, we continued to "watch" the movie.

Alice had asked Rosalie and me to grab a coffee, which Edward offered to drop me off at Rose's house. I had protested, insisting I could ride my bike, but as soon as he mentioned air conditioning, I was sold. We had a sweet goodbye in the car in Rose and Emmett's driveway.

Rose answered the door quickly and let me inside.

"How are you?" she asked, giving me a hug.

"I am wonderful!"

"So glad to hear it. How was the wedding?" She asked leading us to the living room to wait for Alice.

"Oh Rose, it was stunning...everything went perfectly."

"Did you and Edward enjoy yourselves?"

"We did, he managed to convince me to dance with him, and I ended up having a lot of fun. Although I might have stepped on his toes once or twice."

She laughed, "I'm sure he didn't mind."

"How are you and the baby?"

"Oh, we're good. I found out at my last appointment I am around six weeks." her hands instinctively rested on her flat tummy.

"I am just so happy for you. You are going to make an amazing mother."

"Thank you, Bella." She smiled.

"So Edward is supposedly planning something tonight, but all of my nice dresses are packed away. Would you mind if I borrowed something of yours?"

"Of course! Let's go look, I'm sure Alice will be able to find us."

Emmett and Rosalie's house was very nice. The inside was very farmhouse mixed with just a touch of beachy while also minimalistic. They had a smaller two-story house, the upstairs only having two rooms and a shared bathroom. The master bedroom was downstairs, tucked away just off of the kitchen. She opened to door to the bedroom revealing a plush carpeted room with a white four-poster bed topped with a beige comforter and matching pillows. Through the bathroom doors, a tub with spa jets and a glass shower looked very modern.

"That tub looks like it will get a lot of use during your pregnancy, I'm sure the jets can help you relax," I said, Rosalie nodded and laughed in reply.

"Hmm," she thought, flicking through different dresses. "What's your favorite color?"

"You're asking an artist her favorite color?" I laughed. "It's hard to choose just one, but I love blues."

"Oh, I know!" she grinned, "How about this one?" she asked, pulling a dress from the rack. It was a deeper teal color, something I immediately loved. The sleeves were off the shoulders with a square neckline. Elastic cinched the waist and embroidery in the same color as the fabric gave the dress nice texture without being too much. Tortoise buttons went down the front of the dress as well. The hem was looked like it would fall just below knee length on me, as Rose was a bit taller than me. It was perfect.

"I love it," I said, running my hand over the embroidery.

"Perfect! Maybe we could curl your hair and pin it to the side, that would be lovely on you."

"I would love your help with that," I laughed. "Oh, hey, Alice."

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, looking at the dress.

"Bella has a hot date with your brother tonight and needed to borrow a dress."

"He will love that on you...that color is just gorgeous. So summery."

"It's settled then, this one has three votes!" Rosalie grinned.

"Let's go get some coffee now!" Alice sang.

Our time at Coral Cove was fun, although Alice kept apologizing to Rose because Rose stopped drinking caffeine because of the baby. She opted for decaf and promised it wasn't a big deal. We caught up with each other, discussed Angela's wedding, Alice's wedding plans, and she surprised us by ordering us a sweet treat. She went to the counter to grab the boxes they were placed in and brought them to the table.

"Alice, you didn't have to buy us something," Rose shook her head and smiled.

"We'll get them next time then," I added. Alice smiled brilliantly and slid us our boxes, keeping one for herself.

I opened my box and gasped. A sugar cookie iced with maroon, deep blue, and forest green flowers sat inside, along with the words "Will you be my bridesmaid?" piped in perfect cursive."

From across the table, I head Rose gasp as well, covering her mouth with her hand. She and I looked up at each other and grinned.

"Of course, Alice!" I beamed.

"It would be an honor," Rosalie said, eyes tearing up.

"Thanks, girls!" We took a couple of pictures together before eating the cookies.

On the car ride back to Rosalie's we were talking non stop about the wedding now. Just less than three months away, Alice admitted she was struggling to find a way to ask us in a cutesy way.

"Thanks for helping me get ready for tonight," I grinned, making eye contact with Rosalie through the mirror. I sat in a chair in her bathroom as she curled my hair.

"Oh, no problem, Bella."

"I'm glad to help too, Bella," Alice chuckled as she painted her pointer finger with nail polish.

"What time did he say he wanted to pick you up?"

"I think like 6:30."

"Oh yeah, we have just enough time to finish."

Keeping my head in place, I tapped my phone screen to see the time. It just turned 6.

"What are you going to do tonight?" Alice asked, still focused on her nails.

"He wouldn't tell me. It's a surprise."

"You hate surprises." Alice accused.

"I do. He told me to trust him," I rolled my eyes.

"How frustrating," Rosalie snickered.

"I just like to know what's going on." I shrugged.

"I love surprises," Alice held her hand out in front of her. "Especially expensive ones."

Rose and I both snorted.

"Just one more pin," Rose murmured, brows furrowed in concentration, "and—there! All done. Let me just spray it, close your eyes." I did as I was told, plus held my breath as she hairsprayed the curls into place.

"Perfect!" Alice clapped, using the heels of her hands to avoid mistakes on her semi-dry nails.

I looked in the mirror admiring Rose's work. It truly did look beautiful. While she had been finishing up my hair, I had applied some makeup. Adjusting the sleeves of the top, I stood up and looked in the full-length mirror.

"You look so great," Rose grinned, flashing her pearly whites.

"Totally agreed!" Alice's face matched her sister in law's. "Edward is not going to be able to take his eyes off of you, or his hands.

"Thanks, guys, I hope he liked it," My hands sat on my hips while I looked at myself in different angles.

"Edward's here," Emmett popped his head in the bathroom with his eyes closed, grinning like a buffoon.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Everybody's decent, Em." His eyes flashed opened and he chuckled.

"Ow, ow, Bella, you look fantastic," Emmett said, leaning against the door frame.

"Thanks, Emmett," I giggled, slipping on the sandals Rose was also letting me borrow. "Thanks again, girls!" I pulled them into a hug. Releasing them, they ushered me into the living room where Edward had his back to us, looking at a picture with a frame in his hand.

"Here ya go, Eddie," Emmett's voice echoed in the living room.

Edward suddenly turned around, looking devastatingly handsome in a light khaki suit and navy buttoned up shirt. He also wore a white tie, which made me smile because I know he hated wearing ties.

Edward's mouth slowly transformed into a full-blown smile. He set the frame down on the table and rushed around the sofa to me.

"You, my love, look breathtaking." He murmured taking me into his embrace.

"Thank you, I had some help from Alice and Rose." I placed my hand on his cheek.

Edward looked over my shoulder at the two girls and mouthed a thank you.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, taking a step back and offering me his arm.

"Yes, sir. Are you going to reveal where we are going?"

"Not yet," he smirked.

"Bye everybody!" I turned around as Edward escorted me to the front door. They all waved and smiled wishing us a good time.

Edward, ever the gentleman opened the car door for me and helped me inside. He got in as well, the Volvo starting quickly with a soft purr. He pulled out of the driveway and turned down the street and out of the neighborhood.

In the golden sun, people were still enjoying summer despite their losses. Only a handful of tourists were in the area, so it was mostly locals enjoying the last few weeks of the summer.

A few minutes later, I had a prediction to where we were going. "Dockside Grill?" I asked, unable to contain my grin.

"Damn, you're good." He chuckled, holding out his hand which I immediately placed mine in.

We pulled up and parked. The restaurant had only minor damage, but I didn't think was open yet.

"It's still closed isn't it?"

"I pulled a few favors. Plus, they're trying to reopen next week."

"Edward!" I grinned. He got out of the car, and I waited for him to open my door. He had pulled some strings just to eat here with me? My heart was so full.

"You know I love how you take care of me?" I asked after accepting his hand to help me out of the car.

"I know you can take care of yourself, but I love that you allow me to." He moved my hand to his forearm and placed his other hand on top of mine. We walked up the steps, and of course, he opened the door for me.

Inside, a table in the middle of the room sat set for two, complete with candles. The huge windows gave the amazing view of the sun just starting to wind down for the day. Some of the long docks that had been off the pier had been destroyed, leaving a reminder of Aro.

He pulled my chair out for me and then sat across. A bottle of champagne sat in ice. He pulled it out, "Care for some?"

"Of course," I smiled. "Is it the same from our first date?"

"Of course," he said. The cork popped out, shooting across the room and we both laughed in surprise.

A server came out carrying a plate and set it down before us. "Our appetizer this evening, Steak and Lobster Tartare."

I couldn't contain my smile as I realized he was recreating our entire first date.

"How do you eat this again?" I smirked, teasing him.

"Let me show you," he scooped some tartar onto the toasted bread and brought it to my mouth. I gingerly took a bite and closed my eyes.

"It's still so good," I sighed.

"I didn't know you liked it all that much, I'll learn to make it for you."

"Better yet, we'll both learn to make it."

He chuckled in agreeance and put the rest of the bite into his mouth.

"What did you do today while I was with the girls?"

"Nothing much, just some yard work. Mom wanted to replant some flowers, but none of the surrounding stores have live plants yet."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"She understands why, she's happy to make the sacrifice knowing there are more important things to take care of first."

"She's keeping really busy right now with work too. She has some high profile clients she was telling me about. Has she told you about her idea for Clear Lake?"

"How she wants to help those rebuild their homes?"

"Yes, it's so kind of her. Offering her services for little to no cost depending on what they can afford. Building their houses back up stronger and more efficient."

"She also wants to try her hand in building spec homes. Building houses that are more affordable for those who can't afford to rebuild."

"Your mother...she is just something else. I love her."

"I love her too, she's the best woman in the world. You come in second place," he winked. My cheeks flushed and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, here comes our dinner."

Edward really had recreated our first date from the type of champagne we drank to the meal we had. After we had finished our meal, the sun was almost beneath the horizon and Edward suggested we sit on a bench on the pier and watch the rest of the sun's descent.

He found a suitable bench and I leaned my head against his shoulder as we sat down and just enjoyed the sound of the waves, the sea breeze, and the splash of colors in the sky.

I felt so at peace, just sitting there with Edward, not speaking, just enjoying each other's presence. When the last rays of light left the sky, he stood up, grabbing my hand.

"I have one last thing planned this evening."

"Something else? This night has already been perfect."

"You'll love it. Come on," he led me to the car and helped me inside. Edward grinned at me through the windshield as rounded the car to the driver's side.

Soon enough, we pulled up to his parents' house and I looked at him in confusion. He just chuckled and exited, of course coming to open the door for me. Instead of going inside, we walked around the house and through the gate into the backyard. Edward grabbed a lantern and guided us further, out of the backyard and down the path to the beach. Just before we stepped out of the dunes, he spun me around and asked me to close my eyes. I did so, just huffing a bit in which sparked his deep chuckling.

"Don't let me fall, Edward," I said, blindly trusting him as we crossed the sand.

"Never." he tightened his grip on my hands which were wrapped around his upper arm.

Suddenly, he stopped moving. "Just a bit longer…" he said, letting go of me. "Alright," he said after a few moments, "open your eyes."

My eyes fluttered open, taking in the scene before me. A small canopy stood, draped with organza curtains which fluttered in the evening breeze. Silver lanterns were hung around the canopy, providing ample light and artificial flowers hung down from the center of the canopy. Edward stood in the middle, pressing play on a remote before hiding it in his pocket. Music flowed through a Bluetooth speaker. My eyes watered.

"Care to dance, my love?"

"Only with you," I managed to so coherently. "How did you manage this?"

"I had some help," he said wrapping his arms around my waist. "Mom and Dad helped me while you were with the girls. Rose and Alice had a part in it too. They helped me keep you distracted long enough to make it happen."

"You did all of this for me? The private dinner and now this?" I gestured with my head in awe.

"Of course for you, Bella, only for you." I released one of my hands around his neck to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"I love it, Edward. This is the most special thing anybody has ever done for me."

"I'm glad you love it." He murmured.

We both fell silent as we continued to dance on the sand.

It was only then when I realized what was going to happen.

The music softly faded, leaving us only with the sound of the ocean.

"I love you, Isabella Swan, so much."

"Edward," I whimpered, "I love you more than words can say."

We stopped swaying then and one of his hands left my waist and slipped into his pocket.

I shook my head in anticipation and in just utter shock I hadn't seen this coming until right now.

Edward dropped gracefully to one knee and looked up at me with a brilliant smile. "Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you today and every day, forever more. You came into my life like a firework across the inky black sky, bringing color, excitement, and amazement. Your selflessness and kindness pour from every pore of your body, always ready to help others. You take care of me, and allow me to take care of you. Every moment I have spent with you has instantly become the best moments of my life. I truly believe I was put on this earth to love you, and only you. Trying to imagine life without you devastates me, I can't live without you. I adore you, I will always adore you." Edward's eyes began to water as he pulled out that little velvet box. He opened it slowly, painfully slow, finally revealing the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. "Will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me?"

Tears streamed down my cheeks. I looked down at the bronze haired man that had transformed my life into one I never knew I could have. He gave me a family, amazing friends who truly care about me. He shared his secrets with me as I had shared mine with him. Fate brought us together, he had saved me from much greater things than just James. He saved me from myself, taught me how to love properly.

I bobbed my head up and down, "Yes," I managed to croak out. "Yes!" Edward's face lit up and he sprung from his knees pulling me into his arms kissing me deeply. He spun me around in excitement, and cheers and clapping sounded from the dunes. "The ring, Edward. The ring!" In his excitement, he forgot to slip the ring onto my finger.

"Oh, right!" He brought the box in front of me and I offered him my left hand. I watched his nimble fingers slide the white gold ring encrusted with an oval diamond with the tiniest delicate vines littered with the smallest of diamonds.

"It's absolutely stunning, Edward. I love it."

He pulled my lips back to his. He pulled back with a grin and looked to the path to his house. "Come on out!" he called. The rest of the family ran to us, offering congratulations and to admire Edward's handiwork of picking out the most perfect ring.

In this moment, I realized with my new almost-family and soon-to-be husband by my side, the world could throw anything at us. Another hurricane, meddling Nana's, rogue criminals, Renee's antics. We would make it through anything. With Edward with me, I knew I could tackle rough waters, crashing waves, and even riptides.

* * *

Cigarette smoke lingered in the air as he smashed the butt into the ashtray resting on the nightstand. They had been staying in the motel for a few weeks now, soon preparing to move again. His eyes narrowed in disbelief as the old television displayed the evening news.

"Vicky, look what we've got here," he said, voice slurring from intoxication.

"What now, babe?" she sighed frustrated, she had been trying to tie the rubber band around her arm for about five minutes now.

"Quite that shit and look," he pointed to the TV.

"What the fuck," she whispered, syringe left abandoned on the worn desk. "That's the little bitch." Her flimsy silk robe untied, exposing her lacy bra and underwear.

"You're damn right it is." he snarled.

"I can't believe we've foun—"

"Shut the fuck up!" he hissed, fumbling with the remote to raise the volume.

"—my entire house needed to be torn down. A tree fell through the roof, combined with the wind, it was beyond repair." The pretty brunette girl who had managed to get away and cause all this trouble for him told the reporter.

"I am so sorry to hear that, yet you are still here and volunteering when you have lost so much yourself."

"Other people need help too. It's all I can do to lessen the reminder of losing my home and what was left. In my short time living here, Clear Lake has been an amazing—"

"Gotcha, bitch," James said, a nasty grin filling his features. "Change of plans, Vic, we need to go to the store and get a few things."

"Shit, James, I was just about to—"

"Shut the fuck up and get dressed." She scrambled to throw on some clothes. "Get my hat," he said, running his filthy fingers through his long hair. "We're gonna need some hair dye for you, some razors and some scissors. How confident are you in giving haircuts, Vic?"

"I dunno, James."

"I better look like a fuckin' million bucks, 'cause it looks like we're goin' back to Clear Lake." He lit another cig, taking a long drag in celebration in finally finding the bitch and her little fucking boyfriend that had forced him into hiding.

* * *

 **Part 2?**


End file.
